Killa & Bee
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: Edward "Killa" Masen isn't sure why his father wants to team up with the Italians, and he sure as hell isn't happy about the deal to combine the two most powerful families into one. Isabella 'Bee' Swanatori has dreams of her own and they damn sure have nothing to do with Edward Masen.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go! Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _Incase you don't know, we're going back to the beginning where Killa met his Bee!_

 _Happy New Year!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **June 2004 (14)**

 **Killa**

I listen closely to make sure Ma isn't walking by my room or some shit like that. I turn up the volume a little as the sounds of fucking fill the otherwise quiet space, and I stare at the video my cousin Jaz gave me for what seems like the hundredth time.

In truth, I'm wicked bored with it and ready for the real thing, but fucking Lauren will only let me suck on her tits... damn tease. You would think being with a sixteen-year-old would be easy pickings for a fourteen-year-old, but no, I have the purest, fucking Catholic schoolgirl there is.

It's time to definitely move on.

A crash downstairs takes my attention from the TV screen. I hope those stupid guards my father has watching us while he's out fucking whoever the flavor of the month is, aren't eating that cake Ma made.

Fucking pricks.

There's another series of loud noises and then eventually the clear sound of a gunshot.

Two pops.

Kill shots.

My heart beats wildly in my chest, but I know I have no time to freak the fuck out. I have to make sure Ma and Emmett are safe.

Leaving the room as quickly and as quietly as possible, I make my way to Da's office. I'm alert as I enter and go over to his safe, putting in the code before taking out the two Beretta 96A1s and the key to the gun cabinet in case I need more firepower.

Da has been training me for situations like this for two years. We were ambushed on a family vacation to the Cape. Ma was hit and lost the baby she was carrying.

I was so fucking mad at Da for not protecting my mother like he always promised he would. He's taught my brother and me to always protect the women we marry, and he fucking failed.

The image of me hitting and punching him until I ran out of strength runs through my mind. Big bad Carlisle Masen couldn't even fight back with his twelve-year-old son because he was so full of grief.

Checking the chambers to make sure both guns are locked and loaded, I put the box of ammo in my pajama pocket and leave the room.

With the gun pointed out in front of me, my hands are sure and steady. Once I round the corner, my finger is on the trigger when I come face to face with my terrified mother and brother.

"Go lock yourselves in the safe room," I whisper.

I press my finger against my lips, signaling for them to be quiet.

"I'm not leaving you out here, Edward! Put those guns down and come with me, now!" my mother whisper-shouts, becoming hysterical.

I shake my head, but stop when I hear the second stair to the top creak. It's an old house, and I know every sound.

Without thinking, I turn and aim the gun. It takes me two seconds to know it's not one of our guys and then I fire.

Pop.

Pop.

He falls backward down the stairs.

My mother lets out a high-pitched cry, but I'm too on alert to care. "Take Ma to the safe room now!" I yell at my brother, who looks like he's going to piss himself.

My heart is beating out of my chest as I crawl to the banister just in time to see two armed men coming up the stairs.

They're locked and loaded, and I know if they get up here we're all dead.

I aim; my hand steady like I was born to kill.

Pop.

Pop.

The first guy is down, and the other one looks around frantically, not seeing me. My finger is on the trigger before his eyes lock on mine.

I fire.

Kill shot.

Deciding this is the best spot, I set the second gun next to me ready for when they come.

And come they do.

Four more gunmen open fire, but they're shooting blindly as they can't find me behind the large pillar that connects to the staircase.

I balked two years ago when Ma remolded the house making it more over the top than necessary, but now the added protection is needed.

A few seconds pass before I'm hitting one of the greasy-haired motherfuckers in the knee and another in the head. But I'm too slow as the last two run up the stairs.

Fucking Italians!

Da has been at war with the fucking Italians for over a year now. Apparently, Charlie Swanatori wants The Hub, but the problem is Boston belongs to the fucking Masens.

I'm out of ammo, and I throw the empty gun down, picking up the other that is locked and ready.

"Dove sei fottuto?" the motherfucker says as he gets closer to me.

I don't know Italian, but I know it's an insult.

Steadying my breath, I quickly turn, just as he's reaching the top stair, and fire. He stumbles back from the two chest shots I deliver and falls on the last guy. He's looking around wildly, trying to find the shooter.

Standing, I point and shoot in one swift motion. His eyes go wide before the life leaves them altogether.

Before moving, my ears perk up, searching for more footsteps. I'm at attention as I creep down the stairs, the only sound is a grunt coming from the kitchen.

My gun is locked and loaded when I ease in, only to find Felix, our head bodyguard bleeding out on Ma's kitchen floor.

"Christ, Kid! I thought they killed you all," he says, grimacing in pain.

He's bleeding from his chest and leg, the body of a dead Italian at his feet.

"No. I killed them," I say coldly.

Our eyes lock, and he nods in understanding, pressing his hand against his wound as best he can.

Before I can move. the door opens, and I point my gun, once again prepared to defend my family.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" my Da yells, coming into the kitchen with his gun ready and armed men surrounding him.

I lower my weapon but don't say a word because I'm too upset with him for leaving us vulnerable like this.

The gunmen separate and leave the kitchen while my father and I stare at each other.

"What happened, Felix?" my father asks.

"Killa over there took out all the men except that one." He nods to me as two of the guys help him up.

"Killa? You a killa, Edward? Is that why you're glaring at me like you have a fucking problem?" Da eyes the gun still firmly in my grasp. "Put down the damn gun," he commands.

"Where were you?" I ask, my teeth clenched.

"I don't fucking answer to you. I'm the father!" he yells.

I lift the gun and hold it to his head. "Where. The. Fuck. Were. You?" My hand is wicked steady as I look into his cold blue eyes.

"Oh! You're a killa now, so you're going to kill me too? Do it," he says, no fear in his eyes.

"Edward! What are you doing? Put down that gun!" my mother cries from the doorway.

I'm aware of the gunmen around me, and I see one go for his weapon.

"You pull that gun out on my fucking kid, you won't walk out of here alive. That goes for all of you," Da says, not breaking eye contact with me.

"You leave Ma vulnerable like this again while you go fuck one of your whores and I'll kill you my fucking self," I say before dropping my hand and turning away from him.

"Whatever you say. Killa."

 **~K &B~**

After a shower, I go to Da's office; the time for me is now. After what went down tonight, I'm no longer a fucking child.

I know he may want to give me shit about pulling the gun on him, but fuck him. He's the one that constantly fucks around on Ma. Usually I don't care, but this time she could've lost her life.

We all could have.

When I enter his office, he's sitting there smoking a cigar, not a care in the fucking world. I'm wicked pissed that he seems so calm, cool, and collected. His entire fucking family could've been killed tonight.

"I want to be in the business. I'm not a kid anymore," I state, standing firm.

"Sit down," he orders.

I let out a frustrated sigh before taking a seat. After the day I've had, I just want to sleep for a wicked long time, not come in here and hear his shit.

I'm still shaking a little. Just the thought that they could've killed Ma and Emmett has my heart stopping. I'll do anything to protect my family.

I don't regret killing all those men. I don't give a fuck that they may have a family somewhere. They were threatening my family, my life, so they had to die. I'll do it again.

"You're right. You're not a fucking kid. If you can kill seven men, you're a motherfuckin' killa. You start tomorrow."

 **July 2005 (15)**

Throwing another book into the moving box, I sigh out in frustration, not wanting to leave my childhood home or neighborhood. I've lived in Dorchester Heights my entire fucking life, now Da has decided to move us to fucking Andover.

The war with the Italians has been going on ever since they attacked our house last year. There hasn't been another occurrence in our home, but Da wants to make sure we're safe.

He's increased security on everyone except me, since I've proven I can take care of myself. I'm always paired up with either Felix or my Uncle Eleazar on a job.

"Looks good in here," Da says,. interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't see why we have to fucking move. You need to put a bullet in _The Chief_ if you ask me." I throw another book in the box.

Fucking Charlie 'The Chief' Swanatori has ruined our fucking lives, the greedy motherfucker.

"When you're the boss, Killa, you'll know that you can't just off the fucking boss of the Swanatoria Mafia," Da says, sitting down on my bed. "And please watch your damn mouth! Your mother is already on me about you being out of control."

The one thing that came out of that night our house was invaded by Italian scum is my new nickname...Killa.

At first, it seemed like a joke among Da and his men, but then I noticed how they all looked at me differently. Their view of me changed that night because I did what none of them were able to do.

I protected my family.

Not even Felix, one of the most deadliest killers in the family, could defend us, but I could.

"What if I don't want to be boss?" I ask, sitting next to him on the bed.

"That's not an option for you. You're the boss, Killa."

"I don't know, Da. I like going on jobs, and I'm good at the kills, but being the boss." I shake my head. "I like my freedom, and I don't want my family being a target."

He wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Some people, like your brother, are born to be followers. They can take orders, do a good job, but then there are people like you. The boss." He pulls me to him. "Only a boss can do what you did last year and survive. I'll let you have your fun for a while, but when the time comes, you're my successor. Only you."

 **December 2006 (16)**

My hand is steady as I stand in front of the fucking scumbag who thinks he can betray my father. This is the first job I'm doing without Felix, and I plan to have a little fun.

The past year has been spent doing hits for my father with Felix. At sixteen, I know how to get rid of a body where no one can ever find it. I can clean a crime scene wicked fast, and there is never a hair or a drop of blood in sight.

Felix likes a clean kill, everything nice and neat-like.

Me?

I like for a motherfucker to suffer, to look into their eyes and know I'm the one ending it. It's sick. I know. But after doing this for a year, I've learned I'm wicked good at killing. I also like inflicting pain, like now.

Flexing my fingers with my new brass knuckles Da gifted me for Christmas, I pound on the guy until he's begging for his life and the life of his entire family.

Bending down, my eyes lock on the Chowdahead, who looks like he's going to pass out. "What's doin?" I ask.

"I'll talk, Killa. I'll tell you everything you want to know about Charlie Swanatori," he cries.

I give him a sadistic smile.

"Good."

 **August 2007 (17)**

Checking my phone, I slide it open to see Felix sent me a one-word message _, 'go'_ and nothing else. It's what I've been waiting for, the signal to take out one of The Chief's top earners in The Hub.

I'll do anything to off The Chief my fucking self. I've done surveillance on him once or twice just to see how close I can get. And I can get wicked close.

I finish dressing, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary. Rachel is becoming attached, and that shit isn't happening.

After my first time with Lauren when I was fourteen, there've been a number of girls throwing themselves at me, most much older, too. Rachel is nineteen, a sophomore at Emerson College. I met her at a club one night with my cousin, Jasper, who's a year older than me.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I thought maybe we could grab something to eat, yeah?" She sits up, her perky breasts on display.

"Na-ah, I have to go, and you know what this is," I say, grabbing my jacket.

"I was hoping we could be more," she says, smiling a sexy smile.

My laugh is cold as I shake my head. Even if I wanted more with someone, I'm not stupid enough to bring a girl like Rachel home to my mother. Besides, I don't want more, not with her, not with anyone.

Walking towards the door, I turn to look, "See you around."

Her room door closes behind me as I make my way out of her apartment. My eyes scan my surroundings as I walk to my car. I'm always alert even though Da been able to keep my identity a secret to his enemies.

They only know of Killa, but they don't know who he is or anything about him.

Reaching the apartment I use when I need to stay in The Hub or to cool down after a kill, I go in and gear up.

Putting on all black, I use my beanie to cover my fucked up hair. It's uncontrollable, and it's the first thing a target would see; the perfect warning sign.

I put on my gun holster and add my knives as well as my brass knuckles. Finally prepared, I Ieave the apartment, but this time taking an unmarked car specifically for this occasion.

When I reach my destination in Beacon Hills, I make sure to park the old beat up Dodge Stratus two blocks down. I know the streets well as I walk down the alley to the home of Joseph Ricci.

Joseph followed his boss, The Chief, from New York and is second in command in Boston. His wife and kids are in Long Island at her mother's. One of the rules I've learned in this business is that women and children are off limits.

As it should be.

Once I'm in the house and have the alarm disabled, I ease my way to where good 'ole Joe is sleeping. Standing over him, I watch him for a moment before I cock my gun and place it to his forehead.

I've cased the place so many times, I know where he keeps his pieces. One under his pillow, one in his side drawer.

His eyes are wide as he tries to move his hand under his pillow. "Don't fucking move," I demand. "I have a message for The Chief …"

"Tell him Carlisle Masen said to go fuck himself."

I pull the trigger, killing him instantly.

 **December 2011 (22)**

"I swear on my mother I didn't steal the money!" Tyler cries as I press the knife deeper in his hand.

"Leave your fucking mother out of this! You should be ashamed of yourself," I say, getting pissed that he has the fucking balls to lie on his mother like this.

I take the knife out of his hand and then smash it down into his thigh. He cries out, whimpering and begging.

"Emmett!" I call out to my brother. He's been a part of the family business now since he was eighteen, but Da still doesn't want him taking on too much.

He doesn't think he has the stomach for it but in truth, I believe he does. He just hasn't taken to it naturally like me.

"Yeah, Killa?" he asks.

"Where did you say that pretty little girlfriend of Tyler's works?" I ask, putting on my brass knuckles.

"She works over at the Barnes & Noble at Boston University. Pretty little thing, Becca, is it?" he says, bending down to show Tyler the picture of his girl chatting it up with my cousin Jasper.

"Yeah, even better looking in person," Jasper says, leaning against the warehouse door.

"You got something to tell me?" I ask, standing to my full height.

"I needed the money; they were going to kill me." His body sags with grief.

"Were they? What the fuck you think I'm going to do...invite you to dinner?" I start pounding on him blow after blow.

This motherfucker thinks he can steal ten grand from my father and live.

Not happening.

While I'm beating the shit out of Tyler, my phone alarm buzzes, and I take a step back from his bloodied body. He's practically unconscious when I pick my phone out of my pocket to see it's almost four.

"Fuck! I'm late for my final! Finish this motherfucker off, Emmett. Jasper make sure he cleans this shit correctly. Not a fucking drop." I point to my cousin.

I hurry, cleaning myself and making sure there are no signs of blood or hair on me. Taking off what I'm wearing, I change into jeans and a t-shirt.

Flexing, my tattooed forearm catches my attention. I've added to my body since I was eighteen, loving the black ink. It gives me an opportunity to represent my Irish heritage.

Speeding through Boston, I try to get to my last final before Christmas break at Harvard Business School. It's been wicked hard juggling school, hits, and working with my uncle at Masen Liquors, but I've made it happen.

When I park on campus, I find a text from my father. "Dinner at seven."

Fuck, I had plans to celebrate tonight. I guess I'll stop by my parents' and then meet up with Jaz.

I exit my car, grabbing my bag and run to class.

Right now, there's no Killa in sight. Just business major, Edward Masen.

 **Translations/Definitions:**

 _ **Dove sei fottuto? Where are you fucker?**_

 _ **Onna-conna On account**_

 **Chowdahead** **Stupid person.**

 **What's doin'?** **How are you?**

 _ **A/N: Let the games begin! Weekly updates until I catch up with myself. LOL Every Friday it is!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bee (7)**

 **July 2001**

"I said Boom Chika Boom!" My voice is loud as I sing out the new song Angie and I learned.

"I said Boom Chika Boom!" Angie's voice is just as loud as she mimics me.

"I said a Boom Chicka Boom!" I repeat the next line, my head going back and forth with attitude as I hold my sucker in my hand.

"I said a Boom Chika Boom!" Angie repeats, her raspberry sucker close to my face.

"I said a Boom Chicka Rocka Chicka Rocka Chicka Boom!" I yell, nearly at the top of my lungs.

Angela does the same, her smile as big as mine.

Angie is my cousin and bestest friend in the whole wide world. We sit in the back of the black truck my father is driving, singing away on our way to our house on The Island.

Our brothers turn around, annoyed with our singing. My brother Jacob is thirteen, and Angela's brothers, twins Quil and Embry, are twelve.

They all get on our nerves, and I can't stand them.

"Shut up!" they all scream together.

It's as if they're one person sometimes, and I can't stand it.

"Don't tell us to shut up!" I yell at them, defending Angie and me.

I always fight with them. Angie usually cries and tells on them or runs away, but I'm strong enough for both of us.

"Boys! Forget about it. Leave the girls alone," Daddy yells from the driver's seat.

"But they're so annoying, Uncle Charlie!" Embry huffs, turning around in his seat.

I stick my tongue out at my brother. He's always following them and doing whatever they say.

"Ignore them," Angie says, and we pick back up on our singing.

"I said Boom Chika Boom!"

 **~K &B~**

Our house in the Hamptons is my favorite place in the whole world. Angie and I play in the backyard or go to the beach every day, and I never want it to end.

We sit under our favorite tree with all of our Barbies and our Barbie runway laid out ready to start our fashion show.

"I can't wait until we grow up and open up our own fashion company!" Angie says excitedly, holding up a pink sequin dress for one of the dolls.

"It's going to be the best! We'll make clothes together and live near Central Park," I tell her, seeing it all in my mind.

"Your husband will have green eyes and mine will have blue just like Ken," Angie says, picking up a Ken doll.

"Ew, I hate green." I shake my head, green is the color of peas, and they're nasty!

"Move it, you babies, we want to climb this tree!" Quill yells as he pushes Angie.

She loses her balance on her knees and falls down.

"Ow! I'm going to tell Uncle Charlie!" Angie looks up with tears in her eyes.

Embry pulls her hair, and my brother just sits there and does nothing. He's such a punk!

"Leave her alone, you bullies!" I stand and shove Embry as hard as I can and then turn and kick Quil in the pee-wee.

My stupid brother just sits there and watches as I stand over a crying Quil.

"Forget it, let the babies have the stupid tree," Jacob says, pulling them both away.

My fists are balled up as I watch them walk away.

"I'm okay, Bee, promise," Angie says, taking me by the hand.

I smile, squeezing her hand back. Only Angie calls me Bee. I love her, she's the calm that goes with my storm, that's what Mommy says.

We were born a month apart, and since the day I was born, we've been inseparable. I guess it's a good thing my aunt and uncle live next door.

"They better not come back or I'll kick all three of them in the pee-wee!" My chest is heaving, I'm so mad.

"I know. Now let's have the best fashion show!" Angie sits down, picking up a doll. "Welcome to Bumblebee Clothing's Annual Fashion Show!"

"Ugh! We're not naming the company Bumblebee!" I yell, shaking my head.

"Why not? I love bees, and you're my Bee, it just makes sense!" Angie flings her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I'll think about it!" I say, always giving in to her.

We have the best show under our favorite tree. I'm laughing at Angie as she makes Ken and Barbie kiss.

"That's so gross!" I tell her, laughing so hard.

"You're going to kiss your green-eyed husband!" Angie says, laughing with me.

We're laughing so hard we don't see the small beehive that falls down in the middle of our Barbie runway. Bees fly around us, and we jump up, running around in circles trying to get away.

I feel pinches all over my body as I scream and try to escape the bees that are now surrounding me.

Jacob is laughing with Quil and Embry as they watch us with rocks in their hands.

Angie lies on the ground crying and shaking. I lie down wrapping my arms around her, trying to protect her from the swarming insects.

I can't stop crying it hurts so bad. I'm lifted off the ground and into my mother's embrace.

"Angela! Angela!" My father's voice is frantic, and I turn to see Angela's limp body in his arms.

"Angie!" I scream.

Her skin is red and puffy all over as my father runs into the house with her in his arms.

"Renee! We need to get her to the hospital, adesso!" my father calls out desperately.

 **~K &B~**

I sit on my bed in Brooklyn holding mine and Angie's favorite bears. We got matching ones for Christmas, hers was black, and we named him Brownie. Mine was brown, and we called him Black.

The black dress I'm wearing itches, and I wish Angie were here beside me but she isn't and never will be again. For what seems like the thousandth time, I cry, holding the two bears to me.

"Oh, Tesoro," Mommy says, pulling me into a hug.

"It's my fault!" I cry in her arms.

"No, Tesoro, it was no one's fault. Angela had a bee allergy that none of us knew of. She died from something called Anaphylaxis, it is a severe allergic reaction." She rocks us back and forth as I hold on tightly to our bears. "Bella-"

"Bee, Angie always calls me Bee."

"Okay, Tesoro, Bee."

 **March 2005 (11)**

"That's all you got?" Eric, my trainer, asks as he tries again to attack me.

I'm fully dressed in protective gear and fight gloves. I've been training with Eric since I was eight. He was Jacob's trainer first, but I wanted to fight too, so I begged Dad to let me train.

It's the one thing that helped me with missing Angie. If I was busy training or protecting myself, I wouldn't dwell on the fact that she will never grow up with me and we'll never open our clothing line and have grand fashion shows.

I didn't speak to my brother or cousins for over a year after Angie died. To me, it was all their fault for throwing those stupid rocks at the beehive. No one even knew Angie was allergic, I still don't understand how we didn't know.

A knock to my head causes me to fall on my butt.

"Focus!" Eric yells, glaring down at me.

I quickly stand to my feet, assuming the defense position. "Let's go!" I yell, punching my gloved hands together.

I will never be weak again.

I will never lose focus again.

Angie is dead because of me ... because I didn't focus.

 **June 2009 (15)**

"Why do we have to move to Boston because of Dad!" I yell at my mother as she instructs the movers around the house. "It's not like he's ever here in the first place!"

"Isabella, I do not want to discuss this again."

"Il mio nome è Bee!" I shout for the hundredth time.

I have to constantly remind my family that I am Bee, not Isabella. It's all I have left of Angie, and I'll be damned if I let anyone take it away from me.

"Abbastanza! We're moving to Boston with your father! He's been taking care of business there for years. It's not up for discussion!" Ma says, yelling at me.

"It's not fair! Jacob doesn't have to leave his friends and go to fucking Boston!" I yell at her, tired of always having to do what they tell me.

"Aye! Watch your damn mouth! Jacob is a grown man, not a fifteen-year-old girl. Now go finish packing!" Ma points towards the stairs.

"I fucking hate everybody!" I yell, running up the stairs.

"That makes two of us!" she yells behind me.

 **~K &B~**

Two days later, I stand outside of my childhood home hugging my friend, Alice. She's the only one I've allowed to get close to me since Angie died.

We met on her first day of fifth grade. She sat in Brenda Salvador's seat, and the little bitch tried to make a scene by bossing Ali around and making her move. I told her that I didn't want her sitting next to me and that I much rather preferred Alice.

Ever since that day we've been inseparable.

"I'll come to Boston for Thanksgiving," Ali says, hugging me.

"Good, and I'll come back and visit all the time. I don't care what my parents say!" I squeeze her hard.

"At least you get to meet guys with that hot as fuck accent!" She lets me go, practically bouncing.

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever!" I give her one last hug.

"See ya, squirt!" my brother, Jacob says before he ruffles my hair.

"Stop it, you jerk." I push him away hard.

He swings at me, and I block it expertly just like I've trained.

"Watch it you know she's deadly," Quil says as he puts one of our suitcases in the black SUV.

"Only to herself!" Embry jokes, throwing a bag in the back.

"You can't take me." I glare at my cousin.

Over the years, I've forgiven all of them for the part they played in Angie's death. I know it was an accident, but it still hurts when I think about how I survived, and she didn't.

"One time. One time, I landed on my ass sparring with you." He defends himself.

"That's all I need to kill you." I give him my best smile before I get into the car to start my new life in Boston.

 **February 2010 (16)**

We've been in Boston almost a year, and I hate it. It's just not New York. I miss the streets, the subway, Brooklyn, bagels, but most of all, Alice.

It's been a long eight months surrounded by girls who are fake with their thick accents and desperation to be friends with me. It's no secret who my dad is and what he's doing in Boston, but I don't need the constant fucking ass kissing.

I move around the ring in the gym of our Back Bay home. It's the best thing about moving here. It's an old house, built in the eighteen hundreds, with three stories and a crazy breathtaking view of the city.

It's not New York but damn it, it's beautiful.

My hands and feet repeatedly hit my opponent who is twice my size. I'm fast and deadly, so he's unable to catch me. It's not his fault I hate fucking Boston. Not his fault I go to school with a bunch of spoiled bitches.

It's no one's fault that Dad is trying to rule my fucking life, but Jacob gets to stay in New York and do whatever he likes.

Blow after blow renders my trainer, Rob, helpless to me and soon he's on the mat with his hands up.

This is where I'm free, this is where I'm alive, constant training, constantly prepared. I'm not stupid, I know what my father does, even if I'm not part of the business like my brother. I refuse to be a weak, helpless victim.

"Jesus, Bee! Take it easy on an old man. I have to go home to my wife and kids!" Rob tries to sit, still struggling to breathe.

"You're not that fucking old, but it does look bad for a thirty-year-old black belt to have his ass handed to him by a sixteen-year-old." I tease as I reach out a hand to help him up.

"You're not some average sixteen year old. You can kill a man with your bare hands." He stands to his feet, sighing. "I'm going to book before you kill me."

I laugh at his thick Boston accent.

"Fine, get the fuck out of here, old man, before you break something." I shake my head at him.

I lose myself in the punching bag. Pounding and kicking away until my clothes are soaked through.

"You missed dinner, Tesoro," my mother says from the doorway.

I drop kick the punching bag and then throw a swift punch. "I'm not hungry."

"Isabella-"

"Bee! Why is it so hard for you?" I stop punching and glare at my mother.

"Maybe because Angela has been dead for nine years and it's time you to grow up. Your name is Isabella!" Mom shouts.

"Il Mio nome è Bee! This is who I am now, and if you can't respect that, then there's nothing you have to say to me!" I yell at her, tired of always reminding her.

"Your father may accept this nonsense from you, but I'm done. You will answer to your name, and you will stop this damn training!" She flings her hands around the room.

"I will fucking not! Either you accept me as I am or not. Frankly, Mom, I don't give a fuck!" We stand toe to toe, upset with each other.

"That's enough you two! Renee, forget about it." Dad dismisses us, waving his hand.

He stands tall, demanding that we obey him. His dark brown eyes, so much like mine, look from my mother to me.

"Isn't it bad enough that I have to worry about the fucking Irish and then I have to come home to an all-out war between the two of you!" he yells.

"If you're so worried about the damn Irish why the fuck did we move to this fucking place! I hate it here!" I rush out of the gym, ignoring both of them, so tired of their shit and this damn city.

 **August 2011 (17)**

I sigh as I finish putting on my clothes. I'm supposed to be in New York, visiting Alice, but I ended up in the bed of one of my father's Capo's, again.

Paul is hot and moving up in the ranks, but I know we won't go any further than fucking. I had an itch, and he scratched it, simple as that.

It's no secret I have to marry whoever my father chooses. His marriage to my mother was arranged, and mine most likely will be too. I'm hoping I can decide on my own husband as it isn't the nineteen fifties anymore.

Whoever I choose, it wouldn't be Paul anyway. If I choose anyone at all.

Walking through his apartment, I find him in the kitchen.

"You wanna go down to the bodega and grab a bacon, egg, and cheese?" he asks, handing me a cup of coffee.

His muscled chest is almost making me want to rethink my decision, but I know he's getting too attached. Paul is good looking with his short dark hair and dark eyes, but it's just not there.

"Naw, I better get back to Alice's." I take a sip of the coffee.

"Maybe I'll come see you in Boston next weekend? It's about time I spoke to your dad about us anyway." He smiles, trying to wrap his arms around my waist.

I take a step back. "That's not a good idea, Paul. Look, we've had fun, but honestly, I don't see this going any further."

He stares at me with a frown on his face. "You're really going to do this, Princepessa?"

"I'm not doing anything, you knew what this was, so don't play the fucking victim." I turn to walk away from him, but he grabs my arm.

Without hesitation, I bend his wrist back, removing his hand from mine.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just want to talk about it. I'm really into you, Bee," he says, backing away from me.

"You're not into me, you just want to get close to The Chief and what better way than fucking his daughter."

"Bee-"

"Bye, Paul, and if you ever put your fucking hands on me again, I'll break your fucking neck."

I leave his apartment, not looking back.

Stupid fucking men, there will never be one that I'll willingly be with. It's best to be alone and trust no one.

 _Definitions/Translations:_

 _adesso - now_

 _Tesoro - Sweetheart_

 _bodega - store_

 _Il Mio nome è - My name is_

 **A/N: Next up is our meeting! BE PREPARED! It's going down roboclown! Thanks for all the reviews, follows & favs last chapter. Y'all really make a girl feel good!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _Well, here we are, The Meeting._

 **Chapter 3**

 **June 2004**

 _Boston Globe_

 _'Four Dead in Warehouse Fire. Authorities suspect Organized Crime involvement.'_

 **July 2005**

Boston Herald

 _'Three men found slaughtered in Dorchester. Authorities have linked them to the Masen Crime Family.'_

 **January 2006**

 _Boston Globe_

 _'Car bombing kills father of two.'_

 **August 2007**

 _Boston Herald_

 _'Joseph Ricci found dead in Boston home. He is alleged_ __ _second in_ _command to Charlie 'The Chief' Swan the head of the Swanatori Crime Family.'_

 _ **April 2010**_

Boston Globe

"Mob War in Boston.'

 **October 2010**

 _Boston Herald_

 _"City in the middle of a Mob War: Who will reign supreme, Masen or Swanatori.'_

 _ **January 2011**_

Boston Globe

"Boston, a city under siege by The Mob!'

 _ **November 2011**_

 _Boston Herald_

 _'FBI cracking down on mob activity in Boston.'_

 **Carlisle Masen**

I'm sitting in one of my restaurants in Southie waiting for my guest to arrive. There have been too many deaths over the years, and we need it to end.

I would, of course, keep taking out his guys as I have the best fucking assassin in Killa. If his mother knew how many men he's killed, she would probably leave my sorry ass.

"They're here boss," Felix says.

I nod my head in acknowledgment and look up to see The Chief being patted down by my men.

"Masen," he says, his voice hard.

Looking around expectantly, he tips his head. "I was hoping Killa would be here."

I stand, offering my hand. "With the topic your advisor suggested, I felt it best if Killa wasn't at this meeting."

He shakes my hand and then takes a seat. "True. My brother, Billy, has always been the smart one. It makes sense you have a son. I have a daughter."

Taking my seat, I take a deep breath. "It does make sense, but these days, kids want to make their own choices, and my eldest is difficult.

"Difficult, forget about it. My Bee will give him a run for his money, but this kid of yours, I've heard things …" His eyes bore into mine.

A waitress comes over with two glasses and a bottle of brandy. I acknowledge her with a brief nod and then she pours the liquor for us.

"Whoa, I won't deny Edward has a reputation as a ruthless killer, but he would never hurt your daughter, on a-conna that's not how he is," I say, my accent coming out strong.

Charlie nods his head. "I admit, I was surprised to find out it was your kid who killed Joey, may he rest in peace." He does the sign of the cross. "I wanted blood at first, but the more of my men he killed, the more I became intrigued."

"Well, he sort of has it out for you since you sent those men to our house all those years ago. He's protective of his mother and brother, you see." I wave my hand at him.

Charlie sighs. "That should've never happened. My brother, Harry, got ahead of himself. He wanted to deliver The Hub to me at any cost, but I didn't give the okay to attack your home."

"Water under the damn bridge. I should thank your brother, actually." I laugh, picking up my drink and taking a swig.

"Thank him? Not a single one of our men returned, so I can see why you would be smug. There were rumors that it was Killa, but once I found out that he and Edward Masen were the same person, well, it couldn't have been him. He was only what, fifteen then?" He chuckles, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Fourteen, and he killed seven of your trained Italian killers single-handedly. Proudest day of my life, to be honest." I chuckle before taking a drink.

"Get the fuck out of hea!" He leans forward, his eyes wide.

I nod in confirmation. "He's been killing ever since. Some people are just a natural, what can I say."

He lets out a whistle. "Can I be honest?"

I nod at him to continue.

"My own son, Jacob, he doesn't have the head to be the boss. Some people have it and –"

"Some people don't." I cut him off, knowing exactly how he feels. "My second son isn't cut out to be boss, so I know what you mean, but Killa, Edward, he was born for this shit," I say proudly.

Charlie points at me. "That's who I need to carry on my family. If he marries Bee, I just ask that he keeps my family name-"

"He's a Masen. I'm not going to have my son just give up what we've worked to maintain since our ancestors came to this country from Ireland." I press my hand to my chest.

"That's not what I'm asking. If we agree to this I would want the families to become the Masen-Swanatori Crime Family," he says sincerely.

I'm a little taken back by his request, but also I have more respect for him as well. I understand wanting to keep his family name. I wouldn't just give over the Masen name, too much blood has been shed, and I've worked too hard to build it. My father worked too hard and his father before him.

"That's it? You're going to let Killa take over New York and New Jersey? What about your men?" I ask, knowing I may have my own people to deal with if I go in with the Italians.

"They'll follow. Whoever won't, forget about it!" He shrugs nonchalantly.

I chuckle, thinking the same thing. "Exactly, and don't worry if they give Killa shit, he'll handle it." I sit forward excited about the possibility of joining our two families. "So let's do it. Let's combine our families."

Charlie holds up his glass. "To the Masen-Swanatori Crime Family," he says, standing.

I follow him and raise my class. "To the Masen-Swanatori Crime Family."

We clink our glasses together, sealing the fates of both our families and our children.

 **Killa**

The drive to my parent's house is long, but the sooner I get there, the sooner I can meet up with Jasper for a night on the town. I just finished my last fucking final for the semester, and I need to celebrate!

I'm wicked fucking bored and need to get laid.

Pulling up at my parent's house in Andover, I sigh, noticing that my parents have company.

We've lived here since I was fifteen; the overly large house is nothing like my childhood home in Dorchester

Two men I don't recognize stand like statues in front of our house. I notice they're Italian and that they're armed by how their coats bulge in the back.

I take out one of my guns, not liking the scene at all. I'm sure they're whoever Ma and Da has for company bodyguards, but you can never be too safe.

Stepping out of the car, I walk toward the house, looking at the men as I pass. They eye me warily, but other than that, they don't move. My eyes never leave them, watching them like a fucking hawk.

Felix comes out of the front door a smile on his old face. Everything I know about killing is because of him. Da is still teaching me about the family business since one day I will be head of the Masen Crime Family.

"Killa, what's doin?" he asks, his large frame demanding.

Even at fifty, he's still the deadliest motherfucker I know, after myself, of course.

"What's with the fucking Italians?" I flick my head to the two who are eyeing me warily.

"Your parents have company over. Important company." He holds his hand out to me. "You don't need your piece, Killa."

I remove my gun, handing it to him. I trust Felix with my life, and I know he'll give his for my parents.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I ask, shaking my head.

"You may like parts of it," he says, laughing at something.

Ignoring his old ass, I walk into the house wondering what my father is doing entertaining Italians. Did he forget those motherfuckers are the reason we live out in the fucking suburbs?

Despite me thinking the house is too large, and missing my childhood home in Southie, I still love what Ma has done with the place. She's made it a home for us, so the big house doesn't feel like a museum.

It's our home, decorated in soft grey furniture with family portraits adorning the walls. I smile at the large one that shows Emmett with a wide smile, his braces on display for all to see.

Removing my jacket, I walk toward the voices and enter the large front room.

"There he is!" Da says, standing.

Going to greet him, my feet stop cold as I see Charlie 'The Chief' fucking Swanatori sitting in my living room like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask my Da, staring from him to The Chief.

Charlie is sitting on the couch next to an older woman who is smiling. A girl, a little younger than me, sits in the corner of the couch, looking wicked fucking bored.

Fuck me.

My eyes travel up and down her curvy body, going to the ends of her long dark hair that sits on plump fucking breasts. I'm hard for this girl, and I can't give a fuck if she's Italian or not.

Her face is gorgeous with a cute little nose and pouty lips that would look wicked pissa around my cock.

Goddamn, I'm hard as a rock.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Her voice is cold as ice and dark brown eyes glare at me with nothing but hate.

Jerking back as if I was slapped, I stare at her, not believing the balls on this girl.

"Bee," The Chief says to the hot piece of ass.

"He's fucking staring. That's rude," she says, waving a hand at me.

"You're wicked crazy. Watch who you're talking to, Princess," I tell her, not caring how fucking hot she is.

I won't be disrespected by no one, not even a hot piece of ass.

"I'm not your fucking princess, cocksucker." She gives me a sardonic smile.

"Oh, my!" Ma says in shock.

My mother may be a lot of things, but she doesn't curse and hates when other people do it in front of her. She expects all ladies to be ladylike. Apparently whoever this Bee is, doesn't agree.

"Please forgive my daughter, Esme. Isabella has very colorful language. I blame her brother and cousins," the older woman says, smiling at my mother.

"Do not call me that. Il mio nome è Bee!" Bee glares at the woman with fire in her eyes.

I let out a chuckle, not believing the balls on this girl. Her attitude is shit even if she is hot.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask Da, tired of this little show.

"Language! Christ, what will your children be like?" Ma does the sign of the cross.

My eyes go wide, and all the air leaves my body.

I swear to all that's fucking holy if Da did what I think he did I'll shoot him my fucking self and The Chief right along with him.

"Fuck no!" she shouts, rushing to her father.

"I'm not marrying that fucking bitch!" I yell.

Immediately I regret calling her out of her name, but that's all she's fucking been since I walked through the door.

The room goes silent, and all eyes land on me.

Shit.

I probably shouldn't have said that, but she's getting on my fucking nerves.

Charlie looks like he wants my balls for dinner, and Da even looks like he wants to take a shot at me.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Bee walks over as if she can take me down.

I admit the girl is sexy as fuck in her anger. It just makes me want to tame that fire inside of her. Letting out a little laugh, I look her up and down. "I called you a bitch, Princ-"

She's wicked fucking fast as her fist connects with the tip of my nose. The crunch of the bone breaking is heard in my head, and the pain immediately hits me as I feel the blood run down my face.

"Fuck! You broke my nose!" My words are muffled as I hold onto my face.

"Call me a bitch again, and that won't be all I'll break, _Princess_." She blows me a kiss and takes her seat back in the corner of the couch.

My traitor cock hardens at the sight of her blowing me a kiss.

Fucking bastard.

"You're lucky you're a fucking woman." My voice is hard as blood drips down my shirt.

"Or what? You think you can take me, pretty boy?" she asks with fire in her eyes.

This girl, she can't be no more than one-twenty soaking fucking wet, and she thinks she can beat me?

"Okay, why don't we just calm down," Da says, looking around the room.

"I'm going to clean up and have Felix look at my nose. Then you two old fucks are going to tell me what the hell is going on." I point to Da and Charlie.

If this is the way to bring peace, I don't fucking want it. Marching out of the front room, I go to the door, holding my nose.

"Felix!"

He comes to the door and takes a step back.

"What the fuck happened to you? The Chief deck you?" he asks, barely controlling his laughter.

"No, his damn daughter broke my nose. Can you fix it?" I ask him.

He stares at me for a second before he falls out laughing his old ass off. I'm surrounded by chowdaheads and old motherfuckers.

"Killa, you let that little woman break your nose?" Felix wheezes out, holding his stomach.

I walk away from him, going to my room. They're all lucky I don't have my guns because all three of them old bastards would lose a kneecap.

I go up to my room to change my clothes and stop my nose from bleeding. When I'm done, I'm going back down to get to the bottom of this shit.

I don't know what Da thinks he's doing, but it's not fucking happening.

Period.

 _Definitions:_

 _WIcked Pissa -_ _Something that's way cool maybe tooo cool!_

 _ **A/N: How was that for a meeting!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _**Hold on to your hats! LOL_

Chapter 4

 **Bee**

Green.

His eyes are green.

 _"Your husband will have green eyes…"_

I can still hear Angie's seven-year-old voice as if she was sitting here with me. I can't believe that at seven she somehow saw the future.

 _No._

It's just a coincidence. I'm not marrying that rude piece of shit anyway. I'll talk to Dad and convince him that it doesn't make sense. Besides, they're not even Italian.

His eyes were the first thing I noticed when he walked into the room. He's a gorgeous male specimen, I'll give him that, but what a fucking douche.

I'm too pissed to even focus on my reaction to him. How dare my father think I'll marry this rude, staring motherfucker!

My eyes never leave my father as he shakes his head.

"See, I told you not to worry," he says to Carlisle.

"You did. I'll trust you more when we're in-laws," Carlisle jokes, and they both laugh.

"You two can go to hell because I'm not fucking marrying him!"

"Isabella! Must we all be victims of your attitude and vulgar language?" my mother asks, staring daggers at me.

Esme waves her off, taking a sip of her wine. "It's fine, Renee. I'm the only woman in a house full of men, I'm used to it."

"How about the four of us go into my office and talk about the engagement. Chief?" Carlisle asks my father, and I roll my eyes at the mention of his gangsta name.

"There is no fucking engagement, and there never will be," I say, looking Carlisle in the eye.

"I agree with the Princess," Edward says, coming back into the room with a new shirt and no longer bleeding.

"I'm glad we agree on something, cocksucker." I give him the finger.

Seeing him reappear again does something to my heart that hasn't slowed since he walked in earlier, all swagger and hotness.

"Oh my! Renee, why don't we leave them to the details," Esme says, standing.

Our mothers leave the room and both Edward and me glare at our fathers.

"Look, Da, I know what's expected of me. I've always known, but I thought in like ten years, and I thought to someone a little more docile." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Docile? Go fuck yourself," I seethe, not believing the nerve of him.

"Keep talking, and I'll put something in that pretty little mouth of yours," he says, throwing a wink my way.

I ignore the pulsating between my thighs. "You put something in my mouth, and I'll bite it off." I blow him a kiss.

"Abbastanza! I've had it up to hea with you two!" Dad yells, his Brooklyn accent thick.

"Then call it off because I'm not fucking doing it! I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm graduating and going to fashion school in New York. I'm not getting married right now!" I yell, my fists balled up at my sides.

"By all means go to New York. There's enough Italians in The Hub as it is." Edward takes a seat, glaring at me.

"Look, the marriage is happening! So you two get your heads out of your asses and play nice! When it happens can be discussed," Carlisle says before turning to his son. "And you stop acting like the fucking maggot! You're going to be the boss, Killa!" He hits Edward in the head.

"We're going in. You two play nice and join us without fucking fighting! Once we're done with dinner, we'll discuss what the both of youse want. It's called compromise." Dad shrugs, walking out of the room.

I watch in anger as Carlisle walks away with his arm around Dad's shoulders. They both laugh like we're the funniest fucking people they've ever seen.

"Motherfucker!" Edward yells, kicking at the coffee table.

"That's not going to fucking help us, Edward, or whatever your fucking name is." I take a deep breath, feeling defeated.

 _No. I'm not marrying him. I have fucking plans, and nothing is going to stop me_.

"What do you think is going to help us? Isabella?" He stands and walks over to me.

Every inch of my body tingles from being so close.

"My name is Bee. If you call me Isabella again, I'll break another part of your fucking body. Do you understand me, Princess?" I raise an eyebrow, challenging him.

He stares at me, unmoving, his eyes wandering from my own down to my lips. "I'm not fucking marrying you. You're wicked crazy," he says, his accent thick.

I've never agreed with Alice about Boston men and their accents, but hearing him speak does things to me. Things I'm not ready to admit and that I damn sure will ignore.

"As long as we agree they can't force us to the altar, just stay the fuck away from me." I push him backward, causing him to stumble.

I walk away, leaving him alone while trying to think of a way out of this scam of a damn engagement.

 **~KB~**

Edward and I stare daggers at each other as our parents make small talk around us. He forks a piece of his steak taking a savage bite, and I spear an asparagus, snapping off the head with my teeth.

His grimace is small, but I catch it with my eye, knowing that my meaning was clear.

"So, Isa-" Esme begins, but I cut my eyes to her.

"Bee. My name is Bee," I correct her sharply, so there will be no room for confusion in the future.

The only one that doesn't realize I do not want to be called Isabella or even Bella is my mother.

"Do you plan on going to college?" Esme asks.

"I've been accepted into The Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. I'm doing a two-year program," I say proudly, determined to finish the plans Ange and I made when we were kids.

"Surely you don't plan to continue with those plans now that you are engaged?" Esme sits her fork down and stares at me.

"I do. My father is fully aware of my plans and should have kept them in consideration when making this arrangement." I give her a tight smile.

I worked hard to get my early acceptance and I'm not changing schools.

"We have a few things to iron out, but I'm sure Bee and Edward will make it to the altar," Carlisle says to his wife.

"Wonderful! Because I was thinking maybe a July wedding. Both of the kids will be done with school. Edward is also graduating from Harvard Business School," Esme says, smiling widely.

"New York in July would be wonderful for the wedding," my mother says excitedly.

"I'm not getting married in New York," Edward says to my mother.

"And I'm not marrying you at all," I tell him coldly.

"You're getting married, the both of youse, so you might as well get used to the idea and start planning the wedding. Or your mothers can plan it, and you two just show up," Dad says, chewing his food happily.

"Let's all enjoy our dinner," Carlisle says, taking a sip of his drink.

I ignore the chatter around me, our mothers both going on and on about the wedding. I'm aware of Edward's eyes on me, and I want nothing more than to loathe him.

The only problem is my body won't agree with my head.

 **Killa**

Taking a big gulp of the whiskey in my glass, I sit back on the leather sofa in Da's office. Bee sits on the other end, stiff as a board.

My eyes roam over her body in appreciation. Even with the fucking attitude and mouth, she's wicked gorgeous. My cock has been hard since I first laid eyes on her. The fact that she's feisty as hell is only adding to me wanting her.

"Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer," she says, catching me staring at her shapely legs in her tight jeans.

"Why take a picture when I'll have the real thing for the rest of my life." I wink at her teasingly.

"We know that the news of your engagement is a shock, but we're positive this will work out for both our families and the both of you." Da looks between us, as Charlie stands in front of us.

"Your marriage will make The Masen Swanatori Crime family one of the largest families in America, and Edward will be our boss," Charlie says.

"Good for him, but I'm going to fashion school, and nothing is stopping me, especially not getting married to some fucking staring pervert." Bee folds her arms, and I admire her for not wanting to give up on her dreams just because our fathers came up with this arrangement.

Her calling me a pervert, well that's fucking true. I want nothing more than to take her upstairs and fuck some respect into her.

"I wouldn't expect any wife of mine to give up on her dreams," I say honestly, looking into her eyes.

They're so fucking brown and large, I can lose myself in them.

Damn it! I need to get laid. This broad has me thinking like a Muppet.

"Aren't you the gentleman." She flashes me a condescending smile.

"I think we can all agree to postpone the wedding until you two are more agreeable with the idea and Bee graduates from school," Da says, leaning against his desk.

"What happens if we don't become agreeable?" I ask Da.

"Forget about it. Youse figure it out. I did. Your father did. You both have been bought up in the family business, you knew this day was coming for you," The Chief says, shrugging.

"Unfucking believable," Bee says, shaking her head.

I chuckle to myself at the fucked up predicament we're in. I'm getting married to the most fucking beautiful, infuriating girl I've ever met.

"That's it then. We're going to leave you two to talk and get to know each other," Da says before walking out the room with Charlie behind him.

As soon as we're alone, the silence is wicked loud. I feel as if I'm going to choke on the damn air in the room.

I stand and walk over to the bar to pour myself another drink. Turning to Bee, I hold up my glass. "You want a drink?"

"Offering drinks to someone underaged, how noble of you," she teases me.

I pour two and walk back to the sofa, taking my seat. She takes the drink and to my surprise sips the whiskey like a pro.

"How old are you, anyway?" I ask.

If she's going to be my wife, I should know something about her. The first thing I want to know is how those lips would look around my cock and the sounds she would make as I ravish her like no man ever has before.

"I'm eighteen. What is this speed dating? You can save the Q&A. Even if we do get married, we can live separately. I'm sure there are plenty of desperate women out there dying to be your beck and call girls, and I, of course, will do whatever I like." She sips her drink again.

I chuckle darkly, not liking the sound of her doing whatever she likes. "If you think any wife of mine is going to run free and fuck whoever she wants, you're gravely mistaken. Don't test me, Princess."

"Or what?" she asks, leaning across the couch.

I trace her cheek with my finger, noticing the blush that forms instantly. Damn, she's so wicked hot.

I lean in, intending to prove to her that I'm in control, but in a blink of an eye, she has my finger in a death grip, threatening to break it.

"Fuck!" I yell in shock.

I could easily get free, but I would never hit a woman, not even a fucking infuriating one.

"I'm sure that shit works on all the ladies, but it's going to take a little more than that to win me, Princess." She releases my finger.

Walking to the door, she turns to blow me a kiss as she leaves the office.

I sit there staring at the door like a dumbass, not believing the fucking day I've had.

I'm getting married to the most infuriating, foul-mouthed, wicked-crazy, sexy as fucking sin girl I've ever met.

I'm screwed.

 **~KB~**

I'm on my fourth or fifth drink when Da and The Chief walk back into the office. I raise my glass to those two old fucks coming up with this grand plan and fucking up my way of life.

Taking a big gulp, I sit back as they both pull up two chairs to sit in front of me.

"We need to go over the business with you. You're going to have to start training with Charlie to learn everything you need to know about the New York Family," Da says, looking me in the eye.

"From here on out, you're with me. You need to learn the New York Family, and they need to know you. Need to trust you," Charlie says, glaring at me.

"This shit isn't going to be easy. There are going to be problems from both the Irish and Italians. We need to be a united front, and that includes you and Bee." Da raises an eyebrow at me.

"You two old fucks throw this at us, and now you expect us to play nice for your benefit?" I ask, glaring at them.

"It's for the benefit of the family!" The Chief yells, standing. "If you can't or won't do this because you're too much of a fucking baby then tell me now, and I'll give my family business to someone who's fucking worthy!" He leans over and pokes me hard in my chest.

If I feared anyone, it would be him, but he can honestly go fuck himself. I stand, staring him in the eye.

I see Da shift uncomfortably like he's going to have to intervene between The Chief and me.

"One, don't fucking touch me. Two, I'm not a child. You two made a decision about both Bee's life and mine without consulting either one of us. I will always do the right thing for my fucking family, which now apparently includes you." I stare him in the eye.

"This fucking kid of yours. Forget about it!" Charlie says to Da, shaking his head.

They both laugh like old friends as I walk out of the room pissed the fuck off.

I go to the living room to say bye to Ma. Bee sits alone on the couch on her phone, a smile on her face, and I wonder who the fuck she's texting.

"Stop fucking staring," she says, looking up at me.

"For your sake, I hope you're breaking up with whoever you're texting." I give her a wink.

"I don't do well with threats, and I'll do whatever I want." Her voice is cold.

I walk over to her, boxing her in with my arms. We're so close I can claim her damn pouty mouth and make her mine.

Her breath hitches and she stares at me with lust in her eyes.

"You're mine now, Princess, whether we like it or not. So do us both a favor and play nice," I whisper, wanting nothing more than to press my lips against hers.

"Where's the fun in that?" She pushes me away, causing me to once again, nearly stumble.

I sit on the couch, watching her leave. Her ass fits perfectly in those jeans, and I want nothing more than to have her under me.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Definitions/Translations:

abbastanza - enough

Acting the fucking maggot - Acting in a particularly foolish manner

Muppet - fool

 **A/N: Well! These two are a mess! I love all the reviews! I think I'm going to respond every other chapter! We'll see. I'm so busy trying to stay ahead of myself that I'm not stopping to do much. Thanks for being so wonderful!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Killa**

The nightclub I co-own with my cousins is crowded to capacity. We're all equal partners, but Jasper and James run it and are the brains behind everything. Neither of them has the stomach for the family business at Masen Liquors, so this is a great alternative.

I like learning everything I can so I can be more than just the boss. Honestly, I don't even know if I'm cut out for it. I enjoy my freedom too much. I like killing motherfuckers and not being responsible, but I know that I'll have to grow up soon enough.

I just didn't know it would be _this_ soon.

Letting out a frustrated breath, I take another drink as the girl next to me rubs my thigh. I've been at the club for nearly two hours, and I'm drunk off my ass. Usually, by this time, I'd have at least one girl sucking me off in the back, but all I see is her.

I must be in shock. Why else would I be replaying our meeting and every single detail about her over and over in my fucking head?

Her fingernails were blue with sparkly shit on them, and she wore a small hint of eyeliner. She had the most perfect size tits I've ever seen. The only thing I wanted to do was put my fucking mouth on them.

I even noticed the small scar at her hairline by her right eye. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.

I know I have to marry her. I keep telling myself it's for the business, for the family. That I'll take no enjoyment from my fucking wife. It'll be a marriage of convenience.

But then, I see her fucking lips and that damn body.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?" my cousin, Jasper, asks from beside me.

There's a girl on his lap, and her hand is on the outside of his pants stroking his cock. I'm glad someone can get some fucking action. I feel nothing for the girl next to me, her fucking hand is getting annoying as hell.

"Something went down at Da's tonight," I say, taking another sip.

If I'm numb enough just maybe my dick will forget the perfection that is Bee Swanatori.

"Is it time? Fuck, I thought maybe you had a few more years before..." Jaz trails off aware of our surroundings.

He looks at me wide-eyed, and I shake my head at him.

"No, but something has come up that changes everything," I say, trying to be cryptic in front of our company.

In this business, you never know who you can trust, and I'm not stupid enough to talk out in the open.

"Killa!" my brother, Emmett, yells as he stumbles over to our table.

He's got a chick on his arm, and they both look freshly fucked with their disheveled clothes and hair.

Emmett's a big dude so him being drunk on his ass is funny as he practically stumbles into a chair.

"Em," I sigh out, frustrated that every fucking body is capable of having a good time but me.

I should fucking be celebrating the end of the semester. Hell, I graduate in May. I'm one step closer to being done, but no, I'm here moping like a bitch over a girl I just met.

The sexiest fucking girl I've ever seen in my life.

"Let's go to the back," whatever her name says as she strokes my cock over my pants.

I finish my drink and stand, dragging her with me.

Fuck Bee in all of her glorious perfection. I will not let her get in my fucking head. I'll marry her and be like Da, still have a piece on the side.

I stumble a little; the thought of being like Da, making me sick to my fucking stomach.

After Ma was shot and lost the baby, I vowed to never be like him. That if I ever married I would be faithful until my dying fucking day. So, why am I letting one meeting with Bee Swanatori affect me?

No, I won't ever be like Da. I won't ever treat any wife of mine with such little fucking respect, and I have a feeling Bee won't allow it. She'll probably have my balls for dinner if I tried.

My mind is groggy as I'm pulled to the back into one of the private rooms for people who don't want to be surrounded by the partying crowd.

I'm pushed down on the lounger, and my head falls back with my eyes closed. I can feel the chick, Candy, Mandy, Randi, I can't fucking remember. She's unbuttoning my pants and before I know it, her mouth is around my very soft cock.

She goes right in for the kill, trying her best, and she definitely should get an A for effort. I let out a groan of pleasure as whatever her name is goes to town on my cock.

My mind keeps replaying the encounter, I can see the fire in her eyes as she calls me 'cocksucker' and breaks my fucking nose. Every thought in my mind seems to be captured or taken over by one fucking person.

Bee Swanatori.

Letting out a groan of frustration, I sit up and gently but firmly remove whatever her name is from my cock.

"Thanks, but I gotta go," I mumble, standing and tucking myself back in.

Stumbling past people dancing and having a good time, I push my way out the front door and take a deep breath when the December air hits me.

I need to sober the fuck up, and I need to either accept or get out this deal Da and Charlie cooked up between Bee and me.

I open my eyes, looking around the front of the club. I might be drunk, but I'm always alert.

Shaking my head, I decide there isn't shit I can do about the Bee situation, but getting someone new under me isn't working right now. I'll just ignore her crazy ass for the time being. The best thing I can do is learn from Charlie and worry about our non-fucking relationship later.

Jasper comes out, standing next to me. He takes out a joint and lights it, passing it over.

I take a puff, letting the smoke fill my lungs.

"So, what happened?" he asks, folding his arms.

Passing him back the joint, I start walking toward my car, a black Dodge Charger, to get out of the fucking cold and make sure no one is around to listen.

Once we're in the car, I start it up to get some heat going.

Jaz waits patiently for me to start talking as he puffs on the joint.

"I'm getting fucking married," I grunt out, not knowing where to begin.

"No suh!" he yells, his accent thick.

I laugh, choking on the smoke. "Ya-huh," I answer, nodding my head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jasper stares at me in shock.

"Da made a deal with the Italians. He and The Chief want me and his daughter to get married to make the Masen-Swanatori Crime Family." I look over to my cousin and want to laugh at the damn shock on his face.

I admit it's a brilliant fucking move for the old fucks. Their family names will live on and create one of the largest crime families in the United States. That's pretty fucking impressive. It's just too bad I'm a pawn in this fucking game.

"Okay, so you have to marry some broad. You knew Uncle C was possibly going to arrange your marriage one day. That's how it is for the boss, Killa," he says, passing me the joint.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting it so soon." It all seems to be happening so fucking fast, but the biggest shock is Bee.

"I'm a little fucking surprised he would go in with the Italians. That's wicked pissa," he says, shaking his head. "So, what is Mrs. Masen like?"

I take a puff of the joint, taking my time. "She's wicked crazy and hates my fucking guts." I pause then add, "And she broke my fucking nose. Felix had to set it."

The car is silent for few seconds before Jaz bends over, grabbing the dashboard and laughing his fucking ass off. I'm staring daggers at his ass. I'm glad me being punched by my future wife is comical to this motherfucker.

"I kept wondering why your nose looked crooked to me," he says, gasping for air.

"Go fuck yourself!" I tell him seriously.

He finally stops laughing at my account and looks at me. "So, is she the reason why you're trying to drown yourself in liquor, and what's up with you only being in the back with Candy for five minutes?" Jasper raises an eyebrow as I pass the joint to him.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like fucking some random chick tonight," I say, feeling uneasy about not being able to enjoy it.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out to look at it. It's a text from Da.

"Fuck, I guess everyone will know soon that we're in with the Italians." I hold up my phone for Jaz to see the message.

"So, when do I meet her? You're here so I assume she must be a dog or something." He laughs his ass off, thinking he's funny.

"Jaz, get the fuck out of my car!" I yell at his ass.

"What? If a girl can break Killa's nose, I have to meet her!" he says, opening the car door.

"Send one of the guys out to drive me fucking home," I tell him as he stumbles out laughing.

Asshole.

 **~KB~**

Three days later, I sit at the head of a square-shaped table in one of our warehouses. A bottle of Irish whiskey sits on each table along with tumblers. Da has called a meeting for the heads of our family, each one running a section of The Hub and reporting back to my father.

It's our system, nothing like the Italians, so I have no idea how Da expects me to run the Italian mafia. That's where the training with Charlie will come in. I'm just dreading seeing fucking Bee again.

Bee Swanatori has been the star of all my fucking dreams, both waking and asleep. After the failed blowjob, I can't even seem to bring myself to try to be with someone else. My usual fuck buddy, Heidi, has been blowing up my damn phone. I really need to figure out this relationship with Bee. Obviously this meeting is proof the engagement is happening.

I groan out in frustration as my phone lights up again with a text from Heidi begging to see me. I turn my phone over so the person next to me, Charlie Swanatori, won't see her suggestive writing.

I feel like a fucking cheat. Although I'm technically not in a relationship with Bee, I know what I need to do. Get rid of everyone who's not Bee. The only problem is ... she fucking hates me, and I'm not sure I like her crazy ass that much either.

"I can't believe we're teaming up with the fucking Italians," my uncle, Eleazar, mumbles for the fifth time.

"Believe it," Charlie says, leaning over and glaring at him.

Uncle Eleazar is James's dad and Da's second in command. He hasn't stopped voicing his dislike for the deal Da and Charlie made to combine our two families.

I'm sure he won't be the last one either.

The family slowly comes in, and each person does a double take at the guest of honor.

Da waits until everyone is seated and until a few waiters come and fill every glass with whiskey. Once they're done, and the group of men are quiet, he stands, looking around the room. I watch as some of the men shift nervously, their eyes going to The Chief.

"I've called you here today, because this is the day the war between the Masens and the Swanatoris comes to an end. From here on out we carry on as one!" Da says excitedly.

The room is so fucking quiet you can hear a pin drop, which is saying a lot with a room full of loud-ass Irishmen.

"It's my honor, along with Charlie Swanatori, to unite our families through the marriage of our two children, Edward and Isabella, forming the largest Mafia Family in the United States." My father raises his own glass of whiskey, and we all follow. "Let's raise our glasses to Edward, who will be the head of the Masen Swanatori Crime Family. To Edward!" he says, saluting me.

I sit as all around me, men stand, raising their glasses, some with reluctant looks on their faces. My eyes scan the room, taking in each person. I can see some aren't going to go easily into this new _Family_.

After the announcement and toast, I stand as one by one the leaders of our family make their way over to congratulate me.

Next to me, The Chief leans forward. "Take a good look around and remember every face that looks as if this is the worst day of their fucking life. Remember each one, because most likely you're going to have to kill them."

He straightens and my eyes shift around the room again, categorizing every look and knowing he's right.

 **~KB~**

Once the meeting is over, I find myself at Charlie's house for dinner. I dread seeing Bee again, but I'm also a little fucking excited. I've had her over and over in my dreams, so setting my eyes on the real thing will be a balm to my aching cock.

Parking behind Charlie in front of the large, three-story house, I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the whirlwind that is my supposed fiancé.

The house is nice, and I look around, trying to control my excitement. If I'm being honest, no other woman has ever set me on fire like she has, and we've only met once.

Renee Swanatori greets us at the front door like a good mob wife. Her and my mother are from the same upbringing it seems. She's dressed to the nines and greets her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

She turns to me all smiles. "Edward! How nice to see you again. Dinner is almost ready. I was just going to get Isabella from her training," Renee says.

"Training?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she's been training since she was a little girl. She likes to stay on her toes as you know." Charlie laughs at my damn expense.

"Edward, why don't you go down and tell Isabella dinner is ready. I'll show you the way," Renee says before turning and walking away.

I follow her to a set of spiral stairs and continue down on my own. I'm wicked anxious to see Bee in training. Seriously, if she was able to break my nose, then she must be fucking good.

The closer I get the more I hear the sounds of people sparring. Reaching the bottom, I'm instantly taken by surprise at the sight in front of me.

Bee is in the ring with a guy twice her size, and she has him pinned to the ground with her shapely legs around his neck. I'm immediately hard and wishing it was me under her damn control.

He's struggling his ass off, though, and finally taps out when he starts turning a pinkish color.

She releases him and laughs as she jumps up with only her feet and shoulders on the mat.

"You're really getting pathetic, old man!" she teases him as he practically crawls out of the ring.

"Thank God I'm retiring from training, or you'd kill me," he says as he gulps down water.

My cock is hard as a fucking rock as my eyes roam her sweaty body. She's wearing a black sports bra and some tiny fucking pink shorts.

Damn the girl is wicked pissa hot and way better than my dreams.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bee asks, her voice turning ice cold.

I stare into her brown eyes, feeling myself getting harder by the second. Jeez, I might as well be a fucking submissive the way this girl turns me on with her bossy ass.

"Your mother sent me to get you for dinner," I say, trying to hold in my anger at her constant fucking attitude.

The trainer is busy watching our exchange, and he grabs his bag before walking over to me. I size him up quick, taking note of his easy smile and relaxed manner.

"What's doin? I'm Rob, Bee's soon to be ex-trainer." He puts out his hand.

I shake it firmly. "Edward Masen." I release his hand but take notice of his wide eyes when he hears my last name.

There's a pause before he nervously backs away. "I better book it home before I miss dinner."

He leaves us hurriedly, and I turn to watch Bee do moves in the ring. She ignores me as she punches and kicks the air, avoiding an invisible opponent.

Climbing into the ring I stand opposite of her, watching her every fucking move. She's wicked fast and deadly, every move is strategic, and if she really were fighting someone, they'd be dead.

I step forward. "Are you coming to dinner?" I ask, not really caring one-way or the other.

She throws a blow at my head, and I move to the right, easily dodging her. "Go fuck yourself," she says as she throws another quick punch, and I duck to the left.

She starts advancing on me, throwing a sidekick, and I knock her leg away with my hand. I'm forceful but not enough to hurt her.

After the other day, I'm not stupid enough to let her make contact. She stumbles back and glares at me.

Her brown eyes go deadly and then she fucking attacks. She's coming after me with punches, elbows and kicks. I'm blocking and dodging every one in my suit, but damn is it fucking hard with her coming after me as if her life depends on it.

I'm hot as all fucking hell when I grab her by both her arms from behind. She's smaller than me but somehow her perfect fucking ass is snug against my dick, and I fucking love it.

Before I can enjoy the feel of her in my arms, she rears back, intending to head butt me, but I release her. She rushes me with her body, causing me to fall onto the mat.

Her tight body is straddling me for a brief second before I catch her off guard and flip us over.

We're both panting with our mouths open, sweat dripping down our bodies as we stare into each other eyes.

I'm aware of every inch of her against me, and it would be so fucking easy to press my lips against her and claim her as mine.

Mine.

"Aye! Youse two coming to dinner or what?" Charlie's loud voice is like a fucking bucket of ice cold water over our hot bodies.

Bee flips us over again, and I land hard on my back. She stares down at me for a second. Her eyes seem to betray a feeling that I, myself, have been having since she broke my nose.

Fear.

But what the fuck do we have to be afraid of.

I'm Killa Masen, I fear no one.

But for some reason, this little girl, no, woman, seems to scares the shit out of me.

 _Definitions:_

 _No SUH!_ _"Really?!" or "What did you say?!" Often answered with "Ya huh!"_

 _Book it - to make tracks._

 **A/N: Hello! Hello! Is this thing on?! Y'all doing alright? I know some of you die hard E &B people are cringing right now (I had several panic attacks in the writing of this chapter!) Thanks for loving it so far! See you in a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

Chapter 6

 **Bee**

The hot water runs down my naked body causing me to sigh out in pleasure. I'm a hot, horny mess thanks to the cocksucker, Edward Masen. I have no control as my soapy hands trace my sensitive nipples. I could almost get used to his arms around me, the feel of his hard body as he grips me tightly.

There's no denying the power he has over my body, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, but I'll be damned if I give in to an arrogant motherfucker like Edward.

I replay our impromptu sparring match over and over in my head. The way he expertly blocked and dodged my every attack. He could've easily fought back. God, he really is fucking deadly.

I've done my research into Edward 'Killa' Masen over the past few days since meeting him.

Jacob, ever the doting brother these days, due to how he followed Quil and Embry when we were kids, is more than willing to do anything I ask. Including giving me information on my supposed fiancé.

Carlisle and Esme Masen's eldest son is rumored to have been killing since he was fourteen years old. His favorite past time seems to be whacking Italians, according to my brother.

Killa, apparently everyone in the crime world calls him that, is responsible for the death of my father's second in command in Boston. I'm glad he killed that fat fucker, Joe Ricci. I never liked how he eyed me up and down while licking his disgusting fucking lips.

He never touched me, but I heard stories, so I'm glad Killa killed him. I would thank him personally if he wasn't such a conceited cocksucker.

Once I'm dressed, I steady my nerves before walking into the living room to find my parents and Edward waiting patiently for me. Dad and Edward are busy chatting away, and I ignore them as I take the seat beside Edward.

I know what my mom is trying to do; he's all she's talked about since that stupid-ass dinner. All I want to do is forget that I ever met him, but it seems impossible with her constant jabbering and my damn mind unable not to picture his eyes

His very green eyes.

Or anything else about the cocky jerk who sits next to me. Like his fuck hot sex hair, his plump lips and his body, which I felt when we were in the gym.

I'm pissed, I let the gym get to me. The entire time I just wanted to show him that I don't need him. I'm my own fucking person, and it's going to stay like that.

"Isabella, I'm glad you finally joined us. It's rude to keep your guest waiting," my mother says as she starts plating her food.

"Bee, and he's not my guest. I didn't invite the fucker." I reach out and grab the pasta.

Beside me, Edward chuckles darkly. "You're wicked fucking crazy," he says, shaking his head at me.

My body tingles all over from his thick Boston slang.

"And your accent is _wicked annoying,"_ I mimic, ignoring what it does to me.

He leans over, invading my personal space. I'm trembling from his closeness, but I'm able to hide it by taking a sip of my water.

"I think you like it," he whispers, his finger tracing down my forearm.

I turn to glare at him but freeze as his intense green gaze catches me off guard. My heart is beating double time, and my entire body is abuzz.

At that moment, I hear Angie's voice again like a whispered prayer, and it scares me.

Dad clears his throat. "I've called a meeting for next weekend. You'll need to fly to New York with me."

"Charles, must we discuss business at the dinner table?" my mother asks, annoyed.

"What time can you leave? You'll spend New Year's in New York," Dad says, ignoring my mother.

I turn toward my father, my gaze sharp. "I'm going," I say definitively.

I haven't seen Alice in months, and I need to get out of this fucking city, even if _he's_ going to be there.

"Let me check with Felix and Jasper and see if they can free up their New Year." He stares at my father.

"Felix Doyle?" Dad asks, his fork in mid-air.

"The one and only. My cousin Jasper, too. I don't do much without him, and Felix will insist he goes with me." Edward gives Dad a head nod.

Dad gives a little chuckle. "I would expect nothing less. Rule number one, trust no one right away. Going to New York alone could be either stupid or mean you think you're invincible and no one is invincible." Dad points at him in full _The Chief_ mode.

"No business at dinner and no teaching. Now, Edward, what time are you picking Bella up for the Christmas Eve Party at your parent's Monday?" Her voice is sickly sweet as her eyes travel from Edward to me.

My mouth is gaping open, not believing the nerve of her.

Before I can say anything, Edward turns to me with a condescending smile on his face. "What time will you be ready? Party starts at seven." He grins, and it's taking everything in me not to punch him again.

"I'm not going. I'd rather stab my eyes out with this fork than be your date." I hold up the fork, and he stares at it, letting out a little chuckle.

"I hope the wound will heal before the party. Besides, I'm your fiancée, of course, you're going with me." He turns back to my mother who seems to be enjoying our conversation.

"You're my fiancée? I must've missed the part where you proposed, or do you do everything your daddy says?" I ask, rolling my eyes before I take a bite of my food.

"Now, Bella, you know how these things work. Your father never officially proposed to me. There was a meeting, and in six months I was married." She says this like it's the most normal thing in the world.

I cringe when she calls me Bella, the name that everyone used to call me before I became Bee, but at least it's not Isabella for once. Her calling me Bella is a big step for her.

I stare at her with pity. This will not be my life. I'm not going to just marry Edward because Dad made some deal with his father. Besides, I don't even fucking like him.

For one, he's a conceited cocksucker, a very _hot_ conceited cocksucker, but a cocksucker all the same.

For two, I don't love him. It may be some stupid childhood fantasy put in my head by nights with Angie, daydreaming of our lives, but I want to love or at least like whoever the hell I marry, and I'm pretty sure that will never be Edward Masen.

Dinner drones on, boring as all fucking hell, with Mom and Dad both acting like the sun shines out of Edward's ass.

I text Alice excitedly, telling her to get ready; that I'll be there for New Years and to prepare herself for non-stop shopping through the city. I want to buy fabric in the garment district, and that usually takes us a couple of days, and then I want to roam Soho and grab a pastrami sandwich at Katz Deli.

I miss pastrami sandwiches, I miss everything about New York.

Edward stands, taking me out of my thoughts of New York. My eyes travel the length of his body all the way up to his sharp jaw.

God, he's too fucking pretty. I don't really like pretty boys, never have, but I must admit that mixed with the dangerous vibe he has going on, makes for a very sexy Killa.

"We'll be in my office," Dad says before bending down to kiss my mother on the cheek.

"I'll find you later," Edward says before following Dad out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, my body finally relaxes once he's out of the room. I'm overwhelmed every fucking time he's around, and it pisses me off.

I really haven't had any feelings since Angie died just going through the motions of life. The only things that genuinely make me happy are my designs and fashion. And that's the way I liked it, until now.

Edward fucking Masen has come in and turned my life upside down in two days. Two days and I just want his infuriating ass to disappear from my life forever and take his pretty fucking face with him.

"I really wish you'd stop playing these games," my mother says, standing.

I follow her out of the dining room, preparing myself for another one of Renee Swanatori's famous lectures.

She pours herself a glass of wine as I stand in the middle of the living room glaring at her. I love my mother, I really do, but she has one idea of who she thinks I should be, and I have another.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware my life was a game," I grit out.

"He's to be your husband. It's not like you didn't know your marriage would be arranged," she says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"If you expect me to bow at his feet like you did with Dad, you're going to be very disappointed." I cross my arms, glaring at her.

"Regardless of what you think I did or did not do when my marriage with your father was arranged, I fell in love with him. Was it after a few years of marriage, after I held your brother in my arms? Yes, but I did fall in love with him and you will too, and if you don't you find a happy medium. It's our life Isabella, accept it." She takes another sip of her wine before taking a seat on the sofa.

"No, it's your life, not mine. I don't choose to be the perfect mob wife like you. I'm my own person, and I have my own dreams that do not include Edward Masen." I sit down on the loveseat frustrated at the entire fucking situation.

In classic Renee fashion, my mother finishes her wine and then sets down the glass. "One day you're going to get tired of fighting every single thing in life." She stands, shaking her head. "Bene, have your dreams, hell, be whoever you want to be, but just know you're going to be doing it being Mrs. Edward Masen."

She leaves the room, and I bury my head in my hands pissed at everything.

"I hate every fucking body," I say frustrated.

A dark chuckle fills the room, and I look up to find Edward in the doorway looking like sin on legs.

"That's funny. I hate every fucking body too." He gives me a smirk.

We stare at each other for what seems like forever and for one brief moment I think Edward Masen is my kindred spirit.

He walks into the living room and sits beside me. "I'll pick you up at seven for my parent's party on Monday."

I shake my head at the nerve of him. "I never said I was going with you and you never fucking asked." I look at him, and he's glaring at me.

The moment we had earlier gone as if it never existed.

"You want me to what, fucking wine and dine you? We're going to the party together. We're going to New York together. It would be nice if you stopped acting like a b-"

"If you say fucking bitch I'll put your pretty ass in the hospital." I sit back and take a deep breath.

"That's the first and last time you fucking hit me. I would never hurt you, but I'm not going to let you keep fucking abusing me. You like violence too much, Princess," he says coldly, his accent thick.

My pussy clenches and I'm pissed his stupid voice and accent turns me on so completely. That is _so_ not apart of the plan.

"Abusing you? Are you a trained killer or some scared little boy, Killa?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

He chuckles, and his eyes go wide with me knowing his street name. "I see you've done your homework. Good." He turns around to face me on the loveseat.

I mimic his position, our bodies now facing each other as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "I figure I should know my enemy." I shrug my shoulder.

"I'm not your enemy, Isabella." He says my name so smoothly that I almost ignore it.

"Don't call me that." I straighten.

"Why? " he asks.

He takes my hand between his fingers turning me to face him. I'm locked in his green-eyed gaze.

Parts of me wish I could let go of everything and maybe get to know him, but I'm not sure he's even worth getting to know, so why even fucking try.

"I don't like it. I'm just Bee." I stare straight ahead.

Everyone in my family knows why I'm Bee, but I'm not willing to share Angie with Edward.

"Bee it is then." He sighs out, his eyes traveling from my eyes to my lips. "Bee, would you be my date for my parent's Christmas Eve party?" he asks, and I'm fucking stunned.

"I'll think about it." I give him a small smile.

"Of course you will. You're wicked fucking crazy. I'll pick you up at seven," he says, tracing my pinky finger with one of his.

I ignore the feelings that one small move does to me. "I don't take orders from you, Killa," I whisper as I stare into his eyes.

He lets out a sexy growl. "Fuck, baby, you're killing me." His hand slips around my neck but before he can pull me in my phone starts ringing.

I push away from him immediately recognizing Alice's ring and grateful that she saved me from possibly making a big damn mistake.

He stands, looking a little defeated and my skin still burns where he was touching me.

"Monday at seven?" I ask, trying to ignore my momentary lack of judgment.

"Yeah, I'll be here." I watch him leave the room as my phone stops ringing then starts again.

I take a deep breath, my heart beating out of my chest. I don't know what's happening between Edward and me, and I'm not sure I want to find out.

I answer the third time Alice calls, trying to ignore the tingling in my body, the burn of my skin where his hands touched my neck and the constant want I feel in my chest.

All for him.

Edward 'Killa' Masen.

 _Translation:_

 _Bene - Fine_

 _Take a dudley - Get lost_

 _ **A/N: Sorry I'm so late!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _Thanks for all the reviews!_

Chapter 7

 **Killa**

I look at the small yellow and black custom-made 22 with a tiny bumblebee engraved on the handle. I'm not good at gifts, but my mother insists I need to get Bee one. So I called my gun guy and put in a rush order. I don't know much, but I know guns, and this one is perfect for her.

Placing the gun in a gift box, I tie it with a yellow ribbon, keeping with the 'bee' theme. I don't know why she goes by Bee, but I'm sure it has something to do with the insect.

My phone buzzes again for what seems like the hundredth fucking time. I look down at the screen, seeing Heidi in a sexy bra and panty set. My cock twitches but other than that there's no life in it and no interest on my part.

I need to handle the Heidi situation, preferably before the party on Monday. Taking a deep breath, I pick up my phone and text out a message for her to be at my place in an hour to talk.

I've been fucking Heidi off and on for about six months. It started at one of my parents' parties and continued whenever I was in the mood. I never made any promises to her, and I'm only giving her the benefit of a conversation because I don't need her causing a scene with Bee around, not that Bee couldn't handle it.

We haven't really hooked up in a while, but she's been reaching out lately, non-stop. Regardless, I'm not in a position to fuck anyone, right now.

The sick fucking thing is, I don't know if I ever will be again.

The Bee situation is so out of my goddamn control. I want her like no other fucking woman before her, but she's so damn frustrating, and I'm wicked sure she hates me.

Once I'm done with the gift, I lie back, sighing out in frustration.

My mind has been consumed with nothing but thoughts of Bee since I was at her house days ago. Seeing her in that fucking ring was hot as hell and knowing she can defend herself even against me has kept my cock hard late into the fucking night.

Standing, I walk over to the floor-length glass window, looking out at downtown Boston. I love everything about this fucking city. It's my home, and I'll always love it.

The buzzer rings and I walk to the door, looking at the video feed before I press the button to let Heidi up.

Opening the door, I stand there waiting in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Soon the elevator opens, and she steps out wearing a long dark coat and heels.

"Edward, I thought you were avoiding me," she purrs as she walks closer.

Not moving from my space at the door, I give her a small smile. "I've been a little busy," I tell her.

She tries to walk toward the door, but I block her entry. "Aren't you going to let me in?" she asks, untying her coat.

She's wearing the same bra and panty set from the picture she texted earlier. I shake my head, looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you before my parents' party. I'm seeing someone now, and she'll be there." I relax against the door.

"Is that all? Surely you don't plan to end us because of whoever she is?" she asks, walking over to me and tracing her nails down my shirt.

I take her by the hand, stopping her. "I do, and I'd appreciate it if you keep what we had between us." My voice is cold and calculated.

"You called me over here just to tell me that you what … have a girlfriend? Really, Edward, I didn't think you were the type," she says, closing her coat.

"No matter. It's a little more serious than that, either way, you see us at the party, it'll be in your best interest not to cause a fucking scene. Have a nice day, Heidi." I turn and walk back into my apartment closing the door in her face.

 **~K &B~**

I stand in front of the Swanatori's house at seven fifteen Monday waiting for someone to answer the door. When it opens, it reveals a very pissed off looking Bee.

Fuck. Me.

She's wearing a red, off the shoulder satin looking dress that is hugging those fuck hot tits of hers. It travels down her body to her slender waist where it flares out, revealing her sexy legs.

Her hair cascades down her shoulders wild and free, just like her. She's a fucking vision, and I wish to fucking Christ she were mine so I could take her right here on their doorstep.

I lick my lips, my eyes roaming her delectable body.

She clears her throat, catching me ogling her, and I look at her un-a-fucking-shamed. "You're fucking late and stop eye-fucking me," she says, walking back into the house.

She grabs a matching red coat, and I quickly take it from her to help her put it on. My mother did raise a gentleman.

"How can I not eye fuck you in that dress." I help her into her coat.

My hands rest on her shoulders longer than necessary, and I take the time to inhale her perfume. My cock is wicked hard, and I lean in closer; our bodies are not touching, but the tension between us is obvious.

I let out a groan when her plump ass rubs my erection as she turns around. Her eyes are full of fire as she scowls at me.

"I hate late motherfuckers. Be on time if you plan to take me anywhere or don't fucking bother showing up." She grabs her matching purse from the table at the door and walks out, leaving me gapping at her.

I follow, closing the door behind me. She waits at my car for me to open the door and I do, smiling as she checks out my baby.

Once she's in, I walk to my side and slide into the car, quickly turning it on so I can warm us up.

Boston is cold as hell in December, and with all the damn snowstorm warnings, the weather is extra frigid.

We're silent as we drive through the city. It's heavy and a little uncomfortable. My eyes keep going to her legs, which are on display just for me. My first instinct is to reach out and caress them, but I'm convinced she'll break my fucking hand.

"Are you going to tell me where you bought that dress so I can buy you a dozen more like it?" I ask, stopping at a red light.

She lets out a girlish giggle but stops abruptly, checking herself. I stare, shocked for a second that she did something so girl-like. Every single time I'm around her she's a complete bad ass, and I fear for my balls.

Shifting in her chair, she clears her throat. "I didn't buy it from a store. I made it."

"No suh!" I say, not believing she made the piece of art that fits her like a fucking glove.

"God, you're so fucking Bawston," she says, doing a fake accent.

Laughing, I just stare at her. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, and suddenly I don't hate Da and The Chief all that fucking much.

A horn honks, bringing me from my Bee induced stupor, and I quickly take off noticing the green light.

"You really made that dress?" I ask, not believing her.

"Yes, and the coat too. I make most of my clothes, hence why I'm going to fashion school and not marrying you," she says, crossing her arms.

"Look, we both know we're getting married. I don't think it's a bad thing since you're wicked pissa hot, and I know you find me attractive," I tell her honestly.

"Oh I find you attractive?" she asks, turning around.

"You know you do, baby. I feel it every time I'm near you. Can we stop pretending like you won't let me fuck you if I pull this car over." My voice is filled with want as I look over to her.

She's so fucking sexy with her red lipstick, her hair falling down in waves around her. I'm tired of fucking pretending this is the worst idea the old man ever had. If I get to come home to her every night, it could be his best fucking plan ever.

She leans over closer to me, her hand ghosting up my thigh. My already hard cock hardens even more and nudges against her fingertips. Her eyes jump to mine and then she moves her hand away from my dick.

"You're right. I would let you fuck me if you pulled the car over. I'd ride you where you sit and make you scream my fucking name like no one else ever has before and never will again." She leans over and nips at my jaw. "But I don't fuck conceited cocksuckers I just met, not even the ones I'm not marrying."

I laugh at her as I maneuver my way onto the highway. I'm pissed at myself for being so taken with this crazy fucking Italian.

"We're back to the not marrying me? You'll marry me, Princess. I can promise you that."

"If you want me, Killa, you're going to have to earn me, and right now you're just not worthy," she says as we pull up to the hose

I park in front of the garage where the family cars are.

Bending over, I run my finger down her soft cheek to her plump fucking lips. I stare at her lips and then look into her eyes. "I'm worthy, baby, and I'll prove it to you," I whisper.

We stay like that for what seems like forever. As soon as we lean forward, our lips a millimeter apart, there's a bang on my side of the fucking car.

"About time you're here, Killa! I'm worried Uncle Elezar and Charlie Swanatori are going to kill each other. Who's in the car?" Emmett yells, loud as hell.

"Who the fuck is that?" Bee asks, looking at my crazy brother drum against the top of my car.

"My brother," I say before opening my door and getting out to face Emmett.

"What is your problem?" I ask as I walk to the other side of the car.

"I'm waiting on you to liven up this boring ass party. Heidi's in there, and she looks hot. You still hitting that?" Emmett asks, sounding a little hopeful.

He follows me as I walk to the passenger side of my car.

Before I make it, Bee steps out as if she's a runway model, long legs, perfect makeup, her hair spilling down her shoulders.

Emmett bumps into my back, causing me to jerk forward.

"Holy fuck, who the hell are you?" Emmett asks, eyeing her appreciatively.

I'm very fucking close to putting a bullet through his damn skull for eyeing her like he wants to fuck her.

"I'm Bee Swanatori." She turns to me with a raised eyebrow. "Does everyone in this fucking family stare?" she asks as she pushes past a gapping Emmett and me.

Emmett stares after her as she enters the house. "That's who you're fucking marrying? Lucky son of a bitch," he says, shaking his head.

"Damn right I am, so stop fucking eye fucking her before I shoot your ass." I follow my fiancé into the house leaving my brother out in the cold.

 **Bee**

The party is in full swing as I walk through the crowded rooms. Finding a waitress with a tray full of champagne, I take one and quickly start drinking. If I'm going to endure this get-together, then I need liquor.

"Well hello there. I don't think I've had the pleasure," a smooth voice says.

I turn around to find a guy with short, curly blond hair looking me up and down. I roll my eyes at him and his cheesy ass line.

"And you never will," I tell him, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Whoa, don't be like that, I'm just friendly. I'm Jasper, and you are?" He waits patiently for me to answer.

"My fucking fiancée, so stop sniffing around her," Edward says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

There's something about his arms that make me feel safe. Like as long as he's around, I don't have to be Bee, always on alert, always ready for something.

The way I feel when I'm in his arms scares the fuck out of me. I've never felt like this with anyone. Usually, I prefer not to be affectionate with whomever I'm currently fucking.

Jasper's eyes widen, and then he smiles. "Bee Swanatori, it's a pleasure to meet the woman who has him by the balls."

"Bee, meet my cousin and best friend, Jaz," Edward says, glaring at him.

"I thought I was your best friend? Why do you insist on replacing me with lesser men?" His brother wraps a big arm around his shoulders.

"You're irreplaceable, you're my brother, dumb ass," Edward says before turning to me. "Bee, this is my brother, Emmett. Emmett, Bee."

Emmett glides up to me all smiles and dimples. I'm sure he's attractive to some, but to me, he seems to be trying too fucking hard.

"Bumble Bee, I think you're marrying the wrong brother. Everyone knows I'm going to take over the business one day, so you should marry me," he says confidently.

"No thanks. One cocky Masen is enough to deal with," I say before taking a drink of my champagne.

I would mention that I'm not marrying Edward's punk ass at all, but that's between our stupid-ass fathers and us.

"Bee! I'm so glad you made it," a very tipsy Esme says, shakily walking to me.

"Your son was late picking me up. I apologize for him." I cut my eyes to Edward.

"Come, the two of you, Carlisle is going to make the announcement now," she says, smiling widely.

"What announcement?" Edward asks, staring at his mother harshly.

"Your engagement of course!" she says drunkenly before walking away from us.

I turn to Edward, not believing the nerve of his parents.

"Attention! Attention! My wife and I would like to make an announcement with our close friends the Swanatoris." Carlisle's voice is loud and demanding over the large room.

I look up to find my traitorous ass parents standing beside them all smiles.

I'm livid and judging by the rigid stature of Edward beside me, I'd say he is as well.

"Where are Edward and Bee?" Carlisle looks around the room for a second until his eyes land on us. "There they are. It is my pleasure to announce that my son, Edward Masen has asked Isabella Swanatori to marry him, and she said yes."

The crowd around us erupts in applause, looking at us as if we're a couple in love.

Edward pulls me closer to him. I look up, seeing he has a fake smile on his face.

"Smile for the people, Princess," he whispers in my ear.

For some unknown reason, I listen to him, giving off a fake smile before I slowly raise my hand toward our parents and give them the finger.

Loud gasps are heard all around, but I ignore them as I march out of the room, but not before grabbing another glass of champagne.

 **~KB~**

I stare out of the window from my hiding place in the Masen library. It's snowing outside, and I can't help but to think of when I was little, and Angie and I would make snow angels.

I'm so mad at my fucking parents and Edward's, too. They said they would give us time, but then they announce it at a fucking party like we're madly in love and he proposed.

More like they held guns to our fucking heads.

"I was wondering where you escaped to," Edwards says from behind me.

I turn around to find him holding a present in his hand.

"Obviously I didn't escape far enough," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

He chuckles and walks closer with the box in his hands.

"I figure this would be a good time to give you your Christmas present." He gives me a breathtaking smile, and for a brief moment, I forget that I'm supposed to hate his ass.

"I didn't get you a present, so you didn't have to get me anything." I scowl.

"Would you stop fighting me for five damn minutes. I didn't ask for a present, now open it," he demands, holding out the box.

I take the black box with the yellow ribbon, a smile on my face at his thoughtfulness.

Untying the ribbon, he holds his hand out for it, and I pass it to him. Removing the lid from the box, I stare stunned at the small silver gun with a bumblebee on the handle and my name underneath.

I'm utterly speechless, and I can feel my eyes water, but I quickly blink them away.

"I suck at fucking gifts, and I figured any fiancée of mine should be carrying," he teases.

Picking up the small gun, I test the weight of it in my hands. It feels good, smooth, as if it belongs there.

"Edward," I whisper, looking up at him. "It's perfect. Thank you." I clear my throat, not comfortable with how close we are and him being so fucking nice.

"Here are the bullets." He pulls a box of bullets from his pocket, and I giggle like a silly fucking girl. "Do you know how to load it?" he asks.

I set the box down on the end table, then I remove the mag on the gun, quickly waiting for him to pass me the bullets.

He smirks as he removes a few from the box and then hands them to me. Loading the mag quickly, I slam it back in, making sure the gun safety is on.

"God, you're so fucking perfect for me," he says before he grabs me by the neck and presses his lips to mine.

My eyes open wide and I want to fight him, to resist this, resist him, but I can't. All I can do is feel his soft lips against mine, his hard body as he holds me close, one hand at my neck and an arm wrapped around my waist. I am helpless to him, and I know it.

I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, wanting him, wanting everything.

Holy fuck.

 **A/N: Drops Mic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Killa**

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Everything about this kiss is different from any kiss before it. She takes over my entire being, and I just want to possess her for the rest of my fucking life.

My lips forcefully part hers, our tongues hungrily battling and we both let out groans of pleasure as they glide as if they have done this dance a hundred times.

Taking the gun out of her hand, I place it on the end table without breaking our kiss.

Once my hand is free, it immediately goes to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as I ravish her mouth. Her body relaxes, and she melts into me, our bodies becoming one as she wraps her arms around my neck. Her fingers find a home in my hair, and she grips the strands, pulling me closer.

I groan, loving the feel of her fingers tugging at my hair, her round breasts pressed against my chest. She's more than I ever imagined.

Releasing her neck, my hand trails down her back to her perfect ass. Lifting her with both my hands, our kiss grows desperate as we savagely attack each other.

Her long legs wrap around my waist, and I press her into my achingly hard cock. I've been hard for her since I first saw her and finally, I'm going to make her mine.

Show her who's the fucking boss.

She bites my bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth to lessen the sting. I pull her closer, my hands under her dress squeezing her bottom.

I let out a groan as I spread my fingers, feeling the lacy fabric of her panties, squeezing her round ass.

She licks a trail from my lips to my earlobe and takes it into her hot mouth, sucking on it.

Gripping her tightly, I move us to the couch, laying her down. My hands pull her underwear down her long sex- ass legs. I want to kiss every inch of her body and enjoy her. She doesn't know it yet, but she's going home with me tonight, and I'm not letting her crazy-ass go home for days, hell maybe never.

"You're wicked pissa hot," I whisper as I throw the offending garment over my shoulder.

She reaches up and grabs my shirt, pulling me down. "Ugh, your fucking accent turns me on," she says before crashing her lips to mine.

"Everything about you turns me on," I whisper against her lips.

I'm no longer able to control myself with her, and I'm done fucking trying. Devouring her mouth like a starving man, I ghost my fingertips up her creamy thighs toward the promise land.

Finding her wet and ready for me is like Christmas and my birthday all wrapped in one wicked present.

"Ahh, Killa," she purrs, and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

Hearing her call me by my street name has me so fucking hard. Two fingers enter her tight pussy, and she arches her back invitingly.

I kiss down her neck to her tits that are spilling out the top of her dress.

"Fuck baby, I need you naked now," I growl, biting at the flesh of one of her breast.

"This doesn't change a fucking thing," she moans as I continuing finger fucking her.

I sink my two fingers deeper inside her as I kiss her neck and her pussy clenches around me.

"I think it does. I think it changes everything," I say before biting down on her neck hard.

Bee pulls me by the hair so that she can crash her lips to mine. She moans into my mouth as I finger fuck her harder, my palm slapping against her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she yells.

"That's right, come for me baby," I demand, pulling her closer to me with my free hand.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," she says before nipping at my chin.

"You gotta learn I'm the boss, baby." I slam my fingers inside of her, going deeper.

Bee shakes her head. "Not my fucking boss. Oh fuck, right there," she says as she starts fucking my hand, and I'm speechless at the site of her lost in her pleasure.

I take her mouth with mine, enjoying the taste of her as she comes around my fingers. Her body shivers as her pussy clenches repeatedly.

Once she's come down from her orgasm, I remove my fingers, sucking her juices off of them. She's fucking ambrosia, and I need to finally make her mine.

Our eyes lock, and I see the lust and desire all for me in hers ... but I also see hesitation.

Reaching down, Bee squeezes my cock through my pants, and I swear I nearly come like a fucking teenage boy.

"Damn, baby, take out my cock so I can fuck you." I bend down and peck her lips as she starts unbuttoning my pants.

"Stop being a cocksucker," she says, giving me a sexy smirk.

"Stop fighting me on everything," I say before taking her hands with one of mine and pulling them over her head so that she's unable to move.

God, she's driving me fucking crazy.

I kiss her hard as I finish unbuttoning my pants.

Our movement stops as we hear someone on the other side of the door, and I quickly stand, putting myself back in.

Bee looks slightly disheveled as she rights her dress and tries to fix her hair.

"We're not done," I tell her before the door opens.

"Promises, promises," she teases as she walks past me to pick up the gun from the end table.

"There you are, Edward," Heidi says from the doorway, and I turn my head to look at her.

She enters the room with an evil ass look on her face, and I pray to all that is holy this bitch doesn't fuck up the progress I made with Bee.

"Heidi," I say, giving her a warning.

Bee looks from me to Heidi, the carefree, playful look that was on her face a moment ago has transformed into her usual sneer.

"Really Edward, she's a little young to be your fiancée. You must've forgotten to mention you were engaged to a child this morning. After all, we were rather busy." Heidi gives Bee a condescending look.

"Whatever fucking game you're playing I suggest you fucking end it now," I tell her, hoping Bee doesn't fall for this shit.

"Game? Edward, we've been fucking for almost a year, and now you're engaged to this little bitch-"

Bee lets out an evil chuckle. "What's with everyone thinking they can call me out of my fucking name. Bitch? Really?" Bee asks, throwing Heidi a menacing ass stare.

"The way I see it, you're a little power-hungry bitch who set her eyes on what's mine. Now, why don't you run along to daddy-"

Before Heidi can finish her sentence, Bee unlatches the safety, cocks the gun, aims, moves to the left a few inches, and then fires right next to Heidi's head.

Heidi lets out an ear-piercing scream, her eyes wide with fear, before piss runs down her legs.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Bee says as she pushes past me.

Jasper and Felix run into the room with their guns drawn but stop short when they see a terrified Heidi huddled against the wall and a fuming Bee still holding her gun.

I take her by the arm, stopping her. "Would you fucking listen to me for a minute! I wasn't with her this morning!" I yell, frustrated at the way the night is going.

Five minutes ago, I was finally about to feel what it would be like to be buried balls deep inside this infuriating-ass woman who I'm supposed to marry.

"I really don't give a fuck. This is never happening!" Bee yanks her arm away from me, walking out the room.

"Um, Killa, what the fuck is going on?" Felix asks, looking at Heidi who is now huddled inside herself, trying to avoid eye contact with Bee.

"Bee!" I run after her, feeling like a complete bitch, but I don't give a fuck, I don't want to go back to where we were before tonight.

Catching up to her, I wrap my arm around her waist, and she turns around trying to push me away.

"Will you stop fucking fighting me!" I yell, getting pissed.

"Get your fucking hands off me! To think I was stupid enough to let you touch me," she spits out with venom.

She tries to free herself, but I'm not giving in this time. Holding up the gun, she points it at my fucking head.

"Let me go, now!" she yells, and I glare at her.

"Don't point that fucking gun in my face unless you plan to fucking use it, Princess!" I unarm her wicked fast, bending her hand back and removing the gun.

I release her and then hold out the gun for her to take. I know she won't shoot me, well at least I hope she won't.

"I wasn't fucking with her today on my fucking life. I saw her this morning just to end shit so you and me can figure this out." I wave my free hand between us.

She takes the gun and holds it at her side. "There's nothing to figure out. Whatever this is, is over."

She walks out of the hall, passing Da and Charlie

Charlie looks after Bee and sees the gun in her hand. "Jesus! Who the fuck gave you a gun?" Charlie asks.

"Did she kill anybody?" Da asks, looking after Bee.

"No, just scared the fuck out of Heidi," I tell them, feeling fucking defeated.

Felix and Jasper come out of the library, Jasper holding up Heidi. She's crying hysterically, her makeup running down her face, lips trembling as she looks around in fear.

"Someone needs to get this one home, she pissed herself." Felix nods his head to Heidi, looking at Da.

"What the fuck happened?" Da asks me.

"Bee and me were in the library, and Heidi came in saying some shit. I had given Bee a gun for Christmas, and she may have shot at her head." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, but really, it was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.

"Rule number one, don't give Bee a fucking gun! I love my daughter, but she has anger issues. We're lucky she didn't kill the girl." Charlie shakes his head.

"She's wicked pissa hot," Jasper says in awe of Bee.

I glare at his punk ass. "Take a Dudley." I point to him.

"Whoa!" Jasper says, shocked.

Felix let's out a dark chuckle. "Who knew the day would come that Killa would finally meet his match."

"Fuck you." I point to Felix. "And fuck you." I point to Jasper.

Leaving them to handle the Heidi shit, I go back into the library. Looking around the floor, I find Bee's discarded underwear. Picking them up, I shove them in my pocket and quickly make my way to my old room to hide out like a fucking kid with hurt feelings.

She's driving me up the damn wall, and all I want to do is either fuck her or strangle her

"Fuck!" I yell, slamming the door behind me.

I've never been so fucking frustrated over a woman in my life.

My hand goes into my pocket, and my fingers rub the lacey material, remembering what it felt like to be with her. What it felt like having her in my arms, kissing her, feeling her pussy around my fingers. Hearing her call out in pleasure and knowing it was because of me.

She made me feel complete.

Utterly complete.

For the first time in my fucking life. And it wasn't from killing, not from power, but for her.

Because of Bee, I felt whole.

 **Bee**

My body is on fire as I sit in the back of my parent's car on my way home. A lone tear falls down my cheek, and I angrily swipe it away, not believing that I let down my guard.

I haven't cried or let myself go since Angie died. It's so easy not to care about anyone or anything, to shut my emotions off to the world and just be angry.

Always angry.

Until he came along and crept his ass in every free crevice of my very being. I thought that allowing the kiss would've been like it's been with every other man I've been with, nothing but physical release. But as soon as his lips touched mine …

Another tear falls.

Picking up the gun in one hand, I trace over the intricate Bee with my fingertips. It's a beautiful gun, the elaborate bumblebee on the handle looks like royalty, and my name is etched below it with black lettering in a funky font.

When I first saw it, I had thought that maybe Edward felt something for me beyond duty and the love of wanting to be the boss.

It makes no sense for us to feel anything for each other, we're strangers, and that's all we'll ever be.

After tonight, I'm never fucking speaking to him, and I'm damn sure not marrying his ass.

If he can fuck that nasty ass skank the same day he gives me the world's most perfect Christmas present, then I don't want shit to do with him. I'm not marrying a cheating cocksucker and being his perfect little mob wife.

"We're here Bee," Amun, my parent's driver, says once we're stopped in front of the house.

Nodding, I step out of the car, slamming the door behind me. Once, I'm upstairs in my room, I throw shit around getting more and more upset by the second.

"How fucking dare he!" I yell, my emotions taking over me the more I think about everything that happened.

The kiss.

The almost fucking on the couch.

He tricked me, and for one stupid second, I thought that maybe there was something between us. But now I know I was just going to be another notch on Killa's belt.

Well, fuck Edward Masen if he thinks I'll be anything like Mom and allow my husband to cheat on me while I turn a blind fucking eye.

My phone buzzes, and I look at it to see a text from an unknown number.

 _'Bee, it's Edward. I need to talk to you.'-E_

My eyes glare at the screen, not believing that someone gave him my number. Not hard to guess it's one of my traitor-ass parents.

'Go fuck yourself.'- B

 _'You're so fucking infuriating!' – E_

"And you're a fucking asshole!' – B

My fingers angrily press the send button, wishing he was in front of me so I could break his nose all over again.

I throw my phone on the bed, ignoring the constant beeping every time a new text message arrives.

Ignoring the urge to pick up my phone, I do my nightly routine; getting ready for bed and ignoring the pain in my chest. I haven't felt anything like it in a long time, and I just wish it would go away.

Getting in bed, I pull out my sketchbook and lose myself on the blank page, creating a bold, off the shoulder pants suit. When I'm ten sketches in, I hear the house come to life with the sounds of footsteps.

Ignoring the noise, my hand continues to add color and intricate detail to my design. An abrupt knock on my door pulls me out of my happy place.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I jump out of bed to see what in the hell my parents want now. I'm sure Dad wants to lecture me on shooting at people, but honestly, her skanky ass deserved it.

First, she insulted me, _and_ she fucked my fiancée.

I stop short, not believing I even thought the fucking word. He is not now, nor will he ever be, my fucking fiancé.

Opening the door, my mouth drops open at the sight of Edward pulling his hair in frustration.

"We need to talk," he says, pushing past me.

I stumble a little but gain my sense and composure.

Turning to him, I glare at his ass. "Get out."

He takes a step back like he's been slapped across the face. "No, I'm so fucking tired of your attitude, Princess."

"And I'm tired of you coming around sniffing me like I'm your new consolation prize for getting the keys to the kingdom. Why don't you do us both a favor and go back and fuck Heidi, again!" I yell, walking to stand toe to toe with him.

"I already fucking told you I didn't fuck Heidi, today. I don't like fucking repeating myself." His eyes are cold as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I don't give a fuck what you do. You want to fuck skanky bitches then be my guest, but your dick is never touching me." I poke him in his shoulder, hard.

"Be careful what you wish for with this pretend big bad attitude of yours. You think I'm going to keep wasting my fucking time on a wicked crazy woman who fights me and talks back every fucking chance she gets?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Talk back? What is this, the fucking nineteen fifties? I don't fucking take orders from you, Killa! And news flash, I'm not falling at your feet like a good little housewife."

We stare at each other, nose to nose, breathing hard.

My body tingles all over remembering how it felt to be controlled by him. I ignore the urge to stop fighting and give in, but then take a step back to get some much-needed air.

"You know what, fuck this. I don't have to deal with this shit," he says, turning and walking toward the door.

"That makes two of us. Have a nice life, Killa," I say coldly, ignoring the emptiness that sits in the pit of my stomach.

He stops and turns to look at me. "I didn't fuck Heidi today, or since I met you for that matter, because I couldn't stop thinking about you. But you know what ... it doesn't fucking matter. See you around, Bee."

He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I stare at it, waiting for what I have no idea.

Two lone tears fall down my cheek, and I close my eyes, letting the emptiness take over me completely.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _Special shout out to Fran and April for getting this back to me so fast! I've been working them for all their worth and I don't pay them! They do this for me for free! Say word!_

Chapter 9

 **Bee**

After that awful fucking Christmas Eve party, I tried to hide out in my room, but the influx of family coming the next day prevented it. Jacob insisted I show him around Boston since he thinks he's moving here now that we are joining with the Irish.

How his ass isn't pissed that he's not going to be the boss is beyond me, but I guess some people are not cut out for it. Not like Killa. The thought of him comes without my permission, but I quickly move him out of my mind.

I've yet to talk to my father but only because I know it's fucking useless. The only thing to do is to refuse to marry him when the time comes. I'll admit, I had a momentary lack of weakness, and it damn well will not fucking happen again.

I ignore Dad as the car drives to the private airport we'll be leaving out of. I know he'll be on the plane with us, but I'm just going to ignore him. He can beg and try to be smooth all he wants, but the fact remains is that he fucked her the same day he gave me my Christmas present. If he didn't fuck her why would that bitch lie? What the fuck does she have to gain?

No.

I've allowed this game to go on too long and it's time I get Edward Masen out of my mind once and for all.

Once I'm aboard, I sit in one of the plush leather seats in the back and open my sketchbook. Feeling my dad's eyes on me, I start losing, myself in the designs I want to show Alice.

Voices interrupt my serenity, and I look up to see Edward, along with his cousin Jasper and the older man who must be Felix.

"Edward! I don't think you've met my driver and main security, Amun," Dad says, making an introduction.

"Killa! It's an honor really," Amun says excitedly, and I swear he's going to jizz his fucking jeans.

"Don't give him the big head," Felix says, patting Amun on the back.

"Fucking Felix Doyle! I'll be damned. I haven't seen you since the eighties." Amun gives Felix a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, back then I was a bodyguard for old man Masen, now I have to watch out for this one with my life," he says, taking Edward by the neck in a fatherly gesture.

"You mean I babysit your old ass," Edward teases.

A smile forms on my face watching him with Felix, but I quickly wipe it off as our eyes meet.

I hear as Jasper is introduced around and then everyone moves through the plane to take their seats. I wait for Edward to harass me and beg me to listen to him, but he never comes, in fact, when I look up, he's completely ignoring me as I'm trying to do him.

Rage fills me at his blatant disrespect as if I fucking did something to him and not the other way around.

"Bee, Edward, and his men are here," Dad says, and I continue to look down at my work, trying to control my anger and hurt.

Hurt.

What the fuck do I have to be hurt about? Why should I care if he ignores me or not? It's not like there's anything between us after all.

Taking a few deep breaths, I close my eyes for a few minutes as the plane takes off. When I reopen them, I focus on my designs. I'm creating a series of pantsuits that can be worn to the club or the office; not everyone wants to change when they leave work; some just want to go straight out.

I vaguely hear the fasten seat belt sign go off, but don't stop what I'm doing as I shade in the gray on the suit with pink trim.

A shadow stops over me, and a little smirk graces my face because I knew he would eventually cave. I'm sure he wants to be the boss more than anything, and that means convincing me to marry him. Well, he's in for a fucking surprise.

"Can an old man join you?" Felix says, and I look up in shock that it's not Edward here to beg for my forgiveness.

Another feeling of hurt comes over me, and it just pisses me off even more because I never care about a man enough to feel hurt by anything he does.

"Sure." I smile at Felix and move my purse from the seat.

"So, set a date for the wedding yet?" he asks, and I immediately tense.

"I'm not talking about the fucking wedding or Killa, so if that's why you're here, you can leave." I turn back to my sketch and continue shading.

"Don't kill an old man. Got it, no Killa and no wedding. What am I allowed to talk about?" he asks, looking at me.

"You can talk about anything you want. How do you know Amun?" I question, closing my sketchbook.

Felix relaxes, chuckling. "Amun and I go way back to New York in the eighties. It was a fucking mess back then. I was a low-grade guard to Killa's grandfather, that's who he's named after-" He stops abruptly from my glare.

It seems as if he can't help but talk about Edward, even if he was instructed not to.

Felix holds his hands up in a defensive manner. "That's just a fact." He shrugs. "Anyway, back then everyone worked together for the greater good," he says, looking at me.

"What was the greater good?" I ask, enjoying talking to the old man.

"Money. We all wanted it so bad that we didn't have time to fight for territory. It was a given though, the Masens ran Boston, the Swanatoris ran New York, and the Cullens ran Chicago. In those days we respected family, stuck to our code. We all may be different; Irish, Italian ... but the code." He points to me, his old face serious. "The code remained the same. Until a few years ago, that is." He tilts his head to the side.

I nod my head knowing the incident he speaks of. "You mean when my father sent men to the Masen's home?"

I admit I was shocked to learn the reason for the war between my family and the Masens was because my dad sent his men after a woman and her two sons.

"Oddly enough, it wasn't your dad. It was your fucking uncle, and my hand to God if we didn't have this peace between us I would take Harry Swanatori out myself," he says with venom in his voice.

I laugh because his Boston accent is so thick, it reminds me of Edward.

I forget all about Edward 'Killa' Masen as I talk to Felix about the old days and how it was working for the elder Edward Masen, and then for his son, Carlisle. Although he speaks of both men with reverence and respect, the way he talks about Edward is as if he was his own son.

Our pilot informs us that we are approaching New York, and my excitement builds. I can't wait to see Alice and go shopping.

"Now that I abided by your wishes, you gonna let me say my peace?" His hands go to his chest as he eyes me seriously.

"Since I like you. I will allow it," I tease.

"Good, because I'm going to say it anyway." He smirks at me, and I laugh at him. "Whatever's going on between you and Killa, let it go. I have a feeling you two are going to be something together, and it would make an old man happy knowing that Killa will have you to keep him in line. "

I shake my head vehemently. "You're on his side because you're his man-"

He interrupts me. "He's like a son to me, but I'm not on his side because I have to be. I'm on his side because he's earned it, and I'm on your side because I've never seen him like this over anyone, and I see you, Bee. It may be through near cataract eyes, but I see you, and I know underneath this hard exterior you know you and Killa belong together." He stands, straightening his suit jacket. "Think about it."

I watch as he walks back to the front. Edward turns to look at him from his conversation with Dad. Once Felix takes a seat, Edward's eyes find mine.

My heart rate increases and my body stirs with the need for him, remembering every second of what it felt like to let myself go like I've never done with anyone before.

He breaks eye contact first, leaving me staring after him, wishing he would look at me for just another second.

 **~K &B~**

Occasionally I can feel Edward's eyes on me as we drive on the Belt Parkway. But when I look up from my phone, I find him staring out the window. We've been playing this game of peek-a-boo, neither one of us wanting to give in.

When we exit, I'm bouncing up and down like a kid, until we turn down the street where our house is. Alice stands in the cold, wearing her puffy jacket and she starts bouncing like a firecracker.

The car barely comes to a stop before I'm out and running towards her.

"Bee!" she shouts, wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you!" I shout; so happy to again be with my best friend.

Around us the others get out the car and Amun goes to check the house. Alice and I lock arms, and she looks at Edward and Jasper.

"OMG, your hubby is hot!" she says, her eyes wide when she turns to me.

"How do you know which one he is?" I ask.

"Bitch, please, you described him perfectly. He's the one with the crazy sex hair and green eyes." She points to Edward, and I knock her hand down. "Now who is blondie over there?" Her eyes wander hungrily to Jasper.

I look up to find him checking her out as well, and I shake my head knowing where this will lead.

"Hi, Edward! I'm Alice, Bee's best friend in the entire universe," she says, releasing me and walking up to Edward and Jasper.

I glare at her traitorous ass as she shakes Edward's hand and then Jasper's. She and Jasper seem lost in conversation.

"Hey, Charlie, we're going to stay at the Marriott," Edward says, and I immediately feel the disappointment from his words.

"Nonsense! You're family and family stays together," Dad says, patting him on the back. "Besides we have plenty of work to do before the meeting tomorrow."

"I agree, we should stay with our family," Felix says, winking at me.

"I'm watching you old man," Edward says, glaring at him.

"Afraid of a little competition, Killa?" Felix says, slapping Edward's back.

I laugh at the both of them. "Don't worry, there is no competition," I joke, and Edward laughs.

Our eyes lock, and for a second I forget we're not speaking to each other and that I'm pissed at him.

"So, Jaz, I hope you and Edward come out with us for New Year's Eve. It's going to be epic! Bella's cousins own a nightclub, and we always get in and get to drink for free. That's where everyone will be." Alice's voice drones on and I glare at her from the sidewalk.

"Of course, Edward and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, someone has to look after our girls," Jasper says smiling at her.

"All clear." Amun comes out of the house, and we all follow him inside.

Alice catches up with me as I'm going up the stairs.

"OMG, I'm so fucking him on New Years!" she whisper-shouts. "And you definitely need to make up with your hubby. You two can't stop staring at each other."

"Don't fucking call him that! I'm not marrying him." I say, but the statement has no meaning behind it.

The feelings inside of me are changing. I want to stay mad at him, I want to hate him, but I can't.

I can't.

 **Killa**

Once I'm all settled in a guest room in Charlie's Brooklyn Heights, mansion, I sit on my bed and remember everything about Bee from today. She looked so fucking good, her hair up in a ponytail, wearing tight jeans and Ugg boots, with her waist-length winter coat.

The way she was with Felix made me so fucking happy, despite being tired of her shit. Felix is like a second father to me. Da has pretty much always been around, except when he wasn't ... because of his small addiction to cheating on Ma. However, Felix has always been there for me, taking me under his wing and teaching me the art of killing. He's been my constant.

It definitely is an art; a skill to being a thorough cleaner, and doing shit that could make the average person's stomach turn. Felix taught me everything he knows, and over the years, our relationship has grown.

Seeing Bee with my mentor made me want to go to her and wrap my arms around her. It took everything in me not to sit with them on the plane and shoot the shit. I could tell that whatever they were talking about Felix was all into.

I've decided to take a fucking step back with Bee. If she doesn't want to hear me out, then I'm done breaking my damn neck to convince her we'd be good together.

Fuck.

We'd be wicked good together.

I've never felt like this about anyone.

I feel fucking crazy, like I want her all the fucking time ... need to be by her but I can't because she just wants to fucking fight over everything. I'm done chasing after her and explaining my fucking self. I told her I didn't sleep with fucking Heidi that day, so that should be good enough.

Leaving my room, I come down the elaborate staircase to find Charlie and a younger man speaking.

"Edward! Come meet my son, Jacob," Charlie says, a wide smile on his face.

"Killa! Man, how you doing? It's good to put a face to the legend," Jacob, shakes my hand.

I'm a little taken back that this is Bee's brother since this guy is so much fucking friendlier.

"What's doing?" I greet him, shaking his hand.

"I wanted the three of us to talk over some shit. I'm hoping you two will get along so Jacob can be your number two," Charlie says, his eyes hopeful.

"Did you talk to my Da about this when you two cooked up this plan?" I ask wondering if Da knows.

It was always in the works for Emmett to be my number two when I finally took over the family, so this is news to me.

"We didn't iron out the specifics. Is there a problem?" he asks.

"My brother, Emmett, was always my number two, but I don't see why Jacob and Emmett can't share the role. Jacob knows the Italian side, after all." I shrug as we all start walking to Charlie's office.

Jacob closes the door behind us, and we both take a seat in one of the free chairs, while Charlie sits behind his desk.

"I think that's a good idea. We need to create one family from the two. It's best if both sides are represented." Charlie sits, entwining his fingers.

"I agree, and I don't want the Italians thinking I'm taking your spot as head of this family. I heard it from Charlie, but I want you to tell me man to man." I wave my hand between us. "Do you want to run the Swanatori family?" I ask, staring into Jacob's eyes.

"It's already done-" Charlie starts saying, but I hold up my hand.

"No disrespect, Chief, but I want to hear it from him. This is his birthright." I jerk my head towards Jacob.

"Yo, I'll be honest with you; I wish I _did_ want to run the family. Dad always tried to prepare me for it, but honestly, my heart's not in it. I don't want to be the boss, that's all you." He waves his hands. "This is my family, and I'll serve it until my dying day. If Dad trusts you, I trust you. It's as simple as that." He shrugs.

"Good. I'm going to need you if someone's not on board. I understand what you mean not wanting to be the boss, to be truthful **,** I just want to kill motherfuckers. But the difference between you and me … I don't have a choice. I am the boss." My voice is firm, and I look at him.

He seems like an all right guy, and if shit ever works out between Bee and me, he's going to be my brother-in-law.

The only problem is I don't see it working out for us ...

Jacob stands to look at me. "Better you than me. I'm going to see if I can find Bee.

Once he's gone, I look at Charlie. "Do you really think most of the family is going to be on board?" I ask, knowing that if they're not, they die.

So far, it seems the Irish are okay with it, but one can never be sure. The only person openly opposed to us joining with the Italians is my Uncle Eleazar. He's been complaining non-stop about ' _the fucking Italians'_ wanting Da to call off the deal he's made.

The deal? My fucking life, marriage is the deal.

Marriage to the most insufferable, beautiful woman in the whole fucking world.

"My men are loyal to this family and me. They'll go where I tell them." Charlie nods surely.

"To be clear, if they don't, they'll die. Understand?" I ask looking him in the eye.

"I'd expect nothing less from the boss. Never worry about what others think. Not me, not Carlisle. You can take what we say into consideration, of course, but you're the boss, Killa." Charlie points to me.

He stands, going to his cabinet and taking out folders, which he hands to me.

"These are all of the legitimate businesses in the families. We're going to cover that first. The illegal business, drugs, guns, I keep it all up here." He taps his head. "You keep paperwork on that shit, and forgetaboutit, you'll get pinched by the fucking Feds."

Charlie and I spend a few hours in his office going over the legitimate business and discussing who's who in the family. The Italians are a little more organized than we are, I can admit that, but I like how we're not so formal.

They have the boss, a consigliere, an underboss, capos, and soldiers. We just have a boss, a second in command, and an advisor. Everyone else is just family.

Once I'm done with Charlie, I go in search of Jasper and Felix. I find them in the large living room talking shop with Jacob and a few others.

"Killa!" Jacob says, throwing his arms up in the air. "Come meet my cousins, Quil, and Embry. And this is Paul, one of our best soldiers."

As I walk over to join them, I see the Paul dude sizing me up. I don't fucking like it one bit, so I catch his eye with my glare.

I won't be punked by any fucking body, and the sooner these Italians know it, the better.

"What's doin?" I ask in way of a greeting. Shaking each of their hands.

When I get to the Paul guy, he squeezes my hand harder than necessary. I return his squeeze with my own, and he quickly releases my hand.

Bitch.

"So, you're marrying Bee?" He lets out a loud whistle and leans in to whisper. "I can tell you from experience, you're one lucky son of a bitch," he says, smiling at me.

My blood fucking boils, and I control the urge to beat his fucking ass for what he's saying.

I chuckle darkly moving closer to him. "Are we going to have a fucking problem?" I ask.

He takes a step back. "I just was commenting on your good fortune."

I take him by the neck, gripping him tightly as I lead him away from the other so no one else can hear.

"Whatever the fuck happened between you and Bee, is over. Don't you ever mention that shit. If I catch you looking at her, if I feel you're even fucking thinking about her..." I look him in the eye to make sure he understands me, "I'll fucking end you. We clear?" I ask releasing him.

His eyes get slightly wider, and I can tell he wants to say more, but he doesn't.

"Crystal, Killa," he says, stepping away from me.

"Good." My voice is deadly as I watch him hastily put distance between the two of us.

Felix comes over to me as I try to control my fucking rage. She wanted to give me shit over Heidi and she's fucking some foot soldier that works for Charlie.

"What doin?" Felix asks, jerking his head towards Paul.

"Just a snake trying to test me," I say shaking my head.

"You're going to get a lot of that, here. Na –ah, got to end it all, show them who the fuck Killa is. These motherfuckers have no idea," Felix laughs.

"No they don't, and the first person who needs to realize that is Bee," I say my voice controlled.

It's time I had a little talk with my fucking fiancée.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late Friday post! I know you've all been waiting two-weeks! I had to smash on my FAGE entry which is posted in its entirety. It's late but FYI, Killa Saves The Bee one-shot made it to the second round of the Twific Fandom Awards and I also made second round for Captain Sassafrass (who knows who did that! I'm quiet!). Last but not least, the Twilight Meet Up is June 28-July 1** **st** **in Atlanta, go to the FB group TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up for more information. I love meeting all of you so much and I may get drunk! That concludes my pubic service announcements! You know I don't like doing it! LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

Chapter 10

 **Bee**

I'm smiling like a loon as Alice and I walk into the fabric warehouse. It's been months since I've been to New York, and being back in my element makes me so damn happy.

Yard goods are everywhere as we walk through aisle after aisle, the sound of sewing machines filling the air, making my fingers itch to again sew.

Maybe I'll do some sewing tonight. It always helps me figure things out and relax.

"Bee! Is that you? It's been forever!" Seanna, the tall Amazonian owner says, rushing toward me.

I've been shopping for fabric since I was twelve years old, and Seanna and her sister Zafrina have always been one of my go-to stops. You can't find quality like theirs for the prices they give me anywhere else in New York.

"Seanna! How are you? Where is Zafrina?" I hug her briefly then take a step back as she greets Alice with a hug.

"She's off to Europe; she met a man and claims to be madly in love! So I'm left running the business until she gets tired of this one! You know her," she says, waving her hands dismissively.

"Oh, what's this one like?" Alice asks.

"He is an Argentinian millionaire, and they fell in love within one hour!" Seanna says excitedly.

Over the years, Zafrina has always fallen madly in love with some extremely wealthy, handsome man, and it never lasts more than two months.

We laugh as we walk around the floor, and I grab several different fabrics, including a green one...the same color of Edward's eyes.

Ugh! I want to fucking leave it, but it keeps calling to me, and I'm pissed I'm acting like such a damn girl.

"Oh, that's a lovely color, Bee!" Seanna says, touching the bolt.

"It is, isn't it? Reminds me of someone's eyes," Alice says slyly.

"Alice," I growl out a warning, which she ignores.

The thing about Alice is she's not afraid of me; it's both an annoying and endearing quality of our friendship.

"What! Who has eyes this color green?" Seanna asks excitedly.

"Bee's new man!" Alice says, practically bouncing.

"Bee, tell me all about him!" Seanna jumps in, and I roll my eyes.

"There is nothing to fucking tell. Alice is exaggerating." I move along. "Now show me the silk you received from Milan," I say with fake excitement.

"I think there is something to tell, you're blushing! Alice, look at her face!" Her voice is high as she pushes Alice. "If a man can make Bee Swanatori blush then he _is_ something! When can I meet him?" She raises a perfect eyebrow.

"You can't." I turn and continue walking around, picking up fabric.

The rest of the evening is spent shopping, with Seanna trying to get info out of me about Edward. I refuse to share anything, since there is nothing worth sharing, for God sake, he's ignoring me.

Ignoring _me_. I don't think I've ever been fucking ignored a day in my life.

Once Alice and I are done we make our way back to Brooklyn. I feel so damn happy. This is my element; shopping for fabric and clothes, spending time with Alice, it just feels good.

Once the cab stops in front of my house, I decide it's time I stop playing this game with Edward. If Heidi is telling the truth, I'll just kill the bitch and injure his balls, so he knows to never do it again. Why I'm taking this so fucking hard, I have no fucking clue.

"I'm going to find Jasper. You think it's too soon for a heavy make-out session?" Alice asks, smirking at me.

"You did just meet him this morning," I remind her, laughing as we walk inside.

We remove our coats and then pick up the bags to go to my room. When we enter the foyer, all voices stop and everyone in the living room looks up at us.

It seems like half the family is here at our house. My uncles and cousins sit with Dad, Jacob, Jasper, Felix, Amun, Edward, and Paul.

Paul.

He's sitting across from Edward, and I see when his eyes shift to me and then back to Edward, a sly grin on his face.

Dear God, the fucking idiot has a death wish. Edward looks up and quickly rises, his face set in stone. I'm stunned by his beauty, his jaw clenched, his eyes on fire, every muscle on his body seems tight, and I watch as his biceps flex with every stride across the large foyer.

"He does not look fucking happy," Alice whisper-yells to me.

Before I can respond, Edward is on me, taking me by the arm and pulling me away. I drop the bags I'm holding.

"We need to fucking talk," he says through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me," I demand as he practically starts pulling me up the stairs.

"I don't take orders from you, Princess." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, and I scream in outrage.

"Umm, Bee, I'll see you later." I hear Alice say.

I'm so fucking mad that he has the nerve to embarrass me like this in front of my father's men.

We enter my room, and I'm thrown down on the bed. I'm furious as I glare at him.

"How dare you!" I yell, standing to go toe to toe with him.

"How dare me?" He points to himself. "Naw, how fucking dare you!"

I stumble back as if he's slapped me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I yell, not knowing what is going on.

"Who the fuck is Paul? You fucking him? Is he the reason I'm getting all this fucking attitude from you, the reason I'm chasing you like I'm some sort of punk. The reason you won't believe me when I tell you I didn't fuck Heidi?" His eyes are pools of green as he stares intently at me.

God, he's glorious in his rage.

"Answer me!" he yells, causing me to jump out of my Edward induce stupor.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" I push his shoulder, but he doesn't budge.

"Are. You. Fucking. Him." His eyes are cold as he stares at me.

I'm frozen momentarily in fear, but I know he won't hurt me, and I know I wouldn't let him fucking hurt me.

"No. We had a thing last year, and I ended it. That's it," I say, staring him in the eye.

"Na-ah, that ain't it," he says, his accent thick. "That motherfucker had the balls to step up to me and tell me I'm a lucky man." He points to himself.

My blood fucking boils at the nerve of Paul. Obviously, he's trying to test Edward. That shit between us has been over, so for him to even bring it up after over a year is just plain stupid.

"I'll handle it," I say, my voice full of emotion.

"No, you won't fucking handle it! I handled it already, but I'm sure that's not the end of it. The next time he says something he's a dead fucking man. I promise you that, Princess." He stares at me, and I become livid.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite. You fuck Heidi the same day you give me a Christmas present, and you have the nerve to be upset over Paul." I push past him, needing space between us.

My eyes sweep around my room, pictures of Angie and me are everywhere, and my large bed seems to take up all of the room, reminding me we're alone.

He turns around to face me. "I told you I did not fuck her. Was I fucking her before I met you, yes, but once I met you, you're all I fucking thought about." He stalks towards me. "You're all I fucking want, but you're too scared to even put your guard down for a second!" he shouts.

"Scared? What the fuck do I have to be afraid of?" I ask my chest heaving up and down.

"This." He trails his thumb down my cheek and across my lips, leaving my skin burning from his touch.

Our eyes stay locked as he holds my chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Have you fucked any other of Charlie's men?" he asks, his voice low and deadly.

I pull away from him, enraged that he has the nerve to ask me that. "Fuck you," I whisper with no bite behind my words.

"I need to know how many men I'm going to have to kill, Isabella. So answer the damn question." His stare is hard and penetrating.

I step away, not able to handle his intensity. My body is on fire, his anger and rage so fucking sexy that all I want to do is tear our clothes off and have him fuck me. Not even the use of my full name can take away my need for him.

"There haven't been any other of my father's men," I state, folding my arms. "How many more Heidis should I expect?"

"Heidi doesn't mean shit to me." He shakes his head. "There is no one else, just you if you open your fucking eyes," he says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't pretend you want me for anything else other than to be the boss," I tell him, having enough of him pretending he's really interested in me.

"Is that what you think? I want to be the boss so bad that'll put up with your wicked pissa ass?" He laughs, pacing around the room.

"Why else would you want to marry someone you don't fucking know?" I ask.

He walks over to me, his hand wrapping around the nape of my neck. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to have you. I don't give a fuck about being the boss. I want you, Isabella Swanatori, but from here on out the ball's in your court. I'm done fighting with you, over you. When you're ready, come to me, baby." He bends down, his lips ghosting over mine

He pulls me to him, his lips pressing against mine soft but greedily. Unlike last time, I don't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss, knowing I need him, no, I want him more than anything.

My fingers grab at the silky strands of his hair, pulling him closer, as our tongues glide against each other.

All too soon, he's stepping back, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Goodnight, Bee," he says before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips and walking out of the room.

 **Killa**

My gaze travels around the room, all eyes are on me, and most aren't friendly. Unlike, the meeting with the Irish family, the Swanatoris hold their meetings in an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. Everyone sits around drinking as Charlie stands in the front of the room.

Felix and Jasper sit on either side of me, Felix's eyes skimming the room like mine. I'm watching everyone, wondering who I'm going to have to kill. So far only Paul, but that's for a whole different reason.

It's not the fact that he actually fucked Bee; it's that he had the balls to say something to me. I can't allow that to pass. I only let him get away with it because I don't want to be unreasonable, but I know in my gut, I will murder him.

"It's my pleasure to officially announce the joining of our family with the Masen Family. The union between Edward and my daughter, Isabella will join our two families together. From this day forward, things are going to change, and we're going to merge into one Family all led by Edward 'Killa' Masen," Charlie says, waving his hand to me. "With Killa at the helm, The Masen-Swanatori family will be one of the deadliest, most powerful families on the East Coast."

At the mention of the Masen-Swanatori family, voices grow loud.

"Why should we join their fucking family! We've been the Swanatoris for over fifty fucking years!" a voice yells from the back.

My eyes look up to find an overweight fucker waving his hands angrily.

I commit his face to memory. He's a dead man.

"Vladimir, we're still the Swanatori Family, that won't ever change, but our families are joining with the Masens, and that's final."

I stand to join Charlie. The room is quiet, filled with murmurs as every eye follows my every move. I see Felix with his gun ready under the table. I know he instructed Jasper to be prepared as well.

That old motherfucker is always organized for something to go wrong, and I respect him for it.

My own guns are in my holster, and my fingers twitch to reach them. I trust Charlie completely, and know, he would never set me up. Although it's only been a few weeks, Charlie Swanatori is someone I trust with my life.

"Thanks, Chief," I say, nodding to him. "This is going to be a huge adjustment for all of us, but I'm going to do whatever it takes for the Masen-Swanatori Family. Both our families have been around for years working separately, but from this day forward we are one." My eyes roam the room.

"You can't possibly expect me to take orders from this fucking kid!" a man sitting next to Vladimir says.

He's dead.

"Kid?" I ask, looking him in the eye. "Why don't you come up here and let me show you how this _kid_ handles disrespectful fucks." My voice is hard.

The man goes to stand, but his brother stops him with a hand on his shoulder. I see Felix's arm move slightly, and I know his finger is on the trigger.

At least there is one smart brother in their family, but still, they both will die.

"Stefan, you and your brother need to get with the program. As head of this family, I've made the decision to join our families together-"

"It's a stupid fucking decision! Why should we bow down to this Irish scum-"

The next words never leave his mouth as I fire from the front of the room hitting him dead center in the head. His brother stands to draw his gun, but two shots hit him simultaneously. Mine hits him in the heart, Felix gets him in the head.

The room is silent as the brothers fall on top of each other.

Dead.

"Anybody else want to fucking disrespect me?" I ask, my eyes scanning each face.

I stop to lock eyes with Paul, and he breaks eye contact quickly. Turning to Jasper, I nod my head in the direction of the two dead bodies. "Jasper, Jacob, get rid of them."

Charlie comes up next to me his arms around my shoulders. "Was that necessary?" he asks.

I turn to face him, my eyes hard. "Absolutely. Would they have lived if it were you?" I challenge.

"No," he says, his voice firm.

"Then we have nothing to discuss," I say, my voice final.

If I let blatant disrespect pass, then I'm just a fucking pussy and shouldn't be the boss.

The rest of the meeting is uneventful as Charlie talks about how we're going to run the business and when the transition will start taking place.

Becoming one family will happen immediately, but I won't officially be the boss until a year or two. Which is perfect for me. The longer I'm out, and in the mix, the more I'm likely to know these men.

The men in the Masen family all know and respect me because I've been in the trenches with them for years, and I'm not afraid to do the dirty work like cut a motherfucker's throat.

Now it's time the Italians learn exactly who Killa Masen is.

 **A/N: Sorry it's late! Thanks for the reviews! Love you! Mean it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 _The song in this chapter is also the song and video that inspired the one shot , oh so long ago! Drake, 'Hold On, We're Going Home_

Chapter 11

 **Killa**

Felix, Jasper, Jacob, and I are driving on the Long Island Express in an unmarked SUV after disposing of the brothers, Vladimir and Stefan somewhere in bumfuck Long Island.

Felix has been reminiscing for half the fucking ride.

"This one time, back in the eighties, I buried a guy on The Island and then about five years back came to a party in the Hamptons …" He raises his hand. "My hand to God, the house was built in the exact spot I buried that fucking body!"

We all crack up at his tales of burying bodies in Long Island.

"It's where we always dump a motherfucker. Best place for someone to get lost," Jacob says from the driver's seat.

"Damn! And I thought Boston was notorious for hiding bodies." Jasper shakes his head.

"I've got bodies buried all over the country," Felix says proudly. "There are so many abandoned houses and buildings in Detroit that it became my go-to place in the nineties."

Jacob parks in front of the Brooklyn house and we all clamber out. We're wearing generic jogging pants and T-shirts, having just burned all our clothes after we disposed of the bodies.

Jacob whined like a bitch when we made him get rid of his suit. Apparently, they never throw away the clothes they're wearing once they take care of a body.

Felix, Jasper, and I laughed at his ass and the mess he was making with the body parts. The entire thing put Felix in teaching mode, and he stood by while I did all the fucking work. He proudly boasted that I hadn't always been so good and told a story of a sixteen-year-old me splashing blood all over myself.

I shook my head because Jacob kills like a fourteen-year-old me. For God sake, didn't anyone teach these New York motherfuckers how to dispose of a body? I had to show Jacob the correct way and how _not_ to get blood every fucking where.

Amateur.

We walk into the house laughing and carefree like we didn't just put two brothers in the ground somewhere on the tip of Long Island.

"Now, Jacob, you can go on with your life since you're all clean," Felix says, waving his hands. "You could run into a cop right now, and he wouldn't have a clue you did anything. That's how you chowdaheads in New York get caught."

"The key is to leave clean. You don't want them to get you for having blood or hair underneath your fingernails." I point to him. "Onna-conna you get caught by the cops they can't find anything."

Jacob nods his head in agreement. "Fuck, I got a lot to learn. Uncle William just says bury the body and drive slow. Clean up at home."

"Now, say you do that." Felix starts as I grab the bottle of brandy on the small bar in the living room. "You get home, dispose of everything in your house, clean yourself in your bathroom, get hair and blood on your floor, and the next day your home is raided by the cops."

"You go down. They trace the hair and the blood back to whoever, and then you get hit with a murder rap," Jasper says.

I chuckle, because just last year he was a messy ass assassin. Emmett still is, but these things take time.

We drink a few shots until Jacob and Jasper both leave. Felix and I sit on the couch with glasses in our hands.

"So what do you plan on doing about Bee?" he asks. I knew his old, instigating ass was going to say something eventually.

"Nothing at all. Ball's in her court, I'm tired of chasing after her." I take a drink, enjoying the burn of the liquor going down.

"In my day, if a man wanted a woman he was happy to chase her." Felix gives me one of his death stares that used to have me jumping when I was younger.

"Whose side are you fucking on?" I ask, getting pissed at him.

"Me? I'm undecided, but she's definitely prettier than you, and I think she can take you in a fight!" he says, getting his old drunk-ass excited.

"If she ever beats me, it's because I let her," I say easily but not a hundred percent confident.

I know Bee can put me on my ass. I also don't think I would defend myself much because she's wicked fucking hot when she's all worked up.

Damn, now I'm hard just thinking about the last time we were in the ring together.

"I'm saying you should think about it from her point of view. You weren't happy when you found out about the arrangement, imagine being her and learning you may have to give up everything for a stranger. How is she supposed to know you really want her?" Felix says, staring at me.

"Because I fucking said so. All I got is my dick and my word," I say, getting angry at him for taking her side.

"Your word is shit, and your dick is small. So you got nothing." He laughs at his own joke.

"Fuck you, you old fart." I give him the finger.

"She doesn't know you like I do. I think the both of you need to meet in the middle."

He stands, shaking his head. "Besides, take it from a lonely old son of a bitch like myself. When you find the right girl; the right one ... who's not going to take your shit, and will keep your sorry ass in line." He points an old finger at me. "You don't let her go, regardless of how you found her. The important thing is you found her. If I were thirty years younger, I would marry that girl tomorrow!" He finishes his speech as he starts walking away.

"You wouldn't make it down the aisle, old man. I would put a bullet in you before I would let that happen." I finish my drink.

"That right there should tell you something. A man doesn't threaten to kill for any woman," he says before walking away.

I watch him leave, thinking about what he's said. Pouring myself another, I start walking around the large room looking at all the family photos.

They all seem to be from when Bee was a little girl. She's smiling in every one with another little girl by her side, their arms always wrapped around the other, heads together.

I've never seen Bee as happy as she looks in all of these photos. Even as a little girl she was beautiful; her hair long, eyes wide, she seems so happy and free, and I want nothing more than to see this side of her.

To see her smile like that again.

I take a deep breath, my mind made up that I will, one day, see her carefree and happy.

 **Bee**

I sit on Alice's bed putting the final touches on the dress I'm going to wear to the club tonight. After Edward left my room, I stayed up all night thinking about what he said.

 _'When you're ready, come to me, baby.'_

I can still hear his silky voice, feel his lips against mine. I wanted to go to him that night, but I couldn't.

I can't.

Parts of me still feel as if he only wants me because our fathers are making us marry. I'm not marrying anyone because the fucking Chief tells me to. That's not the sort of life I'm going to have, and I'm damn sure not marrying a man who takes orders so easily.

"Not that I don't love hanging out here, but how long are you going to hide at my house?" Alice asks, smirking at me.

Fuck.

"I'm not fucking hiding," I say, my voice cold.

I'm fucking hiding, I know I am. It's really not hiding; it's avoiding the infuriating, sexy cocksucker that is Killa Masen.

"It's okay if you like him you know. I mean who gives a fuck if your fathers arranged it?" she asks, raising a half-waxed eyebrow at me.

"I give a fuck, Alice!" I yell, finally voicing what's been bothering me since I met Edward.

I hate that I want him, besides the fact that I have no choice in the union. Not to mention he's also a conceited cocksucker. A sexy-as-fuck, conceited cocksucker but still he's just too sure of himself.

"It's going to happen, right? And it's obvious that the both of you are crazy hot for each other. I mean, when he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder I just knew there was about to be some serious fucking going on!" she says before turning back to the mirror to finish waxing her eyebrows.

"So I should what? Just go along with it? Not fucking likely. I admit he's very good to look at, but that's it." I press my needle into the fabric, bringing the hem up higher.

"So almost fucking him at his parent's Christmas party was what … a coincidence?" Alice stops waxing her lip to turn to me.

I glare at her. "Remind me not to tell you anything else!" I point.

My phone buzzes and I stop what I'm doing to pick it up. My eyes go wide at the message on the screen, and my cold heart immediately softens.

Damn it Bee! Stop being a fucking girl!

 _Will you please be my date tonight – Edward._

"Who is that?" Alice asks, walking over to me.

She looks down at my phone. "Looks like he wants you for more than your title of mafia princess," Alice says before turning and going back to the mirror.

"Don't be a fucking instigator." I ignore the text and go back to the dress.

"I'm not instigating. I'm on your side always, but it just seems you're into him, like really into him." Her eyes find mine from the mirror.

"I'm not. I'll admit I may want to fuck him, but that's it," I say, my voice final.

"Then fuck him tonight and get it over with and in the fall, come to New York and don't even think about him. Problem solved." She takes the tweezers and plucks out any stray hairs.

Problem solved? I don't think it's going to be that easy getting over Killa.

I pick up my phone and type one simple word.

 _Yes.- Bee_

 **~K &B~**

That night, after hours of perfecting our outfits, Alice and I leave my room. She's going on and on about starting the New Year with Jasper deep inside of her. I roll my eyes, but keep quiet.

"He texted me last night that he has a room at the Marriott. I totally should've been offended, but I want him so fucking bad," she says, fanning herself as we reach the top of the stairs. "That make-out session after Edward hauled you away left me a needy bitch."

At least someone is getting laid, I can't even be mad at her. The only person I want to have sex is the same person I can't stand.

We walk down the stairs, me ignoring her list vivid detail on what she wants to do to Jasper. My heart stops at the sight in front of me, and butterflies dance in my belly.

 _Butterflies_?

Bee Swanatori doesn't get butterflies.

Edward is wearing an all-black suit that fits him like a glove, and my eyes roam his body hungrily. His messy hair looks as if he recently ran his fingers through it. His gun holster shows a little, and I'm wet just from the sight of it, knowing how powerful he is.

"Wow!" Jasper says, bringing me out of my blatant eye-fucking of his cousin.

Edward looks up, his eyes finding me. A slow grin takes over his face as his eyes undress me, I feel naked underneath his lustful gaze, and I love every second of it.

Once I'm standing in front of him, he slips his hand around my waist, pulling me to him. I try to ignore how I feel when we're this close ... safe, wanted like I'm home and he's everything. But how can that even be possible?

"You look wicked hot," he says, his accent thick.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." My eyes travel is face, landing on his plump lips.

"Is this another Bee original?" he asks, and I'm shocked he remembers I make my own clothes.

"Yes, I designed both Alice's and my dress," I tell him proudly.

"You really have a talent." His eyes roam my body. "Thank you for agreeing to be my date." He stares into my eyes, and I'm stunned by his sincerity.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Killa?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm still here, baby, but I realize you don't think I want you. Maybe I haven't done things right. So I'm going to show you, and you're going to let me," he says smoothly.

"Oh am I? I don't take orders from you, Killa," I tell him teasingly.

"Not yet you don't," he says, his lips a feather length away from my own. "But soon."

I back away from him. "Promises, promises."

Our eyes lock, and I want to kiss him, to give in to this crazy feeling I have.

"Stay focused tonight, Killa!" Felix's loud voice booms, causing us to break eye contact. "I have a feeling, and you know I'm usually right about these things."

Edward releases me, turning to him. "I'm always focused," he says, taking my coat off the rack.

"Yeah, but with that one not paying any attention, someone needs to be on alert," he says, nodding his head at Jasper.

Jasper and Alice are at the door making out like teenagers. It's a disturbing sight since she's practically dry humping his leg.

"Jesus," Edward mutters, shaking his head.

He helps me into my coat, and another piece of my armor falls away. I can feel it with every compliment, almost kiss, and kind gesture.

If I allow myself to let go and he ends up being exactly who I thought he was the first time, I'm going to fucking kill him.

 **~K &B~**

The club is filled to capacity with the New Year's Eve crowd. We're seated in the VIP section with Jacob and Emily, who he met last month. I'm feeling really good, I'm on my third drink, and we all smoked on the ride over.

"Jacob tells me you two are really close. I think that is so sweet since he's so much older than you," Emily says, smiling at me.

Edward sits beside me trying to contain his laughter, and I elbow him in the rib causing him to laugh even harder.

"It wasn't always like this. When we were little, Quil, Embry, and I would terrorize her and Angela-" Jacob stops mid-sentence as my eyes find his.

At the mention of her name, I'm reminded that she'll never do anything like this, never go out, never know what it's like to be with someone, and I feel the all too familiar guilt I feel when I think about her.

"Who's Angela?" Emily asks.

I stand to grab Edward's hand before Jacob can answer. "Let's dance."

It annoys the fuck out of me how Jacob can talk so easily about Angie as if he gave a fuck about her. I know we were just kids, and it was no one's fault, but it's times like this when I can't fucking stand him.

"Hey, where did you go," Edward says, turning me around to face him as we reach the dance floor.

"Nowhere." I shake my head.

He pulls me close, his lips grazing the shell of my ear. "Is Angela the little girl in the pictures with you?" My body stiffens. "One day, will you tell me who Angela is?"

I take a deep breath trying to calm my beating heart, not knowing if I ever will be able to share her with him. If I will ever want to.

"When you're ready," he says before pressing a kiss to my temple.

I've never seen this side of Edward before. I've only ever seen either Killa Edward or cocksucker Edward, never this sweet, caring side of him.

The song changes just as we reach the dance floor and the bass takes over me, and my hips start moving to Drake, _'Hold On, We're Going Home._ ' I start moving my body to the beat as the music dances over my skin; the beat hitting the same tune as my heart.

Edward's hands slide against my overheated body through my dress, pulling me closer to him so that there's no room between us.

 _'I got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see  
I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly  
I can't get over you  
You left your mark on me  
I want your high love and emotion, endlessly  
'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
You act so different around me  
'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
I know exactly who you could be_

 _Just hold on we're going home,'_

My hips sway against his hard cock, as the lyrics seem to surround us, wrapping us up in our own world where no one else exists.

His hands roam my body and it feels as if he's committing every curve to memory. As my head falls back, a moan escapes when his lips find my neck, placing an open mouth kiss on my collarbone.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his wild hair as he kisses a sensual path to my lips. When his lips find mine, it's slow and hungry. He bends me back, never breaking our dance, our tongues moving against each other.

It's everything, as the lyrics seem to express exactly how we're feeling but can't say.

Our bodies say it all as they move as one. He leads me and I follow effortlessly giving over complete control.

Feeling overwhelmed by the emotion I feel for this man, I break the kiss, turning away from him. He doesn't miss a beat, his arms pulling me back in, his lips at my neck tracing to my ear.

"Don't run from me, baby," he whispers huskily, and I shiver, the effect of his words going straight to my pussy.

Flinging one arm around his neck I pull him to me, turning my head, so our lips ghost against each other.

"I don't run." I pull him to me, taking his lips in a hungry kiss as the lyrics continue to define us.

It's as if the world knows we're meant to be together and the only one fighting it is me.

And I'm tired of it.

 _'You're the girl  
You're the one  
Gave you every  
Thing I love  
I think there's something  
Baby  
I think there's something  
Baby_

 _'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
You act so different around me  
'Cause you're a good girl and you know it  
I know exactly who you could be_

 _Oh just hold on we're going home (goin' home)_

 _Just hold on we're going home (goin' home)  
It's hard to do these things alone (things alone)  
Just hold on we're going home (goin' home)'_

As the song ends, I turn around without breaking our kiss. Edward leads me off the dance floor, and I find my back pressed up against a wall.

"I want you so fucking bad," he says, kissing my neck.

"Then take me." My voice is needy as I rub his hard cock through his pants.

"Fuck. If I take you, you're mine, Princess. Are you ready to be mine?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Are you ready to be mine, Killa?" I ask seriously. "Because I don't share."

Our eyes stay locked as we breathe heavily, our lips so close together, longing to once again be connected.

"I've been yours since you broke my fucking nose." He laughs, giving me a crooked grin.

"Good," I whisper before pulling him back to me and pressing our lips together.

"Oh, my God! That dance was so fucking hot. It was like you were fucking on the dance floor. I think Jasper totally came in his pants," Alice shrieks, and we look up to find her and Jasper standing beside us.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Edward asks, looking at a disheveled Jasper.

I look Alice up and down, noting that she looks just as rumpled as Jasper. Her once perfectly styled hair is a mess on top of her head. Her lipstick is smeared and her dress wrinkled.

I guess waiting until they got to the hotel was not an option.

"Um, nowhere. We took a minute and then when we came out, you two were fucking on the dance floor," Jasper says, pointing at us.

"Fuck you. Don't get caught slipping," Edward says, pointing to him. He wraps his arms around my waist, leading me away. "You got your gun on you?" he asks, his eyes roaming the club suspiciously.

"It's in my purse at the table. Why?" I ask as we climb the stairs to VIP with Jasper and Alice behind us.

"Just asking. Felix is always fucking right and as much as I enjoyed that dance of ours, if Jasper noticed, then anyone could've caught us off guard." He squeezes my hip.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Killa," I tease, causing him to smirk.

"Oh, I know you will, Princess." He winks at me. "Never leave your gun. It should stay with you always," he says, becoming serious again.

I laugh, because I see the switch from Edward to Killa, and it is a sight to behold. Both are sexy as fuck, but one is deadly.

His eyes lands on where we were seated, and his body immediately goes rigid. I follow his gaze and rage fills me at the sight of Paul sitting at the table with my cousins. He's gotten close to Embry recently, and it seems as if they are tied at the fucking hip.

I want to confront his bitch ass for even thinking he has the right to mention the little thing we had to Edward. It was just fucking, and if he thinks it was anything else he is sorely mistaken.

When we reach the table, I take my purse from the chair I was sitting in and put it on my shoulder. Opening it, I check to make sure the gun is still there.

"Killa!" Embry yells.

"That was some show you put on with our baby cousin," Quil says, his eyes going from Edward to me.

"I'm not a fucking baby and mind your business," I say, annoyed that Quil is pretending he gives a fuck about me.

"You're definitely not a baby," Paul says under his breath.

I glare at him, not believing the death wish he has. He must think Quil and Embry can save him. If Edward doesn't kill him, I fucking will, so he's dead either way.

Edward looks at Paul, his mouth set. "What the fuck did you say?"

Paul looks around the table for help, but when none comes, he shakes his head like the bitch he is. "Nothing."

"Let's keep it that fucking way," Edward says, and I'm instantly turned on by his show of power and dominance. "And Quil, what I do with your cousin is our fucking business. If she doesn't have a problem with it, no one else should. We all know she can take care of herself."

"I could beat every one of you at this table. Don't fucking forget it," I say, meaning my words.

Quil couldn't beat me on his best day, and Jacob is too much of a pussy to try. Embry, on the other hand, would be a harder opponent, because he's conniving.

Edward leans over, pulling me to him. "You think you can beat me, baby?" he asks, laughing.

"Do I need to break your nose again?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Bee, come to the restroom with me," Alice demands.

Edward stands as I get up to follow Alice. "Come right back," he says, his eyes roaming the room.

"Don't boss me around, Killa," I tell him before walking away with Alice.

We reach the VIP restrooms and Alice quickly starts fixing herself in the mirror. "Why didn't you fucking tell me I look like this?" she asks, glaring at me.

"What did you expect?" I ask. "Where did you fuck him anyway?" I challenge, putting my hand on my hips.

"Who said I fucked him?" She tries to deny it and I laugh at her, checking myself out in the mirror.

"Oh, you fucked him." I challenge.

"Yes I did, and it was phenomenal! And you're one to talk. Somebody is finally getting some Killa cock!" She fist pumps, and I roll my eyes always enjoying her particular brand of crazy.

She finishes up at the mirror, and I tell her to leave me while I go. Once I'm done, I wash my hands, but before I can leave the restroom, the door opens, and a drunken Paul enters.

His eyes roam my body, and I'm on instant alert as I widen my stance prepared to fuck him up.

"You really falling for this guy? I guess you just wanted a boss, not a mere soldier," he says, taking a step toward me.

I say nothing, and before he takes another step, I punch him in his windpipe, cutting off his oxygen.

He falls to the floor clutching his neck, struggling to breathe.

The door opens, and Edward is standing there in all his glory, looking like death himself. His eyes go to Paul on the floor, and he quickly jumps on him and starts punching.

"You obviously think I'm a fucking joke!" he says, hitting Paul in the jaw. "I told you not to fucking look at her." He kicks him in the stomach. "Or go near her, motherfucker!" He slams his head against the floor, causing Paul to cry out in pain.

Edward lifts him up, dragging him around the restroom like a ragdoll. When he takes out one of his guns I watch as he pistol-whips him, while my heart is beating out of my fucking chest. By now, my panties are reduced to nothing by how turned on I am by him.

My mouth hangs open as I take in all his glory. He's like an avenging angel, delivering death. His green eyes are wild, his hair a mess, his jaw set.

And I fucking want him.

No one but him.

Killa Fucking Masen.

 **A/N: I know! I know! I'm so damn late but you got this nice long chapter! I'm also in New York for work so I'm a little swamped. You will not get an update this week This four thousand word chapter will have to hold you until next week! Thanks for dealing with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

 **Warning: Descriptive dismemberment scene near the end of the chapter. Read at your own risk! It was hard for me too! Who knows how I've managed to stay watching The Walking Dead and Game Of Thrones all these seasons! LOL**

Chapter 12

 **Killa**

I watch her walk away with Alice, my eyes following the twitch of her ass as it sways from side to side.

Fuck, I'm a goner for her.

She drives me wicked fucking crazy, both in a good and bad way. But I want it. I want her.

I flag the waitress over and order two more drinks for Bella and me, while my eyes scan the room.

Jacob and his date are at the bar chatting it up with some people, and Jasper hangs over the bar ordering another round.

I'm suddenly on alert after our dance as Felix's words penetrate my mind. I lost myself on the dance floor with her. It was as if we were the only people in the club; the only ones who matter in this whole fucked up world we live in.

"So, Killa, you're really marrying my cousin?" Embry asks, taking me out of my thoughts of Bee.

My eyes go to Paul, and I watch as he turns to glare at me.

I chuckle darkly, not believing the nerve of these New Yorkers. They definitely try to test you to see what you're about. I don't know what's going on between Paul and Embry, but it's clear they're boys. It's also clear that Paul wants Bee. Too bad for him, 'cause I want her too, and I'm not giving her up without a fight or dealing with their petty fucking games.

This motherfucker Paul will be dead before the New Year, and if Embry's not careful, he'll be buried with him out on The Island. I really didn't want to start the year off with a kill, I'd much more prefer ringing it in buried inside of Bee.

"That's between your cousin and me."

"I think I'm fucking in love," Jasper says, scooting his chair closer to mine.

I look at him, a little shocked at his declaration. Jasper is worse than me, but not as bad as Emmett, with all the women.

"No-suh!" I say, shaking my head.

"Ya-huh," he says excitedly. "I'm done with other women. Done! You hear me, done!"

"Okay, you're done!" I say, agreeing with him.

I wonder how long this will last?

"Killa, come meet some people," Jacob says, walking to the table.

I stand, laughing at Jasper's ass and follow Jacob to the bar where two guys are standing with his date. Emily, seems to be in deep conversation with one of them, and if I were Jacob, I'd watch that shit.

"Fellas, this is Killa. He's gonna take over the family. You're going to be dealing with him a lot as he comes down from Boston," Jacob says, and I try to ignore his overload of information.

They don't need to know all that about me, but I won't check him in front of people. This is his city, his family, but he needs to know how I do things and running my mouth is not the way.

Da and Felix have always taught me to give as little information as possible. Let motherfuckers make up their own fucking conclusions.

"Killa, meet Sam Uley, and his brother Seth." Jacob makes the introductions.

Sam pulls himself away from Emily to look at me and offer his hand. "Killa! I've heard a lot about you. Word's been going around, it even reached the Bronx."

"Sam and his brother are our main suppliers for-" Jacob starts, but I hold up my hand, having an idea on what Sam and Seth provide.

"Less is more," I say, shaking my head at Jacob before taking Sam's outstretched hand. "Good to meet you both." I take his brother's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Your reputation definitely precedes you and I've done business with your cousin, James," Seth says, bobbing his head up and down.

I search my memory, wondering if James ever mentioned a Seth. "Ahh, Seth with the fire!" I say, remembering the deal James made a few months ago.

Catching movement out the corner of my eye, I watch as Alice sits on Jasper's lap.

Paul looks over at me to check if I'm looking. I make sure to keep my head facing forward, watching him closely. Paul stands and starts walking toward the back.

"Yeah, that's me-" he starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Excuse me," I say before I turn and leave.

My feet start moving where I just saw Paul disappear. If that motherfucker goes near Bee or has laid a finger on her, he's a fucking dead man. I know Bee can take care of herself, but the thought that she could be in danger has me practically running to the back.

My eyes scan the hallway. It's empty, but I rush to the women's room, hearing some sort of scuffle. Pushing the door open, I freeze for a second seeing Paul on the floor and Bee standing in a defensive stance.

I'm fucking livid, and this motherfucker is going to fucking pay for ever thinking he can touch Bee after the multiple warnings he's been given.

I pounce on that motherfucker, taking out my anger on him.

"You apparently think I'm a fucking joke." I throw a punch hitting him in the jaw. "I told you not to fucking look at her." I stand and kick that piece of shit in his stomach. "Or go near her, motherfucker!" I grab him by his greasy fucking hair and slam his head against the tile.

All I see is red as I lift him like he weighs nothing and bang his punk ass against the wall and the doors of the stall. Blood splatters everywhere, and I feel a sick satisfaction in seeing this fucker suffer.

Taking out one of my guns, I clock that motherfucker on the temple with the butt and proceed to pistol-whip him. The sound of his agony fills me with pride because I'm the one causing him pain.

Each blow renders him helpless, and I lift him up by his bloody shirt looking him in the face. His eyes are shut tight from the beating, his lip is bleeding non-stop as he's lost a few teeth, and an open cut oozes blood down his face.

"Shit." Jasper's voice pulls me out of my kill zone as I like to call it. 

"What the fuck?" I look up to find Quil and Embry looking from Paul to me. 

"You're a crazy motherfucker! He's under our protection!" Embry shouts, stalking into the restroom.

"Fuck your protection!" I yell, pulling a limb dick Paul around the small space. "I'm crazy?" I ask, pointing to myself with my gun. "This piece of shit followed my girl in here, tried to attack her ... this is not the men's room, you motherfuckers!

Quil steps forward. "Look, Killa, I don't know how you all do it in Boston, but here, we take care of our own. Bee probably led him on. I'm sure we can work this out"

"Fuck you," Bee spits, looking as if she will break Quil in half. "He came in here where I was minding my own business. I punched him in the throat. Whatever he thought he was doing, it wasn't happening."

"Look, I'm just saying maybe he thought you two could pick up where you left off," Quill says.

"I don't give a fuck what he thought." I drop Paul to the floor. "I'm done talking about it. He's fucking dead. You got a problem with it?" I question them ... my eyes going from Quil to his brother Embry.

Quill holds up his hands. "You're the boss, Killa."

"I'm glad we fucking understand each other," I tell him, looking him in the eye.

Jacob rushes in, and the small space is gets crowded.

"Fuck! What the fuck is going on?" he asks.

"No time to explain." I shake my head. "Jazz, get Embry and Quil to help you get his body down the stairs. They lead to the alley. Jacob, get the car."

Jacob leaves first, and then Quil looks out to make sure the hallway is clear. Jasper and Embry picks up Paul's near-lifeless body and take him out, leaving Bee and me alone.

I turn to Bee. "Why don't you go back to your house with Alice-"

"No. I'm coming with you," she says with fire in her eyes.

"You sure you want to get dirty, Princess?" I ask, offering her my hand.

"Absolutely," she says, placing her hand in mine.

 **Bee**

Hand in hand, Edward and I make our way down the back stairs of the club. His grip is firm as he walks in front of me.

I'm still shocked by how he came charging in, the look on his face, he was beautiful all full of rage as if he was saving me. The truth is, I didn't need saving at all, but the general idea that he wants to save me is kind of softening me.

"Did he try anything?" he asks.

"He would have, but I didn't give him a chance. I throat punched him not long after he walked in." I shrug as we come to a stop at the door that leads outside.

"Good. Never let anyone get too close," he says in serious teacher mode.

"I know how to fight, cocksucker." I shake my head, annoyed.

"Yeah, you do, but do you know how to kill?" he challenges me.

"No," I admit.

I can protect myself, and I can shoot, but I've never killed anyone with my own hands, not yet anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," he says before pushing the door open.

We walk out into the brisk New York night, and I fold my arms to block against the cold. Edward looks over to me and takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.

Paul is perched up against a dumpster, barely conscious as Jasper, Jacob, Embry, and Quil stand around him.

"Look, maybe we can work something out-"Embry starts but stops mid-sentence from the stare Edward gives him.

"I'm done talking about this. He had his fucking chance, now shut the fuck up. As a matter of fact, both of you motherfuckers can book it." He points to Quil and Embry. "

They stare at each other before going back inside, turning their backs on Paul. He gags and reaches out to them hoping they can save him.

Jasper hands Edward a silencer, and I watch as he screws it on. He turns to me and cocks his head.

"You got any last words for him?" he asks, his green eyes piercing into me.

I don't know what he's looking for, regret, some type of feelings for Paul that I never had.

I walk over and press my lips to his. Our kiss is hungry and needy as our tongues glide together, his free hand slips to my ass, and he squeezes.

I end our kiss, stepping back to stare into his eyes. It's like the dance floor all over again where no one exists but us.

He turns me around in his arms, holding me as his arm stands steady pointing down at Paul.

"Always aim to kill," he whispers in my ear, causing shivers to run through my body and go straight to my aching pussy.

He pulls the trigger, shooting Paul in the head.

Paul's lifeless body falls over dead; his eyes staring out at nothing.

Killa pulls me closer, his lips skimming my neck to my ear.

"Now the fun begins, baby."

 **~K &B~**

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," I say for the hundredth time as I take the last piece of Paul from Edward and throw it in a black garbage bag.

We've been out in the sticks of upstate New York for nearly two hours after a quick stop back at the Brooklyn house for supplies and to change out of our party clothes.

We followed Felix from Brooklyn, he's currently burying other parts of Paul somewhere else.

"I can't believe I'm ringing in the New Year by cutting up a motherfucker," Edward says, tying his own bag. "How you doing over there, baby?" he asks.

"Terrible. I hope this isn't your idea of romance. If it is, I hate to see what you're planning for our honeymoon." It slips out without me noticing as I tie off the bag.

"Oh, you're marrying me now?" he asks, smiling at me.

He's so fucking hot even covered in dirt and blood.

"Not in your wildest fucking dreams," I say, blowing him a kiss.

He laughs at me before standing and taking off the plastic gloves he's wearing and throwing them in a new bag.

"Take off your clothes," he says before pulling his shirt over his head.

"What?" I ask him, wondering what he has planned. "You made me get dressed in these damn sweatpants so I wouldn't have to get rid of my dress."

"Yeah, and now we got to get rid of the evidence. So strip, Princess," he says, pulling down his gray sweatpants.

My eyes roam is his hard body, stopping at the bulge in his boxer brief. I take off the white T-shirt I'm wearing and then my sneakers, which are covered in blood.

Fuck, I liked those sneakers.

A half-naked Edward comes over to me with a bag full of clean clothes and a garbage bag for the soiled ones. I take off my own pants, dropping them in the bag.

I put on the new sweatshirt and jogging pants, watching as he throws my nice Nike's into the garbage bag.

"Now what do we do, Killa?" I ask, shivering from the cold.

"You get in the truck while I get rid of everything. Make sure there's no blood on you. There's alcohol and ammonia in the back to clean up with," he says as he puts on a new pair of sweats.

I quickly jump it into the back of the truck not having to be told twice. It's fucking freezing outside. Once inside, I quickly rub at my skin before leaning over to start the car and blasting the heat.

The time on the dashboard says eleven forty; it'll be twenty twelve in twenty minutes.

I start inspecting myself for any blood and find I'm pretty clean. It was a gruesome ordeal, one I wouldn't ever again want to do. But doing it with Edward seemed to have brought us closer together in some sick, twisted way.

He was so in charge ... from the beating in the bathroom to the final shot to Paul's head, all the way until he started cutting up the body parts with Felix.

Felix took half of Paul to a different location explaining that it's best not to have one person in one piece and in one place. It was funny how the both of them took pride in the actual dismemberment as if it was an art and not a brutal act.

After about fifteen minutes, Edward gets into the back of the truck, pulling me close to him and rubbing my back to warm me.

"Is it done?" I ask against his chest.

"Yeah, thank fuck Felix dug the grave before he left or we'd be here all night." He nuzzles into my neck, and I can't help but love every second of it.

I don't know when we crossed this threshold, but I never want to fucking go back, unless he fucks up.

His hands roam to my nape, guiding my head to look up at him. We stare into each other eyes before our lips meet slow and steady.

In the background, fireworks and gunshots are heard ringing in the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Princess," he whispers against my lips.

"Happy New Year, cocksucker," I say, grinning at him.

His lips capture mine again; this kiss full of hunger and passion and I lose myself to him.

I lose myself to Killa.

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay! I'm still working in New York and of course I got sick near the end of my trip! I've been sick for the past three days and just passing out sleep and high on meds. I did surface enough to get this chapter to Fran who pushed it out like a beast! And April always delivers! Thanks for dealing with me and loving these two crazy kids! I don't think we have a killing team based on the way Bee was not into cutting up Paul! LOL I'm flying home tomorrow! YAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

Chapter 13

 **Bee**

Fire rises through my body as his lips trail to my neck and one of his hands squeeze my breast, and I moan in pleasure. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling hard.

"Ahh, you were so fucking hot tonight," I cry out as he bites my neck, sucking hard.

I should be pissed he's marking me, but I can't give a fuck about anything right now, except having him.

"So were you, baby," he says against my skin.

I push him away, and he falls back against the back seat of the truck. Climbing on top of him, I take his lips with mine in a greedy kiss.

"I want you _now_ ," I say before biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Bee. I want you too." He kisses me, his hand gripping the back of my head.

The kiss is long and deep, our tongues gliding against each other. Shivers run through my body as he holds me closer to him.

Emotions I've never felt before run through me. I open my eyes to find Edward staring at me with an intensity I've never seen before, and it causes my blood to boil.

We stare at each other, our breathing heavy, as I feel that bubble where only we exist in the entire world.

A bang on the front window causes us to jump, and Edward takes his gun, pointing it at the possible, would-be intruder.

"You slippin, Killa!" Felix's loud voice yells as he laughs.

"Fuck you, old man," Edward yells back.

"Let's move it, lovebirds." Felix gives the truck one more slap.

I turn and watch through the tinted windows as he gets in the other SUV.

Grabbing me by the nape, Edward pulls me to him, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. "What are you doing to me, Bee?" His voice is gruff and desperate as he pushes his forehead against mine.

"Distracting you, according to Felix," I whisper, grinning at him.

"He's right. I can't afford to let my guard down. It could cost me-" I push him away, pissed that I allowed myself to be wrapped up in him.

"It could cost you what, Edward? You wouldn't be the boss? Is that it?" I ask, angrily.

"Fuck being the boss, Bee! Why don't you believe I don't fucking want it?" He pulls me nearer. "You know what I want? I want to kill motherfuckers, get my damn hands dirty, and once it's all done come home to you."

"Don't lie to me, Killa." My voice is a plea.

"I can't allow my guard down because it could cost me something way greater than the fucking family." His hand grips my hair again, and his piercing green eyes stare into mine. "It could cost me you ... You wicked infuriating woman."

"I can take care of myself," I whisper, fighting the feelings running through me.

"I know, baby, but if I failed to do that I'd never be able to live with myself." He presses a kiss to my forehead causing me to release a breath. "Let's go before I have to kill an old man," he says, releasing me.

He gets out of the truck, and I climb into the front seat, making myself comfortable on the passenger side.

I hear Felix and Edward talking, and I roll down the window to see what's taking so long.

"You better not fuck this up. If you do, I'll marry that girl myself. Any woman who can do what she did tonight is worth keeping," Felix says, and I laugh.

"Fuck you, old man, stay away from my girl before I bury your ass out here too," Edward says, walking away.

Just like earlier, when he called me 'his girl' butterflies dance in my belly, and I feel giddy.

 _Me, Bee Swanatori, giddy over a man._

Edward gets in and buckles up. "You ready?"

"Yes." My voice is firm, because, for the first time since I met Edward Masen, I'm ready.

 **~K &B~**

The highway is practically deserted as we drive through New York. I stare out the window not believing it's a new year, and my mind wanders to Angie. What kind of a woman she would have grown into and if she'd like Edward.

If she had lived, I'm sure I'd be a different person, maybe more girly and falling at his feet.

I giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asks, taking my hand.

I shake my head. "Just thinking about someone. I think about her a lot, but on New Years it seems to be more," I whisper, my heart beating wildly.

"Is it Angela?" he asks.

My heart beats wildly in my chest at the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. We ride in silence, the question lingering between us.

"I-I saw the pictures of you and another little girl. Then Jacob mentioned her last night," he says, looking from me to the road.

"Jacob talks too fucking much," I say, chuckling because I have no idea how he hasn't spilled family secrets yet.

Edward kisses my hand like it's the most natural thing in the world. "He really does. I would think the Chief would've taught him better."

"Some people you can't teach," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

The car is silent again. "Is Angela the girl in the pictures?" he asks as he follows Felix to the exit.

"Yes." Right now, it's all I'm willing to tell him.

"Okay." His voice is final, closing the subject.

We drive in silence, my heart practically beating out my chest. I don't talk about Angela usually; to me, no one is worthy of her memory. She was everything good and innocent in this world, and she died for nothing.

"My mother was shot when I was twelve, she lost the baby she was carrying." Edward's voice is filled with emotion. I turn away from the window to look at him, his profile is hard, and water dances in his green eyes as he stare at the Brooklyn streets.

"I didn't kill anyone that day, but that was the day I became a killer. That day, I vowed I would always do anything I had to, in order to protect my family and never again let what happened to Ma happen to anyone else close to me," he says seriously as he parks in front of the house.

We're quiet as we stare at each other. This is the first time we've revealed parts of ourselves to the other. I gave him a piece of information about Angela, and he exposed a part of himself to me. It's not much, but it's more than what we've been doing.

Felix gets out of the truck, and Edward breaks eye contact. "Let's talk upstairs," he says, going to open the door.

"Talk?" I challenge.

He groans as he takes his gun out of the glove compartment and places it in his waistband. "You're fucking killing me, baby," he says, opening the door.

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds," Felix says as he rounds the truck and walks up to the house beside us.

"If it isn't an old man. Edward, should you assist him into the house?" I tease.

Edward laughs. "That's what your old ass gets."

"I'll have you young'ins know, sixty is the new forty," he says, shaking his head as we climb the stairs.

"Keep telling yourself that," Edward says as Amun opens the door for us.

We walk in the house, all three of us laughing.

"I see how it is, you're turning Bee against me," Felix says, shaking his head as he heads for his room. "Night, lovebirds, this old man is calling it a night."

"Night, Felix, thanks for the lessons," I tell him, waving."

Edward walks into the living room and starts pouring two glasses of my dad's best scotch.

"I always need a fucking drink after," he says, holding up a glass for me.

My fingers brush against his as I take the glass. "Do I need to worry about you becoming an alcoholic?" I ask.

He chuckles darkly, swirling the amber liquid. "No, I just need to take the edge off and calm the fuck down."

Edward takes a drink, his green eyes on me. They are full of want and need, and I know the same hunger is in my eyes.

I finish my drink, setting my glass down. "I'm going to bed." My voice is final.

"I'll walk you to your room," he says, finishing his own drink.

As we leave the living room visions of the night swarm my head, and the closer we get to my room the brighter my hunger burns.

He grips my hand tightly, and the heat of his body looming so close, sends my heart beating into overdrive. Little pulses of want radiate from our clasped hands and spread along my limbs to collect low in my abdomen.

When we reach my door, he pulls me to a stop. "I'll let you go-"

Unable to fight the lust surging through me, I turn and lunge at him, attacking his lips with mine. Lifting me up by the ass, he presses me against the door, devouring me as I blindly grab the knob, twisting it.

He trips as we stumble into my room, but he still manages to hold me in his strong arms without breaking our kiss.

Kicking the door closed, he holds me tighter, his lips hard and demanding. I grip his hair, fighting him for dominance as our tongues battle as if they are at war.

He tosses me on the bed, and I laugh. I've never felt so free with anyone in my life as I do when I'm with him.

 **Killa**

Blinking my eyes repeatedly, I open and close my mouth as she laughs; her entire face lighting up. She is so fucking beautiful in this moment and all-fucking-mine.

Finally.

She kicks off her flip-flops, a sexy smirk on her lips as she watches me tug my shirt over my head, desperate to get naked and be inside of her.

Sitting, Bee takes my gun out of my waistband.

"You like guns, Killa?" She raises an eyebrow as she makes sure the safety is on.

My God, she's fucking phenomenal.

"I got a big one just for you, Princess," I cage her in with my arms, bending to claim her lips in a hot as fuck kiss.

My lips are bruising as I push her back on the bed. She reaches over and puts the gun down before burying her hands in my hair. She pulls on it, gripping me as if her life depends on it.

I pull her sweatpants down, my fingers skimming her long, creamy legs. Standing, I remove her pants, throwing them over my shoulder. My eyes follow her hands as she pulls down her red panties. When they're finally free, she throws them at me. They bounce off my chest and fall to the floor, forgotten.

I lick my lips, my eyes taking in her wet pussy. My cock is hard as a rock as I take off my own sweatpants and briefs, freeing myself.

Her eyes lock on my cock, and I watch as her pupils dilate, her brown eyes turning black.

Bee removes her shirt, throwing that at me as well.

"Fuck, you're wicked pissa hot," I say, climbing on the bed.

I stop to nip at her creamy fucking thighs, taking a bite. Her fingers run through my hair, pulling me upward.

"Fuck me, Killa. Now," she demands, pressing her pouty lips to mine.

Her tongue is demanding as one of her hands wrap around my cock, pumping expertly. I let out a groan, wanting to bury myself deep inside of her.

The need to taste her skin overwhelms me, and my lips travel down her neck, nipping and sucking as if I'll die if I don't fucking have her soon.

My hand roams down the tense planes of her stomach, and I find her hot and wet as I slip two fingers inside. As I finger fuck her, I take a hard, pink nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue and savoring in the fucking taste of her. She lets out a desperate mewl, causing my cock to twitch in her warm hand.

"God yes!" she yells as her grip tightens, and I feel like I'm going to blow my fucking load.

Sitting, I remove her hand from my cock. "Keep that up, and I'm going to come all over you."

"Promises, promises," she moans seductively as she fucks my hand.

She's a fucking sight. My eyes roam her body, taking in her almost, too large tits for a girl with such a small body. They bounce up and down while she grips the sheet in her hands as her pussy begins to clench around my fingers like a vise grip.

"That's it, come on my fucking fingers. I want to fucking taste you on my hand, baby," I say, bending down.

I lick up her stomach as I continue to fuck her with my fingers, causing her to come when I bite down on her nipple.

Her fingers hold me in place as her pussy keeps me hostage. "Fuck! Killa! Yes! Yes!" she yells, and I pray to fucking Christ that we're not fucking interrupted this time.

When she comes down from her orgasm, I take one final nip at her nipple, wanting to stay at her fucking breasts as long as I fucking breathe.

Biting my way to her lips, I kiss her hard before I replace my tongue with my fingers, still coated in her juices. She sucks on them hungrily, moaning as I line my cock against her wetness, desperate to have her.

To penetrate her ...

Plunging inside I grab her by her hips lifting them off the bed. I want to bury myself deep inside of her where no man has ever been and never will again.

She's mine now, and I revel in the feel of her. She's so fucking tight and wet, her pussy throbs around me, and I want to fucking cry.

I grit my teeth as I pull almost all the way out and pause. She grabs her tits, pinching her nipples with a loud moan, and I thrust back in hard, unable to fight the pull.

"Again," she begs, and I pull out slowly before thrusting hard.

"Fuck yes, baby! You feel so fucking good." Again, I pull out of her slowly.

"Damn, it Killa! Fuck me!" she yells with fire in her eyes.

This time I thrust back inside of her hard but continue a grueling pace as I fuck her as if our very lives depend on it.

This is what I've fucking wanted since she broke my fucking nose.

Her.

Only her.

Bee Swanatori.

I pound into her, never feeling anything like this for anyone in my entire fucking life. She's every fucking thing; the way she calls my name, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her face flush as she grinds against my cock.

"That's it, baby, take my fucking cock," I grit out before I press my body against hers, never breaking our connection.

My lips are demanding as I hold her leg up, grinding my pelvis against her swollen clit.

"Fuck, that's it, Killa! Do it again!" she demands against my lips.

I obey her; wanting nothing more than for her to fucking come on my cock. She runs her nails down my back, and the burn feels so fucking good. I know it's her marking me.

She doesn't have to; I'm hers for the fucking taking.

I press my forehead against hers staring into her eyes as I thrust inside of her over and over. I'm surrounded by nothing but her, and it's as if we're the only two people who matter in this fucked up world.

"You feel so fucking good, baby. You're mine now, Princess," I tell her as my speed increases.

"Oh fuck," she yells, tightening her thighs around my waist.

Her arms wrap around my neck, and suddenly I'm flipped over without slipping from her warmth. She's now on top, and she sits up, her hands running through her hair.

She looks so glorious riding my dick. "Yeah, baby, ride my fucking cock."

She's riding me like a pro jockey, and I grip her hips, fucking up into her. One of her hands go to her pussy, and she plays with her clit.

"I'm so damn close!" she yells as one of my hands trails up to squeeze her breast.

I squeeze and pinch her nipple as my balls tighten, and I feel my own orgasm approach.

I sit, possessively grabbing her by the nape as I pull her on and off my dick. Our lips crash together in a wild, sloppy kiss, and she tightens around my cock, her pussy pulsating around me.

I kiss her harder as I come inside of her, grunting my pleasure as my hand grips her neck.

Our kiss never breaks as we savor each other. I open my eyes to find deep brown watching me intently.

"Killa," she whispers.

"Bee." My voice is low as I pull her into me for another kiss.

The morning sun is now shining through the windows with new possibilities for the New Year. My ears perk up at the sounds coming from outside of her front windows.

Faint noises of car doors opening and closing, and whispered voices penetrate the peace we found with each other.

As I lose myself to her, I barely hear the cocking of multiple guns coming from the front when all hell breaks loose and bullets and glass fly through the windows.

Wrapping my arms protectively around Bee, I drop us to the floor hard making sure to keep a firm grasp on the back of her head.

Shielding her body with mine, I wrap one arm around her as the gunshots continue to attack the house.

Bee grips my neck for dear life as I pull the mattress down on top of us, waiting for the bullets to stop.

 **A/N: Well hello there!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my beta!_

Chapter 14

 **Killa**

Adrenaline runs through me as I push the mattress off and grab the sweatpants from the floor. Slipping them on, they feel tight and short, but I have no time to give a fuck. I grab my gun from the bedside dresser, releasing the safety.

The fucking flip-flops do little to elude the glass splattered across the floor.

"Where's your gun?" I ask Bee before crawling toward the window as a few gunshots come through.

"In my purse," she says, throwing on her shirt.

Bullets ricochet off the house as she takes out her gun.

I stand to look out the window finding at least ten armed men, some are shooting at the house while others run around back. Taking aim, I shoot two dead before the others know what happened.

Hiding behind the wall, I come out and shoot blindly before running toward the door. "Lock the fucking door and don't come out," I order her.

"Fuck that! I'm coming too," she yells, and I stop at her door.

"This isn't up for fucking discussion, Bee. Stay here!" I run out, slamming the door behind me.

Once I'm in the hall, I hold my gun up coming face to face with Felix and Charlie, both pointing their guns at me.

"Eight motherfuckers shooting at the house. There were ten, but I got two," I say as I take off running toward the stairs.

"Oh! You two's getting along?" Charlie asks, looking from me to Bee's room door.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Felix asks, joining me against the wall.

I look down and notice I'm wearing the sweatpants Bee had on. I groan remembering hers had _'Juicy'_ on the butt. They are tight as hell and way too short. My chest is bare, and there are faint scratch marks down my stomach.

Fucking hell, I was balls deep in bliss not ten minutes ago.

"Fuck you," I say as we reach the landing, bullets flying everywhere.

"Don't get mad at me because you're wearing _'Juicy'_ on your ass."

I ignore that old motherfucker determined to put an end to this attack.

Gunshots from outside shatter the windows and my thoughts go to Bee upstairs still naked. Without thinking, I rush down the stairs to the nearest window, taking aim at one of the fuckers.

I hit him twice, once in the thigh and once in the shoulder. I need one of them alive if we're going to get answers.

Gunshots seem to come from all sides of the house. Two of Charlie's heavily armed men run to the back.

"I'll cover the back with them, you two handle the front." Charlie sprints off with his men.

"We need someone alive!" I yell after him as I run to the door jumping over Amun's dead body.

Felix follows me, his eyes going to Amun. "Fuck, they don't make men like him anymore," he says, doing the sign of the cross.

"On three," I tell Felix. "One, two … three." I open the door, and he goes first, guns blazing.

"Cover me," Felix says as he dodges behind a stone pillar.

Shooting wildly, I hit one guy in the head and another in the chest. Footsteps behind me alert me to someone, and I turn around with my gun cocked.

Rage fills me at the sight of Bee taking cover in Felix's now-vacated spot.

I turn around to continue shooting. "I fucking told you to stay in your room," I seethe, barely able to control my anger.

"I don't fucking take orders from you, Killa," she says, shooting a motherfucker square in the head.

"Go the fuck upstairs, Bee!" I yell at her before running out the door shooting.

Felix and I take a few more out as the police sirens grow louder. Every one of them are either dead or injured.

I go to one, kicking his gun away. "Take this fucker to the cellar before the cops get here," I say to Felix.

He lifts the motherfucker like he weighs nothing and takes him into the house.

Bee comes out looking at the bodies. She starts checking one of their pockets. I'm livid she's not inside the fucking house.

"I told you to go back inside. Why can't you fucking listen?" I ask, infuriated with her.

She stands, glaring at me as if she wants to shoot me with the damn gun I paid for.

Before she can open her mouth, a movement from the side of the house catches my eye.

My heart rate increases, the blood pounds in my ears, and fear grips at my very fucking soul as I watch a gunman take aim at the woman in front of me.

I throw my body at her wrapping my left arm around her as I take aim and shoot with my right. A sharp pain catches me in the shoulder, but it's nothing compared to the kill shot I delivered to the would-be assassin.

I keep my grip on her and my aim steady even with the searing burn from my arm. I don't think the bullet entered, but it still hurts like a bitch.

Releasing her, we both jump as we hear Felix and Charlie come out of the house just as the police arrive.

"Don't worry; the boys at the precinct are in my pocket," Charlie explains. "Besides, this is a fucking attack." He kicks at one of the dead men.

Felix looks down at one. "Russians?" he asks, looking at the man.

"Hired fucking assassins. Whoever didn't want us to know who they are," I grit out in pain.

Bee stands shakily, gapping at me, her eyes going from my flesh wound to my face. "Why the fuck did you do that?" she asks. her voice full of emotion.

I'm confused by the anger in her eyes. "Do What? Save your life?" I ask as Charlie walks forward greeting the cops with his hands in the air.

"What gives you the right to take a bullet for me!" she yells, shoving my good arm hard as she takes off storming into the house.

I'm left there staring at the door, wondering what the fuck happened. To be honest, I wasn't fucking thinking about myself, just her. She was my only fucking thought when I saw that gun pointed at her.

The thought that I easily put myself in the line of fire for her sits at the front of my mind. I would die for only a handful of people; Ma, Da, Felix, Emmett, Jasper, and now Bee.

She's somehow made it to the top of that very small list, and that right there scares the shit out of me.

 **~KB~**

We spend hours with the cops and coroner's office removing the dead bodies while they question us. Charlie's right, he does have the NYPD in his pocket, and by the lack of attention that ten dead bodies garnered, I'd say they're fucking deep.

They cut the press off at the end of the street and claim it's just a simple home invasion. The lieutenant comes down himself to handle it and apologizes to the Chief for it taking so long.

The house is practically destroyed with shattered glass everywhere; the door is almost off its fucking hinges.

Amun's body has been removed, and Charlie left to go call his family.

I'm patched up by the EMT workers who tries to get me to go to the damn hospital over the bullet graze, saying I might need stitches. But it's fucking nothing. Too bad it hurts like a son of a bitch, though.

All I really want to do is find Bee and see what her problem is now. It seems she's always fucking mad at me over something and this time it's taking a bullet for her.

Before I go in search of my wicked crazy girlfriend ... Fuck, girlfriend, I haven't had a girlfriend since I was fourteen.

I go down to the cellar where Felix is putting a beating on the guy we kept alive. He's shaking his head, speaking in Russian.

"I know you speak English, motherfucker," Felix says, throwing an impressive punch to his jaw.

I walk over, still shirtless, shaking my head. I bend down to the prisoner's level, smirking. "This old motherfucker is going to kill you if you don't talk. Me?" I point to myself. "Me, I'll go a little easier on you." Standing, I hold my hand out to Felix who slips a knife into it.

"Don't listen to him. I'll give you an old fashioned ass whipping but this one here he likes to play with his food," Felix says, laughing.

I pick my dirty nails with the tip of the knife, watching as the man's eyes go wide at my actions.

Flipping the knife in my hand and catching it, I quickly slam it down into his thigh and twist.

"Who hired you?" I ask, taking the knife out of his thigh and causing him to cry out in pain while shaking his head.

Felix chuckles darkly. "You would've been better off dealing with me."

"I-I don't know!" he shouts out in perfect English.

"You don't know?" Now I slam the knife down in his other thigh.

"Come now, Misha, you don't want us to go to this address on your driver's license and see who lives there do you?" Felix asks, holding up his license.

Misha's eyes go wide before filling with tears.

"What type of fucking assassin carries his license with him?" I ask Felix. "Fucking amateur!" I yell before plunging the knife into one of his shoulders.

"Please! Please, I'll tell you anything," he begs, pleading with me.

"Oh! Now you want to talk?" I ask as Charlie, Jacob, and Jasper come down the stairs.

"Look who's joining the party," Felix says, slapping Jasper upside the head.

"How was I supposed to know you fuckers were going to be attacked?" Jasper asks.

"Fuck, what did you do to him?" Jacob asks, looking from the knife in my hand to the barely conscious Misha.

"He's good. He was just about to tell us everything he knows." I bend down, giving Misha my best sadistic smile. "Weren't you? Or Felix here is going to take a ride to your house and see what fun we can have. I bet you got a nice Russian wife there. Probably has pretty blonde hair."

"I like blondes," Felix says, licking his lips.

"You two. Forgetaboutit," Charlie says, shaking his head at Felix and me.

I stifle a laugh, knowing how ruthless we look to someone who's not used to us.

"Please. All I know is the boss received a big payment, we were supposed to shoot up the house and get rid of the girl. We had a picture of her, Isabella Swanatori," he cries, practically begging.

My blood runs cold as I think about the motherfucker with his gun trained on Bee. I take the knife and plunge it in his other shoulder.

"What's the name of your fucking boss?" I yell as I twist the knife over and over.

"Fuck, Killa, ease up," Jacob says, and I turn to glare at him.

"Ease up? This motherfucker came to kill your sister, and you're telling me to ease up. Na-ah and don't fucking interrupt me." I stare into his eyes, making myself clear.

Twisting the knife again, I dig deeper into his arm causing blood to flow. "Talk, now!"

"Nikita Petrov! He does business in Hunts Point. Please … Please. We do hits for people, important people all the time, he said this one was going to be a bigpayoff for us … All I know is the people who paid him are important … he said big mob family. Please, my family please …" he cries, begging.

"Jacob, I want you, Quil, and Embry to find this Nikita," Charlie says, seething.

"Take Jasper. I want to know every fucking thing!" I say, trying to control my anger.

"Do not kill him. We need him alive. Someone wants Bee dead," Felix says, flexing his neck.

"Thank you, Misha, you have my word no harm will come to your family from us." I hold the knife up for him to see.

His eyes travel from me to the knife. "But for you. I'll see you in hell." I slit his throat in one fluid motion, killing him instantly.

"Jesus, you really are a fucking Killa," Charlie says, looking at me with a proud look on his face.

I ignore him, my mind trying to wrap my head around all that I've learned from Misha. Someone wants Bee dead, and I'm going to find out who the fuck it is and end their fucking life.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late! Someone I wont name names (Fran) held me up and then I got busy today. My puppy graduated puppy training! She still crazy as all hell though! We'll hear from Bee next chapter on what this girl is thinking!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bee**

Slamming the door to my room, I can't stop the tears that seem to keep falling down my face. My heart seems to be stuck in my throat as the feeling of pure dread again takes over me.

 _He could've died._

For me, he could've died. I'm not prepared for the emotion I'm feeling, and I curl up on my bed trying to ignore the sirens and the voices coming from outside.

Glass is everywhere, and I can feel the chilly January air. I'm numb at the thought that Edward took a bullet for me.

I don't want another person to die for me, not like Angie did.

I wipe angrily at my tears, pissed at myself for such a fucking weakness.

The scent of sex invades my nostrils, and my mind goes back to a few hours ago when I experienced the best sex of my existence. Never has a man controlled my body the way Edward did, never have I felt so … complete.

Knock. Knock.

My door opens, but I don't move to acknowledge whoever it is. "Bee, pack your things, we're all going to the house on the Island," Dad says. "There's been some developments; I'm going to need you to stay close to Edward-"

"I can protect myself. I don't need Edward to protect me."

"I know that. Look, get dressed and we'll all talk when we get to the Island. We're leaving for home tomorrow, so we're only staying there one day." Charlie closes the door behind him.

I sigh out in frustration, not really wanting to go to our house on the Island. I'm way too fucking emotional right now to go back to the place where Angie died.

And for Edward to be there, too.

Taking a deep breath, I start packing, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

The night replays over and over in my head, from our adventures with Paul to coming back here and fucking in my bed.

Edward wrapping me in his arms to protect me from that would-be shooter; Edward taking a bullet for me.

My heart rate increases, and tears pool in my eyes.

My door opens, making me jump in surprise. Edward walks in and slams the door. I look at him, shirtless, sweaty, and wearing my _'Juicy'_ sweatpants.

He looks so fucking hot, I almost forget I am pissed at him.

Stupid cocky cocksucker.

"You want to tell me what the fuck that was out there?" he asks, his green eyes filled with fire.

"You want to tell me where the fuck you get off ordering me to stay here when my house is under fucking attack?" I ask, matching his defensive stance.

He rears back as if I've slapped him. "Is that why you're pissed this time? Because it's always fucking something with you."

The wintery morning air blows through the broken windows, and I cross my arms to shield myself from the cold.

"I'm pissed because I'm not your little wife to tell what to do and take fucking bullets for. So back the fuck off." I glare at him, my heart clenches in my chest as the vision of him being shot plays over and over.

"No. If I want to take a bullet for you, that's my fucking choice. Deal with it, Princess." He stalks toward me, pulling me close to him. "And you will be my wife, baby. I'm sure of it, especially after tonight," he whispers, leaning down to brush his lips against mine.

My anger evaporates, and the fight leaves me. He's so damn annoying, so cocky, so fucking sexy and I fucking want him.

I try to push him away, but his hold on me tightens. His lips are on mine, demanding. His hands are firm on my ass as he picks me up as if I weigh nothing. My legs wrap around his waist, and he walks us to the bathroom, our lips never breaking.

Sitting me down on the sink, we kiss hungrily, my hands roaming over his hard chest, his hand under my shirt, lifting it up.

Edward breaks our kiss, pulling the shirt over my head. "I need a fucking shower," he says, taking a step back.

"And you assumed I would want to take one with you?" I ask, eyeing him as he pulls the tight 'Juicy' sweatpants down his toned legs.

I bite my lip when his hard cock slaps against his chiseled stomach.

"Don't fucking pretend you don't want to, Princess." He struggles to get off the pants.

"You're so conceited, cocksucker." I laugh, watching him remove the sweats.

Once they are finally off, he throws them across the bathroom. "Those fuckers were wicked tight," he says, shaking his head.

I'm laughing so hard at him, I'm clutching my stomach and tears are in my eyes. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time.

He stands in front of me, a smirk on his face. "You think that shit is funny?" he asks.

"Big bad Killa can't take a pair of 'Juicy' pants, how sad," I tease him, sticking out my bottom lip.

"I'll show you sad." He starts tickling my side, causing me to shriek.

"Stop it!" I shout, trying to push him away as he continues tickling my sides.

My bare breasts shake, my nipples skimming across his skin. Our play wrestling turns heated, and he pulls me into him, taking my lips possessively.

His hand grips my back, pulling me to him, I moan into his mouth, loving the way he controls my body. I will let him control us when we're like this, but not always.

We're wild for each other, so desperate to be connected again.

Edward grips the waistband of my pants, "Sit up for me."

I hold myself up on the sink, obeying his command as he takes them down and drops them on the floor.

Hopping down from the sink, I walk past him going to the shower and turning it on. He comes up behind me, kissing my neck, his hands roaming my body.

I giggle and get into the shower.

Giggle?

I don't giggle. Before I can think more of it, Edward gets in with me, pulling us under the spray.

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing his lips greedily as the hot water falls over us. His hands roam my body, they glide over me like perfection, and I moan when he squeezes my ass.

"What are you doing to me, Isabella," he whispers against my lips.

For the first time in a long time the use of my full name doesn't upset me, in fact, it turns me on even more, and I pull him closer to me, my tongue demanding.

He pushes us away so that the water can fall on his back, breaking the kiss he reaches for my soap. "You're a very dirty girl, Isabella," he says, lathering the suds up in his hands.

"Really, Edward?" I ask, playing along.

The bar of soap is like a deadly weapon as he begins roaming my body with it and his hand. He makes a soapy path from my breasts, over my hard nipples, down my belly, to the apex of my thighs.

His soap-free hand massages my pussy and two fingers tease my entrance. Bending he cleans both my legs with the soap and looks up at me with hooded eyes filled with lust.

"Turn around," he demands, and I follow his command like a lost puppy.

My hands grip the tile as he slowly brings the soap up my legs, stopping to massage my thigh.

I gasp from the feel of his lips on my ass, and then he bites me playfully.

"Stop it, Killa!" I try to push him.

"Hmmm, I like biting your ass." He stands, turning me to face him.

"You're wicked crazy," I tell him with a fake Boston accent.

He pushes me against the tile, staring me in the eyes.

"I'm wicked crazy for you."

 **~K &B~**

Sitting at the kitchen table in our house on the Island, I listen to Dad, Felix, and Edward retell what they learned from the Russian hostage.

 _Someone wants me dead._

"It doesn't make any sense. You got any enemies?" Felix asks, his gray eyes sharp.

"I'm a mob boss's daughter," I say frustrated with the whole thing.

"That's not it. You were fine up until recently." Edward takes a sip of his coffee. "What's changed?" He looks around the table.

"The only thing that's changed is our fucking arranged marriage." I shrug my shoulders but then realize that has to be it.

"Fuck!" Dad says, standing to his feet.

"Someone doesn't want you two married," Felix says, pointing a finger from Edward to me.

"They also don't want us to know who they are. They got fucking moxie, I'll give them that," Edward says, his accent thick.

Watching him and Felix work is almost scary. They know what the other's thinking, and I can easily see an older Killa acting exactly like Felix in thirty or so years.

"That's why they hired the Russians?" Dad asks, turning to face the two.

"If you have paid assassins, we'll never know where the hit is coming from." Felix looks at him.

"It could be Irish or Italian, but it's definitely someone in one of our families. Whoever the fuck it is, they're a dead man," Edward says coldly.

I'm taken back by his venom to protect me. The only issue is, I don't fucking need or want his protection.

"I can fight my own battles, Edward," I tell him, looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to fight them alone, you have me now, and we can fight them … together." He shrugs, sitting back in his chair. "Besides, you're too fucking hardheaded to listen to me."

I can't help the small smile on my face, knowing that he is fucking getting it. I mean he's slow as hell, but it seems to be sinking in.

Dad looks over at me, his eyebrow raised. "Are you smiling? I guess it's true what they say ... _crazy loves company_."

Felix laughs at his joke, and I glare at the both of them. "I'm not crazy."

"Yeah, my girlfriend is not crazy. She's wicked fucking insane," Edward says, laughing at his own comment.

"Girlfriend? Did you just call me your fucking girlfriend?" I ask, not fucking believing him.

He sighs out, frustrated with my attitude. "What the fuck is wrong now? I can't keep up with your damn mood swings."

"My mood swings? I'm not the one declaring undying love after fucking someone twice." I shove him hard.

"Aye, I'm right here!" Dad yells, throwing up his hands.

Edward shakes his head, ignoring Dad. "You're wicked fucking frustrating," he says, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm not the one assuming he can just make someone be his fucking girlfriend without asking." I stand up, leaving the kitchen.

Just when I think he understands me, he goes and declares me his fucking girlfriend without even asking me.

Putting on my coat, I walk out the back door and go to the only place I've been able to find peace.

Stopping in front of the large tree, my hands reach out to touch the carving.

 _'Angie & Bella_

 _BFF'_

My fingertips trace the letters, my heart so full. I miss Angie; I wish she were here with me so I could tell her how frustrating Edward is. How much I enjoy being with him, how he's like no guy I've ever been with.

I would tell her how fucking scared I was when he took that bullet for me, even though it was just a graze.

Although, I know I have Alice, and I will tell her everything, I wish Angie were here too. She deserves to be here.

Tears fall. This crazy night and now the news that someone wants me dead all catches up with me.

I can't remember the last time I cried so much, I was beginning to think I was a robot and here I am crying twice in two days. In just a few short weeks I've felt every emotion under the sun, all because of one cocky motherfucker.

Edward Killa Masen.

I feel him behind me, my fingers still press against Angie's name.

His arms go around my waist, pulling me to his chest, his lips go to my ears, and I close my eyes, feeling so much for him.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Isabella?" he asks, his voice low and husky.

I chuckle, not believing him, and drop my hand, entwining our fingers together over my puffy jacket. The use of my name is like a balm coming from his lips.

"I'll think about it," I say, feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"Of course, you fucking will," he says, turning me around to face him.

His eyes widen at the tears running down my face. "What's this?" he asks, wiping them away with his thumbs.

I shake my head, my voice in my throat. "Nothing."

His eyes travel to the tree, and I can see him stare at the carving. Pulling me closer, he presses his head to mine, and we're quiet as the sun shines down on us with the cold January wind whipping around us.

"Bella," he whispers, staring into my eyes. "I like it."

I smirk at him. "Everyone used to call me Bella, but Angie always called me Bee. When she died, I refused to be called anything else. It was the only way I felt I could honor her."

Edward kisses my lips, one of his hands coming up to frame my face. "I'm sure wherever she is, she's looking down and proud of how wicked bad ass you are. I mean you could almost kick my ass." He winks at me teasingly.

"Almost? Come on, Killa, I can totally kick your ass," I say, standing on my toes.

My lips move against his, soft and slow, warmth spreading over me despite the cold.

Our tongues do a slow sensual dance as if they were meant to always be together. Edward presses my back against the tree, caging me in with his arms.

Taking a step back he stares at me, his eyes filled with emotion: want, need, lust and something that I dare not think to myself.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks again, his eyes pinning me in place with his seriousness.

"Yes."

A wide grin spreads over his face before he kisses me hungrily, sealing our fate.

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late! I'm terribly depressed and hate everyone except my kid and my readers! LOL LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

 **Chapter 16**

 **Killa**

Walking from my class, I open my phone to find a sexy fucking photo from my girlfriend. I groan out, my cock becoming instantly hard from seeing Bee in a sexy- ass bra and panty set.

Fuck yeah, I'm definitely taking that off her tonight.

It's been two weeks since our trip to New York, and things between Bee and me are good, well, really fucking crazy, but I'm coming to think that's how it's going to be.

Getting into my car, I start driving to Masen Liquors, where I'm meeting up with everyone. Jasper is back from New York, and he's brought Jacob with him. So far, they've reached a fucking dead end in locating that fucking Russian.

When Jasper, Jacob, Quil, and Embry got to the location in Hunts Point, it was empty and seemed as if it had just been cleared out ... almost as if they knew we were coming. I'm fucking pissed and need answers before there's another hit out on Bee's life.

It doesn't fucking help that she doesn't listen to me or anyone for that damn matter. Fucking infuriating ass woman.

Pulling up at Masen Liquors, I park in my spot and quickly look around, taking notice of Da's security. He's added more since the New York hit, not sure if anyone is really safe.

There are two guys on Bee, but she bitches and ditches them every fucking chance she gets, insisting she can protect herself. I know she fucking can, but still, I don't want to take the risk.

Stepping out of the car, I nod my head to my little cousin Riley, whose first job with the family is as security to Da.

"Killa!" he says, running over to me.

"What's doin?" I take his hand pulling him into a half hug.

"I need to talk to you. I like working with Uncle C and all, but I really want to be with you," he says seriously.

I tilt my head to the side, giving him a stare. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm ready! This guarding shit, nothing happens." He shakes his head.

"It's a stepping stone. We all gotta start somewhere. Look, hang in there, once you're done with Da, I'll bring you with me. Teach you how shit's done."

"Bet!" he says excitedly.

I shake my head, remembering when I was hungry for some action. Felix took me right under his wing, taking me to hits and interrogations. I'm sure for any other fifteen-year-old that shit would be brutal but for me … I loved it.

Walking into the office building, I'm greeted by the secretary, Rebecca, who's all smiles and tits.

"Hi, Edward! I wasn't expecting you today," Rebecca says, eyeing me up and down.

I nod but ignore her blatant stares. Before Bee, I was very close to hitting that, but now, I can't even look at another fucking girl.

I chuckle to myself as the elevator doors close, not believing my whipped-ass. The doors open on the fifth floor, which is empty right now. This floor is being redesigned for offices, but until then Da likes to have private meetings here.

Jasper, Da, Felix, Charlie, Jacob, and Uncle Eleazar sit around a table waiting for me.

"You're late college boy!" Felix says as I step over to the rest of them.

"Fuck you, old man. You know I had class." I take a seat, shaking my head at him.

"Jasper, tell us what happened when you reached Hunts Point," Da says seriously.

Jasper takes a deep breath and lets it out. "That's the thing, we get to the base of operation, and it's empty... cleaned the fuck out."

"They left quickly, shit scattered everywhere like they just got word," Jacob says.

"Fuck," I say, slamming my hand down on the table. "Did you ask around about them? Take anything that could clue us in on who they are?" My eyes go from Jasper to Jacob.

"We asked around but seems like they kept to themselves. No one stayed at the house, looks like it was just used for base. We've spent the last two weeks chasing fucking leads," Jasper says, shaking his head.

"How the fuck did they know so quickly?" Felix asks.

"I need to know who the fuck everyone told about Jasper and Jacob going to look for Nikita," I say, looking at Da and Charlie.

"Really? You expect me to fucking answer to you?" Da says, getting pissed.

"I do. Someone is trying to fucking kill Bee. Your future daughter-in-law, I expect you to tell me every fucking thing. Because I called you and only you, who did you tell?" I stare into his eyes.

"You got some fucking moxie," Da says, shaking his head at me. "You think I would tell anyone that I don't trust with my fucking life?"

I roll my fucking eyes not feeling like this shit. "I'm _sure_ you trust them, but there's either a fucking leak or someone doesn't want me to marry Bee. Now I need to know who told what to who?"

"I answer to you now?" Da asks, folding his arms.

I'm fuming at his old motherfucking ass. "No, Da you don't answer to me, yet. But I'm going to find out who put that hit out on Bee. I'm going to fucking kill them, and you're not going to be able to stop me," I say, staring him in the eye.

The entire table is quiet as Da and I stare at each other.

"This fucking kid of yours, Carlisle. Fogetaboutit!" Charlie says, laughing his ass off.

"Look, we're going to compile names of all who knew and go from there. It could be anybody, that's all boss," Felix says, trying to ease the tension between us.

"Fine. After I hung up from Killa, I was at the restaurant with Eleazar, Emmett, and Demetri, all who I trust with my fucking life and they all want you to be boss," Da says, looking at me.

"Who's Demetri?" Charlie asks.

"He's my right hand, he would never betray this family," Eleazar says, eyeing Charlie coldly. "Who did you tell about the Russian?

"Me?" Charlie asks, pointing to himself. "My brother, Billy, who is my underboss and would never turn on me. Jacob, Embry, and Quill, that's it," Charlie says, shrugging.

"Are Quil and Embry supportive of me being the boss?" I ask, not really trusting those two motherfuckers.

"They're willing to do what it takes for the family," Jacob says. "Besides, they would never try to kill, Bee." He shakes his head.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asks. "They weren't too happy about their boy Paul." Jasper shrugs his shoulder.

He's fucking right. Those motherfuckers were livid about Paul and questioned my authority multiple fucking times.

"They would never hurt Bee or betray me," Charlie says, shaking his head. "Family is important to us."

"Maybe we should just take it as a sign and call off this fucking arrangement. It's not like you're into the broad," Uncle Eleazar says, pointing his hand at me.

"You seem to really be against joining the fucking families," Charlie says, getting heated with my uncle.

There's a fucking nagging feeling at the back of my head, but I trust my fucking uncle. I lock eyes with Felix and see he's thinking the same thing.

The problem is, how do we even look into it without Da finding out. He really doesn't have shit to gain from getting rid of Bee.

"Relax; we're going to get nowhere pointing the finger at each other. There could be a bug in Charlie's house or on someone's phone. Let's fucking start there," Da says, looking at Felix.

"Yeah, I'll have Nahuel look into it. We need to find family members of Nikita, girlfriend anyone, and this time Killa and me will go check it out." Felix looks over at me.

"You don't trust us?" Jacob asks.

"I don't trust no one but two people, and they're sitting in this room." He gives Jacob a stern look that anyone would cower under. "On second thought, three people. I trust Bee." Felix shrugs his shoulder.

I'm a little touched that she won him over so quickly. That old motherfucker usually doesn't like anyone.

"I don't know why you trust Killa so much. He's a fucking loose cannon," Da jokes.

"I'll show your old ass a loose cannon." I stand, wanting to hurry and get to Bee.

"He's the kid I never had. He knows all my secrets. I have to keep him close." Felix stands, slapping my back hard.

Da stands, looking around the table. "Whatever it takes, I want this threat handled before the anniversary party. Esme is planning a big bash at the house on the Cape, and nothing can fuck that up," Da says, tapping the table with his finger.

"That's less than two months, not much time." I sigh out feeling anxious. "I want to talk to Demetri, Quil, Embry, and Billy. Emmett, too, just in case he ran his mouth to some broad."

"Do you have to talk to our guys? It's like you don't trust your own family," Uncle Eleazar says.

"It's just precaution," Felix says lightly.

"Yeah, precaution," I agree, eyeing him up and down.

Something's not right, and you bet your ass, I'm going to fucking figure it out. I don't give a fuck if he is my uncle, I'm not letting him get away with trying to kill Bee. I'll kill him my fucking self, and Da won't be able to stop me.

 **Bee**

A few of my classmates are over studying for our English quiz tomorrow. Rose and Jessica, are the only girls at that fucking school I can tolerate. Alistair is a cool guy, who was really into me before Christmas break. I admit I was considering giving him a chance.

That was until I met Killa.

Edward. Ever since I met him he's consumed me both good and bad, all thoughts of Alistair went out the window for me.

"We need to so start looking for our prom dresses now," Jessica says, looking at her notes.

"Let's just go to New York and spend a weekend. Can we stay at your house?" Rose asks, fluffing her blonde hair.

She's tall and could be a model, but I tolerate her because she doesn't let it get to her fucking head. Jessica and her have been tied at the hip since elementary school, so I endure her for Rose's sake.

"We can stay at my house, but I'm not buying my dress. If I go at all, I'll make mine," I say, double-checking my notes.

"I can't believe you'd wear a homemade dress to prom." Jessica stands, shaking her head.

I ignore her per usual. Knowing I could break her little neck with one twist.

"I think it's cool, making your own shit," Al says, giving me a flirty wink.

"Well, I'm done studying. We'll catch you two later," Rose says, smiling at me.

She and Jessica start packing up, and I stand, waiting for Al to do the same.

"Are you going with them?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second," he says, throwing his books in his bag.

Might as well get this shit over with. I don't want to lead his ass on, and he's really too fucking clean cut for me. Probably never even shot a fucking gun, let alone chopped up a body into tiny pieces.

Killa was so fucking hot that day.

"Call me later," Rose says, waving her perfect manicure at me.

When they are gone, I go back to my seat to put my notes away. Edward said he had a meeting but would come over after.

I have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend in my damn life.

I'm not focusing at all, which is not like me, when I feel Al scoot close.

"I know we've been on winter break, and seems like I haven't had a chance to talk to you since we've been back. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometimes," he asks nervously.

I want to laugh, not believing I actually was thinking about hooking up with him. I must've been bored out of my fucking mind.

"I can't, shit's changed for me. I'm no longer free," I say, being vague about it.

"Come on, Bee, I really like you, and we would be good together," he says, placing his hand on my knee.

I take a deep breath, not wanting to flip on Al like he's Paul, because I know he's fucking harmless.

"I told you my shit is complicated right now, Al." I look up at him. "I can only be your friend."

His hand goes up to stroke my cheek, and before I can move it, I feel a presence in the room.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Killa says, staring at Al with murder in his eyes.

 _Fuck, he's hot._

Edward marches into the room and snatches Al up by his shirt causing it to rip at the neck. Al squeals like a girl, scared out of his mind.

Edward slaps him across the face, throwing him up against the wall.

"Let him the fuck go!" I yell, getting tired of him roughing up Al.

He didn't do shit, and he doesn't deserve to be manhandled no matter what.

"I catch you looking at her, touching her, if I think you're even thinking about her, I'm going to kill you wicked slow. We clear?" Edward asks, still holding a crying Al.

Al nods weakly.

"You motherfucker! You have no fucking right!" I yell, throwing one of my books at him and hitting him in the fucking shoulder.

Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Take a Dudley." He drops Alistair in a heap on the floor before he turns to face me.

Al runs off scared out of his mind, leaving his books behind.

"I have no fucking right? In case you don't remember, you're mine, Princess! I have every fucking right." He stalks over to me, staring into my eyes.

I slap him across the face before I storm out.

He doesn't fucking own me, I'm not his property.

I march through the house, passing my fucking parents. "Lo lo sposerò sul mio cadavere!" I scream to dad, wanting to call everything off.

"English!" Edward yells from behind me.

I practically run up the stairs slamming my door behind me, but Edward catches it and comes into my room. "Get the fuck out! I was going to fucking handle it."

"I saw how you were fucking handling it. His hands were on you! You're mine," he says with venom in his eyes.

"I'm not your fucking property! Leave," I say, getting pissed at him.

Fucking cocksucker.

"Na-ah." He shakes his head at me as he stalks over, causing my back to hit the white bookcase. "You want to ignore me? Fine. You want to hit me, hate me, I don't give a fuck, but if I ever catch you with another man's hands on you, I will fucking kill you."

I stare him dead in the eye, not believing his caveman bullshit. "Don't. Fucking. Threaten. Me!" I swing, trying to connect with his jaw, but he stops my assault.

He holds my hand over my head, pressing his body into mine. Our breathing increases as our eyes lock.

"You're mine," he says, his lips so close to mine.

"Never." My voice is weak to my own ears, betraying how I really feel.

His lips crash against mine. His hands going to my ass as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Fuck, baby! Mine!" he growls out as his lips find my neck

"Yours! Fuck, yours, Killa. I hate you!" I cry out as he bites down on my neck.

He falls down on the bed still holding me, grinding his hard cock against my pussy.

"I fucking hate you, too," he says as I lick up his jaw.

We undress each other, hungry as always, all thoughts of Al forgotten.

 **A/N: Whew! I know! I know! It's been two weeks! I'm sorry; I got so caught up on a quick little story that this one took a back seat. I do apologize!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

Chapter 17

 **Bee**

My naked body lies spent, draped over Edward's as he caresses my back. We've fucked three times, angry hard fucking. Maybe I should piss him off with another dude more often.

Honestly, I wasn't trying to, and I was going to let Al down gently. He's not in this business, and I was only going to use him as a plaything before my entire life changed back in December.

A bang on the door shocks us, and Edward grabs for his gun that lies on my side table.

"You plan to get the fuck out of my house anytime soon, Killa?" Dad asks, and I giggle into Edward's chest.

 _Giggle._

Fuck, it's getting out of control.

"Hey, you're the one who arranged this marriage, don't get pissed at me that it's worked out in my favor," Edward yells at the door, pulling me closer.

"If I see your ass in my house in the morning, I'm shooting you," Dad says, giving the door one more slap.

I hit his shoulder. "Don't get cocky, I could dump your ass any second." I bite down on his chest.

He flips me over onto my back so that he's on top. "You can fucking try," he says, smoothing my hair back away from my face.

He kisses me long and deep, until his phone rings. "I better go before the Chief tries to have my balls," he says, rolling over.

He sits up, "What's doin?" he asks in his thick Boston accent.

I crawl out of bed, my naked body on display. Edward lets out a groan, not listening to whoever is talking.

"What?" he asks. "Stop fucking crying, I'm listening old man!" he yells.

It must be Felix.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He ends the call, and I lean against the bathroom door staring at him.

"What's going on?"

"Nahuel, our IT guy found something on the Russian. He's sending it to Felix and Felix wants to talk." He stands, looking for his briefs.

"I'm coming too," I tell him, turning toward the bathroom.

"Of course you are," he says, rolling his eyes at me.

"You're definitely learning not to argue with me. Now, if you just stop going all fucking caveman," I tell him, stretching my body.

He walks over, forgetting about the search for his underwear. His strong muscled arms trap me in as he leans down, his eyes hypnotizing me. "You're mine, Princess," he says, his lips so close to mine.

"Never, cocksucker," I whisper, my lips ghosting his.

"Should I prove it, baby?" he says, giving me a crooked grin.

I chuckle before I swiftly push him away causing him to stumble back. "You can try," I call over my shoulder, causing him to laugh.

 **~K &B~**

Edward drives through the city with ease, his free hand resting on my jean-covered thigh. It's weird how I feel when I'm with him, even with his caveman behavior I secretly enjoy it.

It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, I broke his nose and now we're … boyfriend and girlfriend.

I smile at the stupid, fucking third-grade title that somehow makes me feel all warm and fuzzy every time I think about it.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks, picking up my hand and placing it to his lips.

 _Cue the fucking giggles._

"I'm having a girly moment, ignore me," I tell him, shaking my damn head.

We stop at a red light, and he leans over squeezing my thigh with his strong hand. His lips capture mine in a possessive kiss, and I can't help but lose my fucking self.

"I didn't know you had girly moments," he says, right when there's a loud horn beeping behind us.

The driver is sitting on the horn causing all this fucking noise.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm kissing my girl!" Edward yells, throwing up the middle finger.

"Fucking prick!" I say as the car swirls around us.

Edward grins at me for a beat and then grabs me by the neck, pulling me in for a hard kiss. His lips are demanding, controlling, and so fucking delicious against my own. I get weak every time he kisses me, every time he controls me.

I've never given up control, but with Edward I find myself relinquishing a little each time.

We break apart, practically breathless, both panting. The light has turned red again, but we don't care.

"You're so fucking perfect," he says, his smile so wide.

I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm not perfect, Edward," I say truthfully.

"You are. You're fucking perfect for me."

My heart stops at his confession, and I'm unable to speak, to fight, to do anything. He presses down on the gas causing us to jerk as he speeds down the dark street.

I stare at him as he maneuvers the car, my eyes taking in his very impressive profile, the hard jaw covered in just enough scruff to be sexy as fuck. His plump lips that brought my body so much pleasure in our crazy angry fucking.

A feeling I'm not familiar with runs through me, causing tears to form in my eyes. I can't explain the emotion, and I've never felt it before, not like this, not so overwhelming, and not for someone who wasn't related to me.

He's right I am his.

The realization of that one simple fact takes my breath away, and I look over at him, so many emotions swirling through me.

The car comes to a stop, and I can't pull my eyes away from him to check out my surroundings.

"What?" he asks, turning off the car.

"I just realized something," I say, once I can finally speak.

He pushes my hair behind my ear, leaning in close to me. "Yeah, what's that?"

His eyes seem to dance over my face trying to read my reaction.

"I am yours." My voice sounds weak, afraid, so unlike me.

I'm fucking terrified. Terrified of him, of what he's doing to me in such a short period of time. I'm scared as hell of us.

"You. Are. Mine." His voice is serious, his green eye boring into mine. "And I'm yours."

I grab his shirt, pulling him to me. "You fucking better be," I say before I press my lips against his.

Our kiss is hungry and demanding, saying everything that we refuse to say.

A bang on the car has Edward pulling his gun out with his lips still connected to mine.

"Glad you're not slipping, but I could've taken you both out in the time it took you to pull your shit," Felix says sternly.

I turn to find him glaring at us wearing flannel pajamas. He looks like someone's grandpa, and I can't help the laugh that comes out of my mouth.

"You're going to get your old ass shot," Killa says before opening his door.

Felix opens mine and I get out, still chuckling at his _old man_ get up.

"You would've had to pull your lips off your girlfriend here, lover boy." Felix gives him a pointed stare before he turns to me. "Bee! You're a sight for these old eyes. Come in."

I let Felix lead me through his yard and into the large, two-story house.

"I haven't seen you since we came back from New York; I miss you old man," I say pressing, myself into his side.

We enter, and I'm shocked at the decor, expecting a bachelor pad for a man Felix's age. Instead, it's a home with old furniture that looks like it's from the eighties, with old black and white photos around the room. A picture of John F. Kennedy sits over the fireplace, and I turn to look at Edward, questioning.

"This was my parents' house. I moved in about fifteen years ago to help take care of my mother," Felix says, sitting down in a comfortable armchair in front of the flat-screen TV.

I sit on the old sofa and Edward sits beside me, his arm automatically going around me. I lean into him unconsciously, getting comfortable.

"Look at you two lovebirds," Felix says, waving his hand at us. "This right here makes an old man happy. Bee, I know you'll take care of Killa or beat his ass in the process." He laughs at his own joke.

Beside me, Edward shakes his head. "Why does everyone think she can beat me? I let her break my fucking nose," he says, becoming upset.

"Sure you did," I say, grinning at him.

"We can have a fucking re-match, Princess," he says.

"Bring it on, cocksucker. You and me in the ring," I tell him, shoving him hard against his shoulder.

"I'm not setting your nose if she breaks it again," Felix says through his laughter.

"Fuck you." Edward gives Felix the finger, which causes the old man to laugh even harder.

I can't help but laugh with him. I know Edward is a born Killa, but I'll be able to beat him in a fight any day of the week for the simple fact that I don't think he would ever hurt me. Not even that first day when I broke his nose. He was pissed, but he has a code that he sticks to. A lot of men in the mob don't have a code.

"What did Nahuel find?" Edward asks, going into Killa mode.

"He found the Russian leader." Felix's eyes go from Edward to me, serious and demanding.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Where is that motherfucker?" Edward asks, fury taking over him.

"Calm down. If we're going to do this, no one knows about it. We go in ... just you and me-"

"I'm fucking going too," I say, cutting him off, my voice final.

"Like hell you are." Edward's voice is cold, no room for argument.

I sigh out not believing him. Just when I think he knows not to try to control me, he goes and does something like this. Telling me what the fuck I can and cannot do.

Shoving him away, I scoot to the other side of the old checkered sofa. "Do not start your caveman bullshit. This motherfucker wants to kill me." I point to myself.

"It's not that. Felix and I will need to do this shit low-fucking key. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm not risking your fucking life." He shakes his head adamantly.

"But it's okay for you to risk yours?" I ask, so livid with him.

"For you, yeah it is," he says, looking at me so fucking intensely.

That one statement stops me dead in my fucking tracks.

 _He would die for me._

He proved that back in New York, but seeing the determination in his eyes, his jaw set, I know he would do it gladly because he cares that much for me.

 **Killa**

"Okay, you two lovebirds," Felix says putting an end to our intense staring contest. "Having Bee with us could work in our favor, he wouldn't see her as a threat," Felix says.

Bee moves closer to me, I guess I said the right thing. I know she can handle her fucking self, but fuck, I want to protect her with my fucking life.

"Where did Nahuel find him?" I ask, my hands going around Bee's waist and pulling her closer.

"He tracked him through a girlfriend he's been spending a little too much dough on. His mistake is he co-signed for her car, so it's easy to track once you know what you're looking for."

"What a fucking muppet." I laugh. "Where does the girlfriend live?" I ask, wanting to get this shit over with.

"She lives in Manhattan, but they're up in the Poconos. We need to fly out tomorrow, commercial, no one knows where we're at. Get to that motherfucker, and get back to the Hub before anyone's the fucking wiser," Felix says, slapping his hands together.

"What about the girl? She got any kids?" I ask, wanting to make sure there are no innocents around.

"No. Looks like they booked a remote cabin. Too bad for them," Felix says, shaking his head.

"If you're coming with us, you do what the fuck we say. No arguing, no doing your own fucking thing. Everything we fucking say. Understand?"

"I can handle my fucking self-" Bee starts to argue.

"Either agree or stay the fuck home, Bee," I say, my voice cold.

I don't want to be a dick, but out there it's life or fucking death.

"Fine, I'll listen to you and Felix," she says, folding her arms.

I can't help but ogle her damn tits.

"Good, the girlfriend is yours. Do you have a fake ID? We can't fly under our names. If not, Nahuel can create you one tonight," I say, getting down to business.

"I have one. I'm Bella Swan from Forks Washington," Bee says, a little more chipper than her usual self.

Felix and I both laugh at her name, which really isn't made up at all.

"Get Nahuel to book the tickets and a rental. We do all this rogue, no one knows anything." I look from Felix to Bee.

"I'll tell Carlisle I'm going out to Vegas to relax and see a broad. You two play the lovebirds and say you don't want to be disturbed." Felix points to us.

"We go in, get this motherfucker and get answers. It needs to be done in three days, I have a fucking test on Monday," I say, standing ready to get this shit over with.

The sooner we know who hired the Russian, the sooner we know who we can't fucking trust within our families.

And then someone is going to fucking die.

 **~K &B~**

We stop back at Bee's place so she can pack a bag for our trip. I tell Charlie she's staying with me for a couple of days, and we are not to be disturbed. He glares at me mumbling 'This fucking kid' under his breath, but other than that doesn't blink a fucking eye.

The next thing is to give her security detail the days off. They are fucking thankful; tired of dealing with her.

When we arrive at my apartment building, I'm giddy as fuck, happy she's staying over for the first time. I've never let chicks stay at my damn house before, but I'm quickly learning Bee isn't just another chick to me.

She's more, much fucking more.

We get out the car in the underground garage and start walking into my building. Bee is slightly in front of me, her plump ass teasing me as I watch it swish back and forth.

My cock is hard as fuck, and I lick my lips, excitement running through me at the fact that I'll have her to my self in my damn bed, without anyone around to hear her.

Once we reach the elevator, I pull her to me rubbing my dick against that luscious ass.

"I'm wicked hard right now," I whisper in her ear.

She lets out a girlish giggle as I place an open mouth kiss on her neck. The sound goes straight to my aching cock, knowing I make her so happy that she loses her hard-ass exterior.

"You plan to do something with that?" she asks as she rubs herself against my hard-on.

The elevator dings and then opens; we walk in, me still holding on to her with one arm, her bag in the other. I press the button for the eighteenth floor as she turns to face me, her lips taking mine roughly. I drop her bag to the floor taking hold of her ass and lifting her.

Fuck I love the feel of her in my arms.

"I need to be inside of you," I growl against her skin, desperate to feel her again and it's only been hours.

"I want you inside of me," she mewls out as I bite down on her neck.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open on my floor. I release my hold, and she drops down, giving my cock a squeeze before she exits.

She's fucking killing me.

Picking her bag up off the floor, I lead her to my door.

I'm unable to get the key into the fucking lock from all her fucking teasing. Her hand is working my cock, teeth biting at my earlobe.

"Keep it up, Princess, and I'm going to fuck you right here in the hall," I growl out as she squeezes my cock.

"Promises, promises, cocksucker." She unzips my pants and slides her hand inside the opening of my briefs, taking claim to my cock.

I shove the key inside the lock hard, turning it and pushing her into my apartment.

Once we're in, I throw her bag across the floor along with my keys.

I pull my fucking shirt over my head, desperate to feel her. She's doing the same, and soon we're both throwing clothes across the room.

She's completely fucking naked, wicked fast when I unbutton my pants. Before I can get rid of them, Bee pulls my briefs down, dropping to her knees.

When her lips wrap around my cock, I feel like I've died and gone to fucking heaven.

"Fuck yeah, suck my cock, baby." I push her hair back, as she stares up at me with lust filled eyes.

My chest hurts with the emotions running through me, as I watch her deep throat my cock.

She's fucking perfection and all-fucking-mine.

I'm never letting her go, and that simple realization nearly guts me.

Banging my head against the door, I try to fight the overwhelming sensation as she deep throats me and plays with my balls at the same time.

"Fuck!" I yell before I take a step back causing my cock to pop out of her mouth.

"You don't play fair," she says, giving me a pout as if I've taken away her favorite toy.

"I fucking need to feel your pussy around my cock, baby."

I grab her by the neck kissing her hungrily, my lips demanding on hers. Slamming her against the door, I lift her up lining my cock with her wet pussy.

Her hands are in my hair, gripping on to me as if she never wants to let me fucking go.

That makes two of us.

I tease her with the head of my cock against her swollen clit, she's so slick and ready for me.

"Fuck me now, Killa," she begs.

Unable to deny her anything, I enter her, groaning at the feel of her surrounding me.

"You feel so fucking good, Bee," I grit out against her neck.

I start a steady pace, trying to prolong my orgasm as long as possible. She feels like heaven, a heaven that only exists for me, and I refuse to fucking leave it.

Ever.

"Ahh, harder, Edward," she says, throwing her head back against the door.

I slam one arm over her head while griping her waist with the other. Thrusting upward, I don't stop pounding inside of her, loving every sound she makes.

"Is this what you fucking want?" I ask, staring into her lust-filled eyes.

"Yes! Right there, right fucking there," she yells.

"Hmm," I groan out before taking her mouth with mine.

The quiet of the apartment is filled with the sounds of our savage fucking, and it's music to my fucking ears. The constant banging on the door from our weight, our kissing, and the slapping together of skin all makes for an erotic sound.

We kiss sloppily, our tongues constantly battling for dominance, one of us always wanting control of the other.

Bee slaps her hand against the door as her pussy takes my dick in a vice grip from her orgasm.

"Edward! Fuck!" she yells as I bite down on her neck marking her as mine.

Her orgasm triggers my own, and I'm falling into the fucking abyss as I grip on to her as if she is my very own lifeline.

Bee pulls me by the hair, crashing her lips to mine; we're lost in each other, the emotion so fucking intense, I can barely breathe.

She fucking consumes me, and I never want it to fucking end.

 **A/N: It's Friday! And I'm not really late! Just late in the day! On my end at least. Thanks for all the reviews and being so amazing!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

 **Chapter 18**

Killa

Bee sits next to me in the back seat of the rental Felix is driving. My mind is back to this morning; waking up with her in my arms, my body wrapped around hers, spooning her, my face in her hair, one of my hands cupping a perfect breast.

Bliss, it was pure, motherfucking bliss, and I can't wait until I wake up with her every day as my fucking wife.

My wife.

Fuck, I'm so far gone, so addicted to her that I woke up and made her breakfast before we had to catch our ten o'clock flight to Newark. We ate omelets, bacon, and toast at the kitchen table, half-naked, me feeding her like the whipped asshole I am.

For once we weren't fighting or fucking, although I like doing both with her. We just talked about school, and Alice and Bee starting their business. I talked about helping out at Masen Liquors, learning shit from her dad and not wanting to be the boss.

We just talked about everything, she even told me about her and Angela as kids, but she never went into detail about how she died. I know Angela was Quil and Embry's sister, William Swanatori's only daughter, but Bee never elaborated on anything else.

She only spoke of them playing fashion show together under their favorite tree, and how they would run into the cold water on the beach at the house in the Hamptons. I just stared at her, the peace and serenity of that time in her life so evident on her face as she relived their adventures.

Bee squeezes into my side, leaning up to nip at my chin. "What are you thinking about so hard?" she asks.

I look down at her, moving the loose strand of hair out of her face. "You, and this morning," I say, smiling as she gives me a lustful gaze. "Not that part of this morning."

I kiss her lips, knowing she's thinking about when my face was buried in her pussy as I ate her on my kitchen table after breakfast.

Fucking delicious.

The car comes to a halt in a rough part of Newark. We're stopping at one of Felix's old connects to arm up. We have to do everything under the radar, which is fine with me.

Felix and I have done it before, so I know the drill. I also know this particular connect is an old fling of his.

Exiting the Suburban, we walk up to the house with the faded paint and bare patches of grass. I'm a little weary not having weapons on me in this neighborhood, but I can kill a man with my bare hands if it comes to that, and I take fucking comfort in knowing my damn girlfriend can too.

As we get closer, I look around, spotting a few dudes staring at us from the corner. I don't break eye contact as I hear Felix knock on the door hard.

I turn when I hear it open, and Nettie, a beautiful, curvy black woman answers, all smiles.

"Felix motherfucking Doyle," she says, her face lighting up. "Get in here," she demands, stepping aside to let us in.

"Nettie, my God, woman you look good," Felix says as she closes the door behind us.

She turns to face him once we stand in the small hallway. "I should shoot your punk ass."

"How about you just kiss me?' Felix says, grinning at her.

"You can't sweet talk me, Doyle. What you need?" Nettie asks, walking deeper into the house.

Bee looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and I shrug my shoulders at them.

"We need some heat, untraceable, and if anyone asks you haven't seen us." Felix shakes his head at her.

Her eyes find me, and she smiles, gripping her chest. "Killa, is that you? Jesus, you've grown into a handsome man. I haven't seen you since you were what, sixteen?"

I bend down and place a kiss on her cheeks. "What's doin Nettie? This is my girlfriend, Bee."

Nettie turns to Bee with wide eyes. "You must be something special to get someone like Killa to settle down," she says, leading us through the house.

"I don't know about that, but I did threaten his balls if he didn't behave," Bee says. smiling at the older woman.

"I like her! And she must be something if Felix has her with him." Nettie walks to the kitchen and to the cellar door.

"She's like the daughter I never had," Felix says, smiling back at Bee. "I would marry her if I was twenty years younger." He jokes, knowing that shit pisses me off.

We follow her down the stairs, and I'm calm as I walk behind Bee knowing Nettie would never betray Felix.

The last time we were here I was young as hell, going out with Felix to handle this motherfucker in Jersey who thought he could disrespect Da and the family. No one could know because he was part of a rival family, and we stopped here to gear up.

Nettie and Felix dated for years, but neither wanted to give up their lives for the other. He never really goes into detail about it just saying if he would've ever gotten married it would've been to Nettie.

Two black guys who look to be in their early thirties are sitting in the basement watching TV. One of them, with long dreadlocks, looks up when he sees us, his eyes immediately going to Bee.

"Laurent, I see your aunt is letting you in on the business," Felix says, walking up to to the dreadlock dude.

"Felix, haven't seen you around here in a minute. Who is this fine thing?" The guy stands to take Felix's hand, but his eyes remain on Bee.

"Don't worry about who the fuck she is," I say, my voice cold as I stare at him.

"He don't mean nothing by it, Killa. Just admiring a pretty girl," Nettie says, giving Laurent a hard look.

Laurent looks at me, his eyes sizing me up. "What you gone do? For all you know I could kill you and take her-"

"You'd be dead before your pulled out your gun, so shut the fuck up and let us handle business or leave," Bee says, her eyes deadly.

Everyone looks at each other. Nettie stands staring at Felix shaking her head slightly; my eyes are on the other dude who looks like he's going to be fucking sick waiting on his cues from Laurent.

Beside Laurent, Felix stands at attention, and I know Laurent would be dead before he could even try anything.

Dreadboy laughs, accessing the situation, as his eyes shift to Felix who he now notices is practically on top of him. "It's all good, I was just fucking around. Relax," Laurent says laughing uncomfortably.

"These ain't the type of people you fuck around with. Now open the back so Felix, Killa, and Bee can be on their way," Nettie says, her voice cold as she stares at her nephew.

The other guy and Laurent walk over to the far wall where the old bookcase sits. They move it aside to reveal a small room packed floor to ceiling with weapons.

Last time we were here, Felix and I had to move the heavy motherfucker over, I see now she has back up, which she needs in this damn neighborhood.

Felix nods at Laurent and then walks in looking around at the selection. Nettie follows him as he inspects the guns.

Bee and I are next, and my eyes areon that motherfucking, daring him to say one more fucking thing to my girl. Gun or no gun in his fucking pants, I would still have him dead before he got off a fucking shot.

Once Bee is in the room, I stop right next to Laurent, my eyes going from him to the other muppet.

"Killa, come gear up," Felix says, knowing my crazy ass is ready to start some shit.

I walk in, chuckling darkly and daring one of them to make a fucking move. Bee's eyes are on them as she grips a big ass hunting knife in her hand, pressing the tip in her palm.

"I tell you he's just like you. Always ready for a fucking fight," Nettie says, shaking her head as she loads the Glock 19 like a pro.

"I thought you liked when I fought for you?" Felix asks, his eyes shining.

"Not if it could be avoided." Nettie passes Bee the Glock.

I watch, fascinated, as my fucking girl checks over the gun, pulling out the clip. My cock is so fucking hard, and she looks up at me raising her eyebrow with a sexy smirk on her face.

"That was wicked pissa hot," I say, walking over to wrap my arm around her waist.

"You would think so," she says, teasing me.

I pick up a nine millimeter inspecting it and wondering if I need two. I always feel better if I have two fucking guns on me. I pick up a few knives to add to the big one Bee has in our small pile of weapons on the table.

"You think we're going to need anything heavy?" I ask Felix, looking over a grenade and a machine gun.

"Na-ah, we can't make a big fucking stink." Felix adds bullets to the pile.

"You'll look out for him, won't you Killa?" Nettie asks, sitting a black bag on the table.

There's something in her eyes that stops me cold, but I ignore it. "I always got his back."

"Don't tell me you're worried about me? Maybe you'll marry me if I ask you more than twenty years after my first proposal," Felix says, pulling her to him.

"I'll only say yes if you retire and we leave all this shit behind. I'm too old to run guns," she says, placing her head on his chest.

"We'll talk once this latest threat to the family is gone," Felix says before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Bee shifts next to me watching the scene as I pack up the bag. Grabbing a second nine, I throw it in the pile.

The rest of the transaction is smooth. Laurent and the other dude are back on the couch as Felix pays Nettie and we walk back up the stairs.

Bee stands next to me waiting on Felix as he talks to Nettie in the kitchen. "So, are they a thing?" she asks, nodding her head to the lovebirds in the kitchen who are wrapped in each other's arms.

"He doesn't talk about it much, but I know they were together for years. I don't know why they're not anymore." I shrug, ready to get to the Poconos and get fucking answers.

Felix and Nettie walk from the kitchen meeting Bee and me at the door. "It was nice meeting you, Bee, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." Nettie gives Bee a smile.

"I hope so. We can talk guns and knives while Felix and Killa do their nails," Bee says.

"You better keep this one, Killa," Nettie says, giving me a hug.

"She's not going anywhere," I say, pulling Bee to my side.

She laughs as we walk out the front door and to the rental. Felix gets in, looking over to where Nettie is standing one last time before we leave.

"What's doin?" I ask him from my seat in the back next to Bee.

"Maybe it's time I settle down," Felix says simply.

"What happened between you? You both seem to have feelings for each other," Bee says, looking at him.

Felix takes a deep breath as he jumps on the highway heading toward Pennsylvania.

"We met one night in New York in the late seventies. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We started messing around here and there, she knew I was connected but didn't know how deep I was with Edward Sr. and the Masens. I found out she ran guns with her brother, mostly in the ghetto, but every now and again they had bigger clientele. We were together off and on through the years. " He shakes his head, his eyes on the road. "I hooked her brother up with Edward Sr. to have a connection and supply us. It worked well for a few years until her brother got greedy and started skimming off the top."

He stops talking for a while just driving, deep in fucking thought. This is more than he's ever fucking told me about him and Nettie. I knew she was a gun connect if we didn't want to use the family but that's it. I'm no fool, I've always seen the kisses, the touches but once we left he doesn't say a word.

"What happened?" Bee asks, not being able to take the silence any longer.

"You know what happened. He had to answer for that shit, and I was the main enforcer and bodyguard to the old man. I wanted Nettie to move to Boston and marry me, it was all set, she said yes, and was leaving her brother and the business behind. It was hard because she was taking care of Laurent, but I convinced her that she could come and see him any time she wanted or bring him with us if she wanted to. His own mother wasn't fit to raise him and had long abandoned him for heroin."

He pauses, checking the GPS.

"When her brother went missing, she asked me straight out if I had anything to do with it. I couldn't lie to her, I loved her so fucking much …" He shakes his head, clearing it of the memories. "Anyway, you know the rest. I'm in Boston, she's in fucking Newark. Been that way for over twenty-five years."

The car is quiet as Felix maneuvers the New Jersey Turnpike. It's getting darker now, and hopefully, we'll be in the Poconos by ten. The plan is to catch them off guard, so the Russian won't suspect a thing.

Bee squeezes closer to me, and I wrap my arm around her, haunted by the agony in Felix's voice.

I can feel Felix's pain through his words. I've always known there was something missing in his life, but hearing him talk about Nettie brings the pain front and center.

The thought of having Bee and then losing her causes an ache like I've never known to run through me.

I haven't had her in my life for long but the idea of losing her guts me to no fucking end and causes a hole to form in my chest that threatens to consume me.

I press my lips against Bee's temple, ignoring the overwhelming emotion I'm feeling for her at just the simple thought of losing her.

It feels so fucking real, the fear.

I know I'll do anything to protect her, anything to keep her, to be with her … forever.

 **A/N: Here we are! I had a very busy week last week with a big fifth grade graduation (say word!), I also had two client dinners so moving a little slower! With that said we are going to go to every two weeks for a time. I'm also going on vacation and to the Twilight meet up in a few weeks as well so the summer could get sparse for us but don't worry I love you all so much and Killa & Bee too so you will not go long without an update! Scouts honor! (But I wasn't a scout in the ghettos of Detroit!) bwhaaaaaa!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

 **Bee**

We arrive outside the Poconos at about ten o'clock at night. We stop at Walmart for supplies and then check into a Motel 6.

Once we're in our own room, Edward starts unpacking his suitcase, which just so happens to contain two bulletproof vests.

"Really? You packed bulletproof vests?" I ask, shaking my head at him.

"Damn right I did. I'm not taking chances with your fucking life."

I smile at him as he puts it over my head and starts securing it. He really does care in his own crazy Killa way.

"You're such a romantic. Giving me my very own bulletproof vest. I thought candy and flowers were a way to a girl's heart?" I tease him.

He laughs, pulling on the vest to make sure it's secure. "That shit is overrated," he says, bending down to stare into my eyes. "Besides, you're not a candy and flowers type of girl." He presses his lips to mine.

Grabbing him by his head, I deepen the kiss; my tongue taking control of his while my fingers run through his wild hair.

He lifts me up by my ass, and I wrap my legs around his waist needing him closer. This seems to be our favorite position. I think he likes controlling me this way.

"I want you so fucking bad, baby," he growls out against my neck.

"Ahh, no time. We need to get the Russian," I pant out, throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Your ass is mine later." He smirks, sitting me back down on my feet.

"Promises, promises, Killa," I say before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Open up, lovebirds!" Felix's loud voice yells from the other side of the connecting door.

Edward grunts but releases his hold on me.

Felix walks in eyeing Edward. "I need you sharp tonight," he says, pointing at him like he always does.

"I'm always fucking sharp," Edward says, glaring back.

"That was before," Felix says, looking knowingly at Edward.

"Before what?" Edward asks, walking over to his own bulletproof vest and putting it on.

"Before love grabbed you by the balls. Now let's go." Felix glares and then walks back through the adjoining room.

We stand there, neither saying a word.

 _Love?_

Edward doesn't love me.

I … I don't love him.

My mouth is glued shut as that one small word rolls through my brain over and over.

 _Love._

My heart starts beating rapidly in my chest, and I can hear Angela's voice again as if she was in the room with Edward and me.

 _'Your husband will have green eyes.'_

"Bella … Bella?" Edward's voice sounds somewhat panicked.

"Yeah?" I question, my voice weak to my own ears.

He takes me by the nape of my neck, bringing me closer to him. "Ignore him; he's just in a fucking mood because of Nettie."

The disappointment his comment makes me feel is instant, and for the life of me, I don't know why I even give a fuck.

 **~KB~**

We're standing outside during surveillance on the Russian and his girlfriend. Killa and I are standing in the surrounding trees with binoculars watching as the two make out heavily. Felix is somewhere on the other side of the house.

The plan is for Killa and me to go in first, that way I can take the girlfriend. The Irish are really serious about not hurting women and children. I guess it's okay if a woman does it though, that way they can still keep their hands clean and get the job done.

We watch as they undress each other. He's rough with her, a little too rough for my liking, but she goes along with it, although every now and again I can see her grimace in pain.

"You okay?" Killa asks, all business, for what seems like the hundredth time.

"I'm fine." My eyes are locked on our target as he throws the girl on the bed.

"Really? Because you've been quiet since the hotel." I can feel his hard stare on me, but I ignore him.

I won't admit that Felix haphazardly throwing out the L-word and Edward basically ignoring it bothered me. Why the fuck should it bother me in the first place; it's not like I love him.

I bite my lip to hold back the immediate pain I feel from that thought.

When the Russian, Nikita, is sliding inside of the girl, Killa's phone buzzes with a text from Felix.

"Let's go. Watch your back and follow our lead," he says, giving me a hard stare.

"Would you stop fucking babying me and just go." I roll my eyes, cocking my gun.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Taking out one of his own guns, he cocks it before nodding his head.

My heart is beating wildly as we creep across the grass, careful to stay low and quiet. The closest cabin is about two hundred feet away, which is good for us, in case we get loud.

We reach the door first, and Edward takes out the screwdriver to pop the old lock. We did our research on the type of cabin earlier, and Felix came down to case the place and watch Nikita and his girlfriend.

The cabin is old and rustic, using a weak turnkey lock, which pops easily, and Killa opens the door slowly, careful not to make any noise.

He turns to me, pressing his index finger to his lips before creeping across the open living room. I follow him dutifully, my gun at the ready.

We stand by the bedroom door waiting for Felix to join us. The sound of sex is loud as Nikita grunts and says things in Russian that I'm not able to understand.

Felix slips inside the cabin and gives Killa a nod. Edward, with the grace of a trained killer, walks into the bedroom without making a sound and hits Nikita on the back of the head with the base of his gun causing him to fall over.

The Russian recovers quickly and tries to come at Edward, but he's not fast enough as the two begin to fight. Killa clearly has the upper hand although Nikita does get in a hit or two.

The girl immediately starts screaming as Edward takes control, dragging Nikita across the floor naked and bleeding.

I'm on her with my gun pointed to her temple and hand over her mouth as she continues to scream.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'm going to put a bullet in your head. You understand?" I ask, pressing her down on the bed.

She nods her head with tears running down her face.

In the corner of the room, Killa is beating on Nikita with the butt of his gun. Edward pulls him up with his gun to his head.

"Who, who are you? What the fuck do you want?" Nikita asks with venom in his voice.

"I'm asking the fucking questions. Now move." Killa pushes him hard, causing him to fall to the ground.

Nikita looks around the room, trying to scope out the danger. Killa notices and kicks him in the ribs.

"I said fucking move. Don't make me ask again," Killa threatens, his eyes trained on the naked Russian.

My gun stays steady on the girlfriend as she cries. "Get dressed," I command her, releasing my hold.

Before Killa leads Nikita out of the bedroom, he turns to me. "Watch her," he says.

I roll my eyes, ignoring him, tired of his constant fucking babying. Since there's no love between us, why does he fucking care?

I'm wrapped in my thoughts as the girl moves slowly, putting on her underwear. I almost miss her reaching under one of the pillows where her discarded dress lies.

Before I can move, she's swinging a knife at my head and saying something in Russian. Stumbling back, I'm caught off guard as she charges toward me, knife swinging madly.

The knife slashes me on my shoulder, causing my shirt to tear open and pain to sear across my arm.

I'm instantly pissed and throw a punch, causing her to stumble backward. I'm on that Russian bitch in a heartbeat, bending her hand all the way back until I hear the satisfying sound of her wrist popping.

The knife falls out of her hand, and I take it, holding it up to her throat. Her eyes go wide as my body straddles her naked one.

"I should kill you right now, you stupid bitch," I say, my eyes on her now wide, scared ones.

"Bee! What the fuck! I told you to fucking watch her!" Killa's voice is almost panicked as he stands in the doorway.

Standing, I drag her off the bed by her hair, not giving a shit about her. If she's stupid enough to protect him after he fucked her like she was trash, then she's dumber than she looks.

"I am fucking watching her," I tell him as I drag her into the living room

Felix has Nikita sitting in a chair, his gun pointed at his limp cock. I throw the girl down, letting her fall at her lover's feet.

Edward marches over and inspects my arm. I can see the murderous gleam in his eyes when he points his gun at the girl's head.

I grab his forearm, looking at him. "What about your code?" I remind him.

 _No women or children._

"There is no fucking code when it comes to you," he says, his eyes never leaving mine.

I try to ignore the meaning of his words, knowing that just earlier he dismissed the possibility of it.

 _Love._

"It's fine. I got it," I tell him, watching as he lowers his gun from her head.

She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get happy, you're still dying tonight," I tell her, wiping the reprieve right off her face.

"You?" Nikita says his eyes on Bee. "You're the reason all my men are dead, and I'm in hiding."

"You know her?" Killa asks, nodding his head at me.

"Fuck you," he says, his Russian accent thick.

"Fuck me?" Killa points to himself and then slaps him across the face with his gun.

The girl screams as Nikita's head lies against his shoulder, his face bleeding from the gash that is now across his forehead.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Felix states as he stands. "The easy way, you talk, the hard way is I let Killa loose on you, and trust me, you don't want me to let him loose."

Killa shakes his head, taking a knife out and slamming it down in Nikita's forearm. "Too late. I'm pissed I have to ask you twice." He removes the knife and flips it over in his hand.

I'm riveted by him, his every move, the way he's in control of everything.

Kneeling down, he's eye level with the Russian.

"You see, that's my future wife. And you're trying to kill her, well, let's just say I'm not fucking happy about it." Edward slowly trails the knife down Nikita's chest slicing it open.

"Niki, tell them what they want to know. You told me it was the Boston mob. Just tell them!" the girl cries hysterically.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasha!" he yells at her, but it's too late, Killa is enraged.

"You have two seconds to give me a name," Killa says, standing at his full height.

He takes another knife out, holding it in his left hand. Nikita's eyes go wide as Edward waits patiently, giving him the seconds he promised.

Before he can say a word, a knife is shoved in his shoulder. "Time's up, motherfucker. You think I'm playing with you?" Killa asks before taking the other blade and slamming it down into the head of Nikita's flaccid cock.

The screams of agony fill the cabin until Felix stuffs a discarded shirt into his mouth.

I stand in shock watching Killa look so fucking bored with the now crying man in front of him.

"The next time I ask you a question, I want fucking names, numbers, everything you fucking know. You better sing like a fucking canary, or I'm cutting off that small hot dog you call a cock." Killa removes the knives, causing the Russian to yell around the shirt that's in his mouth.

Nikita shakes his head frantically, his eyes wide.

"Looks like someone's ready to talk. Personally, if my cock was that small I'd let you cut it off," Felix says, laughing, before turning to Sasha. "I can't believe you let him fuck you with that."

Sasha cries harder at Felix's comment, trying to disappear into the sofa.

My eyes go from the bleeding Russian in the chair to Killa who looks like a snake close to attacking. I watch him, my eyes unable to move. He's doing all this to get answers for me, to find out who put the hit out on me.

"Let's try this again." Killa pulls the shirt out of Nikita's mouth bending down so that they are eye level.

"His name is Demetri; I've done a lot of jobs for him in the past. He called with an address and told me the girl needed to die. He's a big part of the Masen Family, you'll never touch him," Nikita gasps out between pain.

"Did his boss know?" Felix asks, as Killa now stands white as snow.

He looks absolutely fucking terrifying, and I watch as the betrayal hits him. I don't know who in his family is connected to this Demetri motherfucker, but whoever it is, I can tell that he's a dead man.

"Demetri said it would be a personal favor to his boss if the girl were dead-"

"Which fucking boss!" Killa yells in his face.

"I don't know! I just know his boss is second in command. That's all I know, please, no more, no more. больше не надо," he says the last part in Russian, crying to himself.

He's a broken man now, nothing compared to the man he was when we first entered the cabin. Killa did that, he broke him, and for some reason, my sick ass mind loved watching every minute of it.

 **Killa**

Trying to fucking calm down, I take deep breaths. My own fucking uncle, motherfucker, he's dead; I don't give a fuck who his brother is.

He's.

Fucking.

Dead.

"Killa." Felix's voice is serious and full of worry.

I look up at him but say nothing. I won't be swayed on this.

He shakes his head as if I'm a lost cause. He throws Bee a silencer and then places one on his own gun.

"Wait, he told you everything," the girl, Sasha, cries her eyes on the guns.

"You can't be that fucking stupid," Bee says, shaking her head at the woman. "How did you think this was going to end?" she asks before firing her gun.

Sasha falls dead to the floor, and a hopeless Nikita stares on wide-eyed, knowing he's next.

Fuck, Bee is so fucking hot. She's the only thing keeping me centered or I fucking swear I would lose my shit.

Fucking Eleazar, my own fucking blood. He taught me how to fish, always including Emmett, Jasper, Riley, and me in his time with James.

Fuck James, I've always been close with James, all of us cousins have been close but killing his father.

I don't know what that will do to Da. How will my own father react to me murdering his brother, because that's what the fuck I'm going to do.

I'm going to kill my uncle for thinking he can put a hit out on the girl I love.

Pop.

Pop.

The sound of the silencer going off takes me out of my own fucking head and the revelation I just had.

I look up to find Nikita dead from Felix's hand.

"You can't do it," he says simply, knowing my thoughts.

"The fuck I can't." My voice is hard and distant.

"What am I fucking missing? Who is this Demetri's boss and why would they want me dead?" Bee asks, coming to stand at my side.

She wraps her arm around my waist, and that simple act calms me down immensely. I want nothing more but to bury myself inside of her and forget everything I just learned.

"My Uncle Eleazar is Demetri's boss," I tell her, bending to press a kiss to her temple.

"Why would he want me dead?" she asks, but Felix shakes his head.

"Later. First, we need to burn the fucking cabin to the ground and get the fuck out of the Poconos." He starts working on moving the bodies.

We all start moving around frantically, setting the place in order and turning on the stove so it all can blow. Nikita and Sasha are laid in the bed next to each other as if they were sleeping.

I dose them and the bed with gasoline creating a trail all the way out to the front of the cabin.

Removing our soiled clothes, we change into fresh all black gear creating a small pile in the living room.

"You two go. I'll finish it up and meet you at the car," I tell them.

"Fuck that, I'm not leaving you," Bee says with fire in her eyes.

"I'll be wicked fast by myself, and I'm sure you and Felix can't outrun this explosion. Go, I'm right behind you." I nod my head at her.

"We'll meet you at the car," Felix says, pulling her toward the door.

"Hurry the fuck up, Edward. I mean it!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm right behind you, baby," I give her a crooked smile and watch her roll her eyes.

Felix is practically dragging her out of the cabin. Once they're gone, I finish covering the place in gasoline. The smell from the stove is so strong it's hard to breathe.

I walk outside looking around and close the door, making it seem like nothing is out the ordinary.

Taking a few steps back, I light a match and throw it onto the small line of gasoline that is right outside the cabin. That bitch seems to light on fire immediately, and I take off running through the woods with all my fucking speed.

I'm not prepared for the explosion that erupts the quiet of the woods. It's so loud and massive, it knocks me on my ass.

It takes me a second to get up, it's hard to fucking stand, I seem to have fucking twisted my ankle in the fall. I start hopping through the woods trying to get back to the rental.

Sirens are heard in the far distance, and I know if I don't hurry the fuck up, we're all screwed.

Ignoring the pain, I rush through until I see the car in front of me. Bee opens the back door wide-eyed and worried. I crawl in, out of breath and in fucking pain.

Felix drives off in the opposite direction, away from the sirens.

"What happened?" Bee asks, checking me over for injuries.

"The explosion was too fucking much, knocked me on my ass. My ankle is fucked up, but I think it's just a sprain," I tell her, looking behind us for any signs of cops.

She hits my shoulder. "Don't fucking scare me like that, Killa! I didn't know what was taking so long," she says with a tremble in her voice.

"I'm fine, baby, I promise." I try to pull her to me to reassure her, but she pushes me away.

"I fucking hate you," she says, her eyes full of everything but hate.

"I know, I hate you too," I whisper to her, my eyes locking on hers.

My phone vibrates, breaking our eye contact and I pull it out to find that it's my fucking uncle. I take a deep breath before putting it on speaker.

"What's doin?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Where the fuck are you and where is Felix?" he asks, anger in his voice.

"I'm with Bee, and I don't know where Felix is. Why what's up?" I look up to find Felix watching me through the rearview.

"While you're out fucking your Italian whore-"

"Hey! Watch it, motherfucker," I tell him, wishing he was in front of me.

"Fine. While you're off with your future wife, we've been hit by Miami! Your Da needs you home now, and find fucking Felix, he's disappeared." Eleazar hangs up.

Bee looks up at me. "Why would the Miami family hit yours?"

"I don't fucking know, but I need to call Da."

"You can't do it now, Killa, not until we know what the Miami threat is. You gotta sit on what we learned tonight." Felix looks at me through the rearview as he hits the highway leaving behind the chaos we caused.

"Fine, but once this shit with Miami clears, he's a fucking dead man, and neither you nor Da is going to fucking stop me." I pull the girl I love closer, wanting to protect her from everyone for the rest of my fucking life.

 **A/N: Hello! Was the wait brutal? It was only two weeks and we know we wait two years for some ficts. I'm going on vacation next week and not sure how much I'll be able to write from Universal and then I'll be at the Twilight meet up but I'm sticking to my two weeks! Shit is getting real! Now we have the Miami mob in the mix. Where else have you heard of the Miami mob? Could your FF writers be crossing over? Hmmmmm**


	20. Chapter 20

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!_

Chapter 20

 **Killa**

My uncle stands in front of Da, Charlie, Felix, and me, discussing what to do about Miami, whose boss we are meeting with in less than a fucking hour.

I sit here with my anger barely contained.

It's been almost two weeks since they killed one Irish and one Italian soldier by blowing up the cars of both Ma and Renee Swantaori. The message was clear: _we can get to you_. In case we had any doubt in our mind who put out the hit, the boss of the Miami family, Roger King, called Da giving him the ultimatum...call off joining our family with the Swanatoris or there will be more deaths.

Uncle Eleazar sits at the table in the restaurant shaking his head. "It's not like either one of them are attached, right? Let's just call this off now. Do we really want to get into a war with Miami over the fucking Italians?"

I shake my head, not believing the bullshit coming out of his mouth. That's okay because he's a fucking dead man after this. We've been back in Boston almost two weeks. My ankle was sprained and Bee secured it with some bandages before we made our way back to The Hub.

I managed not to kill my uncle, thanks to Felix's insistence, but I have been tailing Demetri's bitch ass. He's going to die soon, by my fucking hands.

I'll let my uncle live, make him think he's safe because of who he is, who his brother is, but he's not.

"Fuck you. This deal was made between Carlisle and me, and now the kids have made their own connection. I'll be damned if I let a punk motherfucker like you try to ruin this family or my daughter's fucking happiness." Charlie points to Eleazar with venom in his eyes.

The Chief is one scary motherfucker, and I can see how he got his reputation.

Enraged, Uncle Eleazar stands. "Punk motherfucker? The only reason I haven't put a bullet in you is because I trust my brother."

Charlie stands, matching his position. "I'd like to see you fucking try."

"We don't need this right fucking now!" Da yells, slamming down his hand. "We need to figure out this Miami shit. At the moment, we're still two separate fucking families, merging into one."

Charlie and Eleazar take their seats staring at Da.

"So, do you want to handle this separately?" Charlie asks.

"No, fuck that. If I'm going to be the boss, I'm making this decision, no one else," I say, my voice final.

"You're not the fucking boss yet, and at this rate, I don't know if you should be falling for a fucking girl you just fucking met. I mean if you just want to get your dick wet-"

Before I can control myself, I grab my uncle by his suit, dragging him to me. He tries to throw a punch, but I knee him in the fucking balls.

"Edward! Let your uncle go, now!" Da yells at me.

I ignore him, my eyes locked on Eleazar. "I'm so fucking sick of you, old man. What I fucking do with Bee is none of your fucking business and from here on out you no longer have a fucking say in this family." I drop him to the ground.

"Killa! Calm the fuck down," Felix says, his hand on my shoulder as I stand rigid over my uncle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eleazar's voice is panicking, his eyes going from my gun to me.

"Edward, sit the fuck down," my father says, walking over to us.

I look from Da to Eleazar. "He's no longer making fucking decisions for this family."

Eleazar stands, wiping off his suit. "You're not the boss! It's not your fucking call. I set up this fucking meeting. This is my family, the only reason I'm not the head is because I was born a year late."

"Eleazar, that's enough. Edward is going to be the boss of our combined family. He's right; it's his call on what to do about Miami, and the hit on Bee. All decisions concerning The Masen Swanatori Family will go through Edward," Da says, his voice final.

Taking my seat, I look to my uncle. "Leave. I don't want you here for this meeting and no other fucking family business until I feel you can be trusted." My eyes are cold and deadly as they meet my uncle's.

"You little piece of shit! I changed your fucking diapers!" Eleazar screams, slamming down his fist.

"That may have been the fucking case, but from here on out you're just another motherfucker to me. Felix, escort Mr. Masen out," I say, nodding toward the exit.

Felix grabs my uncle by the arm. "Get your damn hands off me, Felix! I see you're still taking orders from this little muppet as usual." He snatches his arm from Felix's grip. Then turns to Da. "Carlisle?"

"Just take a few days off. I'm going to speak with Edward after this meeting," Da says.

Eleazar nods his head before storming out of the room. Felix sits eyeing me but not saying a word.

"This fucking guy right here! Forgetaboutit, I'm glad you're going to head my family and Bee's lucky to have you. I was worried about youse two," Charlie says, pointing at me.

"Nothing to worry about with Bee and me. The only thing we need to focus on is Miami. These motherfuckers can't dictate to us what we do within our family." I tap my finger against the table.

"You're right, but Roger King is not someone we want to start a mob war with. That motherfucker has no morals, no code. He's not beneath selling your Ma, Bee, or Renee into prostitution," Da says, staring me in the eye.

"He could fucking try, but Bee will have him and his men dead before they could blink a fucking eye," I tell him, confident in Bee's ability to take care of herself and any-fucking-body else.

Jasper enters the room, nodding at me. "They're here, Killa," he says.

I nod to him, and he leaves again turning to the others at the table. Felix stands taking his place behind me. "I lead the meeting-"

"You're not the boss yet, not until you're married to Bee," Da says, interrupting me.

"That may be the case, but since this is all because of the marriage you two old motherfuckers arranged and this worm, Roger, is threatening my future wife, I'm fucking handling it, Da." I look into his eyes, waiting for him to agree.

He nods just as Roger King walks into the room escorted by two guards. Life must be good in Miami, real good, by the way his belly hangs over his fucking pants. He's a short, slimy looking motherfucker, wearing a white shirt with palm trees on it and the top buttons open to show off his gold chains. His thin grey hair is combed over in a failed attempt to cover up his bald head.

I stand, my eyes cold. "Roger, welcome to The Hub. I'm Killa Masen, I believe you know my father, Carlisle Masen, and my soon to be father-in-law, Charlie Swanatori." I gesture to Da and Charlie who both stand.

"Of course I do, but what I want to know why am I dealing with you? My shit is older than you," he says, laughing at his own joke.

"Is your shit deadly as well? Because I am, motherfucker," I say, staring him in the eye.

The men beside him move uncomfortably, and I hear the fabric on Felix's suit shift behind me. I know he's reaching for his piece and that whoever this low-level guard is, he'll be dead before he can pull his strap.

"Oh, I see who has the balls in this family, Carlisle," he says to Da before taking his seat.

"What can I say; he gets them from his mother," Da jokes causing the room to lose some of the animosity.

Once everyone is in their chairs, I take my own, looking Roger in the eye. "I'm glad you were able to make it. I know you're a busy man." My smile is forced from across the table.

"I'm very busy, a little too busy to deal with you; where is Eleazar?" he questions.

"My uncle is unavailable, and I feel it's best if I handle the situation directly," I tell him, laying on the bullshit.

"Are you running the business already?" he asks, his eyes cold. "These young fucking kids, always want to take over before you're even fucking dead. My two no good sons, I swear they're plotting my damn death!"

"Sometimes we have to know when to step aside," Charlie says, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's what this merger is, you two stepping aside? Because to me, it looks like you're trying to take over the world." He lays his hand flat against his chest.

"First of all, it's not a merger, it's a marriage between two people …" I trail off, unsure for one of the first times in my life.

I know how I feel about her, I'd move the fucking earth with my bare hands to make her happy, to be near her, but I have no damn clue how she feels about me.

I know she wants me as much as I want her. I know I drive her wicked mad with my cockiness, but I don't know if she loves me, if she could ever love me.

"A marriage between two people that just about know each other, and is going to make you one of the most powerful men on the east coast, if not all of US. Now, why should I allow that to happen?" Roger asks, palming his chest another time.

I chuckle, not believing the nerve of this motherfucker. "Allow? We don't need your motherfucking permission to join our families. And what happens between Bee Swanatori and me has nothing to do with you." I point to him, rage taking over me.

"Roger, what my son means is, you handle your family your way and we'll handle ours our own way," Da says, trying to smooth over the situation.

"Frankly what goes on in the Masen-Swanatori Family is no concern of yours. We only agreed to this meeting because we don't want to go to war with you," Charlie says.

Roger shakes his head. "The only problem there is if you insist on joining the families, I'm going to be forced to take action, and I'm not alone. Vegas agrees with me," he says proudly.

"Fuck Vegas and fuck you," I tell him, having enough of this bullshit. "I'm marrying Bee Swanatori and there ain't shit your family, or Vegas, can do about it. You want a war? I'll give you a motherfucking war like you've never seen." I stand to my feet, glaring at the old, fat fuck.

"You really want to fuck with me, kid? I'll have that pretty Italian little bitch sucking my cock before you blink an eye-"

Before he can say another word, I lunge across the table knocking his fat ass out of his chair. My fist pounds into him, and I hear a gunshot go off from behind me. I know Felix killed one of his fucking men.

"You touch that fucking gun and you're a dead man too." Felix voice is cold as I pound into Roger with my fist.

"You motherfucker! You come after my family, and you're a finished," I say as Da and Charlie pull me off him.

Roger wipes his bleeding mouth as his other crony helps his fat ass to his feet. He spits the blood out of his mouth. "You can't fucking touch me. I'm a boss!"

"I don't give a fuck!" I say, breaking free from Da and Charlie.

"Look, let's all just calm down," Da says, holding his hand out to both Roger and me.

"Call off this fucking wedding or whatever the fuck you want to call it and continue as two separate families or else." Roger stands. staring at us.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

My voice is cold as I stand in front of him not giving a fuck about his idle threats.

"Okay, then marry her, she is one hot piece of ass if I do say so myself. But the two families are not becoming one. No one man should have that kind of power, we won't allow it," he says, shaking his head.

Charlie steps forward, barely in control of his own anger. "I agree with Killa, we don't take orders from you or Vegas. And if you open your mouth to say one more thing about my daughter, I'll let Killa here cut your fucking tongue out, he gets off on shit like that." He shrugs towards me.

I give Roger a sadistic smile. "I do."

"I can't be touched. Charlie knows it, and so does Carlisle. The sooner you learn it, the better. Bosses can't be touched, it's a rule in our world, so keep your fucking threats." He laughs, wiping away some blood off his lip.

"I've never cared for fucking rules," I tell him.

"Roger, our families are becoming one, there's nothing else to be said about it. The wedding date has not been set, and until that time, we are transitioning into one family. Once Killa and Bee are married, he will be the boss, and I hope you and your associates will work with our organization," Da says, calmly but deadly.

"I don't think that's going to be possible. If you insist on joining the families, then we will have to take matters into our own hands. Good day. You will all be hearing from me." Roger leaves the room with one less guard.

We all stand around quietly thinking about this disaster of a meeting.

"He's going to make a move," Felix says, walking over to the dead man on the floor and checking his pockets.

"I think so too, and we can't assume anyone is fucking safe from him. We need extra security on all the women, Renee, Esme, and Bee," Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Did you have to fucking threaten his life?" Da asks me.

"He fucking threatened Bee directly! And he disrespected her! No motherfucker is getting away with that, boss or not." I stare into his eyes.

He's taken back by my passion. "I'll be fucking damn. I never thought I'd see the day. My little boy is in love," he says like a little bitch.

"He is! I feel like the world is going to end," Felix adds, laughing his ass off.

"Fuck you both, you two old motherfuckers," I tell them, rolling my eyes.

Jasper comes in and sees the Miami soldier dead on the floor. "Help me get rid of this," Felix commands, looking down at the ID in his hands. "Poorfuck, Santiago Lopez. Didn't they tell you never to pull your piece in a meeting?"

"Fucking amateurs, quickest way to be a dead man," I say, shaking my head at the dead fuck.

Felix and Jasper remove the body and Da, Charlie, and I stand around not saying a word for a moment.

"We need more guards on everyone right away," Da repeats.

"Felix and I will handle it. I met some wicked female bodyguards who will be perfect for Ma and Renee. I think Bee will be good without any guards; she just keeps losing the ones she has. She could move in with me for awhile-" I start to say.

"The fuck she can. She's still only eighteen and lives under my roof until you're married," Charlie says sternly.

"Oh, now, you got fucking rules after you forced us into an arranged marriage?" I shake my head, not believing his nerves.

"Yes, and my house is just as safe as your damn apartment. She can stay over a few nights, but no fucking moving in. This fucking kid of yours, Carlisle," Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll just stay at your house. Whatever works," I say, laughing at the look on his face.

"On second thought, she can stay with you. My heart can't take some of the shit I've heard since you two decided not to kill each other." He stares at me, his face turning red.

"At least they're not fighting anymore. But I'll admit I loved when she broke his fucking nose!" Da laughs, the old motherfucker.

"Whatever, I'll see which she prefers, my place or yours," I tell him, laughing my ass off as I leave, desperate to see my girl.

As long as Miami and Uncle Eleazar are threats, I'm not leaving her unprotected. She's my fucking heart.

Fuck, in a short amount of time she's become my everything.

 **A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I'm a week late. All the vacationing was a little much for me! The highlight of course was the Twilight Meet Up! I had a ball, but don't believe anything you hear about me being drunk! I'll see you girls next week as we have a lot going on. Don't forget Operation Nail The Swan and Killa are doing a crossover. Operation is set in 2017 and Killa is set in 2013! So any info in Operation is after my Killa Saves The Bee oneshot!**


	21. Chapter 21

Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she's awesome & amazing. SunFlower Fran is my friend, beta, love of my life, keeper of keys of my fanfiction!

Chapter 21

 **Bee**

I sit in my living room listening to Rose and Jessica go on and on about Valentine's Day. It's next week, and they're trying to decide who they want to spend their time with.

Alice texted me saying she's coming up this weekend to surprise Jasper with hot weekend sex. I'm excited to see her. I like Rose, but she's a package deal with Jessica, and Jessica is fucking annoying.

"Who are you going to spend Valentine's Day with, Bee? I mean now that Al is over you, it's like he's scared shitless or something," Jessica says, looking at her fake nails.

"I don't have any plans yet," I say truthfully, not having divulged the fact that I have a boyfriend, or actually a fiancé, to anyone outside of the family.

Although, he won't be my fiancé until he asks me to marry him. I'll be damned if I marry him just because our fathers arranged it.

I smile to myself, shocked I'm even considering marriage since just a few weeks ago, I'd rather slit his throat than be tied to him forever.

"That will not do...you're hanging with us, and we're going to get three of the hottest guys and go out," Rose says, excitedly.

Before I can say anything, I feel his presence, and then I hear his smooth voice. "She's not fucking available," he says, his voice almost deadly.

All movement seems to stop, and the room is silent. I turn to find Edward standing there in a suit that fits him like a glove.

God, he's so fucking hot, I can't even be mad at his cocksucker behavior.

"Hi," I say, turning around from my seat on the sofa.

He walks over to me, and I can't help but to eye him up and down. When he reaches me, he doesn't say a word. Instead, he wraps his hand around my neck and possessively claims my mouth with his.

I forget that I have company and lose myself in the kiss, moaning loudly.

He breaks away and pulls back to stare into my eyes. "I missed you."

"Really? How much?" I ask, grinning.

"Get rid of your friends, and I'll show you how fucking much," he says, licking his lips.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Rose asks.

He stands and turns to face them. Jessica is staring, dumbfounded, with her mouth wide open.

"I'm Bee's boyfriend, Edward, and you are?" he asks her smoothly.

Rose looks from Edward to me. "Boyfriend? You haven't mentioned a boyfriend, and I see you every day at school."

"She hasn't? I'm hurt, Princess," he says, sitting beside me and pulling me to him.

I shrug, nonchalantly. "It hasn't come up, cocksucker."

"Oh I'm going to spank you for that," he whispers in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Promises, promises," I say, smiling at him. "This is Rose, and that over there with her mouth open is her friend, Jessica," I tell him, eyeing the way Jessica is looking at my fucking man.

He's mine, and if that bitch doesn't' stop looking, I'm going to show her exactly who the fuck I am. I've been too fucking nice to her since I've been friends with Rose, but I will fuck her up.

"Ladies, it's nice to meet you. I've come to steal my girlfriend away if you don't mind," Edward says smoothly.

"Wait, when did this happen? You didn't tell me about a guy," Rose says, looking a little hurt.

I admit I'm close to Rose, about as close as I've allowed myself to be to someone other than Alice. But I don't share secrets with her, it's not like she knows who my father is, but I'm sure she has heard the name Swanatori a time or two in the news.

"It's new, besides I'm still not sure if I'm keeping him around," I say, smirking at Edward.

"She's fucking lying. She's keeping me around for my wicked pissa skills in bed," Edward says, gripping my thigh.

I watch as Jessica's mouth widens, and drool slides down her chin from his accent.

"Jessica! Pull yourself together. I really don't feel like burying your body today," I joke, but not really. That bitch will be dead, and Edward will help me get rid of her because that's his expertise, not mine.

Rose laughs at her friend, shaking her head as she stands. "Well, let me get her out of here, she obviously can't take all the hotness. I want fucking deets later."

"Maybe tomorrow, she'll be busy later," Edward says before pressing his lips to my neck.

They leave with Rose dragging a gaping Jessica out of the room. The entire scene is a little comical.

"I think you have an admirer," I tell him as I crane my neck to give him more room.

"Oh yeah, you're the only admirer I want or fucking need," he growls against my neck, pushing me down onto the couch.

I turn onto my back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

God, his fucking mouth is divine. I love his mouth, and his cock, I love everything about him-

My body freezes for a moment as the realization of that thought hits me. Edward notices, stopping his attention on my neck to pull back and stare into my eyes.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I lie, fear running through me for the first time since I was a little girl.

"Are you pissed about Valentine's Day, because I thought we should go out to dinner and shit," he says nervously, sitting up.

I giggle at him; yes, apparently he makes me giggle all the fucking time.

"Dinner? Is this an attempt at candy and flowers?" I ask, straddling his lap.

"It's an attempt at showing my girlfriend what she means to me on a fucking made up holiday," he says, giving me a grin.

"What does she mean to you?" I ask, my voice shaking.

He grips me by the nape, his green eyes so intense as he stares at me. My heart skips a beat at the intensity of his gaze. "Every fucking thing. You mean everything to me."

His lips are demanding as he attacks my mouth, our tongues sliding against each other as if they are making love.

The feeling I've tried to ignore for so long takes over my entire being, and I know it's true in both my heart and my head.

I'm in love with Edward Killa Masen.

Fuck my life.

 **~~KB~~**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Alice for the hundredth time.

We're in the back of one of my dad's SUVs in front of the club, Ecstasy, that Edward co-owns with his cousins.

Apparently, it's one of their main hangouts. The only problem is Alice is surprising Jasper, and I have a bad feeling about this.

I'm also scared I may find Killa with some bimbo, and then I'll have to kill them. It'll be a tragic thing, but my love doesn't come fucking easy. So now, I'm trying to convince Alice not to surprise Jasper just so I won't kill the man I love.

"Yes, I'm sure! He's going to love it. Now Killa told you he would be here all night, right?" She turns away from the handheld mirror she's staring into.

"Yes, and that he'll text me later," I tell her, not giving out the other information in the text.

How he couldn't wait to have me naked in his bed, with his face buried in my pussy. Yeah, that information is not for the public.

"Good, then let's go. I'm ready to see Jazz. It's been weeks since I've had sex and I'm going to devour him," she says, opening the door to the cold Boston winter.

My new driver Kebi, a six-foot-tall Hawaiian woman, steps out of the car to lead us to the club.

I've rarely seen women bodyguards, but apparently, we all have new ones. Mom has two, and Esme seems to have two as well. I was given a woman driver only, and that was after Killa asked if I wanted to move in with him until the Miami/Eleazar situation was handled.

We rush to the front doors, passing the long line. The bouncer tries to stop us until Kebi grabs his arm.

"They're with Killa Masen and he won't be happy if you touch her," she says, nodding to me.

He moves aside allowing us entry, and I nod back at her, liking her authority with the guard.

Alice and I check our coats and weave through the crowded club. I'm gripping the clutch purse in my hand in case I have to bring out my gun.

I spot Edward's brother in the VIP section with some skank on him, holding a bottle of champagne. My eyes sweep over the area looking for Edward, fear and trepidation running through me. I've never been in love before and to give him so much power scares the shit out of me.

My eyes find him, he's sitting in the middle of the chaos seemingly bored and typing on his phone as the blond guy next to him continues to ramble. I feel my own phone buzz not seconds later as he stares at his, waiting on a response. The smile on my face is wide. I knew he wouldn't betray me, but seeing it with my own eyes puts an end to the fear that I've given him too much trust.

Trust doesn't come easy for me, and ever since I've allowed him entry to the secret parts of me, I've been afraid.

Afraid of losing him.

Afraid of being hurt by him.

Afraid of loving him.

"That motherfucker!" I hear Alice yell as she marches to the VIP area.

Jasper is half drunk and in a heated lip-lock with some hoe who is straddling his lap. I follow Alice, pissed the fuck off at his stupid ass.

Edward stands when he sees us, just as Alice pushes the girl off Jasper.

"You son of a bitch!" she screeches.

"Baby, I can explain!" a drunk Jasper pleads with her.

"Save it! And to think I turned down Alfonso last week!" she yells.

I'm pretty sure she turned down Alfonso after a heavy make-out session, stating that Jasper was her one true love and she couldn't betray him by having sex with someone else.

She goes to storm off, but Jasper grabs her by the arm hard, pulling her toward him.

"Who the fuck is Alfonso?" he yells in her face.

"Can you two take this to the fucking office?" Killa says, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't have shit to say to him. Let's go, Bee," Alice says, trying to snatch her hand from Jasper.

"Man, y'all are seriously fucking with my buzz!" Emmett says before taking a gulp from the champagne bottle in his hand.

Jasper pulls Alice toward him, causing her to stumble. That simple act pisses me the fuck off, and I step out of Killa's hold.

"Let her fucking go, now," I say, glaring at his ass.

"I'm not fucking scared of you, Bee-" I sucker punch him, causing him to fall back on the chair he just got up from, breaking it.

"Bee!" Alice yells, falling to the floor to check after him.

I shake my head, tired of their shit. First, she was mad, and now she cares about his ass.

Killa takes hold of me, leading me away from the lovebirds. Jasper is cradling his eye that is bruising; he's going to have a huge black eye in the morning. Oh well, he shouldn't have said he wasn't scared of me, and he should've let her go when I told him to.

Killa pulls me to the back of the club, where he takes me into an office.

"That was wicked hot," he says before pressing me into the door and kissing me stupid.

I let out a moan, grabbing his hair and deepening our kiss.

"Just be glad it wasn't you with a girl on his fucking lap," I say as he nips at my neck.

He pulls back, looking at me with an intensity in his eyes I've never seen before. "I don't want anyone else, just you Isabella Swanatori, just you."

The loud bang on the door breaks our connection, and he steps away from me. "What!" he yells.

"Bee! You fucked up Jazz's pretty face; get your ass out here, now." Alice loud voice is heard on the other side of the door.

Killa opens it and comes face to face with Alice and a bruised Jasper. His eye is swollen shut and is turning a very nasty purple color.

We take one look at him and burst out laughing.

"That's what he gets for saying he's not scared of me when I tell him to let you go, I mean that shit," I tell her.

"Now I know why Killa was pushing hoes off him all night. You're fucking deadly," Jasper says, pulling Alice into the room.

"Fuck you, I wear the pants in this relationship," Killa says seriously.

"Keep telling yourself that, cocksucker," I tease him, slapping his face lightly.

"Oh, the party's in here!" Emmett yells as he and the blonde guy who was talking to Killa earlier enters the room.

"I finally get to meet the woman who has Killa wrapped around her finger," the blond guy says, holding out his hand to me.

"Fuck you. Bee, this is my cousin, James, Eleazar's son," he says, throwing out that last piece of information.

I don't know if it's because he doesn't think we can trust him or not, but Killa doesn't do anything without a reason.

"Nice to meet you." I give him a firm handshake watching as his eyes go wide with pain.

Most guys expect a girly shake from me, but that shit is not happening. I like for people to know I'm not to be fucked with as soon as I meet them.

"Damn, Bumblebee, you've got one helluva right hook." He comes over, trying to hug me, but I block him by throwing up my elbow.

"I don't hug," I tell him.

I hug, but I don't fucking know him well enough to give out hugs.

"We're family! You're marrying my brother," he says, taking a seat on the plush leather couch in the office next to Jasper and Alice.

"That is still up for debate. I may not marry him," I say, knowing that my fate has been sealed with Killa's.

"Oh, you're marrying me, baby," Killa whispers in my ear.

I turn to look into his eyes. "I'm not marrying someone that my dad arranged for me to marry," I tell him honestly.

"We both know I'm way more than that," he says, rubbing his finger down my cheek.

I give him a sultry smile, "Then you know what you need to do." My voice is deep and breathy.

I'm sure I'll marry Killa. Hell, I'll marry him tomorrow, but he has to ask me himself first.

 **Killa**

After a crazy ass weekend of trying to avoid a fighting Alice and Jasper, and spending time with my fucking girl, I enter the Swanatori's house on Valentine's Day dressed in a Bee original suit and holding a bouquet of roses.

I was shocked when I got home to find the suit hanging on my closet door with a note on it from Bee.

It fits me fucking perfectly, and every time I see the little 'bumblebee' on the sleeve as her brand, it brings a fucking smile to my face.

"Killa," Kebi greets me from her seat in front of the door.

I give her a head nod. "What's doin? I appreciate you leaving your other job to watch Bee's back," I tell the older woman.

"It was boring work protecting the Mayor's wife, and when Killa Masen calls, you come," she says, flipping through the magazine she's reading. "Besides, guarding Bee is way more interesting."

"Don't I know it." I laugh as I look up to find my girl coming down the stairs.

She's fucking breathtaking in her tight dress that's the same blue as the shirt she left me and the trim of my suit. She's holding a gift bag, and I smirk at her, not believing she got me a gift.

Once she's in front of me, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. My lips are desperate against hers as I try not to drop the fucking flowers.

"Hi," she says breathlessly.

"You look beautiful," I whisper against her lips, unable to take my eyes off her.

Her smile is spectacular before she shyly looks down at the flowers hanging loosely in my hands.

"Roses? Really? Wow, Killa, don't tell me this is your attempt at romance. And here I thought we would bury a body tonight," she whispers the last part for my ears only.

"The night's still young, baby," I tell her, winking at her.

 **~K &B~**

We sit in the empty restaurant drinking our wine and waiting for our main course to arrive.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" she says, looking around wide-eyed at the empty place.

"I'll do anything for you," I say, meaning every word.

She's quiet, and for what may be the second time, I see Bee Swanatori blush. "I can't believe that Giacomo's, one of the busiest, most popular restaurants in Boston let you close them down on Valentine's Day."

I shrug before taking a sip of my drink and then answering her. "What can I say? I can be really fucking persuasive."

"Oh don't I know it. Just two months ago I wanted to kill you, and now I can't seem to get out of your bed," she says, giving me a sultry grin.

"I thought you liked being in my bed, Princess?" I ask her, just as the waiter puts down our appetizers.

She rolls her eyes nonchalantly. "You're all right." She shrugs her shoulders.

"We'll see about that when I have you spread wide open in my bed screaming my name," I tell her, bending over and squeezing her exposed thigh.

"Promises, promises," she says before taking a piece of sopressata into her mouth.

She savors the taste, closing her eyes before she opens them and looks at me. I'm mesmerized by her, in awe of her and hopelessly and irrevocably in fucking love for the first time in my life.

"Can I have some?" I ask, leaning over with my mouth open like the lovesick sap I am.

She hesitates for a moment and then picks up a piece of meat, feeding me. My lips wrap around her finger, sucking softly before she slowly pulls it back.

"You're so bad, Killa," she says before putting her finger in her mouth and sucking on it.

"And all yours, baby." I wink at her.

"Damn right you are, and don't you fucking forget it," she says before taking another bite from our appetizer plate.

Never.

I'll never fucking forget it.

Dinner is spent with us sharing food and drinking wine. We dance to the soft music of the piano player, and I hope and pray she will always be mine.

Once we're done, I drive us back to my apartment, the small box in my pocket feeling like a ton of fucking bricks. I'm nervous as fuck, and I have no idea why, because I want this.

I want her.

When the door to my apartment closes, she stands and stares around. The entire place is covered in pink roses. There are a few cheesy-ass Valentine's Day balloons floating around, and there's a big-ass box of heart-shaped Jacques Torres chocolates on the coffee table sitting next to a little white teddy bear, holding a heart with a thigh gun holster around his neck.

This way she can always have her gun on her, and that shit will look wicked pissa hot on her long legs.

"Killa! You bought me Jacques Torres from home?" she says, turning around and throwing her arms around my neck. "And you went all flowers and candy on me with a fucking teddy bear and a gun holster," she says, giggling like a girl.

I like when she fucking giggles.

"I figure we'll bury motherfuckers plenty of times, but there are only a few times for me to spoil you, Princess." I bend down and press my lips to hers in a slow sensual kiss.

It's different than our usual crazed kisses. It's still full of all our fucking passion, but this time it's as if we are saying everything we're unable to say out loud.

She breaks the kiss and goes over to sit on the couch, holding up the bag in her hands. "Since we're opening presents."

Sitting next to her on the couch, I take the bag and pull out the box, opening it. The smile on my face is full as I look down at the brass knuckles with a four-leaf clover cutout.

I pull her to me, kissing her temple. "This is wicked pissa, Bee. Thank you." I kiss her again, this time pressing my lips to hers.

"I figured this way your knuckles wouldn't get bruised when you're busy going all Killa on motherfuckers," she says, watching as I slip them on and punch the air.

Perfect motherfucking fit. I can't wait to try them out.

I take a deep breath, taking the knuckles off and putting them on the coffee table.

Before I can take out her real gift, she picks up the small teddy bear on the coffee table, holding him to her chest and picking up the thigh holster. "Thank you, Edward, I love my presents, and he'll fit right in with Brownie and Black," she says.

"Who the hell are Brownie and Black?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Bears that were Angie's and mine from when we were little …" She takes a deep breath as if she's preparing to say something difficult. "When she died, I took her bear and kept him, he's all I have left of her. He'll make a good addition, I'll call him Snowy," she says with a smile on her face.

I chuckle, noticing her watery eyes. "That's a good name, goes perfectly with Brownie and Black," I whisper, gently taking her chin and facing her toward me.

Our eyes lock, tears shining in her beautiful brown ones. "Angie came up with the names; she thought it was so funny to name them by their different colors. She always came up with crazy things." She swallows, emotion taking over her.

"It sounds like you loved her very much," I say, taking in this new information about her cousin.

I know that by sharing a piece of Angie with me, Bee is sharing a piece of her very soul, and I'm honored that she trusts me with it.

"She was like a sister to me, although we were cousins. After she died, I never wanted to be Bella or Isabella again, just Bee, so I could always be who Angie remembered me as," she says, tears now falling down her cheeks.

I catch one with my thumb, wishing like hell I could take the pain she still feels from Angie's death. "It doesn't matter what people call you, Angie loved all of you, Bee, Isabella, Bella …" I swallow stealing my nerves as our eyes lock. "I love all of you."

She gasps as I take the ring box out of my inside pocket, watching as her eyes widen in surprise. "I know we've only been together a couple of months, but I want you to know that you're the only one for me," I say, opening the box slowly.

Her eyes stare at the small Claddagh ring.

"Killa …"

We stare at each other, not saying a word. The air is heavy with our unsaid words. I swallow several times trying to gather the courage. I can kill a man easily, but I can't tell the woman I love, that I love her.

"In the Irish tradition, this ring represents love, loyalty, and friendship. All the things I feel when I'm with you. This is a promise of what's to come for us. I know you want to finish school before we get married. I want you to know I'm not here because our dumb fuck fathers arranged it. I'm not here because I want to be the boss. I'm here because I want to be … Because I want you … I'm here because I'm fucking in love with you, Bee Swanatori," I whisper, hoping that she understands what this means to me.

"Edward," she whispers as I take the ring out of the box.

I take her right hand in mine and slide the ring on with the heart facing toward her. "When the ring is worn on the right hand with the heart facing toward the body, it means that someone has captured your heart," I whisper as the ring slips firmly onto her finger.

"Killa," Bee whispers my name sounding like a prayer on her lips, a small smile on her face. "I love you too."

My lips find hers, desperately pulling her on top of me. She straddles my waist, and I stand, taking us into the bedroom without ending our kiss.

She loves me.

She fucking loves me.

Layingher on the bed, we stare into each other's eyes. No words are said as we undress each other slowly, kissing every piece of bare skin that is revealed.

Never in my entire fucking life have I ever loved someone the way I love her. She accepts every part of me, the good, the bad, the fucking ugly, and she doesn't judge me or try to change me, and I love her for it.

"I love you, Killa," she whispers against my lips as I enter her slowly.

"Say it again, baby," I beg, so desperate to hear it every day for the rest of my fucking life.

"I love you." Her hands run through my hair, her deep brown eyes penetrating my very fucking being.

"I love you, Isabella," I moan against her lips as I move inside of her.

"Edward, always," she cries out, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Always." I press my forehead against hers, never wanting this feeling to end.

We're one, and nothing will ever come between us. She belongs to me, now and forever.

For-fucking-ever.

 **A/N: Hello! As promised here we are one week later! Another one coming next week, we gots lots to cover! Oh and they said 'I love you'! Whew took 21 chapters of fighting! LOL**


	22. Chapter 22

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader and she stepped up to give this chapter a more critical eye. SunFlower Fran is unable to beta this chapter and the next one but she'll be back soon enough and in my shit!_

 _All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance if it's too much! LOL_

 **Chapter 22**

 **Killa**

I stand beside my bed, dressed in all black with a naked Bee on her knees, kissing me silly trying to convince me not to leave.

If I want Demetri's punk ass dead, I need to do it tonight. We leave for the Cape in the morning, for Ma and Da's anniversary party.

It's been a month since Valentine's Day, and I want that motherfucker dead. I've been too wrapped up in Bee and making sure the party is sufficiently secured in case Miami tries something.

Felix also told me to let them feel comfortable and see if they make another move on Bee; they haven't.

It doesn't change shit, they're both dead men. I just have to tell Da that I'm killing his fucking brother. I'll tell him once Demetri is dead.

"Fuck," I growl out as Bee wraps her hand around my hard cock.

We've been fucking most of the night and we're both still insatiable. It's a wicked pissa feeling, to love someone like this and have them love you back the same way.

We still fight like hell. Sometimes she doesn't like if I tell her what to do. She didn't want to move in with me, although I told her she would be safer with me protecting her.

She laughed in my fucking face. She's over here most nights any fucking ways and Kebi is still guarding her, although Bee likes to remind me she can take care of her fucking self.

"I want you again, Killa," she says before biting down on my neck.

I grit my teeth, trying like hell to fight the urge to lay her ass out on the bed and have my fucking way with her. This fucker Demetri needs to die tonight.

"I gotta go, baby. Felix is going to be here any fucking second," I say, taking her hand from around my cock and turning her claddagh ring on her finger.

That one symbol says what I've known for awhile. She's fucking mine.

"Fine! Partire!" she shouts in Italian, falling down on the bed.

"You're so fucking sexy when you speak Italian. The last time you were shouting it at me, you said you wouldn't marry me," I say.

I watch as her naked body sprawls out, my hard cock jutting out of my pants.

"I said go. I'll entertain myself," she says, inserting two fingers in her wet pussy.

The sight of her pleasuring herself leaves me fucking speechless and a little envious of her fucking fingers.

"The hell you will," I growl out before I move her hand and crawl onto the bed.

I bury my face in her sweet pussy, devouring her and enjoying the taste of her on my tongue. Her back arches and her fingers pull at my hair painfully. One of my hands trail up her firm body to cup her breasts, that I fucking love, as I suck on her clit.

"Fuck yes, Killa," she moans out, grinding her pussy against my face.

I enter two fingers, pumping them in and out of her tightness. She's been coming all fucking night, and I know she's close.

The bell of the apartment starts going off, alerting me to Felix's arrival.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" she demands as I continue to feast on her.

I hook my finger, simultaneously sucking her clit into my mouth. She yells out in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her.

I moan as her juices coat my tongue, the fucking doorbell now ringing over and over, with an added knocking for good measure.

Kissing up her body, I kiss her hungrily, groaning at the fucking disturbance that is just fucking annoying now.

"That should hold you until I get back," I say, pinching her nipple.

"Hmmm, we'll see," she moans, giving me a sexy smile.

"God, I fucking love you," I say like the pussy whipped motherfucker I am.

"I love you too," she says shyly, so unlike the badass she is.

Seeing her so vulnerable, just for me, pulls at my fucking heart, knowing that only I see this part of her. I know it isn't easy for her to show her vulnerable side, hell it's not easy for me either. Killa's been a part of me so fucking long, that sometimes I forget who Edward Masen is, but with Bee, I know who I am. I'm a man in love.

The banging on the front door grows louder and more insistent, so I give her one long kiss before pulling myself away.

When I open the door, Felix is glaring at me in annoyance, and I can't help but smirk at him, the old fucker.

"I swear being in love is going to get you killed," he says, chuckling as he walks into my apartment.

"Then I'm a dead fucking man, but at least I'll die happy." I shrug, unable to hide what I'm feeling.

I grab my weapons, securing them to my body, as well as my damn brass knuckles. I fucking love these motherfuckers.

I've only maybe roughed up two or three motherfuckers since Valentine's Day, but goddamnit do I love the effect they have.

To my surprise Felix laughs his ass off as I check my guns and knives.

"Love looks good on you," he says smiling. "I'm happy for you two-"

"What the fuck are you happy about?" Bee asks, coming out of the room in her pajamas.

"I'm happy that you two kids fell in love, and although he fell first, I'm more shocked you fell in love with him," he tells her.

She shrugs her shoulder. "Hmmm, the verdict is still out," she teases as she comes over to me and checks my weapons.

"You know you love me, baby," I tell her before bending down to kiss her lips.

"Let's book, anytime after midnight and before five in the morning is the perfect time to kill," Felix says seriously.

Bee laughs at his ass. "Then you two better get going. You don't want to miss the prime killing hours."

"Love you," I tell her again, never getting tired of it.

"I love you, too. Now go and go all Killa on that motherfucker," she says turning to Felix. "Watch his back."

"Always," he says before kissing her cheek.

"I watch your fucking back, old man," I tell him, waiting for him to walk out the door.

"I let you fucking think that," he says, walking past me.

I laugh at his ass, knowing both is true; we watch each other's back, always have, always fucking will.

 **~K &B~**

"Don't kill him until we know if he knows something," Felix says as I turn the key to Demetri's apartment.

"He gets one fucking chance, then his throat is slit," I tell him, knowing exactly how I'm going to kill my uncle's right-hand man.

Getting into Demetri's apartment is wicked easy, with Nahuel being able to hack into the security system and give me full access to all the cameras and a little extra ones that I had planted.

It's ingenious actually, Nahuel created an app that allows us to hack into any camera and connect them directly to our phones. We can also add our own and put them on one feed.

I've been watching this sad fuck non-stop for weeks in order to track his patterns.

We creep through the apartment as I look down at my phone to make sure he's still asleep. He's dead to the fucking world, laying on his bed.

Slipping on my brass knuckles, I nod to Felix, giving him the signal and he slips inside the room silently, with me close on his heels.

My fist connects with Demetri's jaw several times as he tries to figure out who is attacking him. "Wake up motherfucker," I tell him, slapping his face.

Felix starts collecting all the guns that we know are stashed around his place as I drag Demetri out of his bed and to the floor.

"Killa? Killa? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks, hysterical.

"I'm here to kill you, but before I do that, you're going to tell me everything about my uncle's plans to kill Bee Swanatori," I tell him, bending down so that we're eye level.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can't fucking do this!" He looks around, his eyes going to Felix. "Tell him he can't fucking do this!"

"Na-ah, because he's going to do it either way," Felix says, placing the three guns on the dresser.

I take out the knife, smiling as Demetri's eyes go wide. "You've got three seconds before I cut your fucking throat. My uncle's a dead man either way." I shrug, before turning to Felix. "Where did his ex-wife take the kids again?"

"A suburb in Austin, Pflugerville or some shit," Felix says, playing along.

Demetri has been divorced for years now, as his wife was unable to exist in the Mob world. Some people aren't made for it.

"Yeah, once you're dead, I'm thinking I'll go down to Texas and have a good time with Makenna and maybe your daughter too. She's hot to be sixteen. " I smirk at him.

"You son of a bitch!" he yells, fighting my hold on him, but I'm fucking stronger.

"Have it your way. I personally don't give a fuck what my uncle's reasons are. He's a dead man either way." I shrug.

To my surprise Demetri laughs. "You're a stupid fucking kid. Your uncle's original plan was to kill the girl, so the family could stay as is." He takes a deep breath. "But now, after the way you treated him before the meeting with Miami, let's just say he has other plans for the family now."

I punch him repeatedly with my brass knuckles. "What fucking plans!" I yell, unable to hold my fucking anger back.

"Fuck you, Killa. I'll never fucking tell," he says with venom.

I chuckle darkly before punching him repeatedly, rendering him practically unconscious with my brass knuckles. Releasing him, I ram my knife in his shoulder.

He yells in pain but is unable to recover before Felix takes out his gun and shoots him in the leg.

Blood flows on the hardwood floor and I smile at him. "You don't have to fucking talk, because my uncle is a dead fucking man either way. Just like you."

I hold my knife to his fucking throat, wanting so bad to slice it and end his motherfucking life.

"Once Eleazar and Roger are done with you. It's you who'll be dead," he says and then suddenly jerks up into my knife slicing his on fucking throat.

"Motherfucker!" I yell as I watch Demetri struggle for air and bleed out, dying before I can figure out the meaning of his damn words.

"Fuck, well at least we know Eleazar is up to something and with fucking Roger King. You need to tell Carlisle tonight," he says gravelly.

I nod, pissed that I didn't get to kill that motherfucker myself.

Felix and I proceed to do a clean up of the scene, but we leave Demetri where he can be found. It's to send a message to my fucking uncle that he's not so high up that his right-hand man can't be touched.

Once we're done, we leave the same way, quiet and undetected, with the cameras conveniently turned off the entire time, thanks to Nahuel.

Spotless of any blood or any wrong doing, I drive us out of the Hub to my parents' house.

"What the fuck did Demetri mean Eleazar and Roger?" I ask Felix as I turn down my parents' block.

"Can only mean one thing, your uncle is working with Miami." Felix shakes his head. pissed off.

"I should've known something was up when Roger asked where Eleazar was at the meeting," I say, pulling into my parents' driveway.

Not surprising, the house is completely dark, except for the armed men surrounding it in cars. They nod to Felix and me as I shoot Da a text telling him we're here and it's urgent.

It's time that he learns his brother is going to fucking die.

Walking through the quiet house, we wait in the Pahluh for Da.

"I invited Nettie to the Cape for the party," Felix says, sitting back with a proud look on his face.

"No Suh!" I say excitedly. "You're finally going after the woman you love?" I ask, happy for him.

Ever since I found love, I want every motherfucking body to have it.

"Yeah, I am. Seeing your ass fall in love is enough to make anyone a believer in happily ever after." He chuckles, looking younger than I've seen him in years.

"Good, I'm glad I can be an example to you in your old age," I tease him, looking down at my phone.

Da hasn't answered my fucking text, and we've been here over twenty minutes.

"I'll go wake his ass up." I start leaving the pahluh, until I hear the kitchen door opening.

Giggles and whispers fill the empty space. Felix and I both start walking toward the kitchen to investigate who the fuck is giggling in my parents' house in the early hours of morning.

Once we reach it, I watch a disheveled Da press Ma's fucking bodyguard against the back door, kissing her like she's his last fucking meal.

I see red and rush over to him, snatching him away from Victoria and slamming him against the wall.

"Edward!" he yells in shock.

"You slimy motherfucker! She's right fucking upstairs!" I yell in his face, bringing him to me.

He pushes me away, freeing himself from my hold. I'm still fucking mad, breathing like a wild dragon as I stare from him to Victoria.

"You're fucking fired. Get the fuck out of here," I tell her, snapping my head to the door where Felix is standing, watching the whole thing.

"You don't call the fucking shots, Killa! She's not going any fucking where," Da says, sticking his finger in my chest, hard.

"You don't want to fuck with me, old man." I stare into his face.

"Oh you're going to kill me like you wanted to do when you were fourteen?" he asks, a grin on his face.

"For Ma? I'll slit your fucking throat," I say, taking a step toward him.

I'm not dumb enough to believe that he quit fucking around on Ma, as he did it so much when we were younger. I, at least, thought he had the decency not to do it under her roof with their anniversary just days away.

"I'm sorry, Killa," Victoria says, but I fucking ignore her.

"Get the fuck out. I trusted you to protect my mother and this is how you repay me?" I tell her.

We've done a few jobs with Victoria over the years, she's a damn good at what she does and can handle her own. She's also fucking gorgeous with her long red hair and chiseled features, but I thought Da was past getting pussy for the sake of getting pussy.

She leaves the kitchen, rushing out without saying another word to anyone.

"The both of you need to calm the fuck down before you wake up Esme," Felix says, always the voice of reason.

"Stay out of my fucking personal business, Killa," Da says, slamming his hands down on the kitchen island.

I laugh, shaking my head at his nerve. "The moment I find you fucking your whore in my mother's house it becomes my business," I snarl at him.

We stare at each other, the room heaving with tension, until Felix steps between us.

"You two need to table this shit for now. We got business to discuss and if we're fighting among each other, how the fuck can we face what's coming?" he asks, his eyes going from Da to me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Da asks, his eyes finding Felix's.

"He's talking about your fucking brother working with Roger King, but you're so busy fucking around behind your wife's back that you don't even know you have a fucking traitor in our midst, and he's your own fucking flesh and blood," I tell him angrily as I start pacing through the kitchen.

"I don't believe it. Eleazar would never betray our family. He would never betray me." He slams his close fist down on the island, shaking his head in denial.

"I don't know how long he's been working with King, but I do know he put the hit out on Bee and for that simple fact he's a dead fucking man. I just thought you should know I'm killing you're fucking brother and then Roger King is fucking next," I tell him, my eyes boring into his.

I worshipped the ground he walked on my entire life until that hit on our family when I was fourteen. After that he kept any women he may have been fucking a secret.

It took time for us to get back to where I wasn't angry with him anymore, but now I can't fucking stand to look at him.

I start walking out of the kitchen, done with this conversation.

"You're not fucking killing anyone! I forbid you to make a move on your uncle and as for fucking King … You can't kill a motherfucking boss, Edward, without agreement from the other families," he yells to my back.

"Fuck the other families and fuck you."

I walk out, leaving Da and Felix standing in the kitchen with their mouths agape.

I'll handle both Eleazar and Roger fucking King. It doesn't matter what the families think or how long it fucking takes.

 **Definition/Translation:**

Partire – Go

Pahluh - Living Room

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I've had a series of unfortunate events happen to me. The good news is that you're all going to get another chapter very very soon after this one. Something has to happen in this fict for FyreByrd's next Operation chapter to post next. Thanks for being so wonderful, hopefully things will calm down on my end so we can finish up our favorite crazy couple!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader and she stepped up to give this chapter a more critical eye. SunFlower Fran was unable to do this chapter as well but will be back for the next one!_

 _ **Kleenex warning girls.**_

Chapter 23

 **Bee**

 _"Killa!" I call out needing him to be by my side._

 _"Killa!" I call again, feeling so lost, so helpless._

 _"Edward!"_

 _His name comes out like a desperate sob as I press down on the wound, blood soaking my hands and leaking onto my dress. It's a dark stain on the sheer black material, hardly visible but I feel the wet stickiness on my legs as it flows from his body._

 _I press down harder, trying to stop the flow as desperate cries mix with footfalls, and sirens fill the air._

 _I feel lost when our eyes meet._

 _"It's okay."_

 _In that moment I wish I could go back to three hours ago, before this madness took over. Before the stench of death hung in the air, overtaking the fresh crisp smell of the water and the beach of Cape Cod._

 **Three Hours Earlier**

We arrive to Killa's family's Hyannis home on the Cape early, just before the party is set to start.

I can't hold back my wonder as we drive past the Kennedy compound to the ten-bedroom mansion surrounded by beautiful greenery and trees with a path that leads to the beach. It's secluded in it's own way, and it makes you feel as if you're in a remote part of the world, not on busy Cape Cod right down the street from the Kennedy's home.

The house is simply breathtaking with its large bay windows and sweeping staircase. It's three floors of perfection with a square pool and a Jacuzzi that'd have my name on it if it wasn't fucking freezing outside.

March in Massachusetts is still cold as hell.

Even if it weren't freezing outside, I wouldn't be able to enjoy the general splendor of this house or being away with my boyfriend for the simple fact that the person who's standing on the balcony in the freezing weather isn't my boyfriend.

It's him, but he's not the Killa I know and love. He's been different ever since he came home early in the morning from killing Demetri.

He's been fucking quiet and brooding since we left Boston, and when we first arrived, there was more than a little animosity between him and Carlisle. Killa completely ignored his father as we greeted his mother with hugs and kisses. Her eyes danced from her husband to her son as they glared at each other with disdain.

Something's up, and the fact that he's not fucking telling me is driving me mad. Having had enough of his fucking mood swings, I walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom to find Killa dressed in a tux and staring solemnly at the crisp water.

My eyes roam his body, from his wild hair to his strong back, but the slump in his shoulders doesn't belong to my cocky cocksucker.

I'm halfway over to him when he turns around and comes back into the bedroom, his eyes widening as he takes in my Bee original ball gown.

I wouldn't normally make a ball gown but since Esme decided to make this a dual anniversary and engagement celebration I decided to go all out.

My breasts are barely covered by the black material that wraps around my neck like a choker and travels down my entire front in a V shape to reveal a slither of my stomach. The bottom is mounds and mounds of black sheer that flares out around me, making me feel very much like the mob princess Killa calls me.

As I walk to him, I feel the small gun in one pocket and my phone in the other. I love a dress with pockets.

When I finally reach him, he pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine desperately and I'm lost in the kiss. Feeling the emotion that he wont put into words.

Pressing his forehead to mine, he opens his eyes. They're deep green and intense. "You look so fucking stunning, baby," he whispers.

I run my hands through his hair, pressing my body closer to him. "You look good yourself." I lean up to kiss him again.

"I love you," he says before burying his face into my neck.

I hold onto him, sensing that he needs me. "Killa, what's wrong?" I ask, pulling back to stare into his eyes.

I'm not used to this part of him. I can take cocksucker Edward or murdering Killa any day, but this man, this brooding, sad man, I don't know who he is.

"I would never cheat on you, you know that, right?" he asks me.

I'm taken aback by his words, not knowing how to react to them. On one hand, I want to pull out my gun and demand his fucking faithfulness to me. On the other, I know something else is bothering him, and I should be a considerate girlfriend and be here for him.

"I know you wouldn't. Besides the fact that I would serve you your balls for breakfast, I know you love me, Killa." I smile at him sincerely.

He chuckles, giving me the first crooked smile all day.

"I caught Da with Victoria, moms fucking guard." He shakes his head, becoming upset. "The fucked up thing is I hired her my fucking self, basically stole her from her previous job."

I'm speechless because we're here to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, and he has the fucking nerve to fuck someone else days before it.

"Are you going to tell your mother?" I ask, knowing if it was me I'd want to know, so I could start planning his fucking funeral.

"I don't think it'll make a fucking difference." He takes a step back, sighing out in frustration. "Besides we have other shit to worry about," he says, rubbing his hands down his face.

"What other shit?" I ask, getting worried.

"My fucking uncle is working with Miami." His voice is cold and I stare at him, not believing he is just telling me this shit.

"Why the fuck would you keep something like that from me? We're supposed to be a fucking team, Edward!" I yell, unable to hide the hurt I'm feeling.

I turn my back to him, not able to look him in the eye. I thought he finally saw me as an equal, but I was fucking wrong. He's trying to protect me like I'm a scared little girl.

He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips press the top of my head and my traitorous body melts into him.

"We are a fucking team. I just was so fucking pissed at Da that I couldn't really talk about anything. I'm sorry, baby." He turns me around and presses his lips to mine.

"You can't keep shit like that from me! I don't want to be kept in the dark like a good little mob wife." I push his shoulder, but he doesn't fucking budge.

"You're _my_ good little mob wife," he says before bending down and kissing me again. This time it's more passionate, and I lose myself in him, forgetting that I'm pissed at his ass.

Breaking our kiss, I shake my head. "I'm not married to you yet, and this ring isn't a wedding band. It's not even an engagement ring," I tell him, but I don't care, I wouldn't trade my claddagh ring for another ring to save my life.

"In my family that rings means we're married. Why do you think Ma decided to make it an engagement party as well?" he asks, grinning at me.

There's the cocksucker I know and love.

A loud bang on the door grabs our attention and Killa walks over. "Who is it?" he asks, his hand moving toward his gun.

"It's me! Hurry up Ma is going crazy saying she wants to present you two to her guests!" Emmett's voice is loud and annoying.

I'm coming to realize that's just fucking him.

Killa opens the door, glaring at his brother, who has a shit eating grin on his face as he looks from Killa to me.

"Damn, Bee! You look wicked hot. You need to marry me for real," Emmett says, trying to walk into the room.

"Watch it asshole, that's my future wife." Killa blocks Emmett's entry with his arm. "Tell Ma we'll be right down."

He pushes Emmett out of the room as fast as he came in and slams the door. Turning around, he walks over to me with a serious look on his face.

"I want you to stay close to Felix and me tonight and always have your finger on the fucking trigger," he says, his voice cold.

"I can take care of my fucking self. I don't need you or Felix," I tell him, becoming upset at his sudden demand.

"Will you just fucking do as I say for once in your damn life? Just this one fucking time, entertain me," he says, practically begging.

I nod my head, unable to answer his intensity. If he's that worried about it then I'll listen to him. Just this one time.

 **~K &B~**

People dressed in black tie gorging on champagne and hors d'oeuvres fill every room on the first floor of the Masen's Cape Cod home. When we make our way downstairs, hand in hand, Carlisle and Esme open the party with a toast.

Carlisle gushes over the beautiful woman he met twenty-six years ago, and how it was love at first sight. Beside me, Killa squeezes my hand, glaring at his father and unable to hide his disdain. Several times I catch Esme looking at him, practically begging him with her eyes not to make a scene.

When Carlisle raises his glass and points it toward us, it takes all my strength to keep Killa beside me and not allow him to go attack his father.

"Edward, Isabella, I hope your marriage will be filled with love and devotion for all the days of your life. May you both know the happiness Esme and I have found with one another," Carlisle says, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"That motherfucker," Killa whispers loudly under his breath.

Before everyone is able to take a sip, Killa pulls me away, making our way through the crowd and into a small den away from everyone.

Killa squeezes the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay? We can always just leave," I tell him, running my fingers through his hair.

He chuckles before pulling me into his arms. "You, Bee Swanatori, are wicked pissa, I'm glad I have you, Princess."

"Good, because you're stuck with me, cocksucker," I tease him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Carlisle's cold voice interrupts us.

He and Esme walk into the small room, staring at both of us.

"Edward, what is going on with you? We're here to celebrate your official engagement and your father's and my twenty-fifth anniversary." Esme crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at her son.

I sigh out, frustrated with the entire thing. Besides the fact that Killa didn't officially propose, it was a promise of a future proposal, I now have to deal with the feud brewing between Killa and Carlisle.

"Why don't you ask your fucking husband what's wrong with me? The fucking hypocrite." Killa shakes his head, unable to hold back his anger.

"Listen to me, you little fucker. I raised you and I'm the boss of this family. What goes on in my marriage is none of your damn business," Carlisle says, pushing Killa's shoulder.

"It concerns me when you fuck around on Ma in her own fucking house, you piece of shit!" Killa knocks Carlisle's hand away from him.

"Who I fuck or don't fuck is none of your damn business!" Carlisle yells, but before he can say another word, Killa punches his dad, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Edward! Stop this right now!" Esme yells, bending down to help Carlisle. "Whatever it is your father has done is no concern of yours-"

"You know?" I ask, interrupting her.

The truth is evident in her reaction, how she defends him, the shame in her green eyes so like her son's.

"Of course, I know, but I'm his wife," she says, as if that is the answer to everything. "When you're a wife, you'll know what it's like."

I stare at her, not believing she'd just accept the fact that he cheats on her.

"No, I don't think I ever will," I say, staring her in the eye.

"You two fucking deserve each other," Killa says before he pulls me out the room. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Okay, if you want to go, let's fucking go," I tell him honestly, not surprised at all that Esme was aware of Carlisle's affair.

He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. "No, I don't trust my fucking uncle and Miami. We're staying in case they make a move."

"Then we stay." He pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"We stay," he whispers, running his hand down my cheek before wrapping his hand around my nape and pulling me closer. "Thank you for being my everything."

His kiss is slow and sensual, unlike our usual Killa and Bee kisses, and I loose myself in him, so full of love and devotion.

"I'll always be your everything," I tell him honestly, smiling up at him and knowing that what we have together can withstand anything.

Two hours later, we've successfully avoided his parents as they put on an Oscar worthy performance for their guests.

I am, however, unable to escape my own mother, who's more than a little drunk and who can't stop saying how proud she is and that we must start planning for the wedding. I ignore her, knowing there won't be a wedding for some time.

Once we escape her, we dance and drink, enjoying the party with our friends.

The easy friendship we have with them warms me completely, and I'm glad Alice is now a permanent part of us.

I'm even getting used to the other members of the family as we stand around talking with Emmett, James, Jasper's little brother Riley, Alice and Jasper.

Felix and Nettie join us, and I can't stop staring at them. He looks so fucking happy with his arm around her waist. She's gorgeous in a long red gown, with her beautiful caramel skin glowing for all to see.

"I see you took my advice," Nettie says to Killa.

I tilt my head, wondering what she's talking about as Killa starts laughing.

"Yeah, she's mine now and forever. I'm never letting her go," he says, kissing my temple.

"Well you'll let her go this fall when we go to FIT," Alice reminds him.

I turn and glare at her, not really wanting to think about our upcoming separation in a few short months, but I'm not changing my plans, and Killa knows that. It's one of the reasons we work so well together, because he knows who I am and he loves me for it.

"Thanks for that information, Alice," I say coldly before I turn to Nettie. "How long are you staying?" I ask her.

"She's staying forever," Felix says possessively, causing the woman to smile.

"I haven't decided yet, Felix," Nettie says shyly.

"I'll convince you later," Felix says with a squeeze to her ass and a kiss to her cheek.

I find it hard to control the smile on my face at seeing Felix so fucking happy. He deserves it.

"Okay, you two kids, break it up!" Killa teases them with a smile on his face, finally relaxed.

Before Felix can respond, Carlisle and my dad join us with serious expressions on their faces.

"We need to talk. Now," Carlisle says to Killa.

"I'm done fucking talking to you." Killa turns to walk away, one of his arms firmly around my waist.

Carlisle reaches out and grabs his free arm. "Don't you fucking walk away from me."

They stare at each other, and all eyes turn to us.

"Edward, we need to talk in private. I don't' know what's going on between you two but it needs to wait," Dad says seriously.

"Fine," Killa says before he starts leading the both of us away.

"Bee can stay here," Carlisle says, as if I'm not fucking standing right here.

"Naw, she fucking goes or I don't go." Killa glares at him.

I release Killa's hand and push past him. "Bee can make up her own fucking mind." I walk away and Dad walks beside me.

"Do you know what the fuck happened between them?" he asks as we walk out of the main area where the party is in full swing and into what I assume is Carlisle's office.

"I do." I don't say anything else because Eleazar Masen is pacing back and forth in the office.

He looks up at Dad and me, his eyes squinting. "What the fuck is she doing here? This is family business," he says, pointing to me.

"She's is family and you better fucking remember that," Dad says, staring back at the man in distaste.

Killa, Carlisle and Felix enter the office, closing the door behind them. I sit down, not really wanting to be involved, but I know Killa wants me close and has been on edge all night.

"Demetri is dead," Carlisle says to the room.

The room stays silent, no one saying a word, Killa and Felix exchange a brief look that only I seem to notice.

"It had to be Miami," Dad says seriously.

"It wasn't fucking Miami." Eleazar's voice is cold but knowing.

"Really? How do you know, Uncle?" Killa challenges, him his green eyes deadly.

"I … I just know. What reason would they have to get rid of Demetri?" Eleazar runs his hand against his forehead, visibly sweating.

"We need to figure out who did this as a family," Carlisle says, staring at Killa.

"No need to figure out who did it," Killa says, shrugging his shoulders. "I killed him, well actually he killed himself by plunging his bitch ass into my knife," he says, his voice calm, his green eyes deadly.

In one fluid motion, he pulls out his gun, pointing it at his uncle's head. "But at least I get to fucking kill you myself."

You can hear a pin drop, the room is so quiet. My eyes are on Eleazar, my hand in my pocket closed around my gun.

Eleazar's eyes shift around the room, sizing up everyone. "How did you know?" he asks, his eyes shifting to a clock on Carlisle's desk.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention at that simple act, and I'm on my feet, walking around the room.

"The Russian squealed like a pig that Demetri set up the hit on Bee, and that he worked for someone high up in the Masen family." He flexes his neck. "Demetri was loyal to one person and one person only. You."

"What the fuck are you talking about, El?" Carlisle's voice is small, hurt.

"Killa, something doesn't feel right," Felix says, meeting me at the window as I peer out, seeing nothing but the surrounding trees that cover the house.

"You didn't' think I'd let you ruin our fucking family by joining with the Italians, did you?" he asks his brother.

"You motherfucker! How many are there?" Killa yells, and I look up to find him in his uncle's face.

Carlisle stares on, the hurt and betrayal in his eyes evident. "How could you do this to your family? How could you do this to me? You're my fucking brother!"

"How many?" Killa yells again, hitting Eleazar in the temple with the butt of his gun.

He falls to his knees, a diabolical smile on his face. "More than you can fucking handle. I'll die before I see you ruin my father's family," Eleazar says, looking into Killa's eyes.

"Good. See you in hell, motherfucker." Killa pulls the trigger, killing Eleazar instantly.

His dead body hits the floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dad's voice is hard, and I turn to find his gun drawn as well.

"We're about to be under attack, you and Da need to get everyone the fuck out of here," Killa says, going over to his father and shoving him toward the door. "Snap the fuck out of it, Da! He betrayed you, he betrayed our family. You need to pull yourself to-fucking-gether. Ma needs you." Killa stares at Carlisle.

Carlisle looks from his brother's lifeless body to his son and nods his head.

"Carlisle, we need to get everyone out of here, now. We don't know how much time we have," Dad says, walking toward the door.

"We need to arm up," Carlisle says, walking over to the wall and pressing a few buttons.

Beside me, Felix moves the curtains aside to look out the window and into the dark night. "Fuck, they're here! Bee, get down!" he yells, just before chaos erupts around us.

The explosion sends us flying and Felix wraps his large body around mine, as if I'm a small child.

The ringing in my ears from the loud boom and the hard hit against the wall leaves me disorientated. The screams of the other guests and the sounds of bullets flying through the air slowly becomes louder as the ringing in my ears stop.

"Bee!" Killa yells, coming to me and pulling me out of Felix's arms. "Are you all right?" he asks, burying his face in my now tangled hair.

My dress is covered in dust and debris, and I can feel small cuts on my bare back and my arms.

"I'm okay," I tell him honestly.

Felix sits up coughing, blood running down his face from an open wound. Gunfire alerts us to our company, and we all jump into action.

"We need to clear everyone out, get them down to the guest house until the cops come," Killa says, pointing to Felix who looks like he's going to fall over.

We all grab what we can from the gun cabinet Carlisle opened before the explosion.

Once we're all armed, everyone runs out of the office, going in search of their loved ones. Dad runs like a bat out of hell to get to my mother and Carlisle is right behind him yelling Esme's name.

Holding on to the semi I've chosen, I run behind Killa, who's holding one of his guns in his hand and has a pump shotgun hanging off his shoulder.

He looks so fucking hot in his crisp, white shirt with his gun holster clinging to his strong shoulders. He discarded his tuxedo jacket when we were loading up and he never looked sexier.

Killa turns to me, his face hard. "Stay with me and watch your fucking back," he instructs, his voice cold and deadly.

"Let's fucking do it," I tell him, staring into his eyes.

"I love you," he says, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. "Move!"

Then we're running into the party, past guests who are fleeing for their lives from the absolute fucking mayhem.

 **Killa**

Entering the large foyer and dining area where the party's happening, my heart is beating wildly as my eyes desperately scan the room as we run through. Bee's by my side where she always will fucking be.

Gunshots ring out around us while the wind blows in from the large chunk the bomb took out of the house. I see now that it was aimed at the front room and that Bee and Felix were fucking lucky it wasn't directly aimed for the office.

I lift my hand, taking out one of their men and then another. Beside me, Bee raises her gun and fires at a gunman who's dragging a woman across the floor. He falls dead.

Across the room, I see Charlie and Da running with Ma and Rene and shooting wildly. I take out a guy as he aims for them. Emmett is in hand-to-hand combat with one assassin, as James not too far away from him unarms his guy.

"Bee!" I hear her named yelled, and I turn to find Alice running toward her.

Her voice grabs the attention of several gunmen who take aim.

"Alice!" An unarmed Jasper yells, trying to run after her.

"Cover them!" I yell to Bee, and we let loose on the men aiming at Alice.

Bee's fucking automatic takes out way more men than I'm able to, and I can't help but get a little hard at the sight of her looking like Rambo's daughter.

One by one they fall as others run into the room.

"Killa, I count twenty or more," Felix says, running up beside me with Nettie.

"Isabella! Charlie get Isabella out of here!" Renee's desperate voice cries out.

"She's fine," he says, shooting a guy in the head.

We make our way to them under the staircase where we're hidden from gunfire. Renee throws her arms around a shocked Bee who still has one arm aimed and at the ready.

God I fucking love her.

"Oh Edward!" Ma cries, running to me.

I take her in my arms, our earlier argument far from my mind. "It's okay, go with Da." I look to Da and Charlie. "Take the women and go to the guest house, we'll clean up here."

"Be careful," Da says, his eyes boring into mine.

I nod at him as he pulls Ma off of me.

"Go with them, Nettie," Felix says, nodding his head toward Da and Charlie.

"I love you, Felix Doyle and once we're out of here I'm moving to Boston," Nettie says before pressing her lips to his.

"I love you, too. Now go." His voice is filled with emotion as he releases her.

"Bee?" Alice says.

"Isabella, come along," Renee says at the same time.

"I'm staying with Edward. Go," she says to the both of them, her voice final.

I'm torn in two, knowing she can handle herself but wanting her away from the fucking danger. "Maybe you should go-"

The glare she throws my way is fucking deadly. "I. Stay. With. You." She enunciates each word.

"You stay with me," I agree.

Charlie pulls a crying Renee away as she struggles with him to understand why her daughter is armed and staying in the middle of a mob war.

"Jasper, go clear the rest of the house with Emmett and James," I instruct him once the others are gone.

"I need a gun," he says.

I pass him the pump shotgun on my shoulder and the shells. "Amateur." I shake my head at him.

He takes off, leaving Felix, Bee and me by the stairs.

"What's the plan?" Felix asks.

"We go out there and take as many as them motherfuckers out as we can. Bee in the middle with you and me surrounding her," I tell him, pulling out my second gun and reloading.

Bee pulls bullets from her pocket, loading her gun and the automatic in her hand.

"I'm ready," she says, her voice void of any emotion.

"Let's go." Felix leads us out from our hiding spot, Bee in between us.

We let loose a shit load of fire as we run into the war zone that was my parent's vacation home. James and Riley are on the stairs in a shoot out with three or more gunmen. The rare partygoer that wasn't able to escape runs through the fray of bullets, screaming.

Felix, Bee and myself reach the middle of the room, circling as we fire, taking out man after man. They seem to materialize out of nowhere and yet we keep firing, taking them out one by one.

"Eyes on Killa Masen," a voice to my right says, and I turn to find a gunman speaking into an earpiece, his Glock rising toward me.

I fire, hitting him in the head.

"Bee, get down!" I hear Felix yell, and I turn to find the last three gunmen with their guns aimed at us.

Bee drops to the floor. I turn, firing and hitting one of them. The third takes off running, and I go after him, needing someone alive to tell me where the fuck King is.

The guy doesn't get far as I shoot him in the kneecap and turn him around, removing his mask. I begin hitting him repeatedly, my anger and frustration taking over me.

"Where the fuck is King?" I ask.

"Killa!" I hear Bee say my name, but I ignore her, hitting the guy again.

"Killa!" she says again as my fist connects with the guy's nose.

"Edward!"

I freeze, noticing the panic in her voice, and turn to find her on her knees beside Felix. Her hands are pressed to his chest as her eyes fill with tears.

Every part of me breaks in two as I lock eyes with her. My feet feel like bricks as I slowly walk over to them, my heart in pieces.

"It's okay," Felix says, placing his hand on Bee's cheek as tears run down her face.

I fall to my knees beside him, trying to blink back the tears as I watch the color drain from his face.

"Tell Nettie I love her," he chokes out to Bee.

"You'll tell her yourself," Bee cries.

I add my hands on top of hers, trying to stop the flow of blood from the gaping wound in his chest.

Felix reaches up and taps my cheek. "I love you, kid. You're my son and always will be," he says, blood flowing from his mouth.

"Don't you fucking die on me, old man. Do you fucking hear me?" I tell him, crying freely now as I press the wound.

"You know everybody dies, Killa. It's my time," he chokes out, his final time before his eyes stare out into nothing.

"Felix! Felix!" I shake him, trying to wake him up, but he doesn't move.

Bee let's out a gut wrenching sob, her body shaking as she mourns the man that has rooted for us since the beginning.

I sit, staring at his unmoving body, letting the grief fill me. I don't notice when Bee moves and comes to my side, wrapping her arms around me. I cling to her as if my very life depends on it, crying into her neck. Her own body shakes with sobs as she holds on to me for dear life.

The pain and loss threaten to eat me up from the inside out as I cry uncontrollably for my friend, mentor and father figure. Felix Doyle was everything I wanted to be, and he will be dearly missed.

As footsteps and cries surround us, there's one thing that I know for sure, and I won't rest until I make it happen …

Roger King is a dead fucking man.

And I don't give a fuck if he's a boss.

He's dead.

Definition:

Rambo is a movie from the 1980s

 **A/N: I know. I know. I'm moving this weekend but I'll try to get the next chapter to you all next week. Try! Rest In Peace Felix Doyle.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader and she stepped up to give this chapter a more critical eye. SunFlower Fran was unable to do this chapter as well but will be back soon, I hope, I miss her!_

Chapter 24

 **Killa**

I lose all track of time as cops and EMT's swarm the damn house. I can't do anything but stand as the officers approach, commanding us to throw down our weapons.

I'm numb, so fucking numb.

I can't believe he's gone. I don't know how I'm going to manage without his advice or constant teachings. I damn sure don't know how I'm going to be the boss without him as my second.

Fuck!

As long as I can remember, Felix Doyle has always been in my life. He was a steady imposing figure when I was young. I admit he scared the fuck out of me when I was little, as he was large and always seemed so serious.

I didn't know then but he was on alert, doing his job protecting my family. Even when Da couldn't, Felix was always with us. After our house was attacked, it was Felix who taught me how to be a deadly killer. Da taught me things as well, he was never far, but I am who I am because of Felix Doyle.

The things he taught me wasn't just about being a deadly killer, it was about being a man.

My eyes are locked on his unmoving body as some fucking rookie cop tries to bombard me with fucking questions.

"Mr. Masen? We know who your family is, is this a mob related incident?" the young cop asks, and despite my grief, I fucking chuckle at him.

"A what? Look, my family was having a party and as you see it has been ambushed. Now do your fucking job and find out who did this!" I shout as Bee grips my arm.

I'm close to beating the fuck out of this kid when one of his superiors pulls him away.

I take a deep breath, knowing it's going to be a long fucking day. A day without my best soldier and right hand.

Voices suddenly fill the room as the others join us, and I try to keep up the mask of indifference I've had for the past ten minutes since the cops came in.

"Isabella!" Renee yells, running to Bee with tears in her eyes.

Bee stands in shock as her mother holds onto her tightly.

"Are you alright? I was so scared something would happen to you," Renee says, checking Bee over with her hands.

"I'm fine. I was with Edward. He wouldn't let anything happen to me," Bee tells her, giving her a smile.

"We need to talk," Charlie says, coming up to me as Jasper, Alice, and Nettie comes into the room.

My eyes stay on Nettie, and I start moving, trying to reach her before she sees Felix's body. Her eyes find him lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh God! No! Please No!" Nettie's wail of pain pierces through the air and straight to my heart.

My legs are moving toward her as she runs to Felix's lifeless body. I catch her before she falls, her gut wrenching sobs shaking her.

The little control I was able to have when the cops came in falls, and I feel the traitor tears wet my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I say, choking on my own words.

"Why! Killa why?" she screams into my chest, her grief taking over her.

She cries in my arms as I stand her up, leading her away from Felix's lifeless body. They were so close to their happy ending, and it guts me that they'll never have it all because of my uncle and fucking Roger King.

Bee comes and wraps her arms around Nettie, her tears falling freely as her eyes lock on mine so full of love.

I know the bullet that killed Felix could've hit either one of us, and it would be Bee or me in Nettie's place. He gave his life protecting us, and I owe it to him to take care of Nettie.

I look up to find Jasper with red eyes looking down at Felix's body. As much as Felix and me teased him, I know he respected and loved the man.

"Jasper, take Nettie to the den," I tell him, my eyes searching for Da and Ma.

Jasper takes Nettie into his arms as Alice goes to Nettie's other side, holding her up.

"I'll go with her," Bee says, turning toward me.

I take her in my arms, pressing my lips to hers, so desperate to have her close to me. She sighs against my lips, all our love wrapped up in our embrace.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips.

"I love you, too." She presses her lips against mine again.

"I'll come find you when I'm done with the cops. Don't leave Nettie," I instruct her, not trusting that all the hit men are gone.

She nods and then follows behind a crying Nettie.

Charlie walks up to Felix's body, looking down at him. "He was a good man. I'm sorry for your loss. I know how close the two of you were."

I nod my head. "He was like a father to me." My voice chokes up at my admission.

"Speaking of fathers, Carlisle was hit." He puts his hand on my shoulder for support.

"What happened?" I ask, knowing that if Da was dead he would've told me that first.

"We were ambushed, and he jumped in front of a bullet meant for your mother." He watches as the coroner comes over to Felix's body.

I watch as they lift him up into the body bag, his eyes closed. The sound of the zipper closing mesmerizes me, giving me the last glimpse of my friend and mentor.

"I want Roger King's head." My voice is cold and deadly.

"Killa—" Charlie starts, but I turn and stare into his eyes.

Anger consumes me, and all I can see is fucking red. Felix is dead, Da is shot, and our house in fucking ruins all because of Roger Fucking King.

"He's fucking dead." I point my finger at him.

Before he can say another word, the stupid ass rookie cop comes back over. "Mr. Masen, we have more questions for you and no one can leave until we get to the bottom of this situation," he says smugly.

"Then do your fucking job and get to the bottom of it," I seethe, turning toward his punk ass.

He shakes in fear until Charlie takes me by the arm, pulling me away.

"Easy, we don't want you locked up over some punk cop." Charlie takes me to the far side of the room as the cops and coroner walk around doing their jobs.

"Until I speak to Da, we need to double security and stop all operations until this heat clears. The cops are going to be all over us. It was supposed to be a fucking massacre." I shake my head, surveying the dead bodies, more men in black masks then partygoers.

"Jesus. You, Felix, and Bee did this alone?" he asks with surprise in his voice.

"Your fucking daughter is the most dangerous of us all," I tell him honestly.

"Killa!" James yells, coming up to me, his eyes red rimmed with tears. "They killed my Da! They fucking killed him!"

Charlie and I exchange knowing glances. Uncle Eleazar was a fucking traitor, but this isn't the time or the place to tell James of his father's sins.

"Calm down, we'll talk later. Right now we need to stay calm and deal with the fucking cops, then get everyone back to the hub or to hotels." I look from him to my brother.

Emmett nods, and I notice that the side of his shoulder is bleeding. "Are you hit?" I ask him.

"Just a flesh wound. I'm here for whatever you need," he says, staring me in the eye.

"Good." I look from him to Charlie. "Connect Jacob with Emmett.

"I want the both of them to find out who the fuck was helping Roger. He needs to get down here. Him and your nephews. We need all hands on deck," I instruct, my voice serious.

"I don't need to work with fucking Jacob Swanatori. I can handle it," Emmett says with a little too much venom.

"Hey! We're one fucking family, and we all need to be a united front if Miami is going to fucking pay!" I yell, sticking my finger in his chest.

"Fine." He grumbles like a little bitch before marching away.

Charlie shakes his head. "Is your brother or James going to be a problem?"

"No, I'll tell my cousin about Eleazar when we're alone. As for my brother, he's loyal to his family." I look over to the empty space where Felix's body was lying.

Another wave of grief hits me at the thought of Felix gone from this world forever. He didn't deserve to die; he had so much life left to live. I let out a weary breath, so fucking tired of this shit day. All I want to do is to find Bee and hold her close for the rest of my damn life.

The night drags on with questioning from the cops and us providing licenses for all of our guns. The rookie cop glares at me throughout the night, as he's itching to arrest us all, wanting to make a name for himself. Too bad he can't put anything on us since we were defending ourselves against a full on attack.

When the cops and the coroner leave, the house seems eerily quiet in the early morning. The gapping hole in the side brings in the cool March air, causing me to shiver.

It could've turned out a lot worse for us, so I'm glad that we were able to stop the fuckers. I chuckle, knowing that Felix is currently looking down at us, proud as fuck that him, Bee, and me single handedly stopped a mob attack.

My body is weak and weary as I walk through the now deserted house. Everyone left once the cops were done questioning us. Charlie was able to get rooms for the night for all who aren't in the hospital with loved ones. I spoke to Ma and Da is out of surgery, the bullet removed from his shoulder. I'll go see him in the morning and let him know that I'm killing Roger King and whoever else was involved.

"I grabbed all of our things," Bee says, walking down the stairs, her hands heavy with both our bags.

Rushing up the stairs, I take the bags out of her hands. "Thanks baby." I bend down and press a kiss to her lips.

She deepens the kiss by sucking my bottom lip into her mouth, and I moan out load, needing her so fucking bad.

Forcing myself to break the kiss, I press my forehead against hers, pulling her closer to me. She wraps her arms around my neck, burying her face into my neck as I bend down, just enjoying the feel of her in my arms after everything that's happened.

"I love you," she whispers, her breath tickling my neck.

"I love you too, Bee," I tell her, turning to press a kiss to her forehead. "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

Bee let's out a sigh as she steps out of my embrace. "Come on before we freeze to death," she says, leading me down the stairs.

I follow her out, so happy to have this fucking night behind us.

 **~K &B~**

I hold Bee under the shower, letting the hot water wash away our tears. My body shakes with the weight of my loss. I've never felt so empty in my whole fucking life, but having Bee with me, knowing that she is still here, soothes my aching soul.

Once we were behind the closed doors of the hotel, we both fucking fell apart like babies. The night caught up to us, the killing, the death.

Killing never bothered me, death never bothered me, but loosing Felix, it fucking gutted me.

I know death comes with being in the mob, but I've never lost someone so close to me before, and I know not many people will compare to losing Felix.

Bee's hands roam my back as her body shakes. My lips are pressed against her wet hair, the grief so heavy on my fucking heart.

We've been in the shower for what seems like hours just holding each other. Bee turns in my arms, turning the shower off.

Silently, we dry each other before we tumble into the king sized bed, still naked, still needy for each other, for peace.

Bee wraps her arms around me, pulling me to her naked chest as I hold her closer, just feeling her, letting the mere presence of her heal the pain.

We're quiet as we just lay there holding each other, listening to the other breathe.

"I keep thinking that any second he'll call and give some unwanted wisdom, call me fucking lover boy and tell me to ..." My voice is weak and sad to my own damn ears.

Bee laughs, causing her tits to bounce against my cheek. My cock stirs, and I wish I could just bury myself inside of her and forget it all.

"You two were always like one person to me. Finishing the other's sentences, knowing exactly what to do to a body."

"He taught me every fucking thing, and when I fucked up he made me do it over again." I chuckle, thinking about burying bodies out in Great Blue Hill away from Boston when I was only fifteen. "How the fuck am I going to be boss without Felix?" I ask the one question that keeps going around in my head.

"Oh Edward," Bee says, pulling my chin up so I can look into her eyes. "He would've followed you anywhere, to him you were already the boss."

I pull her to me, pressing our lips together in a slow kiss. "Thank you," I tell her honestly.

She was beside me this entire night, fighting beside me, holding Felix with me, supporting Nettie. Bee was my rock this entire night.

"There's nothing to thank me for. My place is with you," she says, tears in her eyes.

"Always, baby," I whisper against her lips.

Pressing her lips to mine, we kiss hungrily, touching and caressing. My lips find her neck and I lick and suck, enjoying the feel of her beneath me, the sounds she makes when my fingers play with her clit, making sure she's ready for me.

Her hand wraps around my cock, guiding me to where she's wet and needy. I enter her slowly, desperate for her love and her strength.

She's fucking mine.

My fucking everything; the woman I love, and there's no way I could've survived this entire ordeal without Bee by my side.

 **~K &B~**

I stand in the hospital room with Da, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, who came right in from New York.

Da looks good and can go home in a couple of days. He also seems to have a new lease on life, wanting Ma to stay by his side and constantly confessing his love for her.

I guess jumping in front of a bullet meant for the woman you love would do that to you.

Ma, Bee, and Nettie are all making arrangements to ship Felix's body back to the Hub. When we're back, I'm going to sit down with his lawyer and give his estate to Nettie. I know he'd want her to be taken care of, and I'm not sure if he was able to change her to the executor of his will.

I know it's been me since I turned eighteen. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday, how we were eating lunch in this hole in the wall he liked in Southie. He just randomly threw out that I was down as his next of kin and executor over his estate.

I remember staring at him as if he was crazy, saying that there must be someone else closer to him than me.

He just shrugged his shoulder and said, " _You're the son I'll never have Killa_."

Clearing my throat, I blink a few times, trying to not let the memories take over me again.

"Looks like Vegas helped out Roger," Emmett says, looking me in the eye.

"We were able to bribe the hospital morgue workers and they gave us ID's of the dead. It was a mixture of Miami and Vegas addresses." Jacob leans against the wall.

"I had Nahuel look into it and Carmen Denali is held up in a hotel in Provincetown. We sent James, Riley and the Italians after him," Jasper says, taking a seat in one of the hospital issued chairs.

"Good. I want him somewhere so I can question him and then kill the motherfucker," I say, wanting someone to pay for what happened to Felix.

"We can't just kill the Vegas Underboss, just like you can't touch Roger fucking King!" Charlie says, staring in my eyes.

"The fuck I can't! Someone needs to fucking pay! I'll start with Carmen Denali and end with Roger King." I glare from him to Da, my hands in fist.

"Killa! Under no circumstances are you to kill Roger King. Do you understand us?" Da asks, struggling to sit up.

I shake my head, unable to fucking answer.

This is bullshit.

"Look, I know you want revenge. Fuck I want revenge, and he wasn't even one of my men," Charlie says, walking up to stand in front of me. "But we're one family, and he was loyal to you and the entire Masen organization for years. He was a good soldier, and I know the two of you were more than just partners in killing, but we can't just kill a boss. That's not how things work, Killa, there are rules and protocols. There would have to be a meeting with the other families- "

"Fuck the other families! Vegas and Miami didn't need a meeting or permission from anyone to attack us, why should I give a fuck about the other families?" I ask, no longer able to control my anger.

"Because we're better than that. We live by a code, we die by a code. I want someone to pay for Felix, too. I've known the man my entire life. He worked for my father faithfully and then was my right hand man and then he left me for you when you proved yourself to be a killer at fourteen. He told me that he wanted to train you up, teach you the right way, and so I let him. I trusted him with my son and heir. Of course I want revenge for his life, but it's not going to be Roger King." Da finishes his speech, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you both forgetting that they killed Uncle Eleazar. Felix is not more important than blood!" Emmett yells, and I turn, walking over to him.

I push his big ass against the wall, holding him by his neck. "Fuck blood and fuck Eleazar. Felix was more blood to me than that motherfucker ever was," I tell him before releasing him.

He gasps for air, staring at me deadly. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Eleazar was working with Roger King. He didn't want our family to join with the Italians. Didn't want me marrying Bee," I tell him, watching his face closely.

"I don't fucking believe that! He would never betray us. Da tell him, he was your fucking brother!" Emmett shouts, his big body shaking with rage.

Da gets a sad look on his face, and I can see the grief and turmoil still. "He was my brother, and he looked me in the eye and told me he betrayed our family."

The room is silent as I look around at everyone's expression. "As much as I'd love to stand here and talk about Eleazar betraying us, I want fucking answers."

"You can question Carmen Denali, but he is not to be harmed. Not until Carlisle and me talk to Eli. He's fucking old and may not be aware of what his son is up to," he says, running his hands through his hair.

"Fine, call his fucking father, but I'm not promising you I'm returning him in one piece," I say before walking towards the door.

"Killa!" Da calls after me, and I stop turning to face him. "You're not to touch Roger King. Charlie and me are still the bosses of this family until your wedding, you will listen to us." Da points his finger at me.

I take a deep breath, wanting nothing else but to go to Miami and kill fucking Roger King.

"I understand, you two are the fucking bosses." I walk out the room, slamming the hospital door behind me.

I may can't kill Roger King, but fucking Carmen Denali is mine. He will answer all of my questions about the hit out on my family and Miami.

I won't touch King as long as Da and Charlie are bosses, but once I'm the boss, all bets are fucking off.

Roger Fucking King is mine.

 **A/N: Hello! I deeply apologize for the long wait! I hope I never take that long again. I have a hundred excuses between the move and a deep depression like it was 2007 that I couldn't even crawl out of. I was unable to write, which is very rare for me, since I love it and you all so much. But I have crawled out of it, the darkness has lifted and here we are! Whew! Praise the Lord! I'll see you all in two weeks! That'll be our schedule unless I shock myself! I'm in 6** **th** **grade this year you know and it's hard as hell, well my kid is but I feel like I am, so writing slow because I'm doing homework.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

Chapter 25

 **Bee**

I sit in my sewing room in Boston with Alice. Sewing always calms me, and the past days have been fucking stressful.

I took one of the spare bedrooms and made it my own little workspace. I have four sewing machine stations, clothes racks, fabric all around the room, work drawers filled with buttons, ribbons, thread, zippers, and a cute little couch for the days I want to sit and stitch by hand.

It's perfect and all mine.

I haven't seen my boyfriend in days, and I'm more than a little fucking worried. Killa is beyond pissed that he can't murder Roger King, and I, for one, agree with him because I want him fucking dead just as bad as Killa. But I do not want him to do anything fucking stupid.

Like kill the Miami boss and start a fucking mob war like no one has ever seen.

I watch the needle go in and out of the fabric I'm sewing. I'm currently on my vintage, 1934 Singer sewing machine. I love this thing, and it always makes me feel better, just working away on it.

Alice and I are working on an original, custom-made Bumblebee suit for Felix to be buried in. It makes me feel as if I'm giving him something in death, a small part of me to take with him to the grave.

I'm amazed at how much I loved the old man in such a short amount of time, but I fell in love with Killa in the same time frame, so, of course, always being around the steady, imposing figure would give him a piece of my heart as well.

Especially seeing how he was with Killa. Felix was steadfast and true to the end. When we were surrounded by the enemy, he made sure to cover our backs, and I'll never forget that as long as I live. We're alive today because of Felix Doyle, and I'll owe him forever.

I continue to stitch together the gray pinstripe suit as water fills my eyes. Nettie came with me to the fabric store, and we picked out the material together. She also picked out some pink fabric for a tie and handkerchief. Killa questioned it when I told him, but he decided that it's best to allow Nettie to make the choice.

I explained to him that it was a joke between the two of them, how she loved pink, and he told her that he would wear pink every day if she moved to Boston with him. She was planning to take him up on his offer and have him wear pink as much as possible.

We laughed through our tears at the thought of Felix wearing that color. He was always dressed in manly colors; blue, blacks, and grays; gray being his preferred. The poor cashier stared at us as if we were insane when I passed her my debit card since we were standing in her line crying and hugging.

I've been an emotional mess since the attack and Felix's death. It's like the fucking tears won't stop now that they've started. After Angie died, I shut down my feelings completely not wanting to be weak and vulnerable. But after falling in love with Edward, I find it's okay to be weak and vulnerable because I have him to hold me up and vice versa.

I chuckle to myself, not believing the revelation. It is perfectly okay to be vulnerable, maybe even weak sometimes, as long as you're standing beside someone who makes you stronger. Killa makes me stronger. I don't feel as if I have to fight to hide these emotions with him.

"What are you giggling about? Tell me, it's been so fucking depressing, I haven't seen Jasper in days. I hate the fucking mob, Bee!" Alice whines for what seems like the thousandth time.

"You'll get used to it, assuming you want to be with him," I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to be with him. After the other night I'm sure of it," she says, holding up the pants for my inspection. "Did I hem them enough for you?"

They're almost as tall as her, stopping at her face and I laugh my ass off.

"Felix was practically two of you," I tell her, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"He was fucking huge!" Alice yells, shaking the pants out to free the wrinkles.

Loud voices in the hallway grab my attention.

"Now that you and Da have spoken to Vegas, I want that motherfucker Carmen now, Charlie." Killa's loud voice booms.

I rush to the hall, excited to see him, only to find him and Dad standing toe to toe glaring at each other. Jasper stands behind him looking from Dad to Killa.

"Now you're making fucking demands of me?" Dad asks, glaring at my very pissed off boyfriend.

"Since you and fucking Da insisted on going to Vegas on your fucking hands and knees, yeah, I'm fucking making demands. Hand that motherfucker over." Killa shifts to his right, adjusting his weight.

Before Emmett and Jacob could turn over Carmen Denali to Killa, Carlisle and Dad stepped in and made sure they put Carmen up somewhere where Killa couldn't get to him until they spoke to his father, Eli. Needless to say, Killa was not happy, and most of my conversations with him have been filled with his current dislike for our fathers.

Dad shakes his head, chuckling quietly. "I made the fucking call as soon as Carlisle and I hung up from Eli. Carmen is all fucking yours. He's being taken to the warehouse right now."

Killa takes a deep breath and then walks closer to Dad. "The three of us need to fucking talk. I can't run the men with you two old motherfuckers going behind my back," he says heatedly.

"Right now, you're a loose fucking cannon. We can't have you doing anything that we'll fucking regret. You know I have your back, but damn it, just follow fucking protocol," Dad says, patting Killa on the shoulder.

Killa turns to Jasper. "Make sure Emmett has that motherfucker ready for me," Killa instructs.

"Can I take fifteen minutes to see Alice?" Jasper practically begs.

Killa growls his answer. "You got ten, fucking minutes! I haven't seen my fucking girlfriend either, and you don't see me fucking crying like a bitch."

"Don't call him a bitch because he's sensitive," Alice says, pushing me out of her way so she can get to Jasper.

She pulls him away from Killa's deadly glare and down the hall to her room.

Killa looks at them as Dad walks away, shaking his head and laughing. "You got ten fucking minutes. Don't make me come in there and drag you out," Killa yells after them.

I lean against the wall, taking him in. He looks tired and sad, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I've rarely seen him dressed so casual.

His eyes roam my body, and a slow, crooked smile graces his face, as his eyes fill with lust. I'm wearing a tank top and short cotton shorts.

"Hi," I say, feeling like I haven't seen him in weeks instead of days.

He stalks over to me like a powerful predator, and I lick my lips at the site of him after so many days.

His hands wrap around my waist, pulling me closer against his body. I'm helpless to him as his lips take mine in a desperate kiss.

His lips are firm against mine, and I melt into him, missing the feel of him. I moan out in pleasure when his tongue glides against mine causing my body to tingle all over in need.

Walking us into my sewing room, Killa slams the door closed with his foot. He picks me up and takes me over to the table in the middle of the room, pushing the fabric to the floor.

My fingers run over his body, trying to memorize the feel of him. If we're this desperate after three days, I have no idea how we're going to survive while I'm away in New York for college.

He starts licking and sucking at my pulse point driving me crazy, and I frantically pull at his jeans, wanting him inside of me.

"Do I only have ten minutes?" I moan out as he bites down on my neck.

Releasing me, he looks into my eyes as his fingers tease my hard nipple from outside my tank.

My hand slips into his pants, taking hold of his hard cock and causing him to bite his lip in need.

"Fuck ten minutes. I'll meet him at the warehouse," he says before pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it to the floor. "Damn, Bee, you're wicked pissa hot," he says, staring at my breasts before he pushes me back on the table.

I've missed his damn thick-ass accent. I want to listen to it for the rest of my fucking life.

He removes my shorts as he peppers soft kisses down my stomach. When his lips find my pussy wet and needy, I arch off the table.

"Killa, I need you, now," I say desperately, trying to pull him by his hair.

He shakes his head, looking up at me with his piercing green eyes. "No, I haven't tasted you in fucking ever," he practically growls at me before he continues with the sweetest damn torture.

Adding two fingers, he licks and sucks me into oblivion until I come screaming his name and pulling on the strands of his wild hair.

Knock.

Knock.

"Hey, I'm booking now!" Jasper yells from the other side of the door.

Killa stands and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his sexy as fuck body.

"I'll meet you there," he says before unbuttoning his pants.

"It's fucked up how I only got ten minutes with Alice, and you're in there fucking Bee!" Jasper screams angrily.

"Sucks to be you!" I say laughing at him as I slide off the table and onto my knees.

Pulling his jeans and underwear down, I'm greeted by his hard cock. I take him into my mouth, wanting to taste him just as bad as he wanted me.

"That's right, baby, suck my cock. Fuck I missed you so damn much." Killa takes me by the head, guiding me on and off his dick, and I let him take control of my movements.

Losing myself in pleasing him, I hollow out my cheeks, determined to make up for lost time, but Killa has other plans and pulls me up, pressing his lips against mine.

I wrap my arms and legs around him as he leads me over to the couch. When he enters me ... it's slow and deep causing us both to groan out in pleasure.

Cupping my face with one of his hands, he stares into my eyes, telling me everything I already know about us. "I love you, baby," he whispers before pressing his lips to mine.

Hands wander frantically, lips kiss every inch of exposed skin, and all I feel is the love we have for each other, and I know it will always be like this.

Forever.

 **Killa**

I stand at Bee's front door, holding her close to me, our lips fused together. I don't want to leave her fucking side, but I need to end Carmen Denali my fucking self. Now that we've been given permission from his father, Eli, the head of the Vegas family, he's a dead fucking man.

I want any information he can provide on Roger King, and once I have it, I don't give a fuck about him.

I'm wicked fucking livid with Da and Charlie, begging the fucking Vegas boss after his fucking son teamed up with Miami to attack us. I understand they don't want to start an all-out mob war, but that motherfucker Roger needs to die.

Bee pulls on my hair, deepening the kiss, bringing me out of my hunger for revenge. Her tongue glides against mine, making me forget anything and anyone that is not us.

"Are you two fucking kidding me?" The Chief yells, causing Bee and me to startle but not break our kiss. "Get the hell out of my house, Killa!"

I peck her lips one last time before turning to Charlie. "You're pissed I'm kissing my fiancée after you arranged our marriage?" I ask, chuckling.

"That is not the fucking point. The point is show a little respect," he says gruffly.

Before I can respond, the front door opens, and Nettie walks in with Renee, both have bags in their hands.

Nettie has been staying with Bee's family since Da is recovering. Nettie didn't want to stay at Felix's alone, so Bee asked her to stay with them.

I really love how we've become one big-ass family regardless of our differences. Even though I'm mad as fuck at those two old fuckers right now, the way everyone has accepted Nettie as one of us has been an honor to Felix's memory.

"Edward, are you staying for dinner?" Renee asks before pecking my cheek affectionately as she then greets her husband.

"No, I'm actually heading out," I reply as I take my coat from the coat rack.

"Bee, are you and Alice staying for dinner or going with Edward?" Renee asks as she starts walking away with Charlie.

"We're staying," Bee calls after her mother with a little smile on her face.

"Killa, I haven't seen you in days," Nettie says, pulling me into her for a hug.

"Hey, Nettie, what's do'in?" I pat her back before we break apart.

"I'm okay, I just miss him and feel like we wasted so much time fighting over stupid shit, and now we have no time left-" She starts crying.

I keep my arms around her, trying to soothe her while fighting my own tears. Anger fills me again, and my fingers twitch with the need to kill someone.

"Time doesn't matter, what matters is that he died knowing you were his and that made him the happiest motherfucker on earth," I tell her, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Killa, you really were the son he never had," she says, patting my face.

I get a little choked up at that comment as Nettie picks up her bags.

"Alice and I are almost done with Felix's suit. Did you get a dress and shoes to match?" Bee asks, smiling at her.

"I did, but I don't feel comfortable spending Felix's money. It just doesn't seem right." Nettie shakes her head.

"Don't worry about that; he would want you to have it. Just focus on saying goodbye to him," I tell her honestly.

Collin, the Family's lawyer, has called and wants me to come by his office but I've been too busy dealing with the aftermath of the shooting to call him back.

"Saturday is going to be hard, but the way all of you loved him." She stops and again wipes at her tears. "He really was a part of this family." She looks from Bee to me before she slowly walks up the stairs.

Bee wipes at her own eyes, a sad smile on her face. "I'm not ready for Saturday. It's like admitting that he's gone."

I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her. "I know. None of this would be possible without you."

She shakes her head. "I didn't do anything but make arrangements, and I've had help. Our mothers love to plan. More than once my mom kept hinting that she can't wait to plan the wedding."

I smile kissing her as my phone buzzes. "I can't wait until you marry me. Do I still have to wait two years?" I asked, knowing the answer already, but wanting her no matter what.

"I'm graduating and going to New York," she says, staring into my eyes.

"I know, but maybe I'll come too." I lean in and peck her lips before turning toward the door as my phone buzzes again.

"Really? Killa Masen leave the Hub?" she asks, smirking at me, her voice teasing.

I chuckle before opening the door. "I'll do anything to be with you." I kiss her lips one last time.

She grins at me. "Promises, promises." She walks away, and I watch her ass in those little-ass shorts.

I turn to leave until she calls my name. "Killa?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want you to torture the fuck out of Carmen Denali and then kill him slowly," she says, her eyes deadly.

"That's what I plan to fucking do, and then Roger King is next."

She nods once before turning and going up the stairs.

I leave, my mind on two things.

Putting an end to Carmen fucking Denali and then getting to Roger King.

 **A/N: Whew! Here we go! Killa is really out for revenge! I'm not giving you all a time limit because I always fail in making it these days. But I will get better! We don't have many chapters left! Five or so. I know, I know! You want to the o/s but we're not getting there. We're getting close-ish to the o/s! LOL**


	26. Chapter 26

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

Chapter 26

 **Killa**

The warehouse is dark with bright lights surrounding the center. A wicker chair with the seat removed sits in the middle of the floor as I stand, swinging the knotted rope in my hands. Felix and I have been using this since we saw it on James Bond.

My rage threatens to take over as I watch a naked Carmen Denali being dragged out by James and Jacob. I'm trying like fucking hell to control myself, but I can still see the image of Felix's dead body lying on the fucking hardwood floor. I can hear the cries of Nettie and Bee, and my damn body starts vibrating, as I can't control the rage.

"You can't fucking touch me, Killa. My father will come down on this fucking piece of shit town," Carmen says, sure and cocky.

I chuckle darkly as I walk around him. He's standing, unfazed by the current situation. It's like he knows his father is going to bail him out once again.

"Family is a funny thing," I say, swinging the knotted end of the rope back and forth, my eyes on Carmen.

Carmen's eyes go from my face to the rope in my hand. "Family will stick by you when you do right, praise your accomplishments. Fathers boast and brag when their sons make them proud, but …" I tilt my head to the side, nodding at James and Jacob.

James forces Carmen down in the chair while Jacob starts tying the rope. He secures his hands behind him, and I let out a fucking sigh having to watch amateurs do shit.

"Jasper, show Jacob how we tie a motherfucker to a chair," I call to Jasper who is standing next to one of the lights.

Carmen struggles against the restraints as Jasper reties him the way Felix and I taught him, hands on his thigh so we can get to them freely. For the first time it really hits me that he's gone, he'll never stand by my side again to make a motherfucker suffer.

The simple realization of that fucking fact sucks balls.

"You can't fucking touch me!" he yells repeatedly.

"Leave his feet out," I instruct Jacob as I fling the rope over and over.

"Won't he be able to kick us?" he asks, not used to this form of torture.

I laugh at my soon to be brother-in-law. "He can fucking try."

"No! Stop!" Carmen yells like the little bitch he is as they both step back to admire their handy work.

"That's good," I say my voice deadly as I watch Carmen struggle.

"You can-can't fucking do this," he stutters.

I chuckle, enjoying the panic in his voice. Pulling my brass knuckles from my pocket, I slip them onto my fingers, flexing my hand.

Without saying a word, I punch him in the face until blood is dripping down his chin. "Your father gave you up. I guess he wasn't happy with the deal you made with King."

Emmett walks in pushing a cart with all the materials I asked for.

He stops next to me, shaking his head. "You're one sick bastard," he says, looking from me to the tools.

I chuckle as I put on plastic gloves, my eyes looking at each tool I plan to use today: a scalpel, pliers, power drill, hammer, a car battery, and cables, and one I like to use when a motherfucker really piss me off **...** dental forceps.

Jasper brings a bucket of water over, and James pulls Carmen's chair back so his feet can go in the bucket. Carmen's kicking, trying to get free but it's difficult with his ass hanging out of the bottom of the chair.

I take one of the knives and smash it down in his thigh. "I'll cut these motherfuckers off if you keep struggling." I do the same to his other thigh soJasper can easily put his now, limp legs in the bucket of water.

"Ahh, you're a dead fucking man, Killer!" he yells as I twist the knife into his flesh.

"We all have to die sometimes, motherfucker, but some of us sooner than others."

"Wait … wait! Let me talk to my father, it wasn't me it was all King," he says desperately

"Don't worry about King, he's getting what's coming to him, but first …" I walk behind him, swinging the rope in my hand, and then fling it under the chair, hitting his balls hard with the old knotted line.

"Fuckk!" he yells, but I don't give him a chance to recover as I swing it again.

Blood drips onto the warehouse floor, and I take satisfaction in seeing his pain.

"Damn, you Boston fuckers are sick," Jacob says, holding on to his cock as if he's the one in the chair.

"I'm just fucking getting started," I say before dropping the rope on the cart and picking up the jumper cables.

I clip one to each of his damn nipples, causing him to grunt and struggle. Walking over to the battery, I pick up the other end of the cables, smiling at Carmen.

"Why did you team up with King against my family?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Fuck you," he spits out with venom.

"Fuck me?" I ask, pointing to myself. "You're the fucked one unless you tell me everything you know about King and how you came to work with him against my fucking family."

I give him a minute to talk, but he's silent. That's fine by me. I clip the cables to the battery, watching as his body shakes from the force, taking pleasure in his agonizing screams.

After around two minutes I unclip the battery before he passes out on me. He's drooling all over and has pissed himself. Fucking pussy, can't take a little electricity. His head hangs low, and I walk in front of him, grabbing him by the hair to look in his half-closed eyes.

"You ready to talk, motherfucker? I can do this shit all night."

"No, please stop! You can't do this! I'm Carmen Denali!" he yells in panic.

"Really? Must be wicked pissa to be you," I tell him before I take the hammer and slam it against his knee.

The crushing sound of his bones seems to fill the empty warehouse as blood splatters everywhere.

"Shit I'm going to be sick," Jacob says, rushing out of the room.

Emmett laughs his ass off. "These New York motherfuckers got no fucking moxie!"

I laugh, agreeing with him. But to be honest, not everyone has the stomach for this shit. But Emmett is a lying piece of shit. He usually can't stomach the way Felix and I used to torture. Jasper's really the only one we could take with us.

Picking up the scalpel, I bend down so I'm eye level with Carmen. "You ready to talk?" I ask calmly.

"I-I owed him money. I was trafficking girls behind my father's back, and I lost a big shipment of his to the feds. I've been working with Miami for years," he wheezes out, trying to catch his breath.

"What the fuck does that have to do with us?" I ask calmly, using the scalpel to clean my nails.

"He was going to wipe the debt clean if I got men to move against you. Ro-Roger needs the water connections of Boston and New York to run the girls. That's where your uncle came in." His eyes are frantic as he stares at me.

"What!" James yells, rushing over to Carmen. "You're fucking lying!"

Jasper takes hold of him, pushing him back.

"He's not lying," I say, eyeing James carefully.

I know he and Uncle Eleazar weren't that close, but he was still his father, and James could've known what he was up to. I wasn't expecting Carmen to give up my Uncle as well.

"You're going to trust this piece of shit over your own uncle?" James asks, getting upset.

"We can talk about this later. Right now, all you need to know is we got proof." I turn to face Carmen. "What sort of deal did my uncle make with King?"

I know they both didn't want my marriage to Bee to happen, but it has to be more than fucking that.

"In exchange for getting rid of the girl, your uncle promised King access to the Port of Boston and a cut of the trafficking." He hangs his head low.

Eleazar controlled the Port for our family, he always has. Nothing ran through there without us getting a cut, but since my great-great-grandfather settled in Boston over a hundred years ago and started hustling just to feed his wife and four kids, never have my family dealt with human trafficking.

"I can't listen to this shit!" James yells, storming out of the room.

I watch my cousin leave, knowing I'm going to have to eventually deal with him. "That motherfucker's running girls through my city?" I ask Carmen, seething.

"That's all I know … P-Please, let me go."

"I would let you go, but the problem is, your little ambush cost lives, precocious lives and one that was particularly close to me." I take the scalpel and slice a line down his chest. "A man that was worth more than five of you, so because of that, Carmen, you're going to die today."

Having had enough of playing games, I begin torturing him all over again; doing everythingFelix taught me and loved. It's as if he's beside me egging me on with every cut, smash, and broken finger. When I finally cut his throat, I feel at peace knowing that one of the motherfuckers responsible for Felix's death is now gone.

Jacob, who came back into the room halfway through the show, is still looking **a** little pale around the gills, but I direct my next statement at him. "Get rid of the body, Jasper will supervise you," I tell him, taking off the bloody gloves.

"I can handle the body, bro. Should we really trust the Italian?" Emmett asks, pointing at Jacob.

"He's not the fucking _Italian,_ he's family, and he needs to know how we do things here as well." I shake my head, getting tired of Emmett's fucking problem with Jacob and Italians in general. "Now, clean this shit up, and I'm coming back to check you. Your ass is getting a little lazy," I tell him before walking away.

One down, one to go.

I'm going after Roger King if it's the last fucking thing I do.

 **Bee**

I wake up nearly suffocating from the grip Killa has on me, his arms and legs have me surrounded, and his nose is buried in my hair. I love having him in my bed, but I really have to fucking pee.

"Edward, I have to pee!" I say, wiggling out of his arms.

He grunts in protest before letting me go. "You never fucking call me Edward," he says, rubbing his eyes.

"Get used to it. I'm sure I will have to say it a lot today," I tell him before running into my bathroom.

When I come out, Killa is standing beside the bed stretching, his naked body on display for me and I ogle him freely.

He lets out an exasperated sigh as he wraps his arms around me. "I wish we could stay in bed and skip this fucking day," he says, again burying his nose in my hair.

"We can if that's what you want. Felix wouldn't mind." I kiss his shoulder, meaning every word.

"He would be pissed if I left Nettie alone today of all days." He shakes his head.

"You're right, she needs us, we should be there for her and each other." I stand on my tip toes, pecking his lips. "Now get dressed because you need to go change and be at the church. You're a pallbearer after all."

He grunts, pulling me closer, his head nestled in my neck. He's quiet, just holding me close, and I run my hands through his hair, trying to soothe him.

Tears fall from my eyes as we hold each other, no words spoken between us. I feel wetness on my neck, but I don't say a word, taking comfort in his arms as he takes it in mine.

When we finally part, he stands straight and looks me in the eyes, his tears still falling but his face set in determination.

"Let's get this shit day over with," he says before raking his hands down his face in frustration.

Before I can say another word, my bedroom door flies open, and Alice walks in, causing both a naked Killa and me to turn.

Alice stares at Killa's flaccid but still impressive cock, her mouth gaped open.

"Alice! Stop fucking staring!" I yell at her as Killa turns and picks up the sheet from my bed to cover himself.

"Jesus, he's huge, and he's not even hard. What do they feed the men in that fucking family!" she yells before turning to leave the room.

"She's wicked fucking crazy," Killa says, shaking his head before standing again and going into the bathroom.

I laugh out loud, happy that Alice's crazy ass was able to bring some fucking humor to this morning.

We definitely need it with what we have to do today.

 **~K &B~**

The large church is filled to the brim with associates and friends of Felix. It's an impressive sight to behold as I walk down the aisle in the center of the church. I'm on Killa's left side with Nettie on his right.

The Swanatoris and the Masens walk as one family to Felix's mahogany casket with elegant gold trim.

Killa and Nettie looked at different caskets for hours until they came across the perfect one for Felix. It was strong and solid, just like him.

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves as we reach the coffin. Killa squeezes my hand with his free one, giving me the strength I need to continue. He releases my hand, wrapping one of his around Nettie as she breaks down the closer we come to Felix's lifeless body.

We wait behind my parents, as first Carlisle and Esme pay their respects and then my parents.

Nettie's whimpers of grief are like a knife to my very soul, and I rush to her other side, holding her up as Killa tries to assist her forward.

Together, the three of us approach, and I am momentarily blinded by my own grief as I look down at one of the strongest men I've ever met.

Seeing him like this, with no life, no breath inside of him almost makes my knees buckle. He was so full of life, love, and strength, and now I can only see this empty shell, one that is not even a fragment of the man he was.

"Oh, God!" Nettie cries, her knees buckling.

Killa catches her before she falls.

Both Carlisle and my dad come to help Nettie, and they take her from us, escorting her to a seat in the front row with the family.

My own grief seems to take me by surprise, as Nettie continues to cry behind us. I feel Killa wrap me in his arms as I sob like I haven't since the night it all happened.

Losing Felix was a blow to me and a constant reminder of Angie's death so many years ago.

They were two of the best people I've ever met, and it's unfair they both had to die so suddenly when there was so much more life left in them.

One young, with the possibility of becoming anything she dreamed of, and one older, who had a second chance with the woman he loved.

I cry for them, for the lives they both lost and vow to live my life to the fullest.

Killa escorts me to our seat as others pay their respects to Felix.

Edward sits in between Nettie and me, being our strength throughout the service, but I know he needs me as well.

My hand slips into his, entwining our fingers, and he turns to me, his eyes filled with unshed tears before he leans over and places a chaste kiss on my forehead.

The service is beautiful and the priest, who has known Felix's family for years, tells a story of growing up in the same neighborhood with him, and how even at a young age he was full of mischief and potential.

When the service is over, Killa stands, taking his place beside the casket along with Jasper, Emmett, James, Riley, and Jacob.

It was Killa's idea to have my brother there to represent the Swanatori family, to show that we are one in everythingwe do from here on out. Emmett wasn't too happy about that idea. He's fine with me, but for some reason, he seems to have a particular dislike for my brother.

As they carry the casket out of the church, Nettie and I are the first to follow behind them.

Alice walks beside Nettie, holding her up as her grief seems to increase as we exit the church.

I stand stoically, praying to God that I never have to endure pain and sorrow of this magnitude.

To imagine a life alone in a world without Edward Killa Masen, would be devastating.

My heart seems to break in a million little pieces from the simple thought, and that's when I realize I could never be strong enough to survive the loss.

 **A/N: Here we are! I've had a lot going on, medical crap snuck up on me and I haven't had any energy. I've been writing this chapter for weeks and it always seemed so close! So I apologize for all my issues that seems to grow constantly! Love you all so much and I'm glad I got such wonderful readers!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

Chapter 27

 **Killa**

I stand at the open grave as everyone disperses, leaving me alone with my friend one last time. The tears I've been able to contain fall freely now that I don't have witnesses. The only person who has seen my tears is Bee, there's no hiding from her even if I tried.

I turn to find her walking back to the cars with a still crying Nettie, her nephew, Laurent, walking behind them. He came up from Jersey, but I suspect it's not fucking support that motherfucker is here for.

I watch them a little longer as Alice, Jasper, and Jacob walk with Bee as well. When Bee reaches the waiting limo, she helps Nettie inside, and the others follow, leaving only the nephew outside.

My eyes don't leave them, knowing I'm going to have to stay fucking alert on that fucker. He's here for one reason and one reason only.

Felix's money.

"I really don't feel like killing a motherfucker today," I say out loud, turning to face the grave.

I chuckle, knowing what he would say if he was here beside me. _'Wait until the cover_ _of darkness; don't make a scene in front of all these people.'_

I grunt out in frustration, running my hands through my hair. "What the fuck am I going to do without you?" I ask him, feeling the tears on my face. "I feel like a lost fucking kid without his nursemaid." I blow out a breath, wiping at my tears. "This shit is wicked hard, but if I had to cry for any motherfucker, it would only be for you, you old fuck."

The wind blows around me, and I take one last deep breath. "Thank you for everything over the years, for taking on a snot-nosed kid and teaching him the trade. It's a strange thing to be good at something so fucking dark, but you were, the master, the fucking best, and I'm good at it too because of you." I shrug, letting out a laugh. "I guess it helps that I enjoy it too, sick fuck that I am …"

"You spent time with me when my own Da couldn't or wouldn't, and you never made me feel like a kid, not even those fucking times I was messy and didn't know how to clean up properly or get rid of shit. It meant a lot to me, and I'll never forget our time together. You were my best friend, which is pretty fucking sad since you were so fucking old." I laugh, shaking my head and turning toward the cars, which are driving away in a long slow line.

One limo is idling, and I know I should go and not keep Bee and Nettie waiting.

"This is it, you old fuck. I'll try to come and visit, but you know I'm shit at that. I promise to take care of Nettie, make sure she wants for nothing, I know you would want her to have everything." My words get stuck in my throat.

The attorney called me wanting to go over Felix's estate, everything was left to me, but I plan to make sure Nettie gets the majority, and her fucking nephew won't see a damn dime.

"Thanks for basically telling me to get my head out of my ass and make things work with Bee. Best fucking advice you ever gave me," I tell him honestly. "I want you to know that I love you, old man, and I hope I'm half the man you were …

I'll see you around."

I stand, looking at the casket before drying my eyes and turning away from my friend, mentor, and father figure.

When I get in the limo, Alice and Jasper are with Nettie and Bee. Bee scoots close to me, not saying a word as she wraps her arms around my waist, holding me tight. I kiss the top of her head, loving her with every fiber of my heart because she knows what I need without me even opening my fucking mouth.

 **~K &B~**

My parents' house is filled with people, and I take a sip of my brandy, trying not to grab Bee and get the fuck out of here. Felix would hate this shit, brown nosing with a bunch of motherfuckers he hadn't spoken to in years.

I think he would enjoy all the fucking stories being told about him, going as far back as when he was a young bodyguard for my grandfather.

I'm surrounded by his old friends who've come from all over to pay their respects. Some are living the retired life in different locations, some are still serving, wanting to die by the gun the way he did.

"There was this one time we were partying in Times Square in the eighties. Damn, those were the fucking days," an old black guy named Hawk says. "Felix and me were there on business for ole man Masen. We were loading up the fucking shipment of guns when these motherfuckers ran up on us trying to stick us up. That fucking Doyle told the robbers, 'you got two fucking choices, you can walk away with nothing or stay and fucking die.' My hand to God I looked at him like he was fucking crazy, three motherfuckers with machine guns, and he's the one doing the threatening." Hawk laughs his ass off, and the entire crowd surrounding him joins in.

"That sounds just like his crazy ass. Without him I would still have blood under my fucking nails," another old timer, Rodney, says as they all stand around me.

My eyes search the room looking for Bee, as I keep listening to Rodney tell how it was Felix who taught him how to clean up after a kill. I smile despite myself, remembering the first time he had me handle a body. He sat on his ass bossing my young ass around and shaking his fucking head while scaring the shit out of me. Telling me that if a drop of blood was found on me, the cops would lock me up and I'd be someone's bitch.

My eyes roam the room in search of Bee but stop on Da and Charlie. They're in the corner away from everyone in a heated discussion.

I take a sip of the drink in my hand before I start walking toward them, wondering what the hell is going on.

Neither one notices me as I approach, catching the tail end of their conversation.

"It's the way it has to be," Da says, frustrated.

"He's not going to fucking like it." Charlie shakes his head.

"What are you two old fucks talking about?" I ask eyeing the both of them. "Who's not going to like what?"

They both recover quickly from me sneaking up on them.

"You," Da says. "We're going out of town to handle and need you to stay here."

"Going where?" I ask suspiciously.

My eyes go from Da to Charlie, trying to decipher what the hell they're up to. This is the first time I'm hearing about a damn trip. Besides, I don't have time for whatever they're doing. I need to start making fucking plans to get to King.

"I want to show Carlisle some business property of mine in California. Just a quick trip out and back." Charlie takes a sip of his drink, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Like a fucking business vacation. We need it after all this shit. You'll stay here and run things until we get back," Da says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, but when you're back we need to discuss the King situation," I say, looking from one to the other.

I'm not going to let this go, and they need to fucking know that. He came into my fucking life, wreaking havoc, put a hit out on my girl because he didn't like the fact that our families were joining, sent men after all of us, shot up our fucking house, and caused Felix's death.

That motherfucker needs to pay and soon.

 **Bee**

After hours of smiling and trying to be a comfort to Nettie, I'm ready for this day to be over. It's too exhausting, and I no longer have the energy to play the role of a good mob woman and know my place.

There's an automatic divide between the men and the women; one my mother and Esme do well, and one I can't fucking go along with. I'm a constant by Nettie's side because she needs me, but I'm itching to be next to Killa, where I belong, not surrounded by the wives with their fake boobs and plastic surgery.

"Isabella, your mother says you and Edward are getting married in the spring. How exciting!" a woman with lip injections and fake tits says a little to peppy for my taste.

"I think my mother is getting a little ahead of herself, I still have to graduate from high school." I give her my best smile before looking for Nettie.

She went to the restroom and hasn't come back yet.

"Plenty of women marry directly out of high school. There really is no point to wait until your two-year program is up," my mother cuts in with a sugary smile.

I grit my teeth in frustration and decide I've had enough of this particular fucking topic.

"It's what I want, and Edward knows that so he'll wait. If you ladies will excuse me." I walk away abruptly before anyone else can badger me about the fucking wedding.

I mean, he didn't really propose. I look down at my Claddagh ring, smiling widely. It means the world to me, and I'll cherish it and wear it all of my life, but it is a promise, nothing more. Killa knows he has to propose properly.

Walking through the house, I leave the crowd in search of Nettie. I laugh as I make my way through the living room where I first punched Killa in the nose. It seems like a hundred years ago instead of only a few months, and now we're practically tied at the hip.

When my search in the kitchen comes up empty, I dodge Esme and another group of cackling hens that want to discuss the wedding that is not happening until I get my degree.

As I walk up the stairs, my eyes find Killa, and I give him a lingering look before he catches my eye, following me.

"I know you got his fucking money by now!" a voice yells violently, and I'm immediately on alert.

"I told you I don't have his money, and if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. These are good people. Felix was a good man, and whatever mess you got yourself into, you'll get out of without his damn money. Now move!" Nettie's says with authority, but I hear the small quiver in her voice.

Slowly rounding the corner, I find Laurent in Nettie's face, seething down at her.

"I need that fucking money, and you're going to get it! Go to Killa and tell him you need ten g's now!" He slaps her across the face, shocking her.

Before he can make another move, I swing with all my might, catching him in the jaw and then in the eye. I don't stop my assault, causing him to fall to the floor hard. Taking him by the same hand he hit his aunt with, I bend it back, smiling when I hear it snap.

He yells in pain, and I kick him in nuts before I take his tie and stuff it into his mouth, nearly choking him in the process.

He yells around the fabric, and I punch him again. "Shut the fuck up, you pussy!" I tell him before I stand and look at Nettie.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking her over.

Tears are shinning in her eyes as she looks down at her nephew. "I'm fine. I guess I was blind to his problem. I never would've expected him to put his hands on me," she says, shaking her head.

"He can disappear, just say the word." My voice is cold and deadly.

I don't know when I became such a vicious killer. I guess I've been around Killa too long.

"You better kill me, bitch, because I'm coming after you!" he spits out after he frees himself from his tie.

I turn to him, tilting my head sideways. "You know. I really hate when people call me bitch."

I kick him in the balls again before pressing my three-inch heels on his dick. He screams, and Nettie quickly pushes his tie back in his mouth.

"Bee!" Killa's voice sounds panicked, and I look up to find him with his gun drawn.

"Hey," I say sweetly as I press down harder on Laurent's dick.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asks, putting his gun away.

"I'm teaching Laurent here how to respect women," I tell him nonchalantly.

"Did he fucking touch you?" Killa asks, checking me over for injury.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. I was on him before he even knew I was there." I shake my head annoyed that he thinks this ass could ever put his hands on me. "No, he thinks it's okay to hit his aunt and demand Felix's money from her," I tell him before removing my foot.

"You motherfucker!" Killa starts unleashing a series of kicks to Laurent's ribs.

"Killa, please don't. I don't want him dead, but I admit he does need a good ass whipping," Nettie says, looking down at her now, crying nephew.

Bending, Killa pulls Laurent up by his broken hand, causing him to cry out in pain. "If you ever put your fucking hands on Nettie again, I'm coming after you, and then I'll let my girl finish what she fucking started. You get me, motherfucker?"

His body is tense and ready to strike; I swear I've never wanted someone as much as I want him.

"Please, Aunt Nettie, if I don't pay they'll kill me," he begs her, and I roll my eyes frustrated with the whole fucking scene.

"You should've thought about that before you snorted all their money away. Now leave, I don't want you at the house when I get back," Nettie says with tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Nettie, I'm your blood-" he starts, but she yells, cutting him off.

"You are no blood of mine! I raised you, and this is how you repay me, by coming here and attacking me while disrespecting the man I love. Get out." Nettie turns away, leaving him alone with Killa and me.

Walking up to Laurent, I knee him in the balls one last time as something to remember me by. "If you ever touch Nettie again, I'll kill you my fucking self."

Killa laughs as Laurent struggles to stand upright. "Don't fuck with my fiancée, she's fucking deadly," he says so proudly that I can't help but smile at him.

He trips but walks away. We follow behind him, not saying a word, as he weaves through the crowd until he reaches the front door.

At the door, Laurent turns around looking for Nettie, but she's nowhere to be found. He walks out without another glance to Killa and me.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Killa says, grabbing me by the waist.

"Yes, please," I sigh against his lips. "If one more person asks me about the fucking wedding I'm going to scream!"

"You know you want to marry me, Princess," he says surely.

"Not before I graduate, cocksucker," I tease him.

We find our coats and slip out the back door without being seen by anyone.

Once in the car, we both relax as Killa drives us back to his apartment.

"I think Da and Charlie are up to something," he says, keeping his eye on the road.

"Up to what?" I ask, wondering what it could be.

"I don't fucking know. I have a feeling those two old fucks are making moves behind my back," he says, becoming upset with every word.

"Dad wouldn't do that and neither would Carlisle. Talk to them tomorrow," I tell him, hoping they aren't doing anything to piss off my guy.

"They're going out of town, something about seeing your dad's business in California." He takes the exit, driving through the snowy streets of Boston.

"Dad doesn't have any business there that I know about.

 _What the fuck could they be doing?_ I wonder as Killa pulls into the garage.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fucking find out."

 **A/N: Here we are! Thanks so much for sticking with me girls! I seem to get hit with medical issues every end of year, so juggling all of that. I do have a medical procedure this month but I'm going to try to get you all another chapter! The good thing about being on bed rest is I hope I get to write!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

 **Carlisle**

"Killa is going to fucking flip," Charlie says for what seems to be the millionth time. "Then Bee's going to fucking kill me for pissing off the love her fucking life. Jesus, who would've thought those two would fall in love fuggedaboutit." He takes a drink of his whiskey.

"Edward has no damn choice but to agree with our decision. He's not the head of the fucking family, yet," I tell him, becoming pissed at how much power my eldest son has.

Between Felix and me, he turned out a better leader than I ever dreamed, but the cocky motherfucker oversteps sometimes. Until his wedding day, Charlie and I are still the fucking bosses of our respective families.

The car drives through Vegas traffic, casinos everywhere and tourists walking the crowded streets.

I look at all the beautiful women staring at the limo, wondering who's in it as we drive past. It would be easy to get one or two in bed with me, but after nearly losing my life, I know Esme deserves better than a lying, cheating husband.

Bleeding out on the floor puts things in perspective for a man.

"That fucking kid of yours got some pair of balls on him," Charlie says as we stop in front of the Nobu Hotel at Caesar's Palace.

Exiting the limo, we're greeted by Eli's grandson, Sasha, who is just learning the business. It's hard to look at the kid, knowing my son is the reason he just buried his father, but this is the damn life we all chose.

I'm burying my own fucking brother when I get back home. Hell, finding out that Eleazar worked with King to betray his own family is still a kick in the gut.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. Swanatori, Grandfather is waiting for you. I hope it was a good flight," Sasha Denali says in greeting.

"It's hot as fucking balls here, and it's March. Let's get this over with so we can get back East." Charlie starts walking ahead, and I laugh.

I must admit we've gotten close since our crazy-ass arrangement, setting up the kids.

Not in a million years did I think Killa would really fall for Bee Swanatori; but he did, and for once in my life, I envy my own son. He's doing what I've struggled with for years. Being faithful.

We exit the elevator and follow Sasha into the Nobu Villa. When he opens the door to the luxury hotel suite, I shake my head as we enter. At a large conference table in front of a large window with a view of the Vegas strip sit Eli Denali, the Vegas boss, Roger King, and Ephraim Black from Seattle.

"Carlisle, Chief, welcome." Eli stands to greet us with the assistance of a cane.

He's getting up there in years, but there are still no signs of him leaving the business, especially now that his heir and underboss is dead.

I can't imagine allowing someone to kill Edward or Emmett, but I suppose if they ever went behind my back and did unthinkable things, I wouldn't have a choice.

God forbid that ever happened.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Eli. You all really know how to do it big in Vegas," Charlie says, shaking his hand.

"Chief!" Ephraim Black yells before standing and walking over to Charlie to give him a manly hug.

"Ephraim, how the hell are you? Is Billy with you?" Charlie asks as I start greeting the others.

"Eli thought my part should be hush-hush, sort of a peacemaker to settle this nasty business between you all," Ephraim leans in whispering to Charlie. "You know if there's a problem who I'm siding with, right? You and I go way back. Hell, all those summers we all spent together in Forks when your kids were little. I would've suggested Billy and Bee if he wasn't already married with kids."

Charlie laughs, shaking his head. "I appreciate that. And Bee would've murdered me if I tried to arrange a marriage between her and Billy, who's almost fifteen years her senior. She agreed to this one kicking and screaming, and she has fucking terms for both Killa and me."

"She's always been a handful for you and Renee," Ephraim says before turning to me. "Masen, always good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too. Make sure my son never hears you mention that you wanted Bee to marry your kid. Then we'd have to prevent him from killing two bosses," I tell him honestly.

I've never seen Killa in love before, the sight is both beautiful and fucking terrifying.

"You two really should learn to control him. He's downright disrespectful," Roger King says from his seat around the conference table.

I step forward, looking at him, my heart boiling, knowing what he did to my family, to my fucking house, and to my brother and Felix.

Part of me wishes I could end him now or allow Killa to, but that's not our way. If it was, any fucker with a hard-on could off a boss and take over. No, there's a process, a formality ... to things.

"Carlisle, I was sorry to hear about Eleazar and Felix, but I must say that Eleazar wasn't one of my men." Roger stands, offering his hand.

I look at it in disdain and walk past him to take a seat. "Thanks for hosting this meeting," I say, looking at Eli.

Eli nods as the others sit back around the table. "I'm sorry for our part in this, but I'm hoping we can all leave here today with an understanding in place to stop the bloodshed," he says, looking from Charlie and me to King.

"So what are we suggesting here? As it stands, if my son gets his wish, King is a dead man," I tell him honestly.

"Not if I get him first," King says with a sneer on his face, sitting his fat ass back down.

Charlie lets out a chuckle, taking a seat at the table. "You could try, but they don't call him Killa for nothing, and you touch him, we'll go to fucking war."

In just a short time, the one thing that has come out of the arrangement between Killa and Bee is that we are one family. Charlie's, not so subtle threat to King proves that a hundred times over.

The room is silent, filled with tension, until Eli holds up his hands. "We're here so we don't lose any more people because of this misunderstanding. I'm not happy about the part Carmen played with Roger."

"Your son and my brother teamed up with him because they didn't like the idea of my family joining with New York. Personally, it's no one's goddamn business as long as both families are still handling business. We're not starting a war, so what fucking concern is it of anyone!" I rant, unable to hold in my anger anymore.

"No one family should be allowed to be that fucking powerful! Who the fuck are the Swanatoris and Masens that they should be allowed to put that fucking hothead in charge of it all? Eleazar had it right to team up with me!" Roger yells, slamming his hand down on the table.

"You motherfucker, you think it's up to you to decide?" Charlie asks, glaring at him. "This has nothing to do with you. It was a truce to end the war between us. It was a fucking dice role; his crazy son and my fucking hostile daughter. But together they are fucking perfect, and if you don't step the fuck back, I swear to Christ I'll unleash the both of them down on Miami and Vegas and God fucking help us all."

Eli stands, his old bones cracking under his weight. "That won't be necessary, will it Roger?" he asks, turning to King.

Roger shrugs his fucking shoulders. "I guess it won't. Give me access to Boston Harbor, and I'll back off."

"Not going to happen!" I yell, not believing the balls on this guy.

"Here's what I propose," Eli says, looking me in the eye. "A truce. Roger has agreed to stop any and all attacks against your family in exchange for a small payment on his part and access to Boston Harbor a handful of times."

"In return," Ephraim starts. "Roger will give you access to his South American connections."

"We have our own fucking connections," I say, not liking the idea of giving in to this swine.

"We all know they don't add up to my connections. Plus, give me access to the Harbor for these particular shipments, and I'll give you a cut of the money from the girls." Roger starts, but Charlie cuts him off.

"We don't want your fucking blood money. We don't deal in human trafficking, ever." Charlie glares at him in disgust.

"Fine, Mr. High and Fucking Mighty," Roger says, his fat face sweating.

"Why are you so desperate for access to the Harbor?" I ask, tired of playing games.

"I have a very powerful client that needs the product in different locations. Only Boston Harbor has that capacity," King says.

"One time." I stare into his eyes.

"Fuck you. I need access for at least six months," King says, and I shake my head.

"One time, plus your South American connections and then you go the fuck away, and we'll make sure Killa Masen doesn't slit your fucking throat," Charlie says, his voice cold.

"We all know I can't be fucking touched," King says.

"How about you give Roger access to the Harbor three times and your word that Killa is controlled. We can't have an underboss going rogue just because he's unhappy about something. If you want to take down a boss, all families must be involved, and that hasn't been done since forty-six with Big Bob from Texas." Eli looks around the table.

"If Roger agrees, can you two guarantee that Killa will be controlled and not seek revenge?" Ephraim asks.

Locking eyes with Charlie, we both nod, knowing it's not going to be easy but in the end, we're the fucking bosses, not Killa.

"And you'll agree to allow Roger access to the Harbor three times?" Eli asks again in clarification.

I take a deep breath before looking at Charlie. He shakes his head minutely where only I can see. I know we need to make this deal, but it's like we're being fucked hard with no lube.

"Two. I'll allow two times, one million dollars in payment, and his South American drug connection. Once he's done, I find him in my town, I will call a fucking meeting of all the families and make it clear my son is going to end his ass." Taking a deep breath, I lock eyes with Charlie.

Roger laughs, but I can see I've made him uncomfortable. Right now, his family business is his own, but I know they've been doing shady fucking business for years, and if the other families know about it, I'm sure we can take them down.

"Fine. I agree, but if that fucking kid of yours threatens me again, I'll be doing the fucking killing," Roger says, his fat cheeks jiggling as he struggles to speak.

Charlie chuckles. "Of course, and you're welcome to try, but that will start a war, and all fucking deals will be off."

"No wars between any of our families will be necessary. I've sacrificed greatly for this peace, and I'm sure we all can agree on the terms." Eli's eyes land on each of us, one at a time to get his point across.

"If everyone is in agreement, I want to enjoy fucking Vegas while I'm here," Ephraim says, rising from his seat.

"Agreed," I say, exhaling a breath.

"Fine, I'll send the two dates, and I expect there will be no trouble?" King asks.

"No trouble at all," Charlie says as he stands.

"Good." King responds, giving us a smarmy look. "Now there's a pussy somewhere with my name on it," he says before walking out of the room.

Charlie shakes his head. "I can't believe he can still get it up with his fat nasty ass."

We laugh as we all start exiting the suite.

"You'd be surprised at how money makes some broads blind," Eli says, chuckling. "If you all will excuse me, enjoy the casino on my family. Sasha has set up suites for you as well. Spare no expense."

"Thank you, Eli and I'm sorry for your loss," I tell him honestly.

"My son chose his path." His voice is sad, but he shakes it off.

The elevator comes, and Charlie, Ephraim, and I leave Eli standing in the hall.

"We better enjoy ourselves before we go back home because Killa is going to fucking flip," Charlie says.

I give out a chuckle, wondering again how and when my own fucking son became larger than me. The sooner I retire, the sooner his ass will know what it's like to be in charge of the entire family, or, in his case, two families.

The elevator descends to the casino floor. I exhale, putting all thought of telling Killa about our deal behind me.

I'll handle that shit when it's time. For now, I need to spend some of Eli's money at the poker table.

 **A/N: Well now we know what those old boys were up to! I've been writing slow, I had surgery and have been home recovering and now I feel a 100 percent. Thanks for dealing with my slow writing self and always being so wonderful.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

This chapter shows us what K&Bee were up to while the dads were away.

Chapter 29

 **Bee**

We enter the club hand in hand, causing more than one girl to look our way in both shock and disdain. I glare back, daring a bitch to try me. It's only been about five hours since I fucked up Laurent, and hitting him made me miss being in the ring. So these bitches had better fix their fucking faces.

One immediately seems to understand the look on my face and turns away while another continues to stare.

"I would definitely look away if you value your eyeballs, sweetie," I tell her with a fake smile on my face.

Her eyes go wide, and she shuffles away as Killa pulls me closer, laughing. "You're wicked hot when you're jealous, Princess."

I elbow him in the stomach not thinking he's funny at all. "I'm not jealous, cocksucker. It's rude to fucking stare. Didn't _you_ learn that the hard way?"

He laughs at my comment, pulling me tighter to his side. "Whatever you say, baby, just try not to kill anyone tonight," he says, as we walk through the crowd, approaching the VIP section.

I see Alice and Jasper, along with other people from the funeral drinking and having a good time. Everyone wanted to continue celebrating Felix, so they moved from Esme and Carlisle's to here.

"There you two are!" Alice yells, waving us over.

We walk into the VIP area, and Killa stops to greet people as I make my way over to Alice who's holding her drink out for me. I grab it, taking a big gulp.

"Thanks, this day has been shit," I tell her before taking another sip.

After the funeral, Killa and I spent time trying to figure out what the hell our dads are up to. I'm a hundred percent sure my dad doesn't have any businesses out West, always wanting to keep things on the east coast, specifically New York. No, something is definitely up, and I have a feeling Killa isn't going to like it one fucking bit.

"Poor Nettie, I really feel sorry for her," Alice says sadly, trying to get the attention of the waitress.

But she's too busy paying attention to my fucking boyfriend to notice Alice trying to signal her. I'm starting to be pissed and wonder how many fucking girls he's actually fucked. But I know it's not the time to start a fight with him over his past. We both have one, his just happens to be spread out all over his club it seems. Unless all these bitches are just hoping for a chance with him.

"I know, and her damn nephew had the nerve to ask her for Felix's fucking money." I shake my head, still not believing the shit Laurent pulled.

"I'm surprised neither you or Killa murdered him," Alice says, laughing.

"We're trying not to bury any other bodies today," I say honestly, but she stops laughing to stare at me, and then starts laughing again, thinking it's all a joke.

If only she really knew how much I've gotten my hands dirty since Killa and I have been together, she'd probably faint. Before him, I never involved myself in Dad's business. But being a part of it with Killa just feels right. It feels as if I belong to something bigger than just me, and it makes me feel alive, more than I've felt since Angie was here.

It doesn't mean I'm going to be more actively involved when we're married. But, if I _have_ to kill someone, I will, and now I know how to bury them as well.

"I got you a drink," Killa says, passing me a glass of cranberry and vodka.

"Thank you," I say, turning to capture his lips with mine.

The kiss is hungry and possessive.

He wraps one arm around my waist, his hand going to my ass, as our tongues glide against each other. When he squeezes and pulls me into his hardening cock, I let out a needy whimper.

"Jeesh, get a room," I hear Alice say.

"Yo, that's my sister!" Jacob's loud, friendly voice says.

Killa breaks the kiss to glare at my brother. "And? She's my everything so go the fuck away," he says menacingly.

"Aww," Alice says as Jasper joins us.

I sigh, so fucking in love with him from just that one line. Who says he can't do hearts and fucking flowers.

"Sometimes you're so fucking romantic, Killa," I whisper, kissing his scruffy jaw.

"Romantic? Killa is a lot of things but romantic he is not," Jasper says, laughing hard.

I glare at his ass, wanting to hit him for laughing at my man.

"Fuck you," Killa says to Jasper before turning to whisper in my ear. "It's the truth. You're everything to me, so stop worrying about these hoes in here," he says before again kissing my lips.

"Smooth, real smooth, I'll give you that," Jacob says, sighing as if he's disgusted with us.

He'll get over it.

I kiss Killa one last time before I turn to face my brother. "Why are you acting all big-brotherly? We both know you don't care." I give him a look, calling him on his bullshit.

Both him and Dad suddenly act like they want to have a say in my life now that I'm with Killa. They're full of shit. They never looked at what I've done before.

"Hey! I fucking care," he protests.

I give him another look, not believing his ass. He really had nothing to do with me when we were younger. After Angie's death, he tried, but by then I was done with all those fuckers. We're a little closer now that I'm older and not so angry. Well, I'm angry, but I don't blame him and the other two fuckers for her death anymore.

"What type of business do you all have in Vegas?" Jacob asks Killa.

"What the hell are you talking about? We don't have business in Vegas," he says, confused.

"Really? Dad said he was going to Vegas to check out a business venture of Carlisle's," Jacob says, looking from Killer to me.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jasper asks. "I thought they were going to California to check out some of the Chief's businesses?"

I shake my head, not believing them. This is not going to be fucking good. "Those lying motherfuckers," I say before taking a sip of my drink.

Killa's quiet, too fucking quiet, and I see that his jaw is set so tight he could crack a tooth if it was any tighter.

"It could be fucking nothing. Maybe they just wanted to get away to meet up with some hoes behind our mom's backs," Jacob says, trying to cover.

I glare at his stupid ass. We both know Charlie hasn't cheated on Renee ever since he was with that Sue woman, and Renee went to her house and attacked her, putting them both in the hospital. That was almost three years ago, so I'm pretty sure he's not taking that chance again.

Killa shakes his head, his forehead crinkling from thinking too hard. "Vegas? Charlie said they were going to Vegas?"

"Why the fuck would they go to Vegas?" Jasper asks, moving closer.

"I don't fucking know, but something feels off, especially with both of them lying." Killa takes a sip of his drink, his eyes roaming around the club. "Let's not talk about that shit now, too many fucking ears around."

"You Boston fuckers are always paranoid. No one cares what we talk about," Jacob says, shaking his head.

"And you New York fuckers talk too fucking much," Killa says, laughing at my brother.

"I, for one, have had enough business. I want to dance," I say before downing my drink and pulling Alice toward the dance floor.

We start weaving through the crowd, her hand in mine. Finding a small spot, we start going wild to the beat, like we used to do when we club-hopped in New York.

We dance song after song, laughing and acting silly and for the first time in a long time, I feel carefree, like I don't have a care in the world.

The next song begins, and Alice stops dancing, breathing hard. She's so out of shape for someone so damn small.

"I'm taking a break," she says, huffing.

Before I can answer her, a tattooed forearm wraps around my waist, swaying us to the beat. I'd know those tattoos in my sleep.

"I should warn you, I have a boyfriend," I tease.

"I'm your fiancé, Princess," he whispers in my ear, causing chills to run up my spine.

"Hmm." Turning around, I lift my hand with my Claddagh ring on it and wiggle it in his face. "I thought this was a promise of what's to come. I'm still expecting a real proposal, cocksucker."

He chuckles, "Oh baby, you always have to bust my balls," he teases, swaying us to the music.

"Someone has to keep you grounded or else you'd just be cocky." I wrap my arms around his neck, gliding my body to the beat.

"I thought you loved my cock, baby?" he asks before bending down to brush his lips against mine.

I bite his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. The song changes to Drake, _Hold on, We're Going Home_. His hands slide to my ass, pulling me closer as he grinds his now hard cock against my center. I moan as I lift my hands, letting the beat and the lyrics lead me.

 _I got my eyes on you_ _  
_ _You're everything that I see_ _  
_ _I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_ _  
_ _I can't get over you_ _  
_ _You left your mark on me_ _  
_ _I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

His lips move across my chin, and I tilt my head back, giving him access to my neck. The crowded dance floor disappears, and it's just Killa and me against the fucking world.

One of his hands grips my hair as he devours my neck, causing me to moan and grind up against him. I fucking want him so bad, and I don't give a fuck who's watching.

 _'Cause you're a good girl and you know it_ _  
_ _You act so different around me_ _  
_ _'Cause you're a good girl and you know it_ _  
_ _I know exactly who you could be_

"You're wicked pissa hot, Princess," he says, his accent thick and so fucking sexy, just like the first time I heard it.

I give him a sexy grin as I run my fingers through his wild auburn hair before pulling him to me and kissing him as if we're not in a crowded club.

 _Just hold on, we're going home_ _  
_ _Just hold on, we're going home_ _  
_ _It's hard to do these things alone_ _  
_ _Just hold on, we're going home_

The song comes to an end, and I'm a complete fucking mess as we continue to kiss as if we're the only two people in the world.

When our kiss finally ends, Killa looks into my eyes, smiling. "I fucking love you."

"I love you, too," I say before giving his lips one last peck.

We walk back into the VIP area, joining the others as they get drunk and tell more stories about Felix. Alice and I dance together again, throwing back shot after shot until she can barely stand.

"I don't want to go back to New York without you tomorrow," Alice cries, hugging onto me.

"We'll be living in New York before you know it," I remind her, returning the hug and feeling a little bit of dread creeping up on me at the thought of leaving Killa in five months.

"Hey, Taylor, no more drinks for these two, get some waters," Killa calls to the waitress.

"Sure thing, Edward," she says seductively, giving him a sexy smile.

I turn and stare at her. "If you want to keep your teeth, you'll stop fucking smiling at my man!" I yell, trying to get to her but Killa stops me, pulling me by my waist.

"Easy there, Princess," he says to me.

"She's been smiling at you all fucking night, Killa!" I tell him, pushing his shoulder.

"Has she? I can't tell. I'm only looking at one girl," he says before kissing the side of my head.

"Sometimes I wonder where that cocky cocksucker went," I tell him, smiling like a loon until Taylor comes back with our drinks.

She sits them down on the table in front of us, looking scared as hell.

"I bet your ass won't be smiling at him anymore!" Alice says, cackling like a mad woman.

"Why you scared now? You were all smiles a minute ago; let's see your pretty white teeth?" I tell her, causing Alice to practically fall over.

Taylor runs away, tripping over herself as Jasper tries to hold up Alice. Killa is laughing right along with us.

"You're so fucking bad," he tells me.

"Killa, we better get these two out of here before your girl kills someone and mine laughs herself to death," Jasper says, practically dragging Ali out of the VIP.

"I can fight! I just don't have to because Bee does it for me!" Alice says, shoving him away.

"Yeah, let me know if you want me to punch him again." I giggle as Killa walks us through the club, saying our good byes.

"No fighting tonight," he says as he helps me into my coat.

"Fine," I agree, turning around to kiss his lips.

We leave the club following Jasper and Alice. Once we're in the backseat of my Town Car, Kebi pulls away, taking us back to Killa's. I wrap myself around him, so happy that for once we were able to forget about everything and just have a good time, like a normal fucking couple.

... And, we didn't kill one person.

It was a good night.

 **A/N: Hello! Next Chapter Killa learns of the dads deal with the devil! And … It's written and in Fran's hands! Posting next week!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

 **Chapter 30**

 **Killa**

After Bee spent most of Sunday recovering from her wicked hangover, I convinced her to skip school and spend today with me. I only have two classes on Monday, and nothing is going on in either of them.

Picking up my phone, I check to see if I have any messages from Da or Charlie. Fucking nothing all weekend. Those slimy motherfuckers. I don't know why, but I got a bad fucking feeling about this trip of theirs.

I'm pretty sure they're fine because Ma said she spoke to Da last night. Which means he's only ignoring _my_ calls and text.

Putting my phone down, I flip the bacon one last time and then scramble the eggs, trying to make a late breakfast for my girl. She was all mopey after saying goodbye to Alice yesterday, so we stayed up until early this morning losing ourselves in each other.

They were both so fucked up on Saturday night that Jasper and I practically had to carry them out of the club. Although having two, eighteen-year-olds drunk off their asses at a business isn't smart, we're lucky most of the cops in the Hub are in our damn pockets, and no one would dare bust up one of our businesses.

It's so easy to forget Bee's age. She's wicked hot and so fucking deadly that she just seems older. Only when she and Alice started talking about fucking living in New York did it hit me that soon I'm going to lose her because she's graduating and starting college.

"What's all this?" Bee's sweet voice asks, taking me out of my own damn thoughts.

Turning off the eggs, I place them in a dish as she wraps her arms around my waist, kissing my bare shoulder.

Fuck, I'm definitely not paying attention if she can sneak up on me. Fucking Felix would eat this shit up.

Once I'm done with the eggs, I take one of her hands, and I place her knuckles to my lips kissing them.

Jesus, I'm a lovesick motherfucker.

"Breakfast for you," I tell her and then turn off the bacon, putting it in a plate. "Go sit and let me serve you, Princess."

Turning around to look at her, she's grinning at me with her head tilted. Fuck, she's so damn sexy, with her messy brown hair and one of my t-shirts that's barely covering her ass.

"You do know I'm dumping you if you become too sweet, right?" she asks before turning around to take a seat at the island.

"Oh, I'm well aware, baby." I sit the bacon and eggs down next to the pancakes. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be killing motherfuckers soon enough.

Bee stares down at the food displayed in front of her, biting her bottom lip. She's too damn cute.

"You made all this for me?" she asks, giggling.

"I'm hoping you'll share," I tell her, giving her a wink.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it," she replies, taking a piece of bacon and biting it.

I pour us both some orange juice and then sit next to her to enjoy our breakfast. Bee hums as we eat our food, each sound causes my cock to stir, making sitting on the stool very uncomfortable.

"Keep making those sounds, and I'm going to fuck you right here," I grit out while rubbing the inside of her thigh with my index finger.

"Promises, promises, cocksucker," she says seductively, licking her lips.

"This is a promise I will keep." My finger trails up her thigh to her pussy.

She lets out a moan when two fingers enter her, the palm of my hand grazing her swollen clit.

Bee's head falls back in pleasure as she arches her back like a cat in heat. She's so damn sexy like this, but I'm going to break my damn arm if we don't change positions.

Removing my fingers, Bee's eyes open, glaring at me. Licking her juices off, I stand up, chuckling at her anger.

"Patience, baby." I lean over, pecking her lips.

She turns to me with a scowl on her beautiful face. I lean in, taking hold of her bare ass and lifting her. She wraps her legs around my waist before taking my lips in a hungry kiss.

Sucking on her tongue, I walk us out of the kitchen, my hands squeezing her plump ass. Reaching the couch, Bee slides down my body. Lifting up her shirt, I break our kiss to toss it to the side.

Bee's hands roam, driving me insane as she pushes my pants down, freeing my cock. "You're so hard, is that all for me?" she asks, stroking me from base to tip.

"All for you, Princess," I grunt out as she twists the head.

My lips travel down her long neck as my hands caress her breasts. They're so fucking perfect in my hands; everything about her is perfect to me.

"Sit," she commands.

"I fucking love when you boss me around," I tell her, kicking my sleep pants off and sitting on the couch.

"Get used to it," she says, her eyes roaming up and down my body.

Sinking down to her knees, she bends over, licking the tip of my dick; her eyes locked on mine.

"Fuck, Bee," I grunt as she wraps her mouth around me. "That's it suck my cock, baby."

Burying one of my hands in her long, dark hair, I guide her as she deep throats me, rendering me fucking speeches. She rakes her nails down my chest, and my head falls back against the couch.

Bee hums as if I'm the best fucking thing she's ever tasted. "You love sucking my cock, Princess?" I ask, gripping her hair harder.

Deep-throating me, Bee hollows out her cheeks, causing me to hiss out in pleasure. The head of my cock hits the back of her throat, and I'm so close to fucking losing it.

"I'm wicked close. Get your hot ass up here," I grunt.

Slowly she grazes my cock with her teeth as she frees me from her mouth.

Bee stands and straddles my lap. "Don't tell me what to do, cocksucker," her voice is demanding, yet needy as she grinds her wet pussy up against me.

"We both know I'm in charge," I tell her before I attack her mouth, biting and sucking her bottom lip.

She grabs the nape of my neck, lifting up on her knees until her wet pussy is lined up with the head of my cock. Deepening our kiss, Bee sinks down; my hands grip her ass wanting to cherish the feeling of her warmth engulfing me.

"You feel so fucking good," I moan against her mouth.

Lifting herself up, she sets a grueling pace as I lead her up and down with my hand on her ass.

"Killa … I love you," she says, gripping my head.

I never get tired of hearing her tell me she loves me. It took so fucking long for her to trust me and now she's mine, all fucking mine … Forever.

"I love you, too, Bee, so fucking much," I tell her, looking into her eyes.

We move like one damn person, touching and kissing as if our fucking lives depend on it. Using my knees as leverage, Bee leans back as I take hold of her hips, thrusting up into her wet heat. My lips travel down her neck to one of her breasts, taking a nipple into my mouth and grazing it with my teeth.

"Oh Fuck!" Bee's voice is full of need as our speed increases, my lips never leaving one of her sexy-ass tits.

"That's it, ride me, baby," I command against her sweaty skin.

"Right there, Killa!" Bee growls out, her grip on my hair almost fucking painful.

"Mmmm … fuck … yeah," I practically stutter as her pussy grips my cock.

Bee crashes our lips together, slamming me against the couch as she rides me like I'm her own personal bull. My grasp on her ass tightens, and I grind into her causing her to shatter.

"Yes! Oh, God!" she yells just as there's a knock on the fucking door.

I ignore it, chasing my own orgasm as I pound up into my girl, her muscles constraining my movements.

The knocking continues as my own orgasm hits.

"Fuck!" My head falls against her bare shoulder, and she kisses my face, making me laugh.

"I love you," she tells me again, and I look up into her eyes, smiling.

"I'm glad you love me, Bee Swanatori," I tell her honestly.

Another knock interrupts us, and I groan out in frustration. "Who the fuck is it?" I yell as Bee stands.

"Open this fucking door, Killa!" Da's voice screams.

"You piece of shit!" Charlie yells on the other side of the door.

"Oh hell, it's my dad," Bee says, grabbing her discarded t-shirt and running into the bedroom.

I pull on my pants, run my fingers through my hair and then answer the door. Charlie pushes past me, looking around wildly as Da walks in shaking his head.

"It's about time you old fucks are back." I slam the door, glaring at them.

"You really had me fucking fooled," Da says, laughing.

Charlie folds his arms against his chest looking around suspiciously. "I know our fucking lifestyle doesn't call for us to be faithful, but I really thought you loved my daughter. For your sake, I hope she doesn't find out you're cheating on her," Charlie says seriously.

I stare at his ass, figuring out what he thinks is going on here.

"She's going to fucking murder you before you're the boss," Da says, too fucking giddy for my taste.

"Fuck the both of you. Now start talking, where the fuck were you?" I ask, not having time for this bullshit.

"Why don't you get rid of whoever you were fucking and then we'll talk. We don't need extra ears," Charlie says, sitting on the sofa where I just fucked his daughter.

"Wow, Dad, glad to see you would protect my fucking honor if my boyfriend was cheating on me," Bee says, walking into the room, now wearing jogging pants and the same t-shirt.

Charlie's eyes go wide, staring from me to his daughter. "You little piece of shit! You were fucking my daughter?"

"Either you're pissed I was fucking someone else, or you're pissed I'm fucking my fiancée. Which one is it Chief?" I ask, having enough of his shit.

"I can be whatever the hell I want! Why aren't you in school?" Charlie asks Bee, waving his hand at her.

Bee scowls at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I didn't want to go. Are you done pretending to be a loving father because not five minutes ago you were going to overlook the fact that my fucking boyfriend, fiancé, lover, was fucking someone else!" she yells at him.

Charlie shifts nervously and sputters, struggling to defend himself. I laugh at the big bad Chief, scared of his eighteen-year-old daughter.

"And don't think I didn't hear you, Carlisle," Bee says, pointing to my father. "The both of you are some lying, cheating pieces of shit"

"Now wait a damn minute. I'll have you know neither one of us fucked anyone in Vegas. I'm being faithful to my wife!" Da defends, making me aware that those fuckers really were in Vegas.

"Good for you. Now what the fuck were you two doing in Vegas?" I ask, stepping closer to them.

Both Da and Charlie look from Bee to me. "Bee, we need to speak to Edward alone. Why don't you go home and I'll see you there," Charlie says, wringing his hands.

"I'm not going any fucking where," Bee says, taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Whatever the hell you have to say, you can say in front of her," I tell them, walking over to Bee and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Talk."

"If you're going to be the boss, you're going to have to learn to keep business and personal separate," Da says, and I glare at his hypocritical ass.

"You mean like how you fucked one of your wife's bodyguards? Way to keep business and personal, separate." Everyone is quiet as Da and Charlie exchange looks.

"Fine." Da lets out an exasperated breath before he sits on the loveseat across from the couch.

"Now, why the fuck were you two in Vegas?" I ask, having enough of their bullshit.

Charlie sits forward, and I try to ignore the fact that I was just fucking Bee in the very spot he's sitting.

"We had a meeting with Eli Denali, Ephraim Black …" He stops and looks over at Da before looking back at Bee and me. "And Roger King."

I see fucking red and jump up and start pacing back and forth. "You two met with Roger King behind my back?" I ask, seething.

The fucking nerve.

The motherfucking nerve.

"It's not behind your back; you're not the fucking boss of our families." Da says, and I turn to glare at his ass. "Until your wedding, Charlie and I are the damn bosses."

"Fuck that!" I shout, pointing at him. "I've been making the day to day decisions in this fucking family for years while you go out and fuck whoever you want behind Ma's back. I'm in charge of all the damn security, Felix and me!" 

Da stands walking over to me. "You're not the fucking boss! Until I either die or you get married, whichever one comes fucking first."

I shake my head. "I'm not the fucking boss? That's your excuse to go behind my fucking back like I don't bleed for this fucking family! Both of these motherfucking families! Like I didn't lose one of the most important people to me because of our families. Fuck you!" I say, not able to control my fucking anger anymore.

"Now wait a fucking minute, Killa-" Charlie starts, but I turn glaring at him.

"And fuck you, too!" I fling my arm in his directions. "You two slimy motherfuckers were at war for two fucking years trying to kill each other, and then you come up with this grand idea to join our families. You want me to have all the power, you trust me enough to hand over both families to me, but you go behind my fucking back like I'm some snot-nosed little kid." I shake my head, not believing them.

"Look, we know you're pissed, but this had to happen. We met with Roger to end this, no matter how any of us feel about what he did or did not do, the fact of the matter is, you can't kill a fucking boss, Killa!" Charlie yells at me.

"Who the fuck did King answer to? Who did he consult when he worked with Eleazar and the Russians to put a hit out on Bee and shoot up your fucking house?" I ask, not believing this shit. "Was there a meeting of all the families before he and Carmen fucking Denali ambushed our party on the Cape?"

"You think I'm not pissed about all of that too?" Da asks me. "But I'm the motherfucking boss! Charlie is the motherfucking boss! Not you, and you will respect us and do what the fuck we say."

"I'm not fucking doing shit." My voice is hard and unmoving.

I love my family, both my families, but what they fucking did is wrong. Whatever deal they made with King, I don't give a fuck.

We stare at each other for what seems like fucking ever and then I take a step toward him, wanting to knock some fucking sense into him.

Bee wraps her hand around my forearm, stopping me cold. Her touch is like a fucking balm to my rage.

Turning to face her, she gives me a small smile.

I take a deep breath, trying not to kill both our fucking fathers.

Bee's lips against my shoulder clear the red haze that was controlling me, and I look from Charlie to Carlisle. They're both staring at us like we're fucking art in a museum.

"What deal did you two make with King?" Bee asks, her voice breaking through the strained silence.

"Carlisle agreed to give King access to Boston Harbor on two occasions in exchange for one million dollars and his South American contact," Charlie says as if they made the deal of the century.

"You're giving him access to The Hub so he can run his fucking human trafficking business through my city? And what else do we have to give him?" I ask, not believing that there's nothing else.

They exchange looks until Da takes a step toward me. "We made a deal that you will be controlled. You don't go after King; you don't avenge Felix's murder." He pauses, his crisp blue eyes deadly. "You stand down."

"Until?" Bee asks, stepping beside me.

I'm too pissed to speak.

"Indefinitely. If we ever want to officially end King we have to call a meeting of all the families," Charlie says.

With eyes clouded with rage, I look from Da to Charlie.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

 **A/N: Like. Whoa** **!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

 **Bee**

Silence.

The apartment is fucking quiet as Dad, Carlisle, and Killa all stare at each other. The tension is so thick you can slice it with a knife. I don't know what to say or do for once in my life. What they did is so fucked up. To go behind Killa's back, the least they could've done was include him in the meeting with King.

My hand has a death grip around his forearm, and I'm praying he doesn't lunge at one or both of them. I feel utterly helpless and don't know how to help or offer him comfort, and I hate this feeling.

"Look, I know you're upset, but this is what's best for our families," Dad tells him, his brown eyes hard and cold.

"You heard what the fuck I said." Killa's voice is final, and for a moment, fear runs through me.

"Yeah, I fucking heard you, but the bottom line is I'm still the fucking boss of New York, and if I want, I'll call this whole fucking engagement off!"

The words cut through me like venom.

How dare he?

How fucking dare he thinks he can play with my fucking life like I have no say whatsoever.

Before I can open my mouth to tell my father to go fuck himself, Killa grabs him by the suit jacket, getting all up in his face.

"You can keep your fucking family, but Bee is mine. You two may have had a hand in us getting together, but that's where it fucking ends!" Killa's voice is deadly as he glares at Dad.

"She's my fucking daughter, and I have a say in who she's going to marry and who's going to run my family," Dad says, pointing his finger in Killa's chest.

Killa knocks it out of the way, and for a moment I fear they're going to start throwing punches.

"I'm not your fucking plaything, Dad! You can't just use me like a fucking pawn when you feel like. I'm with Killa for life, and if we ever end this, you don't get a say in who I'll be with next." My voice is full of emotion. I'm hurt he threw me up as if I'm nothing.

Dad takes a step away from Killa, looking from me to him. "That's not what I meant. Just, he's so fucking hot headed! He needs to calm down and learn to take fucking orders!"

"Shit is getting out of control," Carlisle says, somehow sounding like the voice of reason, which is shocking.

Dad takes a deep breath. "I didn't mean that, but the bottom line is, New York is still my family, and Boston is still Carlisle's. Until you're the boss, you do what we say," he explains, looking Killa in the eye.

"We did what was best for our families, and when you're boss, you'll know what it's like to make the hard fucking decisions. You understand?" Carlisle asks Killa.

Killa turns away from them and goes to the door, opening it. "Get the fuck out."

Carlisle sighs, and my dad laughs like something is funny.

"This fucking guy got some balls!" he says, flinging his arms in Killa's direction.

Everyone is silent for a moment until Carlisle starts walking toward the door, shaking his head.

Dad turns to me. "I'm sorry, you're not a pawn-"

"That doesn't stop you from treating me like one," I say, cutting him off, my emotions swirling.

I love Killa, and I'm glad our dads arranged our marriage, but never again will someone make a decision about my life.

Dad sighs in defeat and follows Carlisle to the door. They both stop in front of Killa, but he ignores them, jerking his head as a symbol to tell them to get the fuck out.

They both cross the threshold; both pissed at his reaction.

"Charlie," Killa calls after my dad, causing him to turn right outside the door. "Next time you threaten to take Bee away, I'll show you how big my balls really fucking are."

Then he slams the door in Dad's face.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Killa's entire body vibrates as he paces the living room like a caged animal dying to get free so he can strike. I feel helpless, like I can't do anything for the man I love. I know he's hurt and angry by the deal they made. I know he feels betrayed by both of them, but I just don't know if there's anything we can do about it.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, breaking the silence that seems to have surrounded us since he slammed the door.

He runs his hand through his hair in frustration before he stops and looks up at me, his green eyes deadly, chest heaving.

"I want to ignore their stupid fucking deal and kill that motherfucker. I wish I could just say fuck it and get out." His voice is cold, but I can hear the hint of pain that threatens to come through.

"Then do it, ignore them," I say, challenging him. "But then what will we do? What about being boss?" The questions hang between us, and I can see his indecision, which is so unlike my Killa.

"I don't give a fuck about being boss," he says fiercely.

I walk over, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighs and pulls me closer, pressing his forehead against mine.

"This is all I fucking care about, you and me." He stares into my eyes and my heart swells.

"You care about the families, even after what they did," I tell him, running my fingers through his wild hair.

"I do, but I won't let them fucking control me or threaten our fucking relationship." He squeezes my side possessively.

"Dad is a fucking prick for saying that and you know I wouldn't entertain that bullshit." I sigh, pressing my body closer to his. "I'm yours, always, and if you forget it …" I trail off, teasing him.

"I'll never forget it, Princess." He presses his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

Pulling him toward the couch, we sit, and I cuddle up next to him, wanting to figure out our next steps.

"What would Felix do?" I ask seriously.

He laughs, relaxing back on the sofa and pulling me closer. "He would tell me to calm the fuck down and have patience." He chuckles, remembering his mentor.

"Then that's what we'll do." I kiss his cheek, loving the feel of him so close and so fucking Killa.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I'm also going to make sure that King pays," he says, his voice final.

 **Killa**

Two months after the fall out at my apartment I walk into Da's office, finding him at his desk and Charlie sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs in front of him. A pang of grief hits me like it has unexpectedly since Felix's death. Tiny mundane shit that Felix and I said or did together brings on his memory. Like now, walking into the fucking office where we all met so many fucking times.

Dad and Charlie look up at me, and I ignore them, taking the empty seat. I haven't really spoken to either one of them since they came to my house to inform me of their deal with King and commanded me to stand down.

They made a deal with the fucking devil himself, and yet they somehow think we've gained something as a family. We didn't gain shit. It's a fucking drug connect that's supposed to be superior to all others. Well, fuck that. I realized being pissed and hot-headed wasn't going to get me any-fucking-where because the bottom line is, they are the bosses even if I do all the heavy lifting.

So … they win … for now.

Charlie turns towards me, his body stiff, matching Da's. "We've had some problems with King's shipment," he says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh?" I ask in shock.

"Cut the bullshit," Da says, leaning over his desk. "We know you had something to do with it."

I stare at his ass, not giving a fuck what they think anymore. They're the ones who gave that motherfucker King access to The Hub. Whatever the fuck did or did not happen was deserved.

"Are you telling us you had nothing to do with King's shipment falling into the hands of the Feds?" Charlie asks, standing.

"The second shipment never made it to it's destination when it left The Harbor!" Da yells, slamming his hand to the desk.

Standing, I walk over to pour myself a drink, aware of their eyes on me. Making sure I fill the glass to the rim of Da's expensive ass scotch; I turn to face him sipping from the glass.

"King is asking to run another shipment through The Hub in replacement of the one busted by the Feds. He swears we're playing him for a fool. We're trying to decide if we should give them access, but if we do, we need your word that nothing else will happen to the shipment," Da says, causing me to look up at him.

"My word? I'm not the fucking boss; a fact the both of you old motherfuckers constantly reminded me of when you made the deal with King. So why should I give you my damn word?" I ask before taking another sip of my scotch. "It means shit to either one of you."

"We know you had something to do with King's shipment; we're just asking you to let us make this deal with him and allow the next one to go through smoothly." Da raises an eyebrow at me.

I chuckle, shaking my head. Maybe I did call in a favor from a contact Felix and I have in the Feds. Liam had a bad gambling habit when we first met him ten years ago, owed some people over fifty thousand dollars, and he came to Felix for help. We paid his debt for a price.

Charlie leans over in my direction. "Look, we know we went about everything the wrong way, but we did it for the good of the family. A family you're going to run-"

I stand, still filled with anger over their bullshit betrayal. "About that, you can keep your fucking families-"

"Now wait a fucking minute!" Da stands, outraged.

"Give it to Emmett. And you," I nudge my chin at Charlie, "Give it to Jacob. It's his by rights."

"You stubborn motherfucker!" Da bangs his fist down on his desk. "I didn't spend my life having you groomed by Felix and me to have you walk away now like some snot-nosed little brat who got his feelings hurt."

"My feelings hurt?" I shout at him. "This isn't about my fucking feelings; it's about King paying for his fucking crimes. It's about you two going behind my back when any other day I'm front and center running things!"

"What the fuck do you want from us, Killa?" Charlie asks in frustration.

"I want King."

"No," Da says, his voice final. "Once you're boss you can call a meeting of the families and then we'll gladly take him down, but until then you fucking wait. That's what's best for our combined family, and you need to see the fucking bigger picture."

"What bigger picture? Don't tell me you two fucks have some grand plan that involves King. I don't fucking buy it." I shake my head, not believing his bullshit.

"Not a grand plan, but what you need to understand is our combining the families into one will create one of the largest Mob families in America. Right now, no one is disputing us, so we need to keep it that way, and if that means shutting King the fuck up, then that's what we'll do," Charlie says, sitting back in his chair.

"You're making a deal with the devil in hopes that no one will question our joining?" I ask, not believing them.

"Yes, King was the first to call it out and question it, but he won't be the last. We want him quiet, and if giving him access to The Hub will do it, then so be it," Da says as if that's all there is to it.

"If we give you our word that we won't make any deals behind your back, can you guarantee you won't go after King and his shipments?" Charlie asks.

"I'm not making any more promises to you two. If I'm going to be boss, you two don't leave me out. Ever. I'm not okay with doing the day to day work until you two want something and then just fucking cut me off like I'm some fucking child." I stare Da in the eyes and then move to Charlie.

I'm not playing this fucking game with them as if I'm some snot-nosed kid who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Fuck that.

"Killa, you can't touch King," Da says, leaning over his desk.

I sit back and finish my drink, pondering what they are saying. "Fine, but he doesn't get access to The Hub ever again. We're done trying to please him. If anyone has something to say about me being boss of two families let them fucking do something about it, but I'm fucking going to handle it. Not you two old fuckers."

"Good, then it's settled and no more doing shit behind our backs either. It works both ways," Da demands, pointing a finger at me.

Standing, I sit the glass on his desk. "Next time you two decide to make a move without me, I'm out. I can't be boss if I'm not trusted."

If this is going to work, I need to know everything, and them going to Vegas cut me fucking deep.

"You're right," Charlie adds. "Just sometimes you get a little hot-headed and won't listen to reason, but you're right, we shouldn't have made the deal with King behind your back, and I was fucking wrong for suggesting I'd call off the marriage." Charlie sighs. "Bee still isn't fucking talking to me. It's like living in a war zone, and she's leaving for New York in a few weeks."

The reminder hits me like a ton of bricks; the only solace is that I know I'll be there with her most of the time. I'll be damned if I let distance get in our way. Plus, I'm graduating too, so there's actually no need for me to be in The Hub.

"You did make it seem like you can just marry her off to the next mob, so you deserve her treatment," I say, laughing at the look on his face. "I gotta go get measured for a tux for fucking prom. I didn't even go to my own." I shake my head, not believing Bee has me going to hers next week.

She did promise she'd make it up to me if I went. I was going to go anyway, no way I was letting those chowdaheads at her school drool over my girl. I know she's going to look wicked pissa hot, so I need to be there in case I have to threaten a motherfucker or two.

"Can you please find your mother. She's been upset with me that you haven't been around," Da says desperately.

I nod then leave them, going in search of Ma.

I won't make a move on King as long as they're the bosses. But once I'm in, all bets are fucking off.

 **A/N: Here we are! Sorry for the wait, lots going on over here in the great state of Texas! I'm starting a new job and I've been sick, and just busy busy busy! I'm glad I have you all and Killa! We're getting to the end!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta._

 _So …. This is our last regular chapter. Yeah that happened! See you at the end!_

 **Bee**

Alice stands in front of me, one eye is closed; her head is tilted to the side as she looks at me critically. This is how she always stares at a design, and my prom dress is no different.

I sketched it out, and she added minor details making it better. This is what makes us a solid team. We've always been able to design together and make a hot ass product.

Opening her other eye, she looks at me smiling, "You're fucking perfect! Edward is going to go crazy when he sees you."

I smile wide as she moves out of the way, allowing me the first look at myself in the full-length mirror. Tipping my head to the side, I twirl a perfect curl around my fingers, smiling at my reflection. My makeup is simple, the diamond studs in my ears adding to the simplicity of the entire look.

My eyes roam the shimmery black dress with the deep V-neck down the center, making my boobs look fucking perfect. Layers and layers of fabric drape down in loose pleats, pooling around my feet and trailing behind in a train.

Turning around, I tilt my head back to view myself from behind. My entire back is on display except for the two pieces of fabric that hold up the dress.

Looking at Alice, I turn back around, happy at my overall look. "Fucking perfection. Thanks for flying here to help me."

"I also came out to get some dick. I love you, but a month without Jasper is too fucking much for me. Just wait until you're in New York and Edward is here," she says so nonchalantly, not noticing the sting her words cause.

I didn't want to fucking think about it tonight, not ever really, but it's coming whether I like it or not.

"Oh, Bee." My mother's voice is breathy and filled with awe as she enters my room, followed closely by Esme.

Ever since the attack on The Cape we've become closer. It's strange what facing death does to relationships.

"You look absolutely stunning," Esme says, walking over to where I'm standing.

Mom starts wiping at her face, and I stare at her in disbelief. "Are you crying?" I ask, not knowing how to feel about her showing so much emotion.

"I can cry if I want to! It's not every day my baby goes to prom." She wipes her tears as Alice, Esme, and I stare at her.

"If you're this bad now, how are you going to be at the wedding?" Esme asks her, chuckling.

I roll my eyes, knowing that the mothers want Killa and me to be married tomorrow, but I'm determined to finish school, and he's not in a rush to be the boss. He's in a rush to kill Roger King, but he decided that letting Roger think he's safe is the best thing.

"Since Edward and Bella refuse to get married until she graduates I guess we have time. I'm sure I'll be more of a mess then, she responds as she arranges a few strands of hair.

"We both will be. I still can't believe these two are getting married, especially after that disastrous first meeting. I mean she hit him," Esme says in disgust.

Both Alice and I start laughing so hard. Esme still seems shocked by the whole first meeting, but in reality, her son was and still is, most days, a cocksucker.

Mom shakes her head at us and starts ushering me toward the door. "Edward is waiting, and Rose's mom called and said they're on their way for pictures."

"Oh good, I finally get to meet Rose!" Alice says, practically bouncing out the door.

I roll my eyes, knowing she feels threatened by Rose, but really there is no fucking need. Rose and I are close and probably would be closer if it wasn't for her being tied at the hip with Jessica, but Alice is my fucking backbone. She has no reason to be jealous of anyone.

I follow everyone out of my room and start to descend the stairs, until I stop at the sight in front of me.

Edward Killa Masen.

He stands at the bottom talking to Jasper and Emmett. My eyes roam his body, he's dressed in a Bumble Bee original tuxedo I designed and stitched myself. It fits him perfectly, and I have to bite my fucking lip to keep myself from moaning at the very damn sight of him. His hair is a perfect mess, causing him to look like an avenging angel. I know Killa could never be angelic, there's too much darkness in him, but he is so damn handsome one could mistake him for an angel.

"You look wicked pissa hot, baby," he whispers, causing shivers to run through my body as he trails his fingers down my bare arm.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Edward," I tell him, licking my lips.

He raises his eyebrow in challenge at the mention of his real name. "Oh, I'm Edward, am I?" he asks, pulling me closer.

"I don't think calling you Killa in front of stuck up little rich kids will go over well. They may think you're a dangerous criminal, so you'll be Edward tonight, cocksucker." I run my fingers down his lapel watching his Adam's apple bob up and down.

He's not wearing a tie, looking so sexy with the top of his shirt open, a rebel to the end.

"You can call me Edward tonight, but later, when I'm inside of you, I'm going to make you scream 'Killa,' " he leans in, whispering against my lips.

"Promises, promise-" He cuts off my words with a fierce kiss, causing me to moan like the wanton woman I am.

"Have some respect; you're in my house!" Dad yells out, causing Emmett, Jasper, and Alice to laugh.

Breaking our kiss, Killa raises one of his hands toward where everyone is standing and gives Dad the finger.

Dad just glares at us as I press my forehead to Killa's hard chest. My mom is taking pictures with a high-tech Sony camera Dad bought her for Christmas, while Esme is snapping away with her iPhone.

"Oh Charlie, stop bothering them. Don't they look perfect? Stay right there!" Mom yells excitedly.

"Smile, Edward!" Esme calls out eagerly to Killa, making me laugh some more.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, I can't believe I'm doing this. Fucking Prom," he grumbles, burying his head in my neck.

"Shut up and enjoy it. That's what you get for robbing the cradle, old man." I wrap my arms around his waist, smiling for the cameras.

"I'll show you old, baby." He pulls me closer, nipping at my earlobe and causing me to giggle.

Fucking giggle, that's all I fucking do since Killa and I became a thing. Giggle like a damn girl.

The doorbell rings and Emmett opens it to Rose, her date, Cameron, Jessica, Al, and Rose's mom, Vivian. Everyone introduces themselves, and Emmett blatantly checks out Rose, who's dressed in a skintight, red, two-piece prom gown that shows off her every asset.

"Rose, I'm Bee's _real_ best friend," Alice says, eyeing Rose as if she's ready to fight.

"I've been dying to meet you! I love your work; that red dress of Bee's you designed is fire!" Rose tells her excitedly, efficiently making Alice like her.

"Who is that man next to Bee, is that her date?" Vivian whispers to my mom, looking up at Killa in awe.

"Looks like you have another admirer," I whisper, looking from Vivian to a doe-eyed Jessica, who is ignoring a scared-looking Al to stare at Killa.

He grips my ass, pulling me closer. "I only want one woman admiring me," he says before nipping at my earlobe.

"Everyone on the banister before you're late," Mom says excitedly, ushering everyone onto the stairs with us.

Al looks nervously from Killa to me. He's practically shaking, and I'm barely able to control my laughter. I can't believe he's still terrified of Killa from all those months ago.

"What's doin?" Killa nods his head to Al, causing him to get closer to Jessica as if she can protect him.

"Be nice," I whisper as three sets of flashes go off at once.

"If he looks at you, he's a dead man," Killa's voice is deadly, a grin on his lips.

"No killing today, cocksucker." I pose, trying to be the dutiful daughter.

"Who the hell is big sexy?" Rose whispers, leaning into me, her eyes on Emmett.

"That's Edward's brother, Emmett," I tell her, trying to smile as our parents take the pictures.

"Edward's brother is fucking hot!" she says excitedly, looking down at Emmett, ignoring her date.

We stand for what seems like forever, posing for pictures in front of the railing in front of the house until I finally put an end to it all.

 **~K &B~**

The venue is filled with drunken rich kids all breaking their necks to stare at Killa and me. We ignore them and dance to every song. We take cheesy prom pictures my mother insisted on, and just act like a normal couple for one night. It's weird, and I'm so deliriously happy that even when Jessica is constantly checking out Killa, it doesn't ruin my night.

Later, Killa takes me home to his apartment where he slides my dress off my body and makes slow, tortuous love to me. I've always known he owned me; mind, body, and, soul, but at this moment it feels as if we're the only two people in the entire fucking world.

Killa pulls me close kissing my temple. "Fuck, I never thought I'd say this, but this was a good fucking night."

I giggle and kiss his chest. "It was, and the best part is … nobody died."

He laughes pulling me closer. "Nobody died."

 **~K &B~**

After prom, the weeks leading up to my leaving for New York seem to speed by, and as each event brings us closer and closer to August, the more my heart fills with dread at the thought of leaving Killa.

At Killa's Harvard Business School graduation, I cheer him on as he accepts his degree with the others while standing between a crying Esme and a smiling Nettie. She came from her new home in Hawaii to attend both graduations.

Although Nettie missed Felix, she said they always talked about retiring in Hawaii and opening up a hotel. Nettie's honoring Felix's memory by living out their dream with the money he left her.

After the graduation is over, Nettie, my parents, and Jasper's parents, who I've never met, have dinner at Mastro's Ocean Club.

"Masen Liquors needs you, so I expect you to start work first thing Monday morning," his uncle Garret says, staring at Killa.

My heart pounds wildly in my chest at the thought of him here without me. I haven't needed anyone since Angie, because I was too afraid to let anyone in. Now that I have, I'm leaving him to follow my dreams.

… Dreams I wanted more than anyone or anything, until now.

"I'm always ready; you know that, Uncle Garrett." Killa places his hand on my thigh, squeezing it as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Garrett shakes his head, agreeing with Killa. "Good, then as we discussed, you will travel and set up Masen Liquors' New York offices-"

"What?" I ask, looking at Killa, not believing my ears.

Killa turns to me, winking. "Surprise, Princess."

I lunge at him, practically knocking us both over. "You're moving to New York?" I ask, burying my face into his neck.

For some strange fucking reason, a few traitor tears fall.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you go anywhere without me, did you?" he asks before he kisses the side of my head. "I love you," he whispers, causing more tears to fall.

I'm really turning into a fucking girl with him. Sitting up straight, I ignore our family and smile at him.

"I love you, too."

"Good, because I'll follow you any-fucking-where." He presses his lips against mine, and I lose myself, so fucking happy he'll be in New York with me.

 **Killa**

I watch Bee walk around her crowded backyard greeting everyone who came out for her graduation. We're moving to New York in a week, and I'm so fucking happy I convinced my uncle to start Masen Liquors New York. I'm also going to take over running the Swanatori Family while Charlie is in The Hub.

It really makes fucking sense. If we're going to be a distributor with the big dogs, we need to be in the largest city in the world. I just couldn't be apart from Bee half the fucking year. Sure, I would've made it fucking work, but the thought of her there and me in The Hub was fucking painful.

"Tell Bee to hook me up with her hot as fuck friend." Emmett shoves me, looking over at the Rose chick.

"Don't be a bitch; hook yourself up." I shake my head at his stupid ass.

"What type of older brother won't look out for his baby brother?" Emmett asks before taking a sip of his beer.

"One who isn't a fucking chowdahead. Get your own pussy," I tell him, not even trying to entertain his elementary school shit.

"Fine, I have more game than you any day. I probably could've had Bee eating out of my hands if I was the first born," he says, so sure of himself. I resist the urge to attack him for even thinking about her.

She's mine, all fucking mine, and soon the world will know it too.

"She would've killed you within seconds of meeting you. Hell, I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet." I pat him on the back, laughing at his shocked face.

Leaving my stupid ass brother by himself, I walk to where Bee is talking to Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Jessica. Jessica sides-eyes me with her usual eyeing fucking. Jesus, this girl has a fucking death wish.

Bee reaches out, wrapping her arms around me possessively and glaring at Jessica. I bend down to whisper in her ear. "No killing today, Princess."

"Fine," she agrees, but I can see the glint in her eyes as she glances back over at Jessica.

 **~K &B~**

Life in New York is fast and busy as fuck. In between running the Swanatori family and Masen Liquors, I feel like I'm doing nothing but working. One thing is true though, being the boss fucking sucks. All I want to do is kill motherfuckers, but no … Charlie wants me to run things while he's in The Hub. Get to know the family.

The Swanatori mob family is old and set in their fucking Italian ways. They kill messy as fuck, and I can hear Felix judging every last one of them from the grave. Jacob talks too fucking much, and I still don't trust Bee's cousin. Those two motherfuckers always seem like they're up to something. Her two uncles are okay; they are mostly retired and out of the family, but still report to Charlie.

Bee's been busy with her classes, with starting Bumble Bee Clothing with Alice and decorating our apartment. When Bee told Alice that she wasn't moving into the Chelsea, two bedroom they had chosen together, Alice wasn't fucking happy saying I _stole_ Bee from her, as she put it. That was until Jasper started visiting, then she thanked me for the damn privacy. We're close by, in the same building, so it's all good.

I don't see the big fucking deal about this city anyway. It's busy, overcrowded, and it smells like fucking garbage. I'll take The Hub any day over it. The apartments are tiny, and the one we're in cost double but is smaller than my downtown penthouse in The Hub. I had to throw a ton of money at the leasing manager, and I may have threatened his life too. Even after that, I only gave him half of what I promised. Fucking New Yorkers, greedy motherfuckers.

But three months in New York and I feel like even with all the bullshit in the mob, and at Masen Liquors, I made the right choice for us. I couldn't be separated from Bee no more than my own damn heart.

Taking a deep breath, I pull out my phone, looking at the time. The table is set with candles, dinner is warming in the oven, and a cupcake with a candle sits on the table waiting for the birthday girl to come home.

I hear her key in the door and turn to face her. The one thing I love about this place is every piece of furniture was picked out by us; it really feels like us. The gun closet alone is fucking amazing.

"What's all this?" she asks, looking so fucking sexy in jeans and a leather jacket.

"Happy Birthday, baby." I meet her halfway as she flings her bag down on the red sofa.

"You made dinner?" she asks, pulling back to stare at me suspiciously.

"I ordered from that Italian place you like, Il Mattone," I tell her before bending down and pecking her lips.

"A man after my own heart," she teases.

God, I love when she fucking teases me.

"Sit down and blow out your candle first." I walk her over to the table where a red velvet cupcake sits on a crisp white plate.

She giggles and then turns to pick up the cupcake. "Killa?" Tears form in her eye as she looks down at the princess cut diamond ring that was sitting under the cupcake. Putting the desert down she picks up the ring to examine it.

I bend to one knee and stare into her eyes; I have to do this shit right. "I know it's still a little early according to our timeline, but I can't wait another second without knowing you're going to be mine forever. I want to celebrate the day you were born because even though I didn't know it then, it was the happiest fucking day of my miserable ass life. Although we've already made a promise to each other, I want to make it official." I swallow nervously. "Isabella Swanatori, will you do me the honor of becoming my partner for motherfucking life in all things. Will you marry me, Princess?" My heart is beating out my chest as I take the ring out of her shaking hand and slip it onto her finger.

She leans down wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her forehead to mine. "Don't ask me stupid questions, cocksucker," she says, kissing me long and hard.

Standing I lift her off the ground, her feet dangling. "Is that a fucking yes?" I ask, so happy she's agreed to bust my balls for the rest of my life.

"Yes, Killa. Yes."

 **A/N: Whew! Thank you so much for sticking with me this entire ride! I appreciate you all staying the course, through bouts of depression, surgeries, new jobs, and all that jazz! I couldn't ask for a better group of readers. You all are so wonderful and yes, this is the last regular chapter! Two epi's will follow! I've been half writing The Bachelor Duke Novel simultaneously and I really need to focus on that. Once Killa is done, I'm going to take a tiny break and then come on back with one of my many o/s that need continuing or surprise you with something new!**


	33. Epilogue 1

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta and Sunshine1220 & Snoopylover60, gives it a read for me sometimes!_

 _ **June 2016**_

 **Bee**

It's been three years since we left Boston for New York. The first year, everything was new and exciting, and he was mine whenever I wanted. And even when he went back to Boston for work, he still came _home_ to me.

There were definite bumps in the road. In the beginning, I learned a lot of new things about him, and some of those things had me nearly committing murder. But it also made me love him even more.

Our time together was liberating … and it made us feel as if we were just a regular couple.

Who knew that Edward 'Killa' Masen was a complete fucking neat freak? Every suit in a perfect row, every shoe lined up to perfection; the ties separated from the belts, the jeans crisp and folded in their own drawers.

We constantly fought about how messy I was; fabric would end up all over the apartment whenever I was working on a piece. Once he sat on a needle, and we had a huge fight, not talking for days.

Through it all, we became stronger. We've always been one, even in the beginning when I was fighting him with my every breath. And these past years have solidified our bond.

Killa now has complete control over the Swanatori Family in New York, drilling into my brother, cousins, and all the other men set in their ways, Felix's style of killing; just the way Felix taught him.

While Killa taught the New York mob the ways of Boston, I was busy earning my degree in Fashion Design-Apparel as well as an MFA. I left FIT with a portfolio that any fashion student would die for, and several job offers. In the end, I decided to do what Angie and I planned to do when we were just little girls under our favorite tree. I launched Bumble Bee Clothing with Alice by my side.

We opened up Bumble Bee Clothing Company Boston, directly after graduation, hiring Rose on a part-time basis as our Marketing Director. She'll go full time when she graduates. Rose has been around the past year since she started dating Emmett.

Through it all, Killa has been my biggest supporter, even dumping most of his Armani suits for Bumble Bee originals.

Every single event over the last three years has led to this day.

"Whose fucking idea was this lame shit?" Emmett yells out from his spot at the wooden windmill, officially taking me out of my reminiscing of the last three years.

He is currently losing at miniature golf and bitching constantly about our first stop of our night of supposed debauchery.

We're at our joint, bachelor/bachelorette party, thrown by best man, Jasper, and maid of honor, Alice.

The entire wedding party is currently standing in the hot summer heat playing miniature golf while drinking. Although the wedding itself is more than two hundred people, thanks to our combined families, the actual wedding party is small.

Alice is my maid of honor, Rose, and my friend, Debbie, are my bridesmaids. I met Debbie in my textile class freshman year at FIT. She was funny as hell, and I liked her immediately.

Debbie is eight years older; she gave up her career as a secretary to follow her dreams of working in the design industry. Her love for fabric is crazy, and she can spot polyester from a mile away. I introduced her to Senna and Zafrina who snatched her up as soon as she graduated.

Selecting bridesmaids, in general, made me miss Angie with such a fierce ache. I cried for two hours after I finally decided on Alice, Rose, and Debbie. I'll never stop missing Angie, and wishing that she was here to experience the life I have now…to see the love I have for Killa and him for me.

I wish more than anything that she and Felix were still alive so they could celebrate our wedding day with us. I can imagine the woman Angie would've become; smart, funny, and full of knowledge, as she sparred off with an all-knowing Felix, who often liked to remind Killa of how much he taught him.

I know that both of them will be with us tomorrow.

Killa's groomsmen were easier for him to pick. He had the three closest people to him already chosen; Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob. Jasper is the best man, and Emmett and Jacob are groomsmen. Emmett has not been happy with how close Jacob and Killa have become, and he was livid when my brother was named a groomsman.

We're on our last hole of our women versus men game. Each time someone misses a hole they have to take a shot of Vodka served in little red shot cups by Rose.

"I'll have you know, Bee loves miniature golf. Edward and Jasper took us a few times on our double dates," Alice tells him, giving him a death glare.

"It's hot as fuck," Emmett again whines.

"Stop fucking crying, and make your shot. We need you to score so we can win," Killa demands from beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

I giggle with my head on his shoulder, feeling the effects of the Vodka. "You're going to lose, cocksucker." I stare up at him; so happy I'm going to be his wife in less than twenty-four hours.

Bending down, he kisses the tip of my nose. "I'm already winning, Princess. I'm marrying you tomorrow."

I hold my breath, willing myself not to giggle. Sweet fucking Killa always makes me giggle and swoon like it's the damn eighteen hundreds.

"You can do it, baby! Whoo," Rose cheers him on as he tries to relax.

"Don't fucking choke," Jasper commands, standing next to James and his date.

"Poor man, good thing looks run in the family, because this one can't hit a ball to save his life," Debbie says, her Midwest accent thick and nearly country-sounding.

Alice and I look at each other, laughing at Debbie's words. She's too fucking funny.

"Try not to fuck it up, Irish boy," Jacob teases, earning himself a scowl from Emmett.

No matter how long our two families have been together, the hate Jacob and Emmett have for each other is unchangeable. Killa, being in New York, and running the Swanatori family brought him and my brother closer.

Jacob learned a lot from Killa and considers him his brother, a fact that doesn't sit well with Emmett who wants to be Killa's only brother. The entire thing is ridiculous.

We all watch as Emmett swings the club a little too forcibly for miniature golf. His strike sends the tiny ball flying toward the windmill where it ricochets into the air and out of the small outdoor space altogether, ending up in oncoming traffic.

Everyone laughs so hard except for Rose, who is trying like hell to be the dutiful girlfriend.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" I start shouting with Alice as Rose hands out the miniature cups.

Jasper fills each cup including his own, and then the guys drink in unison. Killa passes me his before taking his spot in front of the windmill.

"Don't choke like your brother!" I shout drunkenly, tripping on my own feet.

We're all equally drunk; none of us will make legendary golfing status. Killa stands sure and sexy before giving the ball a little tap, easing it through the small hole.

"That's my husband!" I yell excitedly, running over to give him a kiss.

"You're supposed to be on our team," Alice reminds me.

"I'm always on his team." I scowl in her direction with my arms still around him.

"Damn right you are," he says before leaning in and kissing me soundly.

After a raunchy, drunken drive around the city in the back of our hummer limousine, _a must have_ , according to Alice, we end the night at the club in the VIP section. We've become increasingly drunk since our terrible game of miniature golf where Killa killed our dreams of a World Cup oh … wrong fucking sport.

We dance in the VIP section, everyone beyond drunk the later the night becomes.

"I want to make a toast!" Jacob yells over the music and our drunken voices as he holds up his glass. "To my sister and my new brother. I wish you both great happiness," Jacob says, tilting his glass of liquor toward us.

"He's not your fucking brother," Emmett growls out as the rest of us ignore him.

Killa bends down, kissing me long and deep as he grips my ass. "I want you so fucking bad, baby."

I shake my head at him. "No. I'm saving myself for our wedding night."

Looking up at him, I see the surprise on his face, and he steps back as if I've slapped him. I can't help but laugh.

"What? You're denying me?" he asks, leaning in to rub his thumb over my hard nipple through my clothes.

"Yes, the next time you're inside me, it will be as my husband." I give his lips a peck.

He groans, burying his head in my neck, biting gently as his thumb continues to tease me. "I'm wicked hard. You sure this is the right time to keep your virtue?" he asks, his voice deep and needy.

I want nothing more than to forget about my stupid plan not to have sex again until we're officially married. Well other than last night.

"I'm sure." Stroking his hard cock through his pants, I whisper, "It'll be so much sweeter when I'm your wife."

"Oh, Princess, your pussy is always sweet." He licks a trail from my neck to my ear. "Let's go to the office, or better, let's go home."

Home.

I smile wide as I shake my head, so fucking happy at this moment that I know what it's like to have a home that's more than a place to stay; that I have him and he'll be mine, and I'll be his forever.

It's strange knowing what it feels like to be so out of control … like you're free falling, and nothing will stop your plunge into the abyss. And then I met this cocky-cocksucker, pretty boy who one day would be king of the fucking world … and now I'm grounded, now I know what it's truly like to be loved.

To be home.

 **Killa**

I'm a blind man, blind to everyone and everything around me, except her. She's all I see. Not the two-hundred stupid fucking guests, not the elaborate church, decorated with pink and white roses tied with a gray ribbon, not our crying mothers, or our stupid-ass brothers who are bickering like bitches. No, nothing but her. I'm even ignoring our fathers, who both look like they won the fucking lottery.

She's a vision in white at the end of the long aisle of red velvet carpet with rose petals lining her way like the royalty she is. The dress is silk and covered in thousands of what seems to be crystals, diamonds, or sequins. I don't fucking know; all I know is it fits her like a motherfucking glove. Her plump breasts are teasing all who dare to look at her perfect skin; the straps reveal her toned arms that are barely covered by the sheer cape that flows behind her.

Jesus fucking Christ.

She starts a sexy saunter toward me as the guests all stand in awe. The Chief is the proud father walking with a little extra pep in his step, and I can feel his eyes on me. But at this moment, I don't fucking care.

She's all that matters in this entire, fucked up world, and finally, she's mine as I am hers.

When they reach me, I eagerly step forward and hold out my hand, letting a ragged breath escape as Charlie places her hand in mine. It feels the same but yet so different than any other time I've held it.

Her smile is wide, tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes. I love her fierceness, always, but this gentle side of her, the side noone barely gets a glimpse of, it's special and so beautiful to behold.

I lead her to the priest as Alice takes her flowers and adjusts the cape. Taking her in, I lean over to whisper in her ear, "Fuck, you look wicked pissa, Princess."

She turns to me, smiling wide, barely controlling her laughter, "There's my Killa," she whispers back as the priest glares at us.

I glare right back. I respect the cloth, but no one will stop me from talking to my wife.

My wife.

Suddenly desperate to make it official, I nod, giving him the go, and it begins.

The ceremony itself seems to fly by in a swirl of I do's and promises of forever. I feel every word, every vow, down to my very fucking soul. When finally, at long last, the priest gives me permission to kiss my bride, I wrap my arms around her, pulling her body tightly against mine.

"You belong to me," I tell her, my voice so full of emotion.

A few traitorous tears escape, and Bee reaches up and wipe them with her thumb. "Promises, promises," she whispers right before I take her lips in mine for the first time as husband and wife.

"I present to you, Edward and Isabella Masen," the priest says to the crowded church, causing both Bee and me to laugh at our names.

"Isabella Masen, I like the sound of it," I tell her before pecking her lips one last time.

"I do too, but Bee Masen sounds much better." She kisses me again, and for a second, I just want to skip the fucking reception, let everyone entertain themselves. I just want to be with my wife.

We walk down the aisle hand in hand, her damn cape trailing behind us. And I've never been so fucking happy in my entire life.

After a host of fucking pictures outside of the church, we're finally in the back of our white Rolls Royce driven by one of my new bodyguards, Ben.

The mothers helped considerably with the wedding, and those two seem to have spared no fucking expense. The last couple of months have been an all-out war between them and Bee, and she finally threatened to elope to Vegas if they didn't calm the fuck down. I was packing our shit in the background waiting for the word.

I turn to look at my wife; she's the one person I would go anywhere for, fuck it all. "Hi, wife," I say, pulling her to me.

"Hello, husband," she whispers, her eyes staring up with me so full of fucking love.

My lips brush against hers once then twice before she deepens the kiss by grabbing the nape of my neck and taking full control. Fuck, I'm so wicked hard. I just want to take her home and take her as my wife. Not getting any last night has really given me fucking blue balls.

"I just want to rip this fucking dress off you-" She cuts me off with a glare.

"You better fucking not; I need this dress to show off what Bumble Bee Clothing can do," she says, her eyes daring me.

"Fine, then you better take it off quickly when we're in the room. I need to be inside my wife," I whisper before kissing her again. She lets out a breathy moan that goes straight to my fucking cock.

Instead of going back to our apartment, we're going to stay at the Battery Wharf Hotel, where we're having the reception, and then we'll fly out tomorrow.

I've been waiting for this for four, fucking years, and now that it's here …

"What are you thinking about?" Bee asks as we pull up in front of the hotel.

"Tomorrow."

She smiles, knowing exactly why I'm so anxious. "Soon," she says, stroking my cheek.

"God, I fucking love you," I tell her again, so fucking grateful she broke my nose all those years ago.

She's perfect for me, absolutely perfect.

 **~K &B~**

Carrying my wife over the threshold of our hotel suite is like a fucking dream. After hours of smiling, taking pictures, eating cake, and officially being named boss of the Masen Swanatori Mob Family, I'm ready just enjoy each other before we have to wake up early for our flight.

After our first dance, dinner, the cutting of the cake and speeches given by both our dads, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and Emmett who both felt they had to speak, I was taken to a conference room where Da, The Chief and key members of both families, officially named me boss.

"Alone at last," Bee says as I sit her on her feet.

I secure the door, then turn back to give my wife my undivided attention. "Thank fuck; I thought that would last forever. I had to steal you away before the mothers hugged you one more fucking time."

She laughs, wrapping her arms around my neck. "So? How does it feel to be one of the most powerful men in the country?"

I shrug, not feeling any differently; it only allows me to do what I've wanted to do for years.

"It doesn't matter. This is all I care about right here in this room." My hand slides up her back to find her zipper.

The cape was abandoned hours ago and safely kept by Alice, who threatened my life if I ruined the dress.

Apparently, it's their masterpiece. I personally think it's my wife who makes the dress a masterpiece, but what do I know about fucking fashion.

Sliding the tight dress down her body, my mouth waters at the sight being revealed to me like a long-awaited present; a white, virginal lace corset with garters and thigh high stockings.

"Fuck, Princess," I groan out as I bend over, kissing the exposed skin of her thigh.

"Do you like, cocksucker?" she asks, raising one eyebrow at me, looking so damn sexy.

"I hope I at least get to rip that off?" I ask, my voice sounding needy as fuck.

"Maybe, if you're good." She looks down at me with mischief in her eyes, looking every bit the fucking seductress.

She laughs as she holds my shoulder to step out of her dress on her three-inch heels. Rising, I fling the dress onto the sofa, earning a slap to my shoulder.

"You promised not to mistreat the dress." She puts her hands on her hips, looking fierce.

"I don't give a fuck about the dress. I don't give a fuck about being boss," I tell her, reaching for her, letting out a little sigh when I'm finally touching her again. "I just want to make love to my wife." My words are true and honest. I could lose it all to-fucking-day, and I wouldn't care as long as I had Bee.

Lifting her, she wraps her legs around my waist, our lips gliding slowly together, tongues meeting, and I feel our love every-fucking-where.

Bee starts tearing at my clothes, just as desperate as I am as I lay her down on the king size bed in the suite.

"Slow down, baby. We have all night," I remind her, nipping at her neck.

"I need to feel my husband inside of me now, Killa." She tears open my dress shirt, causing buttons to fly all over the damn room.

"You're so fucking sexy," I say before I fling my shirt on the floor.

My hands travel up and down her legs, loving the feel of her stockings. Every single inch of her is perfection, and she's all fucking mine.

Forever.

Leaning down, I brush my lips against her inner thigh, causing her to moan in pleasure. One of my hands grips her underwear and then pull, tearing the flimsy fabric in two.

"Fuck! Killa, I liked those!" she says like I've committed some unspeakable crime.

"I'll buy you a hundred fucking more on our honeymoon." My lips travel down her thigh to her freshly waxed pussy, just the way I like it; one thin strip of hair signaling me home.

"That's not the fucking-" Her words are cut off as I part her swollen lips, taking a long slow lick of my wife's pussy.

It's never tasted so damn sweet in all our years of being together. Fingers grip my hair, one leg over my shoulder, as I enjoy the taste of my wife on my tongue. Her back arches and the sounds she's making have me close to fucking coming like a teenager.

I add two fingers, filling her just the way she likes it, fucking her with my hand fast as I suck on her clit.

"Oh fuck! Right there! Killa!" she cries out, her back rising from the mattress; one of her still-heeled feet purchased on the bed as she fucks my face as if her very life depends on it.

The hand that isn't fucking my wife travels up her body, taking hold of her corset, ripping it in two like the fucking crazed man I am.

Only for her.

I grab one of her bare breasts, pinching her newly exposed nipple and causing her to cry out as her pussy clenches around my finger, and I give her clit a small nibble.

Bee pulls at my hair as she comes gloriously, and I lick her clean of all juices like a fucking man dying of dehydration.

"I told you it would be better if we waited," Bee says, sounding exhausted.

"We're not done yet, Princess." I stand, practically tearing my pants and underwear off as Bee finishes taking off her torn corset.

Crawling up the bed, I kiss my wife from her navel to her breasts, and finally her sweet pouty lips, as I glide my cock through her wetness trying not to lose myself in her heat. I lift one of her hands over her head as I slide into her, immediately groaning in pure fucking pleasure at the feel of her around my cock.

"Oh God," she moans against my cheek.

I kiss her bare shoulder, her neck, and then her lips. The kiss is long and deep, as I start moving inside of her, our lips never breaking.

We're one; always have been and always will. As I thrust in and out, memories of us through the years assault me.

 _Seeing this beautiful crazy girl in my living room._

 _Being punched and brought down a peg._

 _Our first argument, which happened to be our first kiss._

 _Every single moment that led us to this day, our wedding day._

"Killa, I love you," she whispers against my lips, her fingers gripping my hair as I swirl my hips, hitting a spot only I will ever reach.

"Fuck, Bee, I love you too."

My arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer, needing her closer as we continue to move as one; as husband and wife. When we come wrapped in each other's arms professing our love, I know this is where I'm meant to be.

With my life, my love, my wife.

Bee Masen.

Always.

 **~K &B~**

"Thank you for flying with us today Mr. & Mrs. Crowley. Welcome to Miami," the flight attendant, says as we exit first class.

Even when flying in disguise, we fly in style.

Bee and I walk hand in hand as we leave the terminal as Tyler and Lauren Crowley, a couple visiting a sick mother in Miami. Our families think we're on our way to Bora, Bora, which we are. Just not until tomorrow.

We had a big family breakfast with everyone before we left, including Nettie, and Debbie, who are now both part of our inner circle.

Nettie's resort in Hawaii has taken off and is very successful, and she was so damn happy when she flew in days ago. The entire family is going to visit in December for Christmas.

There are only two people in the world that know where my wife and I are right now; Jasper and Seth Clearwater. I love my fucking brother-in-law, but Jacob Swanatori still talks too fucking much, and well, Emmett, is Emmett.

While I was in New York, I did business with Seth and his brothers, and out of the three of them, he was the smartest one. He did amazing shit with computers I never fucking knew existed.

I offered him a job in Boston to replace Nahuel as our eyes and ears, and as an overall genius. Nahuel was moving his family back to his home country and wanted a fresh start.

We take a taxi to a Holiday Inn where we find a black SUV waiting for us in the parking lot. Checking it, we find a bag of cash and two, nine millimeters under the floor in the back.

Bee starts checking the glove compartment and pulls out the papers for the car, looking them over.

"I want you to stay armed at all times," I tell her, feeling the seriousness of what we plan to do.

"No one knows we're here. I think you can relax a little, Killa," she says, running her fingers through my hair.

"Not until we're out of this fucking city, and it's done." I take her hand, kissing it to calm my fucking nerves.

"Yes, Felix Jr," she says, teasing me, but fuck am I wired and wishing the old man was here.

"So where are we going to get everything from?" Bee asks, looking at the GPS on her phone.

"Felix's friend, Hawk; he was at the funeral. I've contacted him, and everything will be ready when we get there." Jumping on the highway, I look around at my surroundings to make sure no one is following me.

"This is the perfect honeymoon," Bee says dreamily, and I laugh my ass off at my wife.

She's as blood hungry as I am, and I fucking love it. I just don't want anything to go wrong. I'll never fucking forgive myself if something happens to her, but there's one thing I know for sure. My wife is not some woman who needs a man to look after her. Knowing that makes me feel comfortable, that we can do this mission together.

I pull up to the corner store Hawk owns and does business from, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. I've come here plenty of times doing jobs with Felix over the years, and I trust Hawk, but you never fucking know. It could just be the nature of this trip that has me on edge or the fact that I have my wife with me.

We're greeted by a smiling Hawk who lets us into the back storage room, with a pat to my back and a kiss to Bee's cheek. The room is filled with goodies; soda, chips, and candy bars. We follow him to another room, this one bare with just a table, used for loading.

"Congratulations on the marriage. I still remember when you were sixteen going on jobs with Felix. I sure miss that motherfucker. I keep waiting for my phone to ring, and hear his thick-ass accent lecturing me on fucking protocol or some shit like that. He was the only man I know that thought killing was an art form," he says, shaking his head.

I laugh as I sit the duffle bag on the table and start pulling out the money. "Ten thousand for supplying us and another ten for your silence. We weren't here." I look him in the eye, and he nods, knowing the drill.

He opens up a large bag showing us the contents; a sniper rifle, bullets, four Browning Hi Powers, and a set of knives to my specification. Making sure everything is there, I nod my head, closing up the bag and throwing it over my shoulder as I pass Bee the other.

"Call me if there's trouble; I'll come, no matter what it is." His voice is final, and I know I can depend on him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I have all the back up I need right here," I tell him, wrapping my arms around my wife's shoulders.

He looks surprised for a moment but then gives me a knowing smile. "Some ladies like to relax on their honeymoon," he says to Bee.

"Relaxing is overrated." She shrugs her shoulder, making him laugh.

Once we're back in the car, we drive to our next destination, a Motel 8 off the highway not far from our target. I watch the surveillance Seth has around King's mansion on a portable screen.

"If anything goes wrong, leave-" I start, but she cuts me off with a harsh glare.

"Never," she says so fucking fierce.

"What's the fucking rule Bee?" I ask, staring her in the eyes.

She sighs, but we made a fucking deal when we were planning this trip. "Follow your orders."

"Good, so if I tell you to leave me, then leave me." We stare off for a moment, neither one of us giving in.

"If you ever tell me to leave you, I'm going to kill everyone around you, save you, then kick your ass for telling me to do something so fucking stupid. Now hurry up," she demands, standing, and going to the bathroom.

I shake my head, laughing at my fucking wife. Damn, I fucking love her.

I hear the shower turn on and know she's pissed I asked her to abandon me, but I'd rather cut out my own fucking heart than get her killed over my need for revenge. I've had eyes on King for years. I know every guard he has; know their shifts, their habits. I know King doesn't do much but lay around the house bossing people around and fucking the servants or the occasional prostitute.

I go into the bathroom, watching Bee standing under the hot water. After taking off my clothes, I join her in the shower, wrapping my arms around her naked waist.

The water is scalding as we stand under the steady stream not saying a word.

"I'm sorry," I say in her ear. "I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you'll have my back no matter what, but the thought of losing you … it scares the fuck out of me." I admit my biggest fear.

Bee turns around in my arms, placing her wet hand against my cheek. "We said we would do this together," she says, her voice full of emotion. "You said we were a team since the attack on the Cape."

"We are. I just want to make sure you're safe." I kiss her lips.

"I'll be two houses away with a sniper rifle. I'll be safe, Killa, but we knew the risk when we started this so don't start worrying now just because you have a wife."

I chuckle at her comment because as soon as the priest declared her mine, I started questioning this fucking need for revenge. It doesn't matter we've gone over it a thousand fucking times, that we have eyes on Roger day and night.

"You're right. I'll be in and out, and then we're out of this fucking city." I press my head against hers, letting go of all my fucking doubts.

There's no one else I'd rather do this with than her.

 **~K &B~**

It's three in the morning; the prime killing hour, according to Felix. We have the rifle set up with the perfect angle. Bee's surveying King's mansion, staring through binoculars.

"Five guards total on the ground, one guard at the gate, as always. Roger is in bed, alone, no one else in the house. I swear his sons must fucking hate him. We've been watching him for months, and they're never around." She lets the binoculars down, looking over at me.

"If I had that slimy motherfucker for a father I wouldn't either." I take a deep breath, ready to kill this motherfucker after years of waiting.

Bee checks one of my guns and puts it back in my shoulder holster. She's making me so fucking hard; watching her put guns together so expertly is such a fucking turn on.

"Once you're on the grounds, signal me," Bee says, looking up.

I nod, pulling her to me. Our kiss is long and hard, my hands squeezing her ass in the tight black pants she's wearing.

"Mic's in," I command, putting the mic in my ear and watching as she does the same. "Seth, we're ready," I say, waiting on him.

"All good, Killa," he says through the headset.

Leaving Bee on the roof of the mansion we've taken over is hard, but I came here to kill Roger King. I've planned this for years, and now he's a fucking dead man.

"At the gate." I wait for Seth to work his magic on the gate at the far side of King's property. It beeps in seconds, and then I'm in. "All you, baby," I tell Bee, crouching low in the bushes watching as two guards walk back and forth on the open grounds.

"The guard at the gate is down," she says, crisp and calm.

The next shot is silent, but you can hear it whistle in the wind and the sound of the bullet piercing skin. The second guy turns, trying to pull out his weapon, but before the first guy falls, he's dead as well.

"Three down," Bee's sexy ass voice says in my ear.

I move out; gun pointed as I make it to the sliding patio door. I hear the slow footsteps of another guard, but before I can end him, he falls on the concrete.

"Third guard down, two more to go." Fuck I love my wife.

"I got eyes on you, Killa," Seth says. "You're good to go in."

Sliding the door open, I start making my way through the house with Seth's instructions. He's taken over the security cameras, and has stopped all recording.

"All clear," Bee says in my ear.

Moving up the stairs, I listen closely, in case we've missed someone. When I reach the master bedroom, I glide in easy, hearing the loud as fuck snoring sounds of Roger King.

I've wanted this motherfucker dead a long time and now that he's here, right in front of me, my fingers twitch with anticipation. My heart is practically beating out of my fucking chest.

Putting away the gun, I pull out one of my knives, approaching the bed slowly. His annoying fucking snores don't stop, and I stand over him for a second before I slap the fuck out of him with my gloved hand, shocking him awake.

I plunge the knife through his side, causing him to cry out, like the slimy bastard he **is**. "Remember me?" I ask, staring into his cloudy eyes.

One fat hand tries to push me away, but I slam my knife through it, causing blood to gush out.

He's bleeding out now, unable to move as I stand over him. "There's no one to fucking hear you," I tell him, staring down at the man I fucking loathe.

"You're a dead man, Killa. A fucking dead man," he whimpers, his eyes looking around frantically.

I shrug my shoulders. "We all have to die someday, and today is yours," I say before punching him in the face.

"You can't fucking do this. I'm a boss, you little motherfucker!" he yells, trying to sit up.

Plunging the knife through his shoulder, he cries out again, the sound music to my fucking ears. "I don't give a fuck, and it just so happens, I'm a boss too."

He's whimpering now, and I see the fear in his eyes. "Felix Doyle was a better man than you ever were and because of you and my fucking uncle, he's dead."

I give him a sardonic smile. "I'll see you in hell, motherfucker." My voice is cold and deadly.

"No please!"

I slice his throat in one fluid motion, blood spilling freely from his fat fucking neck. I stand, watching him gape like a fish out of water, clutching his neck as he bleeds out and dies.

"Let's go, Killa," Bee says through my earpiece.

I sigh out, turning my back on the dying man, the man I've dreamed about killing for three fucking years.

Revenge is fucking sweet, indeed.

 **A/N: YESS! Ding dong King is dead! Whew! We have one more epi coming to you lovely ladies! I just want you all to know how much it means to me that you read my words and deal with my drama! You wouldn't get such a good piece of work if it wasn't for my solid group of friends on this. I'd be absolute crap without Sunflower Fran & Fyrebyrd, those two amazing ladies really delivers for me and I know if I didn't have them, I'll be a real mess. Snoopylover60 is always there to read if I ask her to check that it flows for me, she always agrees it does! Sunshine1220 joined us at the end but contributes big time! So I'm glad I have all these ladies helping me out. And I'm so very very glad that I have you all reading and cheering for our fav couple! One more to go, then we say goodbye to all our killing friends!**


	34. Epilogue 2

_Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, SunFlower Fran is my beta and Sunshine1220 & Snoopylover60, gives it a read for me sometimes!_

 _So here it is! This Epilogue 2 is actually the one-shot, so if you haven't read it, here is your chance. There are a few things added that is not in the o/s but now we've officially caught up!_

 _ **One Year Later**_

 **Bee**

While Killa is in the kitchen plating our food, I take out wine glasses and a bottle of Chianti, bringing them to the table. I was pissed earlier that he was late again, but the memory of us on this very table, fucking, has softened my mood a bit.

"We may have a mole in the family. That's why I was late; I had to torture a motherfucker. Seems like the Newtons are trying to make a move." He opens the bottle of wine, and then looks up at me.

"Any idea on who it could be? What all did the mole say?" I ask getting a little worried.

"No fucking clue. He just said he was paid by the Newtons to take a shipment, and that he shouldn't worry because they had a man on the inside." I watch him as I start eating my food.

"Do you think it has something to do with Roger King? I mean, we still haven't heard anything about his death, and it's been almost a year," I remind him.

"Naw, I think we did the sons a favor when we killed King. I hear they're running wild in Miami. No, this was a strategic move against us." He sighs out, the worry evident. " I've called a meeting; the family will be here in the morning. In the meantime, I want you to be on the look out at all times. Something doesn't fucking feel right." His voice is serious as he pours the wine.

"You've been feeling off for months, hence why I now have two fucking bodyguards." My voice is cold and angry.

Four months ago, Killa hired me two bodyguards, Bree and Victoria. Don't get me wrong they are both great at what they do; I just hate fucking bodyguards, always have. My last guard, three-years ago, Kebi, was perfect and I liked her, but she's now a stay at home mom, with her wife and two little babies.

"The guards are for your fucking protection in case someone feels they want some fucking revenge or some shit. I don't want my guards either, but I have them, and so will you." His voice is final and I roll my eyes.

Bree is young and seemingly new to all this with just a few years under her belt. She's dating Jasper's little brother Riley quite regularly. Victoria, on the other hand, is quiet and keeps to herself. I find I'm always watching her when we're around Carlisle, remembering their history, but so far, she ignores him to the point of it being obvious. Carlisle on the other hand is so reformed these days that he becomes a complete mess anytime his ex-lover is in the same space as him.

"I'll stick to them, but once you figure out what's going on, I'd like to have no guards, thank you very much," I sigh out, wanting to go back to the simple life we had carved out in New York.

"Na-ah," he says, shaking his head. "I want you to have them, especially if you get pregnant in a few months like we're hoping." He reaches over pulling my chair to him, his hand going to my flat stomach.

I giggle the way I do every time we talk about starting a family. "Don't get your hopes up. The doctor says it can take months, maybe even a year in some cases," I remind him, as well as myself at how hard it may be to get pregnant at first with me fresh off the shot.

"I'm not worried, prime fucking swimmers right here!" He pulls me out of my chair and onto his lap burying his head into my neck.

I laugh wrapping my arms around him, so fucking happy that he's mine and I'm his.

 **~K &B~**

Standing at the kitchen island, I drink my coffee in peace, thinking about all the shit I need to do today. Alice is due any day but refuses to stay at home, so I'm constantly fighting with her to take things off her plate and give them to Vanessa, who's been with us only three months.

The doorbell rings, and I go to answer it finding my dad and Carlisle on the other side.

"There she is! I haven't seen you in a week. Give your old man a kiss," Dad says, too fucking happy.

He's been much happier since he retired, both he and Carlisle are. They go on trips with our mothers all as a group. It's fucking funny and pisses Killa off.

"Hi Dad, Carlisle. Killa told me you all were having an early morning meeting." I give them both kisses on the cheek.

"Yeah, the boys are right behind us," Carlisle says just as the elevator dings and Emmett's loud voice is the first I hear.

Jacob is next, and they seem to be arguing over something. Nothing has changed in the last year between them, not even Jacob moving to Boston.

I start pouring coffee for Dad and Carlisle as Jasper and James enter, closely followed by my cousins, Quil and Embry.

"I think today is the day!" Jasper says excitedly. "Ali is wicked fucking grumpy; wouldn't let me touch her last night or this morning." He shakes his head going to sit at the table.

"Dude is going to have blue balls before this baby is born not to mention after!" Emmett practically shouts.

"It'll be worth it in the end. I hope," Jasper whispers the last part to himself.

I laugh as they all help themselves for coffee. I'm not their fucking maid, and they know it.

"What up Bumble Bee?" Emmett asks, before looking over my shoulder. "Sup, Killa!" Emmett bellows, and I turn to find my sexy husband walking toward me in his Bee Original suit.

Killa nods at his brother before reaching and greeting me with a good morning kiss. His hands start traveling my body, totally ignoring the fact that our family is in our house.

"Yo! That's my sista you groping," Jacob calls out with a chuckle.

"Not to mention, she's my daughter, and I'm standing right hea! This fucking kid of yours has no respect!" Dad says, hitting Carlisle in the shoulder.

"The kid's got moxie. I tell him not to get his hands dirty, and what does he do? Gets his fucking hands dirty. You're the boss now, Killa" Carlisle hollers at Killa, who ignores him.

He likes getting his hands dirty, which I admire about him. When we first met, I thought all he wanted was to be boss, but it's not.

" I'm going to be late." I kiss Killa one more time.

"Let me walk you to the elevator," he says, turning to follow me out of the apartment.

"Hey, don't work Ali to hard," Jasper calls out behind me.

"Don't worry! I plan to send her home early and give Vanessa her workload. That's the good thing about my brother begging me to hire his girlfriend." I glare at Jacob, who came to me four months ago on his hands and knees asking me to hire his new girlfriend, Vanessa.

She actually is a great worker, so I have no complaints.

"All right, Bumblebee! Kiss my girl for me! That'll be wicked hot!" Emmett yells out.

Emmett and Rose are engaged, but haven't set a date yet; Rose is getting a little antsy about it.

Killa and I leave the apartment as Carlisle yells at Emmett to have some respect. Like that is ever going to happen.

I press the button for the elevator before turning to face my husband.

"Stay close to Victoria and Bree."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need fucking bodyguards!" I say angrily because honestly, I fucking don't, and he gave me this speech already.

"Don't fucking fight me on this! I told you last night there might be a fucking rat."

Sighing out in frustration, I decide to stop busting his balls. I can tell he's worried.

"Okay, not going to fight it. You be careful and don't go all Killa on motherfuckers."

He pulls me close, taking my lips in a kiss, before saying, "I wanted to be killing that pussy, but these fuckers showed up."

"Tonight, if you're not late." My hands stroke his hardening cock, and I lick my lips wanting him so bad.

"I'm going to cook you dinner tonight. Be home by six." He gives me chaste peck on the lips.

"Don't make promises you can't fucking keep, Killa."

"Oh, I'm keeping them, baby."

The elevator dings, signaling its arrival.

"Love you, Killa," I tell him once I'm on the elevator.

"Love you, too, Bee." He winks at me right before the elevator closes and I fucking giggle.

 **Killa**

I walk back in the apartment to see everyone eating my fucking breakfast. Fucking savages.

Sitting at the head of the table, I eye each one of them. These are my closest fucking advisors, and my eyes and ears in both organizations. If there is a rat, they aren't in the room.

"What did you find out, Jasper?" I ask. He's become my second in command the last few years on the Masen Family side as Jacob has become my Swanatori second.

Together we're a solid fucking team, if I do say so myself.

"The Newtons are definitely making a move. I had Seth take a look into their activities, and besides the hijacking of our shipment on Saddadaee, he found that they have been to both New York and Chicago on several occasions making inquiries on our family. Mike Newton also received a large deposit in the last few days-half a mil kind of large." He gives me a pensive look.

James lets out a loud whistle. "That's a lot of dough. Someone wants him happy and quiet."

"True, but why?" Jacob asks everyone and we all think about the question for a moment.

"Is there anything else other than the drug shipment?" Charlie asks, looking at Killa.

"You're thinking why take the drugs?" My voice is steady but inside I'm fucking raging. I know exactly why they did it. "It's a message that they can take what's mine, but they will learn they fucking can't fuck with me. I want eyes on all of Newton's people. No more fucking drugs move until this shit is handled. I want everything on lockdown. No one knows nothing except those in this room. Consider everyone else a suspect." I take a deep breath, my shoulders fucking tight from all this drama so early in the damn morning. "James, Embry, Quil, I want you three to have your ears to the ground. Anything out of the ordinary, get to the bottom of it. No one makes a move without you knowing."

"You got it, Killa," Quil says, nodding at me.

"Edward, as boss, you need to stay low until this blows over. You got too much to lose. The family needs you." Da stares at me, and I can't believe my fucking ears.

"He's right; you're the head of our family. We need you and Bee safe. Just take some days off at Masen Liquors, maybe convince my daughter to go to the Cape," Charlie pleads with me, and the thought of fucking running pisses me off.

"I'm not fucking hiding from anyone!" I slam my fist down on the table.

"Fucking forgetaboutit! It's not hiding. It's being smart, Killa." Jacob's voice is urgent as he points at me.

"I agree with the mutt," Emmett taunts, glaring at Jacob.

Here we fucking go with this shit.

"Fuck you, maggot!" Jacob gives Emmett the finger.

I swear they fight like they're fucking ten-years-old and not grown ass men in the fucking mob.

"Ay! Don't you two fucking start! We're one family!" Charlie yells at the both of them causing my brother to glare at him for the one family commitment.

"I'm sick of this shit! We have a real threat, and I need my brothers alert!" My eyes go from one to the other.

"That motherfucker is not your brother!" Emmett points at Jacob officially pissed off by my comment.

What Emmett doesn't know is that the years Jacob and I spent in New York facing down the old Swanatori mob to make room for the Masen Swanatori Family bonded us. There was one time in particular where my never shut up brother-in-law saved my life.

A few older Swanatori Family members weren't happy with the merger of our families and approached Jacob to set me up and take my life. But he chose to turn them over instead, and because of that, he'll always be my brother.

"Enough, Emmett! Our only concern right now is finding out who in our fucking organization is working with the Newtons. Nothing moves until we know." My eyes roam the table. "Am I clear?" My voice is cold and urgent.

Once everyone leaves, I stay seated running the events of the last few days over in my head, wondering what the fuck I could be missing. I really wish that old fuck Felix was here.

I laugh at the thought of Felix figuring this shit out. 'It's always something obvious.' He used to say. Coming up empty-handed I shake my head ready to get to the bottom of it. I know they're going to make a move, I just don't know how or when.

 **Bee**

"Alice, go home," I tell her for the fifth damn time.

She's been grimacing and bitching all day and refusing to leave. I've finally had enough of her shit and go into her office and start packing her things.

"Fine! I'll go, but I don't like it. I'm not in labor," she protests.

"I'll take you home, but as soon as you're at the hospital, call me." I hold her purse ready to get my things so I can get home as well.

"Actually, we need to go over the details for the Nordstrom meeting tomorrow," Vanessa reminds me.

"I'll take her. Jessica wants me to do some wedding stuff with her." Rose comes out of her own office wearing a Bumble Bee original suit. "She wanted me to beg you to make her dress again," Rose says looking at me.

"You know we're on backorder for months." I give her a smile. "Now, get mommy here home." I pass Alice the purse and laptop bag ushering them through our small office and to the elevator.

Once the doors close on Alice and Rose, I make my way back, waving at my other guard, Bree, before going to my office and finding Vanessa.

"Okay, let's make this quick, Killa is making me dinner tonight."

"You two are so cute," Vanessa says sweetly.

I give her a tight smile. Sometimes she seems too fake for my taste, but if Jacob loves it, then I guess I can like it.

Once we are done going over everything, I send one last email to a boutique in New York, as Vanessa walks in with more papers for me to sign.

"Pack it up. I have a date with my husband," I say excitedly.

I can't believe he still gets me like this after all this time.

"Sure thing; I just need you to sign these papers." Vanessa sits the small stack down in front of me.

She stands by my side, close, like usual, whenever there is something for me to sign. I make quick work of my signature, a thrill running through me about seeing Killa very soon.

Vanessa moves slightly, and my eyes catch sight of a syringe in her hand. I act before my mind can register what's happening. As I attempt to stand, I grab Vanessa's hand, bending it back, causing her to cry out in pain and the needle falls to the floor.

"Who do you fucking work for?" I ask desperately wanting answers.

Instead of answering, Vanessa kicks me in the stomach causing me to stagger back. I give that bitch a murderous glare.

"I was told you were wicked dangerous," Vanessa says, her Boston accent coming out stronger than ever before. "He even said you could kill me; that you were just as deadly as Killa. I trained for months, just to be able to make sure we could take you, but it seems like being married has made you weak." She laughs at me.

I'll show this bitch weak.

My fists start whirling out, catching her unaware as blow after blow hits her. I give her multiple drop kicks before punching her in her ribs. She's bloodied and barely able to stand.

"You were saying?" I ask before I give her one last kick to the face sending Vanessa flying into the glass table in my office.

She lands, falling limp—dead.

Going to my desk, I pick up my cell and call Killa. While I try to explain to him what happened, I hear a commotion, and I immediately bend down to my desk drawer for my gun.

Before I can reach my purse, the door opens …

I immediately relax when I see them. "Oh, thank fuck!" I drop my purse no longer in need of my gun. "Killa, they're here-"

I turn shocked when I feel the needle prick my skin. Everything starts spinning and my phone falls. I try to punch him, but I can barely lift my arm.

"How could you?" I ask before everything goes black.

 **~K &B~**

I'm fucking disoriented, on a cot in a small, bare room. I sit up trying to take inventory of my body. I'm a little achy from fighting Vanessa, but other than that I seem fine.

Hearing voices outside the door, I recognize them immediately, having heard them my entire fucking life. Tears prick the corner of my eyes at the fucking betrayal, but before I allow it all to overwhelm me I shake my head, knowing I have to survive this shit … until Killa comes for me; because he will come.

Standing, I walk over to the door and listen to my cousins, Embry and Quil talk to someone, whose voice I don't recognize.

"Is everyone in place? They need to be taken out immediately. We'll all be dead if that motherfucker gets in hea." Embry's voice is cold, and I can hear the tremble.

"They'll be dead fast. That Southie's going down," the third voice says in a deep Boston Accent, alerting me that it is Michael Newton.

"Ricordami di non lavorare con il cazzo irlandese di nuovo," Quil says in Italian telling Embry to remind him not to work with the Irish Cocksucker again.

Embry laughs, agreeing that the person was crazy. "Sì, cazzo."

Newton laughs uncomfortably, before a phone rings.

"They're here," Quil's voice rings out loud and clear.

Relief fills me. I'll be with Killa shortly. Now I just have to do my part and get the fuck out of here.

They finish their conversation, and I step back waiting for them to enter. Even though I still feel weak, I know I need to gather my strength.

Gunshots start ringing the air, and I know it's time to get myself out of here and to Killa.

Standing behind the door, I wait, as the key turns and it slowly opens, and in walks Michael Newton. I've seen him before in surveillance photos but never in person. He's taller than me and has more muscle, but I can take him, of that I'm positive.

Before he can notice I'm out of the bed, I attack, knocking the gun out of his hand. I'm faster than he is, even with the drug still running through me. Kneeing him in the balls, I quickly take him by the hair smashing his face into my knee, rendering him helpless.

I pick up his gun and quickly point it at him and fire, as I let out a sigh of relief. I quickly go to turn around but feel a gun pointed in my back.

"Drop it, Bumblebee,"

My heart stops in my chest at the sound of our third traitor.

 **Killa**

At five forty-five, I take the salmon with the asparagus and potatoes in the foil pack out of the oven. That shit is quick and easy, and one of my specialties. My wife should be walking in the door any second now.

Opening a bottle of white, I sit it down to answer my ringing phone seeing Bee's name on the screen.

Now, who's fucking late?

"What's doin-"

"Killa!" her voice is desperate, and I stop all fucking movement, cold running through my veins as a feeling of dread fills the pit of my stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong?" I ask running through the house going to the gun closet.

"Vanessa … tried to attack me." She's out of breath and frantic.

Noise in the background causes my heart to fucking stop.

"Get the fuck out of there now! I'm on my way!" I yell, grabbing one gun and then the other, all while still holding the phone.

Running out of the room and toward the front door, I hold the phone to my ear.

"Oh, thank fuck!" Bee says to someone, sounding relieved. "Killa, they're here-"

The phone hits the ground, and my wife words are cut short. I listen hard but all I hear are low voices and footsteps.

"Bee! Bee! Goddamn it!" I yell, desperately.

I scream her name over and over, but am met with nothing but fucking silence on the other end … and then I hear breathing.

"You're fucking dead," I whisper, and then the line goes silent.

My legs fall under me causing me to crash onto the fucking floor. I can't lose Bee, I fucking can't; I'm nothing without my wife. It's my worst nightmare come true; someone has found a way to get to me, by taking the one person that means more to me than my own miserable fucking life.

"Fuck!" I yell in anguish, my body rocking with the weight of my grief.

I don't have time for this shit, Bee needs me. I stand, punching the wall repeatedly until my knuckles are covered in blood. The pain is nothing compared to what I'm feeling at the thought of losing Bee forever.

I need to act now, and stop freaking the fuck out. I pick up my phone to see that there's a text message waiting from an unknown number with just an address.

So this is the plan, to get me there by taking her.

The first thing I do is call Seth; he answers on the first ring. "Bee's been taken, I want you to break into the security camera at Bumble Bee and get back to me, then I want everything you fucking have on Vanessa, dig fucking deep," I instruct barely pulling myself together enough to give instructions.

Next, I call Jasper, and have him assemble everyone and then I call Da to get the Chief and him to meet me. I'll worry about Vanessa later; I'm going to that fucking address and get my damn wife back no matter the motherfucking cost.

Walking back into our room, I quickly change into all black. Standing in front of the weapon closet, I start strapping on various guns, adding four additional ones. Putting a knife in each boot and one on my hip, I put my brass knuckles in my back pocket ready to cause fucking damage.

I have to get my wife back, and if I die in the fucking process … then I fucking die.

 _ **~K &B~**_

I park next to a black Suburban a few blocks away from the warehouse where they're keeping Bee. Whoever sent me that fucking address wants me, not her, so that's who they're fucking going to get.

Stepping out of the car, I go to my trunk just as Da and The Chief get out of the truck.

Checking my custom revolver, I put it behind my back before turning to face Da. "You sure about this? I can't tell Ma I got you killed."

"Don't be a chowdahead. Where do you think you learned it?" he asks and I laugh.

"Felix," I tell him honestly, not believing he wants to take credit when he would leave me with Felix when I was younger so he could fuck whoever his flavor of the month was.

"Fine, but don't worry about me, this thing here is bulletproof." He hits the top of the car I was driving.

"Fogetaboutit, I'll be up high covering his ass." Charlie's voice is sure and calm, turning to me. "Once you're in, I'm blind, so get Bee out."

"I'm on it. Da, don't get out of the car until I'm in, and then go home." I give him a look not wanting him in the warehouse once I'm inside.

The plan is simple. I go in alone, and Da meets the others outside of the warehouse pretending to be me. If he sees anything out of the ordinary with any member of our family, he's to notify me immediately.

"Na-ah, Bee's like a daughter to me. I'm going in, too. Plus these fuckers took out Vic." Da says causing me to glare at him. "Say whatever you want, but she didn't deserve to die on the street like that."

We sent a few men to Bee's office, and they reported back that both Victoria and Bree were killed. I was just happy Alice went home early. Jasper will be with the others, but I know he wouldn't betray our family, I'm sure of him and Emmett. I'm sure of Jacob too, but how the fuck did Vanessa fool him? But honestly, if any one of us is vulnerable, it's him.

"Fine. Remember there's a snake in our family. When you tell them I'm inside, I want you to watch their reaction." I look Da in the eye.

Putting the headset in my ear, I watch as Da and Charlie do the same. "Seth?"

"Yeah, Killa," he answers, ready per usual.

"I want this line to stay open until I'm in, and then connect us with the others once I give you the word. Also, I want to know as soon as you get the footage from Bee's office. You got eyes on Bee yet?" My voice is desperate, but I know she's alive.

"I'm working on it. Should break into their feed in seconds." His voice is quick through the earpiece.

"Make it happen." I turn to Charlie. "Let's go."

We take off down the alley as Da pulls off, climbing the side ladder of a building three warehouses down from where they're keeping Bee. We set up the guns, not saying a word. Surveying the building, I count twelve men total on the outside.

Once we're both hidden from view, I look to the Chief, and give him the signal, we light that motherfucker up easily taking the first men unaware. Shots start ringing out around them, leaving the shooters blind to who is shooting at them.

We shoot four men, causing the other four to take cover. Bending low, I hand Charlie another rifle.

"Cover me." I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm.

"Bring her back safe, Killa," he pleads with me.

"That's the only fucking option," I tell him honestly.

Blood pumps through my veins as I climb down the building and take off running through the shadows with Seth's instructions in my ear. They've had my fucking wife for hours, and that's unacceptable.

Taking a deep breath, I reach the door of the warehouse and put my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm going in." I flex my neck left to right, ready to die for her.

"We're all here." Da's voice comes in over the earpiece.

"Roof is clear," Charlie says.

"Killa, Bee's in a room on the second floor in the back of the building." Seth's voice is calm as he starts giving me instructions on which way to go once I'm in.

"Is she okay?" I ask, so fucking desperate for any information.

"The only camera is about fifty feet away, but she looks good," Seth says honestly. "The feed from Bee's office just came in." Seth pauses through the earpiece. "It's Quil and Embry,"

"Motherfuckers!" I shout so full of fucking rage.

"Got damn it!" Charlie curses in my ear. "I don't fucking believe it, my own fucking blood," he shouts.

"Da, do you have eyes on Quil and Embry?" My voice is deadly as I wonder if the traitors are with the rest of my family.

"No," Da says, his voice full of anger.

"Quil and Embry are mine; no one fucking touches them." I take a few more deep breaths. "Bring everyone in." Taking out my guns I slide through the side door of the warehouse and take aim.

I don't fucking stop; every man I see who is not part of my family is shot dead. Anyone standing in the way of Bee and me will fucking die tonight.

The others are patched into my earpiece, and soon I hear the entire family enter the fray of chaos as bullets fill the poorly lit warehouse.

My mind is going a million miles a second, and I can't stop thinking about how Quil and Embry betrayed Bee … us, our fucking family. Those piece of shit motherfuckers.

Walking up the stairs, my gun pointed in front of me, I know my head is all over the place, and that's the only reason I'm caught fucking unaware as someone tackles me hard and we go tumbling down the stairs.

My gun goes flying across the floor, and Quil starts punching me. I put up my hands to block his attack, before I throw my own punch, surprising him. Grabbing him by his hair, hair, I beat him hard, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Jumping to my feet, I barely duck before Quil is swinging a steel pole at my head.

Removing one of my knives, we circle each other, aware of the gunshots. Holding up the knife, I'm quick as I attack him with a series of slashes.

"You fucked up. You'll never get the family." My voice is cold as I stare at his weakening form.

"You're gonna die tonight, Killa." Quil swings the pole, but I duck and then rush forward, clotheslining him. He falls to the ground, and I stab him in his fucking throat.

"Not tonight." I take a deep breath before standing to go find my wife.

"Warehouse is clear." Emmet's voice is loud in my ears and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Quil's dead." My voice is indifferent as I give one more look at the man who called himself family, who pledged to follow me and betrayed me, betrayed Bee, who was his blood.

"You motherfucker!" Embry starts screaming pulling out his gun. I'm quick as I pull my own, aiming and firing.

Other shots ring out, all hitting Embry multiple times until he falls dead next to his brother.

Taking a quick look around, I see Jasper and Jacob both with their weapons pointed at Embry. I take off running, trying to find my wife.

"Bee!" I yell. But then I'm stopped cold by the sight at the top of the stairs.

My heart plummets to my stomach, and I can hardly believe what's in front of me.

Not him … anyone but him.

My own motherfucking brother.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" I ask calmly, hoping this is some sick, fucking joke of his.

"I'm done being in your fucking shadow! The Hub should be mine, so I made a deal with Quill and Embry. We take you out, and they can have the Swanatori Family and go back to New York." His words cut deep, and the look in his fucking eyes scares the fuck out of me.

He's desperate, and a desperate man will do anything to survive.

"Drop the fucking gun." My voice is deadly, as tears prick the corner of my eyes.

They slowly come down the stairs, and I give them room, never dropping my gun. He's using Bee as a shield so I can't get off a shot. There's a part of me that's dreading the thought, but I have to for her, for her I'll kill my fucking brother a million times.

"Nah uh, I'm getting out of here, and I'm taking her with me." He sneers at me like I'm going to let that happen. "She killed Vanessa. She was the only one to understand me." Emmett's voice is almost whiny as we stare at each other.

"You slimy motherfucker!" Jacob yells from behind me.

Emmett laughs, looking at Jacob. "Nothing made me feel better than fucking your girlfriend, but she never was yours. I planned the whole thing; told her exactly how to snag you, mutt, and it worked like a fucking charm."

"What about Rose?" Bee asks, her eyes on me, her breath steady.

"Rose? She means nothing to me. At first she was a fun fuck, but when I went to New York to visit and saw Killa embrace you fucking Italians, I knew my uncle was right to not want to join with you motherfuckers. So, I just kept her around to keep me close to you. I knew the only way to get to Killa was through you." Emmett shoves Bee forward, his hold tight, the gun pointed at her temple.

My eyes lock on my wife, and I see her eyes shift right, and then she flings her head back connecting with Emmett's nose. He lets out a loud grunt of pain, and she elbows him in the ribs, freeing herself. Once she leaps to the right, I don't fucking hesitate …

I put a bullet in my brother's head, and watch as the life leaves his eyes. It feels like a part of me is dying too.

Silence seems to engulf us as I rush to Bee and we wrap our arms around each other. My body is shaking as we hold each other up, sobbing through our tears.

My own brother took my wife and plotted against me. I could've lost her because of him.

"You're late," Bee whispers as she presses her forehead against mine.

"I know." I sigh out so happy she's in my fucking arms and safe.

As promised, I would do anything to keep her safe. And I did.

Always.

 **Bee**

I'm trying my damnedest not to be a bitch to Killa. I know he's worried about me, but I just want to go fucking home. We're at the clinic he started months ago for the family to go to in case of an emergency.

Dr. Banner has looked me over, patched up a few scratches and checked the knot on my head I got from ramming it into Emmett's nose.

Fucking Emmett.

I still can't understand it, yet I don't know how we never suspected anything was amiss. When I think about it, I see he wasn't happy with joining their family with the Swanatoris, not really. He always had a comment or something to say about Jacob.

"Try to get some sleep," Killa says kissing my hand.

"I can't sleep here; I want to go home. What are we waiting on now?" I ask frustrated with the entire situation.

"Dr. Banner is running some tests to make sure there's no internal bleeding. We'll go when those are done," he says softly, and I can see he's struggling with everything that's happened tonight.

Sighing out in frustration, I lie back down, not wanting to fight with him.

Fortunately, Dr. Banner comes in sooner rather than later. He looks between Edward and me, as if he's worried about what he has to say.

"Um," he says, very undoctorly. "Did you know you're expecting?"

Silence descends around us as Kill and I stare at Dr. Banner in shock.

"What?" Killa asks, his voice in wonder.

"I can't be, my OBGYN said it would take months to get pregnant after I stopped getting the Depo shot. It's been a little over four months." My voice sounds small and weak, to my own ears.

"That is the case most times, but I assure you, you are expecting. Now I've had the nurse get the sonogram machine. I want to take a look to make sure there was no damage from the blows you took to the abdomen."

Fear grips me like never before as image after image, filter through my mind: Vanessa kicking me in the stomach, fighting Newton and Emmett. All of those things could've hurt the baby.

Before I know it, I'm crying hysterically, unable to stop myself as my body pulsates with everything that has happened tonight; with the fact that I could've hurt our chld by fighting back.

Why the fuck did I fight back?

"Bee?" Killa wraps his arms around me pulling me close, and I continue to cry. "I'm here," he whispers, stroking my hair.

Looking up at him, I notice that we're now alone. "What if I hurt the baby? I shouldn't have fought back. I let Vanessa kick me in the stomach. What if something is wrong!" I say, becoming hysterical.

"Shh, baby, nothing is wrong, and you know why?" he asks, holding my face between his hands. "Because you're this baby's mother and I'm the father. He or she is a fighter just like us. Everything is going to be okay." He kisses my lips and I calm a little.

"I'm so scared, between the fighting and the drug they gave me-" He kisses me again, silencing my growing panic.

"We'll figure it all out." He smiles at me so wide that I'm caught off guard. "We're having a baby, Princess," he says pulling me to him, one of his hands on my flat stomach.

"I can't believe it. I thought it would take months," I say in awe.

"Na uh, I told you, super fucking sperm," he says so proudly that I giggle.

"God, I love you," I say, looking in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Bee. Always." He takes my lips in a soft kiss, and I know everything will be all right as long as we have each other.

 _ **10 Years Later**_

Fuck, we're late, I think to myself as I look around the cluttered kitchen for my damn keys. Digging through my purse again, I come up empty until I hear the telltale signs of jiggling.

"Here they are Mrs. Masen," Rosa, our older housekeeper says passing them to me.

"Thank you, Rosa; I'd be lost without you," I tell her honestly.

It's true, with two crazy kids, and one on the way, on top of a husband who is running one of the largest Mobs in the country, and Masen Liquors, I'd be a damn mess if she didn't help with the house.

Not to mention my own company becoming an international success.

After having our first child, Felix Anthony Masen, a healthy baby boy at eight pounds, three ounces, I gave birth to Angela Renee Masen three-years after Felix, and unlike her brother, she wasn't a big surprise, and nothing traumatic happened to reveal I was pregnant. When she came screaming into the world, I knew she would be a force of nature, especially when she only quieted down when she was in Killa's arms.

It's funny seeing big bad Killa Masen wrapped around a little girl's finger, but he is, and he loves every second of it. In truth both the kids have Killa right where they want him, and they know it.

We even attempt being a normal couple for the kids. Through the years we've never missed one of Felix's baseball or soccer games, and we throw large birthday parties where we instruct the family not to bring guns so they won't scare off the other guests.

At the last birthday party Angie attended of a boy in her class, we were doing so well being the perfect, normal family until the Birthday boy wrapped his arm around Angela and declared her his girlfriend. While the other parents ooh'd and aah'd like it was the cutest thing ever, my husband Edward Killa Masen yelled at a seven year old, 'get your hand off my daughter before I break it.' When the boy's father tried to talk with Killa away from all the nosey parents, I quickly gathered the kids while the dad backed away in fear. It's funny, I haven't heard from Nancy, the mother, since that day, whereas before, she was so eager to be my friend.

There was also the time when one of the soccer moms slipped Killa her number as he substituted for the coach at Felix's game. I may have caught her alone and broke her nose with a nice little threat of death.

But over the past ten years, we've decided that normal is really overrated.

Instead we prefer being us. It's been years since we've really killed anyone, well, me at least

"Angie, Felix, we're late!" I yell out willing my kids to move faster.

At least before I'm hit with another wave of nausea. Dear God this baby has me so sick, and on top of that, Killa has been out of town for four days, paying his respects to Vegas.

The Vegas boss, Eli, finally passed on at 102 years-old, leaving the entire outfit to his second grandson.

"I'm ready!" Angie yells, and I turn to find my seven-year-old daughter decked out in pink overalls, adorned with shiny buttons, and a little bumblebee sewn into the traps. I eye the outfit created from material I was saving for something else. The stitching is better than anything Alice or I could have done; the detail to the design would make me think a seasoned designer created these little pink overalls with cuff pants.

At seven-years-old, Angie has a gift for sewing. I often find her in one of my sewing rooms, creating outfits that far exceed seven-year-old skills.

"I was saving that fabric. When did you steal it without my permission?" I ask, glaring at my child.

Her auburn hair is in a messy ponytail, her green eyes shining with mischief.

"It was easy since you've been throwing up all week. Besides, I left some for at least two more outfits, Mommy," she says all sugary sweet.

"Let's go; I'm going to beat Pops and Gramps at soccer. I wish Dad were here to play with me," Felix says as he comes into the kitchen tossing the soccer ball in the air.

My dad is Pops, and Carlisle is Gramps. It's funny seeing them as grandparents. They all are so hands-on, willing to do anything for any of the kids in the family; going to games, plays, and even hosting sleepovers.

"Dad will be home before you know it and will play soccer with you then," I remind him, running my fingers through his hair.

His brown hair is a wild mess on his head, his green eyes bright. I really do hope this baby has brown eyes. At least Felix has my hair color. The complete texture and madness on top of his head matches Killa's exactly, along with his handsome face.

The drive to Carlisle's and Esme's is quick since we now stay closer to them. My two-woman security team follows behind my Jaguar SUV … yes, I drive a fucking SUV. The kids jump out of the car as soon as I'm parked, and I follow behind, looking down at my phone for a text from Killa.

There's nothing from him, but I do find a message from Bella Cullen, the wife of the Chicago Outfit's boss. I smile as I read her message, thanking me for the dress I made for their anniversary.

I laugh as I remember the afternoon we spent together when Chicago had a problem with the King's as well, and I was pregnant with Felix. She taught me a lot that day, and since then we've become good friends.

"What the hell took you so long? And why is your child wearing that fabric Debbie ordered from Paris?" Alice rushes me, carrying Brandon on her hip.

I take Brandon into my arms kissing his chubby cheeks. Alice and Jasper have two kids, Carly Bee and Brandon, who was a little bit of a surprise as Alice was only planning to have one.

Alice had the first baby two days after the kidnapping; affectionately naming her Carly Bee, since she was obsessed with Cardi B, and to honor me, the baby's godmother.

"I'm not late; it's a damn barbecue, and your niece stole the fabric to make her little outfit." Handing her back her child, after I properly greet him, I walk past her and go directly to the backyard to greet the family.

"Bee!" Rebecca runs up to me; her platinum blonde hair swirling around her face. "Is Edward back, yet? I wanted to show him my science project. I got an A!" She is so excited as she looks around for her brother.

"That's sweet!" I high five her, knowing she's worked so hard on it. "He's not back yet, but hopefully soon."

Ten years ago, after the dust settled, Killa went to Victoria's sister to give his condolences and to compensate the family. What he found there was two-year-old Rebecca with blonde hair and green eyes; Carlisle's daughter with Victoria.

It was a stark revelation at first, especially for Esme, who actually packed her things and left Carlisle for months, and only came back once they started marriage counseling. I actually couldn't believe the good little mob wife made him work for it; personally, I would've just shot him.

That was a long time ago, and now Rebecca is an active part of our family. Although she still lives with her aunt, she visits us all often.

"When is Edward bringing my husband back? I'm too stressed out and due any second," Rose says, coming over to me, her large pregnant belly on display.

"Well hello to you, too." I give her a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous, and I need Jacob here now." Her voice is desperate, and I reach out to squeeze her shoulder.

After the dust settled, both Jacob and Rose were left abandoned, hurt, and highly confused about Emmett's actions. I thought it best that she knew the truth about Emmett. For years, Rose wouldn't come around the family, but I refused to let her blame herself or to allow her to disappear. She is my friend and what he did didn't change that fact.

When Angie was born, she came around more, becoming friends with Jacob, and from there, feelings grew. They married four years ago, and now are expecting their first child after a series of failed in vitro fertilizations.

"It's fine. I haven't heard from my husband, so I don't know when he is bringing yours back." I leave her and Alice to greet my parents.

Looking at my phone again I begin to worry because Killa usually is texting me non-stop, mostly about how much he misses me and wants me.

I giggle as I read the last text he sent me this morning, _'I can't wait to lick your sweet pussy. Four days is too fucking long.'_

Shooting him a quick text, asking where he is, I look up to find my mother coming towards me.

"Angie's outfit is so adorable; she definitely has more talent than you did at her age." Mom hugs me, and we laugh.

"That she does," I agree with her.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" she asks as Esme comes to join us.

"No, still bombarded with morning sickness. The joys of the first trimester. I'm glad it's almost over." I rub my slightly protruding stomach.

"I'm just happy to have another grandbaby. Does this have to be the last one?" Esme asks, and I roll my eyes at her.

She's been hinting for more grandchildren; even bringing up Emmett's death. Esme doesn't know the truth behind her son's death. She thinks he died for his family, not betraying them.

"What are you eating, Bee? I have hot dogs and sausages done," Dad says from the grill.

I go and greet him. Carlisle, who is sitting nearby in a lounge chair drinking a beer, sends me a smile, "There's my favorite daughter-in-law."

"I'm your only daughter-in-law," I remind him bending to kiss his cheek.

"True, but if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite." He gives me a wide smile, and there's barely a trace of the Carlisle I first met, who cheated on his wife and did things behind his son's back.

"Are you all ready for Hawaii?" I ask Dad.

"Forgetaboutit! I'm ready to get out of here; plus we're going to check on Nettie make sure she's doing all right." Dad flips the meat, before looking at me.

Nettie had hip surgery a few months ago and has needed more help at the resort. One of her nieces from Jersey moved down to take over since she's getting up in age.

"Killa and I plan to go before this one gets here. Maybe we'll go for Christmas again and take Rebecca with us. It's always a good idea to leave Boston in the winter," I joke.

"Daddy!" I hear my daughter scream, and I turn around to find my husband walking across the yard all smiles.

He's absolutely gorgeous, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He picks Angie up in his arms, kissing her cheek. Felix joins them tackling Killa's waist, and he ruffles his hair bending down to kiss the top of his head.

I can't take my eyes off the three of them, they're everything to me, and they take my breath away.

"Where is your bracelet, Daddy?" Angie demands, looking at Killa's bare wrist.

She made him a very pink, girly bracelet with flowers and hearts that he never takes off.

"I have it right here," he says, lifting his hand from around Felix to show her.

"Dad, can you play soccer with Carly and me?" Felix asks excited now that his dad is with us.

"Yeah, in a moment. Let me kiss my favorite girl," he says putting Angie down and looking at me.

"I thought I was your favorite girl?" Angie demands.

"You're my second favorite. Mommy's my first." He tweaks her nose.

I walk over to him, desperate to reach him, the love of my life. Once we're face to face, he takes me in his arms. "You look wicked pissa hot, Princess," he says before taking my lips in a passionate kiss that has me wanting to leave my kids with our parents and come back tomorrow.

This man is everything to me. It wasn't an easy beginning, and the kidnapping left a mark on us, letting us know we aren't untouchable. But we came through it stronger and better. We never lost the one thing that matters most, our love for each other.

I run my fingers through his hair, feeling whole and complete now that he's here with us.

I kiss Killa, my love, my husband, knowing that we're nothing without each other.

He's the moth to my flame. I'm the air that he breathes.

He's my Killa, and I'm his Bee.

Forever.

 **A/N:** _ **So if you haven't read 'Operation Nail The Swan' you won't know who Bella Cullen is. I did a small crossover with Fyrebyrd a few months ago. Her mob story took a trip to Boston and we both had a common enemy. So there is some crossover. The names got a little confusing since you know they both are really Bella & Edward! LOL**_

 **And that's it! The End! Sadness! OMG! Now I'm a weepy mess, because these two have been so crazy and fun. Again I would be nothing without my little team and without you all, my readers. I probably would've quit chapters ago because mobward is hard, y'all! But because of you readers I kept going even when they stopped talking to me, and sometimes in my head Killa would stare at me and go 'write!' Then I would push myself b/c Killa is hot and sexy and you listen to him! So I am taking a tiny break from writing fics to work on The Bachelor Duke Novel, (Let's see how that works out!) I have a few fics that need a continuation, I even started a totally new fict a few months ago that still needs to be written. So there are things for me to do, once my hiatus is over! Don't you worry. I love you all so much, you are truly fabulous to me!**


End file.
